Pour une nuit ou pour la vie ?
by Ocilia
Summary: Emma se réveille dans le lit de Regina et sa soirée lui revient petit à petit. Comprenant qu'elle a fait une grave erreur, elle part rapidement en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle est alors effrayée et fait de son mieux pour nier ce qui la relis à Regina. Mais la Magie du Véritable Amour est bien plus forte qu'une Emma Swan têtue.
1. Un Matin Difficile

_Coucou tout le monde :D_

_Je suis enfin de retour avec un nouveau SwanQueen_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)_

_Cette fanfiction se situe plusieurs mois après que Hook et Emma soient revenus du passé avec Marianne._

_Pour l'instant, je n'ais écris que trois chapitre mais comme j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration et que j'ai vraiment envie de partagée cette histoire avec vous étant donné que vous m'avez beaucoup soutenues pour "Des Séparations Douloureuses", je me décide à publier :)_

_Comme vous le savez, rien ne m'appartient ;)_

_Bonne Lecture, j'espère que ce début vous plairas ;)_

* * *

_**Un Matin Difficile pour **Emma Swan :_

J'ouvrais lentement les yeux, un mal de crane horrible faisant surface. Je regardais le plafond avec surprise et constatais que ce n'était pas ma chambre. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que je tournais la tête vers la gauche que ma soirée de la veille me revenait en flash back.

Sur toutes les personnes qui s'étaient trouvé dans ce bar, il avait fallu que je finisse avec … _elle_. Je me l'étais pourtant toujours promis.

Elle n'était pas juste l'ennemie numéro Un de la famille. Elle était également la mère de mon fils et … une manipulatrice.

Regina Mills était sans aucun doute celle avec qui il m'était formellement interdit de déraper.

En partie parce qu'elle était également celle qui pourrait le plus me faire souffrir …

Pourtant, lorsque je la voyais, là, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, ses cheveux ébène éparpillés par-dessus, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la trouver séduisante. Endormie, elle paraissait tellement innocente.

Je retirais les draps pour sortir du lit et attrapais mes vêtements balancés partout dans la chambre. Je les enfilais en vitesse avant de sortir discrètement.

Dans le couloir, je trouvais ma veste rouge par terre et la mettais rapidement.

Alors que je descendais les escaliers, l'une des marches grincer fortement et je grimaçais. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de me faire repérer. Si jamais Henry me voyait ici … j'étais foutue !

Je continuais alors la descente lentement et je traversais le salon en vitesse. Une fois que je passais la porte et que je me trouvais sous le porche, je soupirais de soulagement.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû, parce qu'une fois que je me trouvais sur le trottoir, une voiture ralentissait près de moi et une fenêtre s'ouvrait. Je reconnaissais mon père.

\- Emma ?, déclarait-il, surpris.

\- Oh … euh … Papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il me dévisageait, ses sourcils blonds froncés.

\- … Ma ronde …

Je remarquais alors qu'il était dans la voiture de fonction. Je fermais brièvement les yeux et ouvrais la porte pour m'asseoir du côté passager.

\- Emma … Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu faisais chez Regina à une heure pareil ?

Je balançais ma tête en arrière tout en fermant les yeux.

\- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir …

_« Allongée dans le canapé de l'appartement qui demeurait vide depuis que mes parents avaient déménagés, je buvais mon verre de scotch d'une traite._

_\- Emma …__, intervenait Ruby, face à moi__. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets dans tous tes états. C'est toi qui as rompu !_

_Je grimaçais._

_\- Justement__, grognais-je. __Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ?_

_\- Hum … Parce que tu la surpris au lit avec Ariel ?_

_\- Ah oui, c'est vrai … Est-ce qu'elle est plus belle que moi ?_

_Elle roulait des yeux._

_\- Bien sûr que non, Emma. C'est juste que … C'est un pirate ! La fidélité, ça ne le connait pas._

_\- J'aurais pu lui pardonner._

_\- Quoi ?!,__ s'écriait-elle. __Tu déconnes ?_

_Je secouais négativement la tête.  
_

_\- Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi …_

_\- Juste parce qu'il t'a aidé à sauver ton fils tu devrais lui pardonner le fait qu'il en voit une autre ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère !_

_J'haussais une épaule et elle soupirait._

_\- Oui, bon … ok, c'est vrai qu'il a fait beaucoup de chose pour toi mais … Neal aussi !_

_\- Neal est mort._

_\- Hum … Ouais … Mais peu importe ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a fait toutes ses choses que tu dois te sentir obligée de l'aimer en retour !_

_\- Mais je ne m'en sentais pas obligée ! J'étais vraiment amoureuse ! Sinon, je n'aurais pas été aussi blessée._

_Elle soupirait tout en se redressant.  
_

_\- Tu es blessée parce que ça en fous un coup à ta dignité. Et à ton égo, aussi. Tu penses que tu ne lui convenais pas alors il a été voir ailleurs … Mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que tu n'étais pas amoureuse._

_\- Vraiment ?_

_Elle se levait pour venir à côté de moi._

_\- Emma … crois-moi, je reconnais le bruit d'un cœur amoureux. Et en sa présence, le tien ne bat pas plus fort que lorsque tu es avec n'importe qui d'autre. Peut-être le considères-tu seulement comme un ami.  
_

_\- Je ne couche pas avec tous mes amis …_

_Elle riait légèrement._

_\- Encore heureux ! Allez … Debout ! Je vais t'emmener dans un endroit qui va te faire oublier tout tes malheurs._

_\- Le Paradis ? Tu comptes me tuer ?_

_Elle roulait des yeux avant de se lever et de m'attrapait la main pour me mettre sur pieds._

_\- Non, je vais t'aider à te trouver de nouveaux … _amis.

_J'haussais les épaules et la suivais sans plus de questions. »_

J'aurais dû me douter que je devais rester chez moi. Il ne fallait jamais suivre Ruby quand elle affichait ce sourire qui signifiait généralement une soirée mouvementée.

_« Je ravalais un rire moqueur alors qu'elle garait la voiture sur le parking._

_\- Le Rabbit Hole ? C'est une blague ? Je pensais que tu m'emmènerais dans un truc un peu plus … classe._

_\- Hey, je suis serveuse dans un fast-food, ma belle. Je ne vais pas dans des boîtes chics._

_J'haussais les épaules._

_\- Moi non plus, de toute façon._

_Elle souriait et nous entrions dans le pub sans plus d'hésitations._

_Alors que je me dirigeais machinalement vers le bar, Ruby, derrière moi, posait ses mains sur mes épaules pour me dirigeait vers la piste de danse._

_\- Je crois que tu as déjà bien assez bu__, criait-elle par-dessus la musique qui résonnait dans mes oreilles._

_J'acquiesçais et décidais de me déchaîner. Je n'étais pas une excellente danseuse mais en soirée, je savais me débrouiller._

_Je m'amusais à danser collé-serré avec un tas d'inconnus jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur lui._

_\- Killian ?!,__ m'écriais-je._

_Ses yeux noirs soulignés d'eyeliner me dévisageaient, surpris._

_\- Euh … Emma ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici._

_Je ravalais un rire amer. L'amertume, voilà le sentiment qui m'habitait dernièrement.  
_

_\- Tu m'étonnes ! Et moi je suis surprise que tu ais quitté ton confortable lit où Ariel te tenait si gentiment compagnie._

_Il passait son unique main dans ses cheveux d'un air gêné._

_\- Je suis tellement désolé pour ça._

_Je me collais à lui et approchais mon visage du sien._

_\- Je le suis aussi. Pauvre Killian … J'ai bien peur que tu ne trouves jamais ton bonheur …_

_Je l'embrassais sur la joue et m'éloignais vers le bar où je commandais un whiskey. Je jetais un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et constatais que Ruby avait oublié son rôle de baby-sitter. Elle se déhanchait au milieu d'une foule d'hommes en chaleur._

_Lorsque le serveur posait mon verre sous mes yeux, je le buvais d'une traite._

_\- Et bien, Miss Swan, vous avez une sacrée descente._

_Un sourire apparaissait tout seul sur mes lèvres et je tournais la tête vers la magnifique brune. Elle portait une jupe grise et un chemisier blanc. Dévoilant ses jambes élancées, tendue sur deux échasses qu'elle appelait ___« _escarpins ___»_.  
_

_\- Madame le Maire ! Quelle surprise ! Vous savez vous amuser ?_

_\- Certainement plus que vous._

_J'haussais les sourcils. Son ton n'était pas froid, comme il avait l'habitude de l'être avec moi.  
_

_\- Sans blague ? Je demande à voir !_

_Elle s'approchait un peu plus de moi avec un sourire malicieux._

_\- Vous êtes ivre._

_\- Et vous très jolie._

_Elle ravalait un rire moqueur. Un son que je trouvais particulièrement doux.  
_

_\- J'espère que demain vous vous souviendrez avoir dit ça._

_Je souriais mais ne répondais rien._

_\- Alors vous êtes seule ?_

_Je posais les yeux vers la piste de danse où Ruby n'était plus._

_\- Apparemment !_

_\- Je suis surprise de ne pas vous voir avec votre pirate._

_Je fronçais les sourcils._

_\- Vous me trouvez comment ?_

_Elle arquait un sourcil, et trouvant ça amusant, je tentais d'en faire autant sans y parvenir. Cela semblait l'amuser si j'en croyais le rire qui sortait de sa bouche._

_\- Ridicule, je dirais._

_\- Mais non ! Physiquement !_

_\- Oh …_

_J'étais étonnée de la voir me détailler de la tête aux pieds. Ses yeux ne m'avaient jamais paru si curieux, intéressés. Après quelques secondes à me relooker sans aucune gêne, elle détournait le regard, les joues légèrement rouge.  
_

_\- Vous avez des allures … garçonnes._

_Je mettais un doigt devant ma bouche._

_\- Alors c'est pour ça …_

_\- Pardon ?_

_Je souriais._

_\- C'est pour ça que Killian préfère la petite sirène._

_\- Qui ?_

_\- La copine à Polochon._

_\- Polochon ? Excusez-moi, Miss Swan, je ne comprends vraiment rien._

_\- Bah le poisson jaune et bleu ! Polochon ! Vous n'avez jamais regardé de dessin animé ou quoi ?_

_Elle levait les yeux au ciel avec un soupir._

_\- D'accord … Vous parlez d'Ariel._

_\- C'est ça !_

_Je lui caressais la joue._

_\- Vous me comprenez vraiment bien !_

_\- Ouais … Mais c'est tout de même plus facile quand vous êtes sobre._

_Je fronçais les sourcils._

_\- Dites … Est-ce que vous voulez encore me tuer ?_

_Elle soupirait._

_\- Je suis passée à autre chose. Robin n'était pas pour moi._

_Je riais fortement._

_\- C'était un voleur !_

_\- Oui. Et Jones, un pirate._

_Je plissais les lèvres._

_\- On attire que les méchants._

_\- Hum … Et bien, selon mon titre, je fais aussi partie des méchants, alors …_

_Je pouffais en balançant ma main en arrière._

_\- Mais ça c'était avant ! Moi avant, j'étais une anaqu – une nanaqur – non, une ar-na-queuse ! Je faisais croire aux marchands que j'étais enceinte et pendant ce temps là, Neal volait plein de choses !_

_\- Wow ! Henry a vraiment des parents … brillants._

_\- Bah ! Il vous a vous ! Vous remontez largement le niveau._

_Elle souriait malicieusement._

_\- Attention, Miss Swan, deux compliments en peu de temps, ça va devenir gênant._

_\- Pff ! De toute façon, c'est toujours gênant entre nous, alors …_

_\- Vous trouvez ?_

_\- Pas vous ?_

_Elle souriait légèrement._

_\- Je devrais discuter plus souvent avec vous lorsque vous êtes ivre._

_\- Vous me trouvez plus intéressante ?_

_Elle s'approchait dangereusement de moi._

_\- Vous l'êtes toujours, _Shérif Swan_ …, __susurrait-elle dans mon oreille._

_Je ressentais un long frisson me parcourir._

_\- Oh la ! Ce n'est pas bien !_

_\- De quoi ?_

_\- Je suis saoul ! Si vous m'allumez, je ne contrôlerais plus rien !_

_Elle haussait les sourcils._

_\- Vous allumez ?_

_\- Hum hum._

_\- C'est prétentieux de votre part de croire que c'est ce que je fais._

_\- Oh mais je crois que vous ne le faites pas volontairement, __chuchotais-je.__ C'est excitant !_

_Elle se mordillait la lèvre, et je croyais fondre._

_\- Vous n'avez pas un peu trop chaud, ici, Miss Swan ?_

_\- Si. Mais c'est à cause de vous. Comme d'hab'._

_Elle embrassait ma joue._

_\- Je vous attends dehors__, murmurait-elle avant de sortir me laissant dans un grand désarroi. »_

Et tout s'était enchaîné ! Je l'avais suivi, on était monté dans sa voiture, j'avais déclaré vouloir dire bonne nuit à Henry, j'étais monté à l'étage et … je n'avais même pas pris la peine d'entrer dans la chambre de mon fils.

Je ne me souvenais plus vraiment des détails, tout me paraissait encore un peu flou. Mais en gros, Regina avait abusé de moi ! Elle avait profité de mon ivresse pour m'attirer dans son lit ! Quelle garce !

\- Eh oh ! Emma !

Je sursautais avant de reposer mes yeux sur mon père.

\- Oh pardon ! Tu disais ?

\- Je te demandais si je te déposais là.

Je regardais dehors et reconnaissais mon appartement.

\- Oh oui ! Excuse-moi, je suis un peu à l'ouest.

\- Ouais … J'avais remarqué …

Je descendais rapidement en le remerciant et me dépêchais d'entrer chez moi.

Lorsque j'ouvrais la porte, je trouvais une bouteille de scotch avec deux verres sur la table et mon mal de crane s'amplifiait. Je décidais d'aller me coucher, je rangerais ça plus tard.

_SwanQueen - SwanQueen_

Le lendemain matin – ou plutôt midi – j'ouvrais les yeux avec difficultés. J'avais toujours mal de tête et je perdais de plus en plus de souvenirs de cette soirée. Finalement … Avais-je vraiment couché avec elle ?

Je soupirais. Pourquoi mes vêtements auraient été éparpillés un peu partout si ça n'avait pas été le cas ?

Je restais encore de longues minutes dans ma chambre avant de me décider finalement à prendre ma douche.

J'étais à peine sortie que j'entendais un frappement sur la porte d'entré. Je soupirais et allais ouvrir pour tomber face à une Belle au sourire compatissant avec un sachet de médicaments dans les mains. Je lui arrachais et me dirigeais précipitamment dans la cuisine pour remplir un verre d'eau.

\- Merci, Belle !

Elle entrait en refermant la porte derrière elle.

\- En voyant l'état de Ruby ce matin, je me suis doutée que tu en aurais aussi besoin.

En attendant que le médicament soit entièrement dilué, je relevais les yeux vers elle.

\- Ruby ? Je l'ais perdu de vu dans la soirée.

\- Oui, il semblerait que ce soit parce qu'elle l'ait fini à vomir dans les toilettes du Rabbit Hole.

\- Ah … Je pensais plutôt qu'elle aurait trouvé un compagnon de nuit.

\- Honnêtement … Je crois aussi que c'est ce qui s'est passé mais pour une raison que j'ignore elle refuse de me le dire.

Je ravalais un rire moqueur avant de boire d'une traite mon verre.

\- Et toi, tu étais où ?

Je me crispais.

\- Euh …

Elle fronçait les sourcils en remarquant mon hésitation.

\- Oh non, Emma ! Tu n'étais tout de même pas avec Killian !

\- Quoi ? Ah non ! Du tout ! Je l'ai bien croisé mais … il ne s'est rien passé.

\- C'est une bonne chose. Mais alors … Tu as fais quoi ?

Je déglutissais difficilement et son regard devenait inquiet.

\- Emma … Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais ?

\- Comment ça « encore » ? Comme si c'était mon habitude !

Elle me dévisageait sans rien dire et je soupirais.

\- Ok … J'ai fais ce que je pouvais faire de pire.

Je m'asseyais face à elle et baissais les yeux.

\- Je … J'ai … Je me suis réveillée dans la chambre de Regina … Et si mes souvenirs sont bon … Hum … On a fait une connerie …

Lorsque je reposais mes yeux sur elle, elle souriait en coin et je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Ça t'amuse ?

\- Bien sûr. Reconnais-le, elle et toi … C'est une relation très intéressante. Depuis votre première rencontre il y a … un truc.

\- Oui, ça s'appelle de la haine.

\- Je croyais que tu ne la détestais pas ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu n'as cessé de répéter à tes parents ?

\- Si, mais … Enfin … C'est compliqué ! Elle est la mère d'Henry ! Jamais je n'aurais dû faire ça !

Son sourire s'agrandissait.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu t'en veuille de l'avoir fais. Je pense plutôt que tu regrettes que s'est été dans ces circonstances et que tu n'en gardes que trop peu de souvenirs.

Je baissais la tête.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

J'en avais conscience, ma voix était faible et peu convaincante. Mais peu importait ce que je lui disais, Belle était la femme la plus intelligente de Storybrooke. Elle savait des choses sur moi que moi-même j'ignorais.

Je soupirais.

\- C'était déjà très tendu entre elle et moi, alors imagines comment ce sera, maintenant.

Elle se relevait précipitamment.

\- Il est l'heure que tu embauches, Emma ! Tu vas aller au poste, tu vas garder la tête haute et tu ne bégayeras pas stupidement devant ton père et Robin. Compris ?

J'acquiesçais avec difficulté.

\- Ok ! Je peux faire ça !

Elle hochait la tête.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux le faire !

Je souriais, presque convaincue avant d'écarquiller les yeux en me souvenant d'un détail gênant.

\- Mon père m'a trouvé pendant que je quittais la maison de Regina, cette nuit ! Je lui dis quoi ?

Elle grimaçait légèrement.

\- Il était quelle heure ?

Je baissais la tête, mal à l'aise.

\- Trois heures, environ, murmurais-je.

Elle plissait les yeux, cherchant une solution.

\- Tu n'as qu'à dire qu'Henry était malade et que Regina t'a appelé pour te tenir au courant.

\- Ouais ! C'est une excellente idée ! Je vais faire ça ! Merci, Belle ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

Elle me lançait son grand sourire fier, digne de Ruby.

\- Je me le demande chaque jour.

Je souriais et après quelques minutes, je remarquais que je n'avais finalement pas rangé ce qui restait de notre début de soirée.

Je me dirigeais rapidement vers le salon et débarrassais la petite table sous le regard faussement vexé de Belle.

\- Vous auriez pu m'inviter.

Je grimaçais légèrement.

\- Ouais, je crois qu'on aurait dû ! Ça m'aurait certainement évité de finir dans le lit du fruit interdit.

Elle arquait un sourcil, amusée.

\- Le fruit interdit ? Vraiment ?

\- Ouais, soupirais-je.

Elle souriait et venait me prendre la bouteille des mains pour le ranger dans un placard.

\- Vas bosser, Emma. Ton père te posera d'autant plus de questions, sinon.

J'acquiesçais et enfilais ma veste en cuir rouge. Avant de sortir, je me tournais vers elle.

\- Encore merci ! Tu … Tu reste là ? Tu fuis encore Rumple ?

Elle hochait la tête avec un sourire triste et je grimaçais.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'agacer avec mes problèmes de couple. Tu as en a déjà beaucoup, alors … C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas appelé, hier.

Son sourire devenait plus tendre.

\- Je sais, murmurait-elle. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi et files !

Je m'exécutais sans un mot de plus.

_SwanQueen - SwanQueen_

Lorsque j'arrivais au poste, mon père bavardait tranquillement avec Robin. Je forçais un sourire et m'approchais d'eux le plus naturellement possible.

\- Hey ! Je suis désolée d'arriver si tard.

\- Aucun problème, répondait mon père avec son sourire chaleureux. Tu vas mieux qu'hier ? Tu n'avais pas l'air bien.

\- Si ! C'est juste que … Henry était malade alors j'ai tenu à aller le voir malgré le désaccord de Regina qui déclarait avoir nullement besoin de moi.

Les deux hommes souriaient et je retenais un soupir de soulagement. Le mensonge semblait fonctionner.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?, demandait faiblement Robin.

Sans pouvoir me retenir, je lui lançais un regard noir et avançais jusqu'à mon bureau sans lui répondre.

Je soupirais en remarquant tout les dossiers que je devais encore trier.

\- Bon courage, Emma, s'exclamait mon père. Moi, j'ai fini ma journée. Je vous laisse tout les deux.

On acquiesçait et il sortait rapidement.

Une ou deux heures plus tard, nous étions tout les deux plongés dans des dossiers lorsque le bruit crissant des tallons claquant sur le sol résonnait entre les murs. Nous relevions en même temps la tête et Regina faisait son apparition avec un sourire plus large qu'elle n'en avait jamais fait.

Je baissais les yeux, l'image d'elle en sous-vêtement apparaissant en flash dans ma tête.

Robin, lui, la dévisageait, sourcils froncés.

\- Regina ?

Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais la voir portait un regard glacial sur lui.

\- Monsieur Hood.

Il souriait faiblement et elle détournait le regard pour le poser sur moi. Depuis qu'il avait choisi Marianne plutôt qu'elle, elle le haïssait plus qu'elle ne l'avait aimé.

\- Miss Swan. Vous avez terminée les dossiers que je vous ais donné lundi dernier ?

\- Euh … presque.

Je la voyais s'approcher de moi mais je refusais toujours de lever les yeux sur elle.

\- Vous semblez mal en point.

Je ne répondais pas et j'étais certaine qu'elle arborait son sourire moqueur.

\- Vous étiez plus bavarde hier, murmurait-elle.

Enfin, je relevais la tête et encrais mon regard dans le sien. Se moquait-elle de moi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je disais que

\- Non, j'ai entendu, la coupais-je. C'est juste que … Hum … Je … Comment va Henry ?

Elle arquait un sourcil, et lorsque je me rappelais avoir essayé de le faire la veille j'enfouissais mon visage dans mes mains, rouge de honte.

\- Bien, répondait-elle avec hésitation.

Elle se tournait de façon à voir Robin en même temps.

\- Réunion demain matin à dix heures. Ne soyez pas en retard, ça changerait.

Nous acquiescions difficilement et elle s'apprêtait à partir mais elle s'arrêtait devant l'ancien voleur.

\- Mes salutations à votre femme.

Sur cette phrase prononcée avec amertume, elle sortait, laissant derrière elle une ambiance _très_ tendue.

_SwanQueen - SwanQueen_

Le soir même, je passais prendre Henry avant de l'emmener à l'appartement où était toujours Belle. Avant d'entrer, il me retenait par le poignet.

\- Je dois me comporter comment, avec elle ? Je veux dire … Je ne sais jamais si je dois lui parler de Rumple ou non. Et comme il est la seule chose que je connais d'elle …

Je souriais tendrement.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, gamin. Elle apprécie ton innocence.

Il me fusillait du regard, m'en voulant certainement de ne pas beaucoup l'aider. Je passais alors une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Mais si tu pouvais éviter de lui parler de lui, rajoutais-je, je pense qu'elle préfèrerait. Tu n'as qu'à lui parler de livre.

Il souriait et nous entrions pour trouver une Belle devant la télé, une tasse de thé dans les mains. Elle relevait ses yeux rougis vers nous avec un petit sourire. A priori, son après-midi ne s'était pas très bien passé.

\- Hum … Bonsoir, Belle.

Elle souriait à mon fils.

\- Bonsoir, Henry. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Excellente !

Son large sourire s'évaporait petit à petit, se sentant certainement coupable de son bonheur alors que mon amie était triste. Pour le rassurer, elle lui faisait un sourire forcé.

\- Tant mieux, alors.

J'entendais un cri sortir de la télé et je grimaçais en découvrant le film qu'elle visionnait.

\- Titanic ? Sérieusement ?

Elle soupirait.

\- Je suis tombée sur une série bien mais j'ai préféré changer de chaîne en constatant qu'il s'agissait en fait de l'histoire de la Belle et la Bête arrangée pour plaire aux adolescentes.

Je m'installais à côté d'elle dans un long soupir.

\- Ouais. Je connais cette série. Et elle est beaucoup moins … « Belle » que toi.

Elle riait légèrement et je me sentais soulager.

\- J'ai des devoirs, déclarait soudainement Henry, se sentant certainement très gêné.

On acquiesçait alors qu'il montait dans sa chambre et Belle le suivait des yeux avec un sourire crispé.

\- Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

J'haussais les épaules.

\- Au moins, il va faire ses devoirs. Ça m'évitera d'être convoquée dans son lycée et de subir les reproches de Regina.

Elle posait alors son regard bleu sur moi, cherchant si je voulais en parler ou non. Je posais lourdement ma tête contre le dossier du canapé et gardais les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

\- Elle est venue au poste, aujourd'hui.

\- Vraiment ? Et c'était comment ?

\- En même temps pareil et différent. Elle a fait son habituel regard noir à Robin et s'est dirigée vers moi pour me demander des dossiers. Et là … Elle a fait une réflexion sur le fait que je parlais plus hier qu'aujourd'hui et elle semblait amusée du fait que j'étais mal à l'aise. Et après avoir annoncé la réunion de demain, elle a de nouveau tué Robin du regard en passant le bonjour à Marianne.

Elle ne répondait pas, et je tournais alors les yeux vers elle qui me dévisageait, en pleine réflexion.

\- J'ai du mal à comprendre Regina, avouait-elle finalement. Je ne te cache pas que je suis encore très rancunière du fait qu'elle m'ait enfermée pendant vingt-huit ans dans une cellule mais … en même temps, je ressens de la peine pour elle. Pour son passé. Pour tous ses malheurs. Et elle se cache toujours derrière son masque. C'est très dur de comprendre ce qu'elle ressent au fond d'elle. Un jour, Ruby m'a dit qu'il fut un temps où seule ta mère y parvenait. Désormais … Je crois que Mary-Margareth en est autant incapable que moi. Mais il y a Henry. Et peut-être même toi.

Je grimaçais.

\- Oh non. Crois-moi, il y a des fois où je meurs d'envie de lui arracher son faux sourire pour qu'elle puisse dévoiler ce qu'elle ressent et que ce soit bien plus facile.

\- Oui. Mais au moins, tu sais quand son sourire est faux.

J'haussais les épaules.

\- Peut-être …

Je regardais l'écran de la télé quelques instants, observant le générique défiler, puis je tournais la tête vers elle avec un petit soupir. Elle avait le nez plongé dans sa tasse.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Elle relevait les yeux vers moi avec un fin sourire.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.

Je ne répondais pas. Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, une sorte de guerre régnait entre Rumple et elle. On ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle n'en parlait pas. Je supposais que c'était à cause d'une manigance du sorcier que Belle avait découvert. Ça expliquerait pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas en parler. Malgré tout, l'amour qui les unissait ne lui permettait pas de le trahir.

Au fond, je me demandais si c'était si bien que ça, l'Amour Véritable. Etre dépendante de quelqu'un. Avoir toujours cette peur de perdre cette personne. C'était ce que je ressentais pour Henry. Mais parfois, lorsque je voyais l'étincelle douloureuse dans les yeux de Belle, j'avais cette impression que c'était différent. Plus … triste et génial en même temps. Mes parents le décrivaient comme extraordinaire, disaient avoir beaucoup de chance de connaître cette rare Magie. Belle disait que c'était beau. Mais en même temps difficile. Ruby disait que c'était super. Jusqu'à ce qu'on perdre notre moitié … Peut-être que si un jour j'étais sous l'emprise du Véritable Amour, peut-être que je comprendrais ? Cette horreur que vivait Regina depuis longtemps.

\- Emma ?

Je tournais de nouveau les yeux vers Belle qui serrait légèrement ma main.

\- Tout Amour n'est pas que noirceur.

J'acquiesçais et elle me souriait de nouveau.

\- Alors … Killian a-t-il essayé de te contacter ?

J'affichais une moue déçue.

\- Il semblerait qu'il se fiche pas mal de la fin de notre relation.

\- Peut-être qu'il a peur ?

J'haussais les épaules.

\- Pourquoi ? Je fais peur, vraiment ?

\- Emma … Tu peux te lever demain matin et décidais d'emmener Henry avec toi à New York. Ou ailleurs. Ce serait quelque chose de logique pour toi. Tu serais capable de partir sans dire au revoir. Tu as été habituée toute ta vie à être seule et désormais, il est dur pour toi de penser d'abord au mal que tu ferais en partant. Fuir, c'est ce que tu as toujours fait. Tes parents sont sans arrêt inquiets. Parce que tu ne leurs fais pas énormément preuve d'affection. Et que tu as déjà mentionné de partir. Plus d'une fois. Ton petit frère … tu le trouves mignon et attachant mais jamais tu n'oserais le prendre dans tes bras. Parce que toi aussi tu as peur. Tu as peur de t'attacher. Tu aimes être dépendante de personne. Et, certes, tu as été jusqu'à Neverland pour sauver Henry, je sais que parfois, il a peur, lui aussi.

Je baissais la tête, honteuse.

\- Je n'aime pas montrer mes sentiments …, murmurais-je.

\- Je sais. On le sait tous. Mais ça ne nous empêche pas d'être terrifiés.

J'acquiesçais.

\- Merci de me l'avoir dit, Belle. Je crois … Je crois que je devrai aller rendre une petite visite à mes parents, un de ces jours.

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Excellente idée.

Et nous échangions un sourire avant de reporter notre attention sur un nouveau film qui commençait.

C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles j'aimais beaucoup Belle. Elle était capable de me faire réaliser certaines choses que j'aurais trouvées ridicules dites par d'autres.

\- Mais évites de leur dire que tu as passé la nuit avec Regina. Ils doivent certainement eux aussi s'être rendus compte que tu es totalement accro à elle, mais quand même …

Je la dévisageais quelques secondes. Ok … Elle disait tout de même des choses ridicules, parfois. Ruby déteignait bien trop sur elle …

* * *

_Voilà Voilà ! :D J'espère que ça vous a plu, faite le moi savoir ;)_

_La suite devrait arrivée assez rapidement mais je ne préfère pas donner de date, de peur de ne pouvoir m'y tenir (Surtout maintenant que mon ordi marche une fois sur trente) _

_Bref ... Ce chapitre est assez court mais le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Regina (Comme pour "Des Séparations Douloureuses"), on verra la soirée qu'elle a passé avec Emma de **son **point de vue et on découvrira de nouvelles choses ;)_

_Enfin ... Sauf si vous ne voulez pas de suite,  
_

_Allez, à bientôt, j'espère :)_


	2. Des Vérités Avouées

_Coucou Tout le Monde :D_

_Je suis de retour avec le chapitre deux ;) J'espère qu'il vous plaira_

_Je vous remercie pour vos Reviews et les followers, ça fait plaisir :)_

_Comme vous le savez déjà, l'univers de Once Upon A Time ne m'appartient pas, tout comme les personnes cités dans cette fanfiction._

_Ceci est un femslash, mais vous vous en doutez puisque c'est un SwanQueen ;D_

_Bref, Bonne Lecture :)_

* * *

_**Des Vérités Avouées** pour Régina Mills :_

Après avoir quitté le poste du Shérif, je retournais rapidement dans mon bureau avec un long soupir. Je demandais à Emily de ne me dérangeait en aucun cas et je me laissais tomber dans mon large fauteuil. Je balançais ma tête en arrière et fermais les yeux. J'avais fais une grave erreur.

Tout avait commencé par une simple phrase stupide prononcée par Kathryn.

_« Regina ! Tu devrais te détendre, un peu._

_Je fronçais les sourcils en relevant la tête vers mon amie, debout devant mon bureau._

_\- Pardon ?_

_Tink, à côté, soupirait._

_\- Kathryn a raison. Tu ne quittes jamais ce bureau, c'est ridicule._

_\- C'est faux ! Je m'occupe très bien d'Henry. Je ne suis pas exclusivement concentrée sur mon travail._

_Elles échangeaient un regard et j'enlevais mes lunettes avec une grande inspiration._

_\- Je sais ce que vous pensez. Mais c'est faux. Je vais très bien. Si je passe beaucoup de temps ici c'est parce qu'il le faut. Savez-vous combien de temps cette ville n'a pas eu de Maire ? Et les trois Shérifs que je dois payer alors qu'ils ne sont bons à rien !_

_À cette phrase, Tink souriait légèrement alors que Kathryn haussait les sourcils._

_\- Tu vois ?,__ s'exclamait-elle. __Tu reviens toujours sur lui. Le shérif. Et d'ailleurs … C'est plutôt Robin ou Emma qui t'agace ? Parce que nous, on s'y perd !_

_\- Tout les deux ! Pendant que Robin se pavane dans les bras de sa belle, Miss Swan n'arrête pas de tenter de s'excuser ! Et ça m'énerve ! Pourquoi fait-elle ça ?_

_Encore une fois, elles échangeaient un regard incertain. Puis, Tink s'approchait un peu plus près de mon bureau._

_\- Regina … Emma s'en veut énormément parce qu'elle t'apprécie et que toi, tu lui reproches sans arrêt son erreur sans jamais prendre la peine de l'écouter._

_\- Pourquoi je le ferais ?_

_\- Parce qu'elle t'a accordé une seconde chance et par conséquent, tu devrais lui en accorder une aussi. Et également parce qu'on sait toute les trois que tu utilises ce fait uniquement pour la maintenir loin de toi de peur de craquer._

_Je soupirais._

_\- Pourquoi on parle d'elle ?_

_Kathryn détournait les yeux, gênée alors que Tink affichait un large sourire._

_\- Ce soir, Kathryn garde Henry. Nous, on va s'amuser._

_\- Je n'ai pas la tête à ça._

_Kathryn s'approchait à son tour._

_\- Tu répètes qu'on ne doit pas s'inquiéter pour toi. Alors prouve-le ! Laisses-moi m'occuper d'Henry pour la nuit pendant que tu vas … Au Rabbit Hole !_

_J'écarquillais les yeux._

_\- Je ne mettrais pas un pied là-bas !_

_\- Tu es sûre ?, s'exclamait la fée verte. Parce qu'on pourrait en conclure de mauvaise chose. On pourrait appeler un ami … Tu sais ? Cricket. Il serait surement ravi de parler avec toi._

_Je les fusillais du regard._

_\- Juste pour ce soir !_

_Elles arboraient alors un large sourire et je commençais déjà à regretter cette décision._

_ Le soir même, alors que Tink s'apprêtait à rentrer dans ce pub stupide, je la retenais par le bras._

_\- Tu restes avec moi !_

_\- Bien sûr, Regina. Je ne te lâcherais pas d'une semelle._

_\- Promis ?_

_\- Promis._

_Avec un petit sourire rassurant, nous entrions enfin et j'étais aussitôt perdue à cause de la musique inhumainement forte et de toutes ses personnes qui se déhanchaient les unes aux autres._

_Je repérais le pirate dont Miss Swan s'était entichée et je me tournais vers Tink qui me lançait un clin d'œil._

_\- Désolée, ma promesse est autorisée à être remise en question s'il est là,__ criait-elle._

_Je n'avais pas le temps de répondre que déjà, elle s'approchait de lui. Je roulais des yeux. Il était en couple avec Miss Swan, elle n'avait aucune chance._

_Plus loin, j'apercevais Ruby Lucas se déchaînait autour de plusieurs hommes avant de se retirait avec l'un d'eux._

_Je n'aimais pas spécialement danser. Encore moins dans ce genre d'endroit. Je décidais donc de me diriger vers le bar, j'en avais bien besoin._

_Je remarquais alors une Miss Swan aux yeux minuscules et au visage légèrement plus rouge qu'habituellement. Elle buvait son verre d'une traite et je décidais de m'approcher._

_\- Et bien, Miss Swan, vous avez une sacrée descente._

_Je voyais un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres et elle se tournait vers moi avec difficulté. _

_\- Madame le Maire ! Quelle surprise ! Vous savez vous amuser ?_

_Sa voix était quelque peu … pâteuse. Elle semblait avoir du mal à articuler._

_\- Certainement plus que vous._

_Ses sourcils s'haussaient._

_\- Sans blague ? Je demande à voir !_

_Je m'approchais un peu plus d'elle et sentait l'odeur forte de l'alcool qu'elle dégageait._

_\- Vous êtes ivre__, __déclarais-je sèchement._

_\- Et vous, très jolie._

_Sans que je ne puisse le retenir, un ricanement moqueur sortait de ma bouche._

_\- J'espère que demain vous vous souviendrez avoir dit ça._

_Elle souriait mais ne répondait pas. Elle n'avait sans doute rien compris. Je balayais la salle du regard, surprise qu'aucun de ses amis ne l'aident à rester debout._

_\- Alors vous êtes seule ?_

_Elle tournait la tête vers la piste avant de reposer les yeux sur moi – non sans un vertige._

_\- Apparemment !_

_Je regardais alors Tink rire avec Jones._

_\- Je suis surprise de ne pas vous voir avec votre pirate._

_Elle fronçait les sourcils pendant de longues minutes avant de plisser les yeux._

_\- Vous me trouvez comment ?_

_J'arquais un sourcil, surprise par cette question. Elle tentait alors de faire pareil mais ses sourcils passaient du froncement au haussement et ses lèvres se tordaient en de drôle de grimace. Je riais alors devant cette stupidité._

_\- Ridicule, je dirais._

_Elle tentait de roulait des yeux, mais ne parvenait qu'à les agiter._

_\- Mais non ! Physiquement !_

_\- Oh …_

_Je la détaillais de la tête aux pieds. Malgré son style vestimentaire peu classe, Emma Swan était une très belle femme. Les traits de son visage étaient séduisants, tout comme son corps parfait. Je la savais musclée et je devais bien l'avouer, je trouvais ça plutôt … sexy._

_Surprise par mes propres pensées, je rougissais brusquement avant de secouer la tête, morte de honte._

_Je me rassurais en me disant qu'elle ne se souviendrait de toute façon de rien le lendemain._

_\- Vous avez des allures … garçonnes._

_\- Alors c'est pour ça …,__déclarait-elle d'un air rêveur._

_Ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir, je m'approchais d'elle et décidais finalement de m'asseoir à côté._

_\- Pardon ?_

_Elle tentait de sourire._

_\- C'est pour ça que Killian préfère la petite sirène._

_\- Qui ?_

_\- La copine à Polochon._

_Je la dévisageais. Combien de verre avait-elle bu ?_

_\- Polochon ? Excusez-moi, Miss Swan, je ne comprends vraiment rien._

_\- Bah le poisson jaune et bleu ! Polochon ! Vous n'avez jamais regardé de dessin animé ou quoi ?_

_Je levais les yeux au ciel avec un long soupir. Naturellement, j'avais le DVD chez moi. Henry adorait étant petit._

_\- D'accord … Vous parlez d'Ariel._

_\- C'est ça !_

_Elle approchait sa main et effleurait ma joue. Je ressentais alors un long frisson._

_\- Vous me comprenez vraiment bien !_

_\- Oui … Mais c'est tout de même plus facile quand vous êtes sobre._

_Elle fronçait les sourcils et je n'étais même pas sûre qu'elle ait entendu ma réponse._

_\- Dites … Est-ce que vous voulez encore me tuer ?_

_Je soupirais. Bien sûr, il fallait que même ivre, elle me parle de son erreur._

_\- Je suis passée à autre chose. Robin n'était pas pour moi._

_Je me décidais à lui répondre sincèrement. Après tout, le lendemain, elle penserait avoir halluciné. __Cela dit, j'étais bien surprise qu'elle rit fortement._

_\- C'était un voleur !_

_\- Oui. Et Jones, un pirate._

_Elle plissait les lèvres et dans ses yeux rouges, je pouvais apercevoir de la tristesse._

_\- On attire que les méchants._

_Sa voix semblait beaucoup moins joyeuse, soudainement. Je me demandais alors si c'était pour cela qu'elle était dans ce bar. Oublier sa tristesse._

_\- Hum … Et bien, selon mon titre, je fais aussi partie des méchants, alors …_

_Elle pouffait en balançant sa main en arrière. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Parce qu'en vérité, elle se prenait sa main dans la tête mais n'en faisait aucun cas._

_\- Mais ça c'était avant ! Moi avant, j'étais une anaqu – une nanaqur – non, une ar-na-queuse ! Je faisais croire aux marchands que j'étais enceinte et pendant ce temps là, Neal volait plein de choses !_

_\- Wow ! Henry a vraiment des parents … brillants._

_\- Bah ! Il vous a vous ! Vous remontez largement le niveau._

_Plutôt que de lui montrer ma surprise, je décidais d'affichait un sourire malicieux._

_\- Attention, Miss Swan, deux compliments en peu de temps, ça va devenir gênant._

_\- Pff ! De toute façon, c'est toujours gênant entre nous, alors …_

_J'arquais un sourcil et étais à la fois soulagée et déçue de constater que cette fois, elle ne tentait pas de m'imiter._

_\- Vous trouvez ?_

_\- Pas vous ?_

_Je souriais légèrement. Bien sûr que si …_

_\- Je devrais discuter plus souvent avec vous lorsque vous êtes ivre._

_\- Vous me trouvez plus intéressante ?_

_Je la dévisageais durant de longues minutes. Je repensais à beaucoup de choses. Comme aux nombres de fois où elle m'avait sauvé la vie. Et puis, mes yeux se posaient vers Tink qui partageait une danse assez torride avec le pirate. Alors, prise d'un désir encore nouveau, je m'approchais sensuellement d'elle._

_\- Vous l'êtes toujours, _Shérif Swan_ …,__susurrais-je dans son oreille._

_Je pouvais la voir frissonner et elle se reculait légèrement._

_\- Oh la ! Ce n'est pas bien !_

_\- De quoi ?_

_\- Je suis saoul ! Si vous m'allumez, je ne contrôlerais plus rien !_

_J'haussais les sourcils, satisfaite par cette réponse._

_\- Vous allumez ?_

_\- Hm hm._

_\- C'est prétentieux de votre part de croire que c'est ce que je fais._

_\- Oh mais je crois que vous ne le faites pas volontairement,__chuchotait-elle.__C'est excitant !_

_En l'entendant prononcer ces mots, je ressentais des picotements dans le ventre que je n'avais plus senti depuis bien trop longtemps._

_Je me mordillais la lèvre, sachant que j'obtiendrais bientôt ce que je voulais._

_\- Vous n'avez pas un peu trop chaud, ici, Miss Swan ?_

_\- Si. Mais c'est à cause de vous. Comme d'hab'._

_Je tiquais au « Comme d'hab' ». Était-il possible qu'elle ait des vus sur moi depuis un moment ? Cette idée augmentait ma chaleur corporelle et sans que je ne puisse me contrôler, je l'embrassais sur la joue._

_\- Je vous attends dehors__, murmurais-je d'une vois rauque. »_

En me rappelant ça, j'enfouissais mon visage dans mes mains, honteuse. Comment avais-je pu ? Elle était la mère d'Henry, tout de même. Même si on n'avait pas été jusqu'au bout … C'était vraiment … horrible de notre part. Mon flash-back s'arrêtait lorsque j'entendais le grincement de la porte. Sans ouvrir les yeux, je soupirais.

\- J'ai demandé à Emily de ne faire entrer personne.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, j'ouvrais les yeux pour voir Tink, devant moi. Evidemment … Il n'y avait qu'elle qui arrivait à corrompre ma secrétaire.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder.

\- Ouais, tu es tellement débordée que tu trouves le temps de dormir.

Je lâchais un soupir agacé.

\- Je ne dormais pas, je réfléchissais.

\- À ta soirée ? Kathryn m'a raconté …

Je roulais des yeux et elle s'installait sur un fauteuil face à moi. Elle s'apprêtait à parler mais je levais ma main pour la stopper.

\- Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je tiens à te rappeler que si tu ne m'avais pas lâchement abandonné pour ton pirate, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Elle baissait la tête, honteuse.

\- Je suis désolée pour ça …

\- Trop tard.

Elle relevait les yeux vers moi avec un petit sourire malicieux.

\- Alors, ça t'a plu ?

J'écarquillais les yeux, surprise.

\- Pardon ? On parle de Miss Swan, là !

\- Bin justement !

Elle se penchait en avant.

\- Elle a prit son pied ou pas ? Parce que si c'est le cas, j'imagine qu'elle n'est pas une menace vis-à-vis de Killian.

Je la dévisageais, outrée et elle lâchait un ricanement moqueur.

\- Je te taquine, Regina.

Dépourvue d'une stupidité nouvelle, je lui lançais mon crayon à la figure et elle l'évitait du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec un petit rire.

\- Excuse-moi mais c'est vraiment très drôle ! Toi et Emma c'est … Cool ! Henry adorerait !

\- Et bien désolée de te faire descendre de ton petit nuage mais il ne s'est rien passé et il ne se passera rien entre elle et moi.

\- Vraiment ? Parce que selon Kathryn, le baiser qu'elle a surpris paraissait assez passionnel. Sans oubliez que vous l'avez allongée dans _ton_ lit.

Je baissais les yeux, le rouge aux joues, et je l'entendais encore rire.

\- C'est fantastique ! Tu crois qu'elle s'en souvient ?

\- Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez croire, toi, Kathryn et même certainement Miss Swan, nous n'avons pas couché ensemble.

Elle affichait une moue déçue.

\- Dommage.

\- Je rêve ! Tink ! Ça aurait été une catastrophe ! Déjà que …

Elle plissait les yeux.

\- Déjà que quoi ?

Je soupirais.

\- Ok … Je vais tout te raconter …

_« Au volant de ma voiture, je m'apprêtais à m'arrêter devant son appartement mais elle posait une main sur ma cuisse._

_\- J'aimerais bien souhaiter bonne nuit à notre fils._

_\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le voir dans cet état._

_\- De toute façon, il dort !_

_Je soupirais. _

_\- Miss Swan, ce n'est_

_Je m'arrêtais de parler en sentant ses doigts remontaient dangereusement le long de ma cuisse._

_\- S'il vous plait … 'Gina …_

_Je quittais des yeux la route durant quelques secondes pour la voir me supplier de ses yeux humide._

_\- Je … Rah !_

_Je décidais finalement de poursuivre jusqu'au manoir. Ce qui semblait la réjouir au plus haut point._

_\- Vous êtes sexy quand vous êtes énervée__, déclarait-elle avant de sortir de la voiture et de chuter par terre._

_Je roulais des yeux et sortais à mon tour pour l'aider à se relever. __Je la faisais rentrer en silence et nous montions les escaliers avec difficultés. Une fois arrivée devant la chambre de mon fils, plutôt que de l'ouvrir, elle me poussait contre le mur avec une force plutôt surprenante et elle m'embrassait fougueusement. __Son haleine sentait fortement l'alcool et de ce fait je l'éloignais._

_\- Miss Swan … Reprenez-vous._

_Elle posait ses mains sur ma taille et détachait avec difficulté les premiers boutons de ma chemise. Je frissonnais au contact de ses doigts sur ma peau et je me décidais à lui enlever son immonde veste rouge que je balançais quelque part dans le couloir tout en l'embrassant._

_Cependant, un raclement de gorge nous séparait et alors que la belle blonde manquait de tomber, Kathryn m'aidait à la rattraper._

_\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais__?__, chuchotait-elle._

_\- Je ne voulais pas la laisser dans cet état là, seule dans un bar. Si tu aurais vu tout les pervers qui la dévoraient du regard !_

_\- Oui. Ils auraient profité d'elle. Tout comme tu le fais actuellement._

_J'écarquillais les yeux._

_\- Quoi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas …_

_Le shérif lâchait une sorte de grognement et d'un commun accord, Kathryn et moi décidions de l'emmener dans la chambre la plus proche. La mienne._

_\- Je m'occupe d'elle__, murmurais-je une fois qu'on l'avait allongée._

_\- Vraiment ? Et de quelle façon ?_

_Je fusillais du regard mon amie qui secouait la tête._

_\- Quand on t'a proposé de t'amuser un peu, ça ne voulait pas dire avec la mère de ton fils complètement ivre qui va te détester pour l'avoir laissé te sauter dessus !_

_Je soupirais._

_\- Je sais … C'est bon, ce n'était qu'un baiser. Ça n'ira pas plus loin, rassure toi. Tu peux rentrer, merci d'avoir garder Henry._

_Elle acquiesçait et sortait rapidement._

_Je me laissais tomber à côté de la belle blonde avant de me relevais pour me changer et alors que je laissais ma jupe tomber au sol et que je détachais ma chemise, j'entendais un gémissement. Je me retournais pour voir Miss Swan, appuyée sur ses deux coudes et ses yeux m'examinant avec envie. __Je roulais des yeux et enfilais rapidement une nuisette._

_\- Vous feriez mieux d'enlever vos affreuses chaussures. Je ne vais pas beaucoup aimer que vous dormiez dans mon lit avec._

_Elle riait en se relaissant tomber et avec un long soupir, je me décidais à le faire à sa place. Mais une fois ses chaussures retirées, elle se redressait et m'attrapait par la taille, me faisant tomber sur elle. Ainsi, elle roulait pour être au-dessus et couvait mon cou de baiser._

_\- Miss Swan …, murmurais-je d'une voix qui se voulait contrôler. Stop !_

_\- Vous adorez, chuchotait-elle, me provocant un frisson._

_À cette réaction, elle détachait son pantalon avec une main et se servait de son autre bras pour me maintenir allongée. Elle balançait son jeans quelque part dans la chambre et s'installait sur mes hanches, ses jambes de chaque côté de moi. Elle retirait son débardeur noir pour dévoiler un soutien-gorge blanc qu'elle retirait rapidement à ma plus grande surprise. Elle n'arrivait pas à tenir debout mais elle était capable de me maintenir sous elle tout en se déshabillant ? _

_Durant quelques secondes, j'étais attirée par sa poitrine assez généreuse. À mon plus grand malheur – ou bonheur, je ne savais plus vraiment – elle le remarquait puisqu'elle attrapait l'une de mes mains qu'elle posait sur son sein._

_\- Emma__, grognais-je.__ Lâche-moi._

_Ma voix était faible et peu convaincante. Je décidais de m'agiter pour pouvoir m'échapper mais c'était l'effet inverse qui se produisait si j'en croyais le gémissement qu'elle lâchait._

\- '_Gina, __susurrait-elle._

_Avec son autre main, elle relevait ma nuisette sans lâcher ma main sur son sein._

_\- Emma !, __criais-je__. Ça suffit !_

_Elle ravalait un rire moqueur et se laissait tomber à côté de moi._

_\- Je vous ais fais crier._

_Je soupirais et me redressait, craignant qu'elle ne recommence. Cela dit, je constatais qu'elle dormait déjà et je la recouvrais de draps. _»

Devant moi, Tinkerbell écarquillait les yeux, la bouche entrouverte. Je roulais des yeux devant cette réaction.

\- Tu vas gober les mouches.

\- Regina !, s'écriait-elle. Emma en pince pour toi !

Je ravalais un rire moqueur.

\- Elle a pratiquement essayé de me violer !

\- Mais non ! Elle était ivre, c'est tout !

\- Justement. Elle était ivre. Donc, inconsciente de ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle secouait la tête.

\- Elle n'aurait pas fait ça si vous l'aviez emmené dans le lit de Kathryn. J'en mets mes ailes à couper.

Je soupirais.

\- Ça t'arrangerait si c'était le cas. D'ailleurs … Si tu utilises cette histoire pour convaincre ton pirate de la lâcher, je ne te le pardonnerais pas !

\- Du calme, répondait-elle aussitôt, les mains levées. De toute façon, ils ne sont plus ensemble.

Je plissais les yeux, soudainement intéressée.

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

Je tentais d'ignorer son sourire amusé avant qu'elle ne me réponde.

\- Il la trompé avec Ariel.

\- Oh, c'est vrai. Elle m'en a parlé hier. Mais je n'étais pas certaine de ce qu'elle disait … En tout cas, c'est un monstre ! Comment peux-tu éprouver des sentiments pour ce … cet … ce …

Elle roulait des yeux avant de se lever.

\- Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse. Je te ferais dire que ça te laisse la voie libre pour séduire ta blonde sexy.

Je la fusillais du regard et elle s'approchait de moi.

\- Jamais, grognais-je. Elle est la mère d'Henry.

\- Oui. Toi aussi. Ça devrait être un élément qui te pousse à agir.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Tink. Admettons que mes … _sentiments_ soient partagés. Elle est impulsive, caractérielle, grossière et tout un tas d'autre chose que je pourrais lui reprocher ! Notre relation ne pourrait pas durer plus de trois jours.

Elle serrait les bras contre sa poitrine et me fusillait du regard.

\- Alors c'est tout ? Tu es lâche à ce point ?

Je me levais pour encrer mes yeux aux siens.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Elle a pratiquement abusé de moi ! Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Je veux dire … ce que je pense ressentir pour elle. Ce n'est rien. Ça passera.

Elle ravalait un rire, mi-moqueur mi-amer. Un son qui ne lui convenait pas, elle qui était toujours joyeuse, souvent naïve.

\- Ça ne passera pas. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

\- On disait la même chose pour Robin. Et regarde ? Je ne pense même plus à lui.

\- Ne compare pas Emma à Robin.

Je fermais brièvement les yeux.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Elle baissait la tête en relevant lentement les yeux.

\- Et si je m'étais trompée sur l'identité de ton Véritable Amour ?

Je la dévisageais quelques secondes. Parce que je ne pouvais le nier, j'y avais aussi pensé. Et comme la Magie aimait l'ironie, ça aurait été plausible. La fille de Blanche et son Prince. La mère de mon fils. Celle dont tout est censé nous pousser à nous détester. Tout comme Belle et Rumple. Elle était sa prisonnière. Elle aurait dû le haïr. Même l'Amour entre Blanche et Charmant n'auraient dû être possible, lui étant promis à une autre et elle étant une fugitive.

Tink inspirait fortement.

\- Il y a très longtemps, j'ai fais un pacte avec Rumplestilskin. Avant d'atterrir à Neverland.

J'écarquillais les yeux, abasourdie.

\- Quel était-il ?

Ses yeux se fermaient.

\- Je retrouvais mes pouvoirs si j'annulais l'un de mes sorts.

\- Et tu n'as pas jugé bon de me le dire ?!, m'écriais-je.

\- Non ! Je pensais vraiment que le deal était annulé ! Je n'ais pas retrouvé mes pouvoirs !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu ne savais juste plus comment les utiliser !

Le ton montait de plus en plus et je n'aurais pas été étonnée de voir Emily déboulait pour me demander si tout allait bien. Mais elle ne le ferait pas. Elle était trop intimidée par Tink. J'ignorais pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

\- Pardonnes-moi !, criait la blonde. Mais sur tous les sorts que j'ai faits, avec toutes les personnes que j'ai aidées, comment aurais-je pu deviner qu'il annulerait celui-ci ?! C'était inutile, tu ne comptais même pas le revoir ! Je … Je ne savais pas quel sort j'annulais. Je sais que c'était insensé mais en attendant, avec Emma, je sais que c'est vrai !

\- C'est surtout ridicule.

\- Non, c'est faux ! Tu refuses juste de l'admettre parce que ça signifierait bien trop de choses pour toi !

Je la fusillais du regard.

\- Et toi, tu dis ça uniquement parce que ça voudrait dire que tu aurais plus de chance avec ce pirate idiot.

Elle croisait ses bras contre sa poitrine tout en posant deux doigts sur ses temps pour réfléchir. Et ce simple geste ne faisait qu'augmentait mon inquiétude. Parce qu'elle ne le faisait que quand la situation était très sérieuse. Et pour Tink, peu de choses l'étaient.

\- Regina …, murmurait-elle. Je n'ai pas entièrement retrouvé mes pouvoirs, c'est vrai. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'il y a des choses que je sens. Des choses que tu t'entêtes à nier. Depuis qu'on a parlé pour la première fois d'Emma autrement qu'en tant que fille de Blanche, je sens ma magie crépiter en moi. Parce que … Je ne suis pas juste la fée verte. Je suis ta fée protectrice. Comme … ta marraine.

Je secouais négativement la tête et ça avait pour effet de la mettre dans une certaine colère.

\- Bordel, Regina ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais toujours ça ?! Quand on pensait que c'était Robin, tu faisais tout pour l'éviter ! Pourquoi tu refuses à ce point d'être heureuse ?

Je sentais mes yeux s'humidifiaient et elle se rapprochait de moi pour poser une main sur mon épaule.

\- Oh non … Tu penses que tu vas encore en souffrir, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçais faiblement et elle me serrait dans ses bras.

\- Je sais … Emma peut parfois être … compliquée.

\- J'ai aimé Daniel et il est mort. J'ai aimé Robin et il m'a abandonné pour une autre.

Elle resserrait encore ses bras contre moi.

\- Neal aussi est mort. Et elle faisait confiance à Killian qui n'a pas vraiment hésité à la trompé avec Ariel. Je pense que toute les deux, vous avez beaucoup plus en commun que ce que vous voulez bien admettre.

Je ne répondais pas et après de longues minutes, elle se retirait.

\- Je vais au Granny's. Tu viens ?

\- Oh … j'ai un peu de travail …

\- Il est vingt heure, Regina. On passe prendre un plat chez Granny's et tu rentres. Henry va s'impatienter.

\- Il est chez sa mère.

Elle souriait légèrement et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rajouter rapidement :

\- Enfin son autre mère. Emma. Swan. Il est chez Miss Emma Swan.

Elle roulait des yeux mais ne rajoutait rien à mon plus grand soulagement.

Et finalement, dix minutes plus tard, je me trouvais dans le restaurant de Storybrooke. Nous nous installions à une table, dans un coin et je m'amusais de voir la tête de la jeune serveuse cachée dans ses bras, étalés sur le comptoir. J'entendais alors le grognement de sa grand-mère et après un soupir et une grimace, la belle brune aux mèches rouges s'approchaient avec son petit calepin.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- Ruby, déclarait mon amie. Est-ce que tu sais si

\- Si vous servez de bonnes soupes, la coupais-je. Tink est au régime.

Je recevais un regard doublement noir de la fée alors que la serveuse souriait, amusée, comprenant naturellement que la blonde aurait voulu demandez quelque chose qui m'aurait gêné.

\- Bien sûr. Même si on en sert rarement. En fait … Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'Emma qui en prend.

J'haussais les sourcils, plus que surprise.

\- Miss Swan ? De la soupe ? Elle aime autre chose que ces hamburgers gras et immonde ?

Les deux femmes souriaient et en jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle comme pour vérifier que la blonde n'était pas là, elle se penchait vers moi.

\- Elle ne le fait que lorsqu'il y a Blanche. Comme si elle voulait que sa mère ne sache pas qu'elle aime se goinfrer.

\- C'est ridicule. Toute la ville le sait.

Elle riait fortement et finissait par prendre notre commande avant de s'éloignait.

Tink plissait les yeux vers moi.

\- Un régime ? Tu penses sérieusement que j'en ais besoin ?

\- Tu allais lui demander des nouvelles de Miss Swan.

\- Et alors ?

\- Elle est son amie !

\- Bah oui, justement …

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

\- Elle est forcément au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit.

\- Je croyais que même Emma ne le savait pas ?

\- C'est encore pire, elle aura surement dit à ses amies que nous avons couchées ensemble. Et puis … je t'en veux encore !

Elle allait répliquer mais la cloche informant l'arrivée de nouveaux clients teintait et du coin d'œil, j'apercevais une belle chevelure blonde détachée. Elle était avec Henry qui semblait excité à l'idée de venir ici en semaine et la femme de Rumple dont les yeux s'illuminaient lorsque Miss Lucas la serrait dans ses bras. À cette soudaine marque d'affection, Emma croisait les bras contre sa poitrine et tapait du pied en les dévisageant avec une fausse jalousie. Ses fines lèvres pâles semblaient dire quelques choses puisque les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignaient avec un petit rire. Et je devinais très bien les mots qu'avaient été ceux de la blonde. « _Hey, je suis là, moi aussi !_ » ou « _Ça y est, je suis accompagnée d'une belle brune et on m'oublie._ »

En tout cas, suite à ça, la serveuse l'embrassait avant de remarquer le regard insistant de la bibliothécaire et de se tournait vers la blonde avec un sourire désolé.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle s'excuse de l'avoir abandonné hier, murmurait Tink en se retournant face à moi.

Après avoir réussi à détourner les yeux de la belle blonde qui était encore serrée dans l'un de ses jeans moulant, je dévisageais mon amie, sourcils haussés.

\- Bah ouais. Hier, elle était là, elle aussi. Mais elle s'est éclipsée avec une brune. Raiponce, je crois.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Hm. Emma devait certainement être venue avec elle. Mais heureusement que tu étais là. Qui sait où elle aurait finie, sinon ?

J'haussais les épaules.

\- Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que j'aurais dû la laisser là-bas.

Elle me fusillait du regard et ne voulant pas encore débattre sur ce sujet, je levais les mains en symboles de paix.

\- Peu importe ! N'en parlons plus !

Elle souriait légèrement.

\- On les invites à notre table ?

\- Quoi ? Ça ne va pas ?! On reste discrète … Je ne veux pas que

\- MAAMAAAAN !

Je roulais des yeux. Pour la discrétion, c'était loupé. Henry traversait le restaurant en moins d'une secondes pour me retrouver.

\- Enfin ! Ça fait des heures que j'essaie de te joindre.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il y a un problème ?

Il riait encore avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à la blonde qui détournait aussitôt les yeux lorsqu'ils rencontraient les miens.

\- Non, murmurait-il. C'est juste qu'Emma est bizarre. Elle et Belle ne parlent qu'en chuchotant et elle semble un peu ailleurs. Oh ! Et il y a aussi le fait que j'ai croisé Robin qui semblait surpris de me voir et il a dit quelque chose comme quoi je me rétablissais vite et Emma a rit nerveusement en me tirant par le bras. C'est vrai qu'elle le fait tout le temps quand on croise Robin parce qu'elle ne l'aime pas beaucoup mais … là c'était vraiment bizarre. Mais le pire ça a été quand on est tombé sur mes grands-parents, en chemin. Là, Emma a voulu faire comme si elle ne les avait pas vus mais comme Mary a crié, elle n'allait pas faire croire qu'elle était sourde en plus d'aveugle ! Et tout les deux semblaient inquiets pour moi. Mary-Margareth me disait que je ne devrais pas être debout, qu'il fallait que je prenne soin de moi. Et David m'a demandé si c'était toi qui m'avais obligé à aller en cours et Emma a encore fait son petit rire nerveux en disant que j'allais bien mieux et que c'était mon choix à moi. Que tu n'avais pas vraiment eu ton mot à dire puisque j'avais insisté ou quelque chose comme ça. Et quand je lui ais demandé des explications, elle a juste rougi et Belle s'est un peu moqué d'elle. Bref … Vraiment étrange !

Il avait récité tout ça à une vitesse affolante. Si bien que j'avais beaucoup de mal à tout comprendre.

\- Attends, Henry. Ta mère te force à mentir à tes grands-parents ?

Il secouait négativement la tête.

\- Là encore, elle m'a tiré par le bras en disant que Ruby nous attendait. Ce qui est faux. Mais j'ai rien dis. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se mette ses parents à dos à cause de moi. Même s'ils ne sont pas idiots et qu'ils ont très bien dû comprendre que quelque chose clochait.

Je tentais de ne pas le contredire aux mots « ils ne sont pas idiots » et je repensais que le matin même, Emma m'avait également demandé si Henry allait mieux. Devant Robin. Après que je fasse une allusion à la nuit dernière. Peut-être que ça avait un rapport ? Ça expliquerait beaucoup de chose.

En tout cas, avant que je ne puisse l'en empêcher, Tink se tournait pour demander à la belle blonde de s'approchait. Elle jetait un rapide coup d'œil à ses deux amies qui semblaient en pleine conversation à elles deux et, après un soupir, elle nous rejoignait. Toujours en évitant mon regard. Elle prenait quand même la peine de sourire à Tink.

\- Hey …, saluait-elle. Je ne vous avais pas vu.

Mentir était une seconde nature chez elle ? Bon, il était vrai que j'étais mal placée pour le lui reprocher.

\- Vous emmenez Henry au Granny's en semaine ?, déclarais-je.

Enfin, elle tournait ses deux émeraudes vers moi – non sans un léger rougissement – et elle haussait les épaules.

\- On n'est pas tous d'excellente cuisinière, grognait-elle.

Je retenais le compliment. Et Tink aussi, si j'en croyais son sourire taquin et son regard en coin.

Henry se tournait vers sa mère avec un regard suppliant et je craignais qu'il ne pose la seule question que je ne voulais pas entendre.

\- On peut manger avec elles ?

Je faisais tout mon possible pour garder un sourire poli bien que j'avais envie de tuer mon fils. Le terme « tuer » était un peu fort. Mais j'aurais aimé – au moins – lui faire un regard réprobateur. Sauf qu'il n'aurait pas compris. Peut-être aurait-il pensé que je ne voulais pas de lui ?

\- Euh … bah … c'est … hum … quoi ?

Je ravalais un rire moqueur.

\- Très éloquent, Swan.

Elle me fusillait du regard et je sentais un léger fourmillement dans mon ventre en constatant que certaine chose pourrait rester comme avant.

\- Si tu veux, je vais aller retrouver Belle et Ruby.

Elle commençait à s'éloigner mais Henry la retenait par le bras._ Sérieusement, Henry ? Ne l'oblige pas !_

\- Je … Tu ne veux pas rester ?

Elle allait sûrement craquer au regard suppliant de notre fils.

\- Henry, m'exclamais-je avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tu ne peux pas obliger ta mère. Si elle n'a pas envie … Ce n'est pas grave.

Et ses deux émeraudes rencontraient la mien. Elle semblait hésitante mais comprenant que sa présence m'aurait agacé, elle affichait son sourire provocateur.

\- Bien sûr, Henry. Je vais le dire aux filles.

Il souriait de toutes ses dents, tout comme Tink, et s'installait à côté de la fée, ne laissant à sa mère que le choix de se mettre à côté de moi. Et … le faisait-il exprès ? Parce que l'expression malicieuse qui apparaissait dans ses yeux sonnait vraiment mauvaise pour moi. Si en plus de Tink, Henry s'y mettait, on n'avait pas fini !

* * *

_Voilà Voilà :) J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un Review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)_

_J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé le flash-back trop répétitif par rapport au chapitre précédent :/_

_En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite :D_


	3. Un Amour Refoulé

_Hi ! Heureuse de vous revoir :D_

_Bon voilà le nouveau chapitre, J'ai hésité à le laisser comme ça alors ... j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_

_Il enchaîne avec la suite direct du chapitre précédent, c'est à dire le moment où Emma s'éloigne de la table de Regina, Tink et Henry pour dire à Ruby et Belle qu'elle mange avec eux trois ;) (Je précise juste au cas où vous auriez oublier, ça fait une semaine quand même x) )_

_Bref ... Agréable Lecture, Adorables Lecteurs ;)_

* * *

_**Un Amour Refoulé** pour Emma Swan :_

Je m'approchais rapidement de Ruby et Belle qui bavardaient tranquillement. La serveuse inclinait la tête en ma direction avec un fin sourire.

\- Quoi ? Tu reviens déjà ? Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas avec la jolie brune ?

Je la fusillais du regard. À quel moment de la journée Belle lui avait raconté ma situation ?

\- Je mange avec elle, grognais-je. Profitez-en pour bien parler sur mon dos.

Belle levait les yeux au ciel alors que Ruby souriait d'autant plus.

\- On y pensera. Je rajoute deux Hamburgers – frites, sur la commande ?

Je tournais rapidement les yeux vers Regina avant de faire une grimace dans la direction de Ruby.

\- Une salade, ça me convient. Ou une soupe, peut-être ?

Elle secouait la tête, autant amusée qu'exaspérée.

\- C'est ridicule, intervenait la bibliothécaire.

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas très faim, ce soir.

\- Tu as _toujours_ faim, me contredisait la serveuse.

\- Ok ! Alors mets-moi … hum … un bon steak. Ça ne fait pas trop grosse bouffe, si ? Ni … comment dire … Ça ne fait pas trop … simple ?

Alors que Ruby riait à gorge déployée, Belle tentait de se retenir avec difficulté. Elle posait une main sur mon bras dans un geste encourageant.

\- Tout va très bien se passer, Emma. Peu importe ce que tu choisi à manger.

J'acquiesçais vigoureusement avant de jetais un regard noir à la brune aux mèches rouge tout en m'éloignant pour m'installais avec une certaine gêne à côté de Regina sous les regards lointains mais amusés de Belle et Ruby mais également sous celui de Tinkerbell. Je me demandais si elle était au courant de ce que Regina et moi avions fait.

Henry se tournait quelques secondes avant de me dévisageait, sourcils haussés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis qui a autant fait rire Ruby ?

J'haussais les épaules.

\- Elle a un humour bien à elle.

J'entendais le presque inaudible rire de la belle brune à ma droite.

\- En tout cas j'ai pris notre commande, m'exclamais-je en l'ignorant.

Il acquiesçait et souriait largement pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il encrait son regard à celui de sa mère adoptive.

\- Mon prof de Maths a dit que j'étais son meilleur élève !

J'étais plus qu'étonnée de l'apprendre. Il ne m'en avait pas parlé. Et j'étais vraiment mauvaise dans les matières Scientifique. Mon truc à moi, c'était le sport.

\- C'est fantastique, Henry. Quand se déroulera la rencontre Parents-Professeurs ? J'aimerais m'y rendre.

Il haussait les épaules.

\- Je crois que c'est bientôt. Je te tiendrais au courant.

Puis, il se tournait vers moi.

\- Emma, tu viendras, toi aussi ?

Je grimaçais.

\- Tu sais … Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ce genre de chose.

\- Elle a peur que tes professeurs pensent qu'elle est une mauvaise mère, expliquait Regina d'une voix sûre en le regardant avec son sourire infaillible.

Je la dévisageais quelques secondes, surprise. Elle avait raison, certes, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle pouvait le lui dire.

\- C'est stupide, répondait Henry et se penchant, cherchant mon regard. Tu es une bonne mère.

Je détournais mes yeux de la splendide brune pour les poser sur notre fils.

\- Bien sûr. Je le sais.

Il souriait mais ne rajoutait rien.

À côté de lui, Tink posait son menton dans sa main d'un air désinvolte en me fixant.

\- Au fait, Emma, je suis surprise de ne pas te voir avec Killian.

En face, Regina lui lançait un regard réprobateur et j'ignorais pourquoi.

\- En effet, je crois qu'il préfère pêcher. Apparemment, il y a de beaux poissons à Storybrooke. Mais ce qu'il attrape le mieux sont les sirènes. Ou _une_ sirène en particulier.

\- Emma, murmurait Henry, gêné.

\- Quoi ?!

Tink souriait de toutes ses dents mais tentait de calmer sa joie lorsque Regina se raclait la gorge avant de lui lancer un regard noir.

\- La sirène ?, déclarait finalement la fée. Ariel, c'est ça ?

\- Oh Ariel ? L'amie de Polochon ?, intervenait Regina d'une voix bien trop amusée à mon gout.

Tink arquait un sourcil alors qu'Henry inclinait la tête sur le côté, se demandant certainement ce qu'il y a avait de drôle. Je sentais alors le rouge me montait aux joues en me rappelant notre conversation de la veille.

\- Hum … Oui, répondais-je d'une petite voix.

Et heureusement pour moi, Ruby arrivait avec une soupe qu'elle plaçait devant Tink qui retenait une grimace tout en bouffant des yeux l'hamburger d'Henry.

Puis, après nous dire que le reste des plats arrivés, Ruby s'éloignait rapidement. Le petit brun regardait sa voisine, puis son assiette et riait moqueusement.

\- Une soupe ? Vraiment ? À part Emma qui n'en prend que quand elle déjeune avec Mary-Margareth, personne ne prend de ça.

Je fusillais du regard mon fils alors que les deux amies échangeaient un regard amusé qui ne me plaisait pas du tout.

\- C'est faux !, me défendais-je inutilement. Tu racontes n'importe quoi …

\- Oseriez-vous traité notre fils de menteur, Miss Swan ?

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Veuillez acceptez mes excuses, Majesté, répondais-je avec ironie.

Son sourire se faisait plus grand, tout comme celui de Tink.

\- Vous êtes pardonnée, répondait-elle finalement.

J'haussais les sourcils.

\- Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de vous appelez Majesté pour être excusée, je l'aurais fais plus tôt.

Elle arquait un sourcil en inclinant la tête et ses deux iris chocolat rencontraient mes deux émeraudes.

\- Pour Robin, je veux dire, murmurais-je.

\- J'avais compris.

Sa voix était calme et j'en étais très surprise. Habituellement, lorsque j'abordais le sujet « Robin », elle me fusillait du regard en répliquant une pique bien blessante.

Ruby arrivait en posant une salade composé devant Regina et un steak accompagné d'haricots verts pour moi.

Je relevais les yeux vers mon amie en remarquant les légumes et son sourire se faisait plus moqueur.

\- Un problème ?

Je la fusillais du regard.

\- Aucun, grognais-je.

Non sans un large sourire et un « Bon Appétit », elle repartait rejoindre Belle.

Après de longues minutes de silence où nous commencions notre repas, Tink s'exclamait :

\- Je maîtrise de mieux en mieux ma magie !

\- C'est génial !, s'enthousiasmait Henry.

J'étais satisfaite par ce nouveau sujet qui n'était pas gênant et paraissait même normal. Enfin, normal … On parlait de magie, quand même.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, répondais-je dans un sourire.

\- Ouais, Nova et Archie m'aident beaucoup.

\- Archie ?, répétais-je, surprise.

\- Oui. Il m'aide à croire en moi et en mes capacités. D'ailleurs, reprenait-elle un peu plus tard en fixant Regina, la magie d'une fée n'est pas la seule magie à laquelle il suffit de croire pour l'utiliser …

Ok … c'était sans aucun doute un sous-entendu si j'en croyais le regard d'avertissement que lui lançait Regina. S'essayait-elle à une nouvelle magie ? Peut-être voulait-elle entièrement maîtriser la Magie Blanche ? Et elle avait sans doute peur d'en parler à Henry tant qu'elle n'y arrivait pas complètement.

\- Elle a raison, déclarait le brun, ne semblant pas avoir remarqué l'échange entre sa mère et son amie. Toutes les magies ont besoin de la foi. C'est Rumple qui me la dit.

Je le fusillais du regard.

\- Quand t'a-t-il dit ça ? Je croyais t'avoir demandé de ne pas l'approcher.

À côté de moi, j'étais surprise que Regina approuve d'un grave hochement de tête. C'était rare que nous soyons d'accord sur quelque chose concernant notre fils. Même quand ça ne le concernait pas, en fait. _Surtout_ quand ça ne le concernait pas.

\- Reste sur tes gardes, Henry. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est ton grand-père qu'il ne te fera aucun mal.

Cette réponse me faisait l'effet d'une douche froide. Bien sûr … Parfois, j'oubliais qu'il était le père de Neal. J'oubliais qu'il faisait partie de cette grande et étrange famille.

En tout cas, Henry se contentait d'hausser les épaules.

\- Il n'est plus méchant … Il

\- Ça tu n'en sais rien, le coupais-je.

Et tout en prononçant cette phrase, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'œil vers Belle. Ils le remarquaient tout les trois et Henry fronçait les sourcils.

\- Il m'a dit qu'elle lui en voulait parce qu'il ne lui consacrait pas assez de temps.

Je ravalais un rire amer.

\- Ne crois pas tout ce qu'il te dit.

Regina se tendait légèrement.

\- Est-ce qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal dernièrement ?

J'haussais les épaules et Henry me dévisageait.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle est tout le temps à l'appart ?

Je frissonnais en sentant le regard noir de Regina se posait sur moi.

\- Vous hébergez les femmes en mal d'amour, Miss Swan ?

Je tournais la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux chocolat qui laissait apparaître un sentiment noir.

\- Euh … Non. Juste mes amies.

Elle acquiesçait et du coin de l'œil je pouvais voir Tink lui prendre la main.

\- Comme quand tu autorises Kathryn à dormir chez toi.

Je plissais les yeux et au sourire plus qu'amusé que lui lançait la belle brune, j'avais l'impression de ne rien comprendre.

Et Henry souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- D'ailleurs, elle est partie tard. Ou tôt. J'ai cru l'entendre vers trois heure.

Je sentais le rouge me montait aux joues et je baissais rapidement la tête, morte de honte alors que le ricanement de l'ancienne Reine ne faisait qu'augmentait ma gêne.

\- J'ai pourtant le souvenir qu'elle soit partie lorsque je suis rentrée.

Je plissais les yeux, me souvenant alors d'un détail.

« _Plutôt que d'entrer dans la chambre d'Henry, je la poussais contre le mur et l'embrassais fougueusement. Cependant, elle s'éloignait rapidement._

_\- Miss Swan … Reprenez-vous._

_Ses mots ne faisaient que m'encourager à poursuivre. Je posais mes mains sur sa taille et détachais avec difficulté les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Je la sentais frissonner au contact de mes doigts sur sa peau douce et elle me retirait ma veste rouge qu'elle détestait tant, la balançant quelque part dans le couloir._

_Cependant, un raclement de gorge nous séparait et je manquais de tomber, surprise. Puis, une blonde me rattrapait, aidant Regina à me maintenir debout. Elles échangeaient des mots en chuchotant et je n'entendais rien. Je voyais juste la magnifique brune écarquillait les yeux, comme offensée par ce que lui disait son amie. _

_\- Quoi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas …_

_Je décidais d'intervenir pour prendre la défense du Maire mais elles échangeaient un regard, semblant ne pas comprendre et m'emmenaient dans une pièce qui ressemblait à une chambre. Sans doute à cause du lit. Elles m'allongeaient dessus et la belle brune murmurait quelque chose auquel la blonde répondait avec un ton sec. Regina la fusillait du regard et Kathryn secouait la tête._

_\- Quand on t'a proposé de t'amuser un peu, ça ne voulait pas dire avec la mère de ton fils complètement ivre qui va te détester pour l'avoir laissé te sauter dessus !_

_La brune soupirait._

_\- Je sais … C'est bon, ce n'était qu'un baiser. Ça n'ira pas plus loin, rassure toi. Tu peux rentrer, merci d'avoir garder Henry._

_Elle acquiesçait et sortait rapidement. »_

\- Miss Swan ? Tout va bien ?

Je relevais la tête et rencontrais le regard inquiet de la belle brune. C'était moi qui avais initié le baiser ?

\- Euh …

Et pourquoi m'avoir rejeté et dire à son amie que nous en resterions là si c'était pour ensuite me sauter dessus ? Elle avait donc si peu de conviction ? Parce que Kathryn avait eu raison, je la détestais, maintenant ! Ou du moins, je lui en voulais. Elle qui était habituellement si responsable s'était laisser entraîner dans mes baisers ? C'était ridicule !

\- 'Man ? Ça va ?, déclarait à son tour Henry.

Je posais les yeux sur lui et je m'enfonçais dans mon siège.

\- Oui, murmurais-je d'une voix faible.

Et elle posait sa main sur mon bras et je fermais les yeux en inspirant. Elle ne pouvait pas me toucher comme ça ! Faire comme si elle s'inquiétait de moi ! Parce que … c'était … c'était trop ! On avait fait une connerie, toute les deux ! Et si _moi_ j'étais ivre, _elle_ n'avait aucune excuse !

Je rouvrais alors les yeux que j'encrais dans les siens.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

Mon ton était à la fois grave et froid. Je pouvais voir Henry s'inquiétait mais Tink le rassurait d'un sourire en coin. Regina, elle, ne me lâchait pas des yeux et acquiesçait lentement.

\- Bien sûr. Quand vous voulez.

L'ambiance était plus que tendue. Si je ne la connaissais pas si bien, j'aurais pu confondre sa nervosité cachée pour de la confiance voir même de l'arrogance.

\- Bon, intervenait Tink. Sinon … Comment ça se passe pour toi, Emma ? Au boulot, je veux dire.

Je détournais mes yeux de Regina pour les poser sur la blonde.

\- Bof. Depuis qu'on est trois je commence à m'ennuyer.

\- Et pourtant, ça ne vous empêche pas de n'avoir pas encore rempli les dossiers que je vous ais donné la semaine dernière.

Je souriais légèrement, ravie de constater que malgré la nuit précédente, elle continuait ses petites piques.

\- En effet. Rester derrière le bureau, ça ne me plait pas trop. Généralement, c'est David qui s'en charge. Mary-Margareth a trop peur qu'il se blesse en jouant au flic. C'est con, il

\- Langage Swan !

Je roulais des yeux.

\- C'est _stupide_, il _est_ flic.

Henry fronçait les sourcils.

\- Alors Grand-Pa' s'occupe des papiers et toi, tu fais le reste ?

\- C'est ça. Et Robin … bah … lui … euh …

\- Attention Shérif Swan, si vous insinuez que l'un de vos collègues ne fait pas son travail et que je le paie pour rien, je serais dans l'obligation d'intervenir.

Je lui lançais un sourire moqueur.

\- Ouais, comme vous prétendez toujours intervenir la prochaine fois que vous me trouvez endormie sur mon bureau ?

Elle croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine et arquait un sourcil en inclinant la tête. Un truc de Mills, surement.

\- Êtes-vous en train de prétendre que je ne vous _sanctionne_ pas comme je le devrais ?

Je ressentais un léger frisson imperceptible pour toute autre que ma voisine qui arborait un large sourire, fière d'elle.

\- Non ..., murmurais-je en détournant les yeux.

Puis, je retournais la tête vers elle.

\- Si, en fait ! C'est tout à fait ce que j'insinue.

J'ignorais l'échange de regard et les sourires amusés de Henry et Tink pour me concentré sur le visage parfait de la jolie brune.

\- Je vois … Donc … Il est peut-être temps de changer les choses. Rien que la semaine dernière, je vous ais surprise trois fois endormie, six fois absente, et j'ai pu compter exactement huit retards lors de nos réunion, sachant que c'est exactement le nombre de réunion que nous avons eu.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce n'est pas humain d'en avoir autant en si peu de temps ! Huit ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Je suis sûre que ce n'est même pas le nombre de rencard qu'à Ruby en dix jours !

Elle me dévisageait, trouvant certainement ridicule ma comparaison mais ne rajoutait rien et je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Et d'abord, je n'ai jamais été absente ! Je devais aider les habitants qui avaient des problèmes.

\- Naturellement …

\- Et puis … je suis sûre que vous n'apportez pas autant d'importance aux travaux de mes collègues ! C'est dégueulasse !

Elle grimaçait. Et j'ignorais si c'était mon choix de mots où leur sens qui la dérangeait.

\- Non, voyez vous, juste que vos collègues _eux_, sont irréprochable.

Je ravalais un rire amer et elle souriait.

\- À moins que vous ayez certaine choses à m'apprendre ?

Je plissais les yeux.

\- Vous essayez de m'utiliser pour virer votre ex ? Très professionnel, Madame le Maire, je suis outrée.

Elle roulait des yeux.

\- De telles accusations venant d'un Shérif que se soûle dans un bar en sachant qu'il travail tôt le lendemain ? Je ne sais pas si vous êtes la mieux placée pour me parler de professionnalisme, Miss Swan.

Je fermais brièvement les yeux. Ok … je n'aurais pas dû parler de Robin. Mais quand je les ouvrais, elle attendait, toujours son sourcil haussé. Elle voulait que je réplique. Encore. Pour qu'elle puisse continuer notre joute verbale. Notre passe-temps favoris.

\- Tous êtres humains à parfois besoin de se laisser aller. Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu m'arriver ? Que quelqu'un m'embarque et abuse de moi ?

Silence.

Elle ne répondait pas, gardant ses yeux bien encraient aux miens avant de les détourner. Tink lui lançait un petit sourire réconfortant et je ne comprenais pas vraiment pour quoi. _J'étais_ celle à plaindre. Pas Regina. _J'étais_ celle qui ne me souvenait presque de rien. Après tout, pourquoi elle devrait avoir des souvenirs de moi dans un état très compromettant et nue alors que moi, je n'avais que le vague souvenir de la voir en sous-vêtements ? Et je rougissais violemment en me faisant cette réflexion. Pourquoi en étais-je frustrée et … déçue ? Je ne devais pas ! C'était mal ! Elle était … elle était ma supérieure, la mère de mon fils, la méchante Reine ! _C'est vrai, quoi !_ Elle était l'ennemie numéro un de ma famille et j'avais vécue une enfance horrible à cause d'elle.

Ou de mes parents … C'était eux qui m'avaient mis dans cette armoire …

Mais ils l'avaient fait pour me protéger !

Ou pour que je puisse les sauver, eux …

Non ! C'était pour que je ne sois pas enfermée dans cette malédiction …

Oui, mais …

Euh … Virais-je Schizophrène ?

En tout cas, je sentais trois regards sur moi et j'avais soudainement peur d'avoir pensé à voix hautes.

\- 'Man ? Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui. Pourquoi t'as les yeux rouges ?

Je relevais la tête. Hein ?

\- Quoi ?

Ma voix était étranglée et Regina fronçait les sourcils en posant une main sur ma joue. Et sans le contrôler, je frissonnais.

\- Miss Swan … Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer. Vous semblez vraiment mal en point.

\- Non, je …

Mon estomac se contractait. L'air me manquait. Je voyais floue. J'avais peur. Henry tremblait. Tink criait. Regina me serrait dans ses bras. Et puis …

Rien.

Le noir.

Le vide.

Je me sentais comme torturée. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, mais je soufrais. On sifflait à mon oreille. Et j'entendais une voix dans ma tête. Mais c'était _ma_ voix. Et parfois, celle de Regina. Et je revivais ce moment là, le jour de mes vingt-huit ans. Lorsque j'avais ramené Henry chez lui et que Regina m'avait lancé son regard le plus noir.

Puis, quand je m'étais retrouvée enfermée dans une cellule pour conduite en état d'ivresse. Qu'elle m'avait offert ma libération en échange de retrouver Henry, qui s'était encore enfui.

Et aussi la fois où j'avais surpris Graham sortir de chez elle.

Et la mort de Graham.

Et toutes nos joutes verbales.

Le pommier que j'avais coupé.

Le Sort que j'avais brisé.

Moi, devant tout les habitants de Storybrooke, sous le porche de sa maison, tentant de les convaincre de ne pas la tuer.

Mes parents, m'expliquant les horreurs qu'elle avait fait sans jamais dévoiler d'où venait cette rancune.

Le chapeau de Jefferson. Regina tentant de l'ouvrir, n'y parvenant qu'une fois que je posais ma main sur son bras.

Moi, dans la forêt Enchantée, accusant Regina de tout ça.

Regina, nous faisant revenir, ma mère et moi.

Moi, encore, tentant de convaincre mes parents que Regina n'aurait pas pu tuer Archie.

Moi, déçue en croyant que c'était le cas.

La mort de Cora, la peine de Regina.

Regina, torturée par Greg Mendel.

Henry, disparu dans un monde inconnu.

Regina, moi, et le reste de la famille à Neverland.

Regina m'enseignant la Magie.

Regina pleurant notre fils.

Regina s'ouvrant enfin à moi, laissant parler son cœur et l'amour qu'elle éprouve pour _notre_ fils.

Moi, embrassant Killian.

Moi, déclarant toujours avoir aimé Neal.

Le retour de Neverland et le sort de Regina, offrant à Henry et moi une vie saine et sans personnages de conte de fée.

Puis, moi retrouvant la mémoire.

Moi, retournant à Storybrooke.

Regina, m'assurant de ses yeux chocolat qu'elle n'est pas responsable de la malédiction.

Regina et moi, essayant de trouver une potion pour la mémoire d'Henry.

Henry amnésique serrant la main de Regina.

Regina embrassant Robin.

Moi, cherchant Neal.

Regina tenant la main de Robin.

Moi, retrouvant Neal.

Regina sourire à Robin.

Neal, mourant sous mes yeux.

Mon cœur …

Regina …

Robin …

Neal …

Killian …

Regina …

Le voyage dans le passé.

Regina en Méchante Reine.

Regina m'enfermant dans ses cachots.

Marianne …

Moi, ramenant Marianne dans le présent.

Moi, embrassant Killian.

Moi, demandant à Regina de s'expliquer au près de cette inconnue.

Robin, appelant le nom de Marianne.

Roland, l'appelant Maman.

Regina, me haïssant.

Mon cœur …

Hésitant …

Heureux …

Triste …

Coupable …

Des mois de supplications.

Des mois d'excuses.

Killian, Ariel, nus dans _mon_ lit.

Une bouteille de Scotch, le sourire malicieux de Ruby.

Regina, s'amusant de mon ivresse.

Regina, moi, sa voiture.

Moi, la suppliant de m'emmener voir Henry.

Moi, l'embrassant.

Son lit, moi.

_Elle_ …

Et j'entendais une voix que je ne connaissais pas. Comme un fou. Une voix chantonnante. Je reconnaissais. Rumplestilskin. Pas Gold. Rumple, avant. « Pourquoi ne pas te résoudre à la tuer ? »

Une autre voix. Je la reconnaissais immédiatement. Regina. Mais plus douce et plus froide en même temps. Plus innocente mais plus douloureuse. « Je l'ignore. C'est comme si quelque chose m'en empêchait. Le destin, peut-être ? Peut-être qu'un jour dans sa vie, cette idiote fera quelque chose à mon avantage ? »

Un rire, celui du sorcier. Moqueur. Il savait.

Mais il savait quoi ?

Je m'efforçais à ne pas vouloir le savoir et la douleur devenait plus intense. Mais je l'ignorais, encore.

Et le vide.

Le noir.

Rien.

Un cri.

« EMMA ! »

Ma mère. Mon père. Regina. Henry. Belle. Ruby. Regina. Killian. Archie. Regina. Rumplestilskin. Regina. Henry. Regina. Ils m'appelaient.

Et lentement, très lentement, j'ouvrais les yeux. Mais j'étais seule. Dans le Granny's. Ce silence me faisait mal aux oreilles. Et mon rythme cardiaque était très élevé. Trop, probablement.

Et puis soudainement, la porte s'ouvrait et deux femmes entraient, main dans la main. Mon cœur ratait alors un battement.

L'une était blonde, vêtue d'un jeans serré et d'une veste en cuir rouge. Elle portait le badge de Shérif accrochait à sa ceinture. Elle était souriante, heureuse. _Moi_.

L'autre avait les cheveux ébène. Elle portait une jupe noire s'arrêtant au-dessus de ses genoux, assortie à sa veste carrée qui cachait sa chemise bordeaux. Comme ses lèvres. Ses lèvres qui se tordaient en un large sourire. Ses yeux chocolat pétillaient de joie et de bonheur. _Regina_.

Elles – nous ? – entraient calmement. Elles s'installaient à une table de deux et échangeaient un long baiser sans jamais se lâcher la main.

Elles étaient heureuses. Et ça semblait facile.

...

\- Emma ?!

Mais la réalité revenait vite lorsque j'entendais la voix de Henry. Ma vision se troublait avant de redevenir très nette. Le Granny's était plein. Mais tous avaient le regard posé sur moi.

Henry était accroupi par terre, et c'était à ce moment que je réagissais que j'étais allongée sur le sol.

J'avais froid partout. Sauf sur ma main droite qui me brûlait. Je tournais les yeux à cette constations et découvrait que Regina la tenait fermement tout en me lançant un regard très inquiet.

Je secouais la tête et me relevais lentement.

\- Wow …, murmurais-je.

Regina ne me relâchait pas la main malgré mon regard mi-moqueur mi-interrogateur.

\- Je vais bien.

Elle acquiesçait mais ne me lâcher toujours pas. Au contraire, elle se levait pour être à ma hauteur.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer, Emma.

J'arquais un sourcil.

\- Tutoiement et prénom dans la même phrase ? C'est toi qui devrais aller te reposer.

Elle roulait des yeux d'un air agacé.

\- Je suis sérieuse ! Rentrez chez vous, Miss Swan. Vous avez besoin de sommeil. Voulez-vous que je vous ramène ?

Je grimaçais.

\- C'est gentil mais on sait toutes les deux comment ça s'est fini la dernière fois que vous m'avez proposé de me déposer chez moi.

Elle soupirait et se tournait vers Tink.

\- Tu la ramènes ?

La fée verte acquiesçait avec un large sourire.

\- Immédiatement !

Je secouais la tête.

\- C'est bon … Ne te déranges pas … Je vais rentrer avec Belle.

\- Non, répondait précipitamment Regina de sa voix autoritaire. _J'ordonne_ à Tink de te déposer chez toi, que tu le veuilles ou non. Ais-je été assez clair ?

J'haussais les sourcils.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en ton amie, murmurait-elle en détournant les yeux.

Je la dévisageais, ahurie.

\- Sérieux ? Tu penses que qui que ce soit à confiance en toi ?

\- 'Man !, s'indignait Henry. Tu as besoin de repos alors laisse Tink te ramener.

Je soufflais bruyamment et j'étais rapidement entourée de Belle et Ruby.

\- Ça va, Em' ?

\- Tu as fais un malaise ? Baisse de tension ? C'est sans doute parce que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi !

\- Ouais, tu devrais rentrer. Belle peut te ramener, non ?

Regina leur lançait un regard noir.

\- Tink peut le faire, rétorquait-elle sèchement.

Mes deux amies haussaient les sourcils, surprises.

\- Bien sûr, répondait la bibliothécaire. Mais comme je vis avec elle, ce serait

\- Vous ne vivez pas avec elle !, la coupait la belle brune. Elle accepte juste de vous héberger !

\- Regina, grognait Tink. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment …

Et elles continuaient comme ça pendant encore de longues minutes. Je sentais ma tête me tourner. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passée ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais vu ça ?

Tant de questions tournaient dans ma tête. Je décidais de sortir sans elles, ne pouvant plus supporter leurs chamailleries stupides.

À peine étais-je sortie du restaurant que je tombais sur mes parents qui semblaient inquiets.

\- Emma, est-ce que ça va ? Tu es toute blanche.

J'haussais les épaules.

\- J'ai fais un petit malaise. Je suis un peu fatiguée. Ça vous dirait de me ramener ?

Ils hochaient vigoureusement la tête et me faisait entrer dans leur grosse voiture noire.

\- Tu voudras qu'on reste un peu avec toi ? Je n'aime pas te savoir seule alors que tu es malade.

Je souriais faiblement.

\- J'ai besoin de mes parents pour prendre soin de moi.

Ils échangeaient un sourire heureux mais ne rajoutaient rien.

Une fois arrivés à mon appartement, je me rivée dans ma chambre sans laisser le temps à mes parents de dirent quoi que se soit.

Je me laissais lourdement tomber sur mon lit.

Tous les événements récents commençaient sérieusement à me prendre la tête. Une bonne nuit de sommeil serait sans aucun doute un excellent remède.

Je fermais les paupières et laissais les bras de Morphée m'agrippaient.

_SwanQueen - SwanQueen_

Le lendemain matin, j'étais réveillée par une main douce sur mon bras. J'ouvrais lentement les yeux mais les refermais aussitôt face à temps de lumière. J'entendais le rire amusé de ma mère alors qu'elle m'embrassait tendrement le front.

\- Il va falloir que je parte. Ton père est déjà au travail. Belle dort encore. Et Ruby a promis de t'appeler ce matin. Quant à Henry … il a passé la nuit chez Regina. D'ailleurs, elle a appelé David pour lui dire qu'elle te donnait ta journée. Tu as besoin de repos.

J'acquiesçais avec un grognement. Si je ne bossais pas, pourquoi me réveiller ? Sans que j'aie besoin de formuler la question à voix haute, elle y répondait.

\- Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien. Désolée de t'avoir réveillée.

Je ne répondais pas et elle sortait rapidement.

Je prenais le risque de rouvrir lentement les yeux et les laissais s'adapter à la lumière. Puis, je soupirais en regardant le plafond blanc.

Il fallait absolument que je vois Regina. Si je me sentais aussi mal, c'était à cause de ce que nous avions fait. Il fallait qu'on se mette d'accord sur le fait que _plus jamais_ ça ne devait se reproduire. Et aussi qu'on ne devait plus faire aucune allusion à cette nuit là. L'oublier …

Après ça, je n'arrivais plus à trouver le sommeil et je me décidais finalement à me lever. Je constatais que j'étais vêtue de mon débardeur de la veille et d'un simple shorty noir. Ma mère avait certainement dû m'enlever mon jeans.

Je sortais de ma chambre pour me dirigeais vers la cuisine où une tasse encore fumante était posée sur le comptoir. Je m'approchais pour constater qu'il s'agissait d'un chocolat chaud saupoudré de cannelle.

Je souriais tendrement en attrapant la tasse et allais m'installer dans le sofa en allumant la télé.

Un film et quelques épisodes de séries stupides plus tard, Belle me rejoignait avec un sourire rayonnant.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

J'acquiesçais et voyais ses yeux clair me détailler avec attention. Je rougissais en remarquant que je n'avais pas pris la peine de m'habiller alors qu'elle était déjà en robe, coiffée et maquillée.

\- J'imagine que tu comptes rester ici toute la journée ?

J'acquiesçais.

\- J'ai besoin de repos, parait-il. Ça tombe bien, j'ai plein de films intéressants à voir.

Elle secouait la tête d'un air exaspéré.

\- Tu ne veux pas essayer de lire quelque chose ? J'ai des bouquins très bien. Je suis sûre que tu adorerais.

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Je n'aime pas lire, grognais-je.

Elle soupirait, ne comprenant pas ce fait. Selon elle, les livres étaient la plus belle chose au monde. Ri-di-cule.

\- Bon. Je dois aller à la bibliothèque. Je rentrerais pour midi.

J'haussais les épaules.

\- Ne te dérange pas pour moi. Tu peux très bien manger avec Ruby. Ne change pas tes habitudes. De toute façon, ma mère va certainement passer.

Elle souriait et venait m'embrasser la joue.

\- Super. À ce soir.

Et elle sortait rapidement, me laissant à peine le temps de répondre.

La matinée passait à une vitesse affolante et lorsque j'entendais un frappement à la porte je roulais des yeux.

\- Entre, Rub' !, criais-je. J'attends ton appel depuis plus de trois heures !

La porte s'ouvrait doucement et lorsque je voyais Henry et Regina, j'écarquillais les yeux en me repliant sur moi-même, honteuse.

\- Merde! Vous auriez pu appeler !

\- Ça fait plaisir d'être accueilli comme ça, 'Man.

Je roulais des yeux. Regina posait sur le comptoir ce qui devait être un dessert avant de se tournait vers moi.

\- Je déposais juste Henry et la tarte que Miss Lucas vous envoie.

\- Granny ne lui a pas laissé le temps de t'appeler, la défendait notre fils.

Je soupirais.

\- Vous savez ce qu'on va faire ? Je vais aller m'habiller et quand je descendrais, on fera comme si vous ne m'avez pas vu dans cette tenue.

Je me levais alors lentement et c'était à cet instant que Regina, derrière notre fils, prenait le temps de m'examinait de la tête aux pieds avec un large sourire. Je lui lançais un regard noir mais elle ne semblait pas le calculer, ses yeux perdus sur mes jambes.

Je courais donc presque jusqu'à ma chambre où j'enfilais un simple short noir. Et lorsque je redescendais, je tentais de faire partir le sentiment de tristesse qui me gagnait en remarquant que la belle brune était déjà partie.

Je fronçais les sourcils et Henry me lançait un sourire d'excuse.

\- Elle ne pouvait pas s'attarder. Déjà qu'elle a quitté sa réunion pour m'emmener ici alors que j'aurais très bien pu venir tout seul …

Mon cœur ratait un battement et je fermais brièvement les yeux.

\- Oui. La réunion … Je devais y être, normalement.

Je m'approchais de la cuisine et regardais la tarte aux pommes avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Henry ravalait un rire moqueur.

\- Je serais bien tenter de t'avouer qu'elle l'a fait avec grand plaisir mais elle m'a supplié de te faire croire que ça venait de Ruby.

Je dévisageais mon fils, à peine surprise.

\- Ruby et Granny savent cuisiner beaucoup de chose. Mais ce n'est surement pas une tarte aux pommes qu'elles m'enverraient.

Il se contentait d'un petit sourire en coin et je reposais les yeux sur mon dessert. Regina avait cuisiné pour moi. Bon, elle l'avait déjà fait mais comme c'était dans l'unique but de m'empoisonner, ça ne compter pas vraiment …

Henry se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre en me lançant un regard nerveux. Je plissais les yeux.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Non … C'est juste que … je me demandais … il s'est passé quoi, hier ?

Je grimaçais.

\- Surement une baisse de tension.

Il secouait négativement la tête.

\- Personne n'y croit à cette excuse. Il s'est passé quelque chose de magique. Et je me demandais … Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec … toi … et … Maman ?

\- Comment ça ?

Il soupirait, agacé que je lui demande des précisions.

\- Ensemble. Toi et Maman, _ensemble_.

J'écarquillais les yeux et il rougissait légèrement.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Jamais ! Pour … pourquoi ?

Il baissait la tête et passait une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Excuse-moi … c'est stupide … j'espère juste que … enfin … Tu sais … vous êtes les deux personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi et ça m'aurait fait tellement plaisir … Et Tink fait plein d'allusions dans ce genre là. Et Maman me demande toujours de tes nouvelles. Et elle est très différente, avec toi. Et toi … tu es gênée et … tu sembles ne pas savoir quoi faire. C'est ce que tu fais toujours avec tes sentiments alors …

Il secouait la tête.

\- Désolé. C'était stupide. Et improbable. Tu peux oublier, s'il te plait ?

J'acquiesçais et venais le serrer dans mes bras. Après plusieurs minutes, il relevait la tête.

\- Et n'en parle pas à Maman ! Elle ne va pas aimer …

Je soupirais.

\- Promis …

Il ne répondait pas et je fermais les yeux. Il avait raison sur une chose ; tout ça était stupide.

Mais surement pas improbable.

* * *

_Voilà Voilà ! Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? J'aurais vraiment besoin de vos avis sur ce coup là parce que ce chapitre, je le trouve assez moyen, faite moi savoir si vous pensez pareil ou non ;)_

_En tout cas, je viens de finir le chapitre 4 qui change un peu de direction. Je dois vous avouer que je ne pensais pas emmener cette fanfiction dans ce chemin là mais j'ai eu cette idée et je me suis dis "Pourquoi pas ?"_

_Bref ... Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. À la semaine prochaine :)_


	4. Maire, Mère et Amie:Des Rôles Etouffants

_Salut tout le monde :D_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos Reviews et Follows, ça me fait énormément plaisir ;)_

_Alors ... Voici un chapitre peu intéressant mais qui mène à suite bien différente ;) J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous ne vous ennuierez pas trop x)_

_Comme vous le savez tous, l'univers et les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne m'appartiennent pas et cette fanfiction est un femslash :)_

_Bref, Bonne Lecture à vous ;)_

* * *

_**Maire, Mère et Amie**__ : __**des rôles étouffants **_pour_ Regina Mills_

Une fois que je sortais de l'appartement d'Emma, je décidais de me rendre à la Mairie à pied. J'avais besoin de réfléchir sérieusement.

\- Regina ?

Je levais les yeux et trouvais Kathryn et Frederick face à moi. Je soupirais. J'aurais peut-être dû prendre la voiture, finalement. Je n'étais pas d'humeur bavarde.

\- Oh, bonjour. Je suis désolée mais je suis un peu pressée.

Après un sourire poli, je m'apprêtais à poursuivre mais mon amie me retenait par le poignet.

\- On se demandait si Henry et toi accepteraient de venir dîner à la maison, ce soir.

Je la dévisageais quelques secondes, cherchant une excuse pour refuser mais les yeux bleus me fixaient avec sévérité, sachant pertinemment ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je soupirais alors.

\- Je lui demanderais s'il a quelque chose de prévue.

Tout deux affichaient de larges sourires.

\- Super, soufflait la blonde. On a une bonne nouvelle à annoncer.

Vu le sourire nié qu'ils échangeaient, je devinais que ce devait être un mariage ou un nouveau né. À cette constatation, je retenais de rouler des yeux. Ça aurait été impoli de ma part.

\- Bien, j'ai hâte d'entendre ça, alors.

Et après un faux sourire, je continuais mon chemin.

Lorsque j'arrivais à la Mairie, Emily était en pleine discussion avec Tink à mon plus grand étonnement. Je m'approchais d'elles, sourcils haussés et mon amie me lançait un large sourire alors que ma secrétaire repartait immédiatement au travail.

\- Je crois qu'elle a encore plus peur de toi que de moi, murmurait Tink.

Je levais les yeux au ciel tout en entrant dans mon bureau. Naturellement, la fée me rejoignait aussitôt.

\- Alors, comment va ta blonde ?

Je roulais des yeux.

_\- La_ blonde va bien. Enfin … c'est ce qu'elle dit. Je pense qu'elle est un peu perturbée mais comme elle l'est d'avance, c'est difficile d'examiner son état.

Elle riait et s'installait sur le coin de mon bureau.

\- Tant mieux, alors. Tu lui as parlé ?

Je soupirais en m'installant dans mon siège.

\- Non.

Elle me lançait un regard réprobateur et je jugeais bon de me défendre.

\- Il y avait Henry ! On n'allait tout de même pas parler de notre … _écart_ devant lui.

\- Vous trouverez toujours une excuse ! Et … Regina ! Elle doit savoir que vous n'avez pas _totalement_ couché ensemble.

Je baissais les yeux quelques secondes avant de les relevais vers elle.

\- Vraiment ? Parce que c'est amusant de la voir si gênée.

\- Oh … s'il y a que ça, ne t'inquiète pas, elle le sera encore plus lorsqu'elle saura que c'est elle qui t'a sauté dessus.

Je souriais légèrement mais ne répondais rien et après plusieurs minutes de silence, elle grimaçait.

\- Tu sais à quoi est dû son malaise d'hier, n'est-ce pas ?

Je soupirais.

\- Elle refuse.

Elle acquiesçait gravement.

\- Et tant que tu ne l'auras pas convaincu, ça n'ira pas mieux !

\- Je n'ai pas à le faire ! Je m'en suis rendue compte toute seule, elle peut en faire autant !

Elle lâchait un hoquet de surprise. Ou d'exaspération. À moins que ce soit de la frustration, je ne savais pas vraiment.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux ! J'ai dû te le faire comprendre !

\- Bien. Sa Belle n'aura qu'à l'aider.

Elle ravalait un rire moqueur.

\- Tu es vraiment jalouse ! Je l'avais déjà remarqué, à la façon dont tu détestais tous ceux qui approchaient Henry … Au début, je pensais que tu les voyais comme une menace mais en fait, non ! Tu es juste quelqu'un de très possessive. C'est d'ailleurs étrange que tu ne sois pas verte.

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Je suis en colère !

\- Parce qu'elle refuse d'accepter qu'elle est le Véritable d'Amour d'une personne aussi compliquée que toi ?

Je la fusillais du regard.

\- Non ! Je … pour l'instant, je suis surtout énervée contre toi !

Elle soupirait.

\- Regina … Je suis tellement désolée … Je … Rumplestilskin est machiavélique ! Il m'a manipulé ! Comme il manipule tout le monde !

\- Tu aurais du me prévenir, murmurais-je. Ça m'aurait évité de souffrir.

Elle grimaçait.

\- Je m'en veux tellement … si tu savais …

Après plusieurs longues minutes de silence, je relevais les yeux vers elle.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

Elle haussait les épaules.

\- Après ta séparation avec Robin, lorsque j'ai compris que vous n'étiez pas lié par cette magie, j'ai été le voir. Il a simplement répondu que le Véritable Amour ne devait pas être contrôlé.

\- Je crois surtout que c'était pour que je devienne la Méchante Reine. Après tout, si j'avais été voir Robin à l'époque, je ne serais jamais devenu aussi terrifiante.

Elle acquiesçait.

\- Peut-être … Je crois que personne ne peut deviner ce qui se passe dans la tête de ce vieux taré.

Je roulais des yeux mais ne répondais rien.

\- En tout cas, reprenait-elle. Votre Magie est très puissante. Je l'ais sentie, hier, lorsqu'elle s'est évanouie. Elle a eu plusieurs visions du passé mais également une du futur. Et tu sais ce que ça signifie quand une personne peut voir le futur ? C'est la plus grande Magie. Et il faut vraiment que tu l'aides à s'avouer son amour pour toi. Parce que sinon, des malaises comme celui-ci, elle en fera d'autres. Et à un moment, elle pourrait même confondre Rêves et Réalités.

Je soupirais mais acquiesçais lentement. Elle avait raison, il fallait que j'agisse.

Et c'était à ce moment là que le téléphone sonnait. Dans un soupir, je décrochais.

\- Un problème, Emily ?

\- _Hum … L'un de vos employés aimerait vous déposer sa lettre de démission._

Je roulais des yeux.

\- De qui s'agit-il ?

\- _Du Shérif, Madame._

Je fronçais les sourcils. Emma ? Non, pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? J'écarquillais les yeux. Et si elle décidait de retourner à Boston ? Ce serait bien quelque chose qu'elle serait capable de faire.

\- Je l'attends, répondais-je froidement.

Tink me lançait un regard interrogateur, et à ce moment là, Robin entrait. Alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui, un silence pesant tombait.

Il portait un costume noir paressant un peu trop classe à mon gout. D'un pas lent, il s'avançait et posait une lettre sur mon bureau.

\- Bonjour. Je t'apporte ma démission.

\- Pourquoi ?, intervenait Tink.

Le châtain lui lançait un rapide coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

\- J'ai trouvé un job plus … intéressant pour moi. Et ma famille.

Je serrais la mâchoire mais ne faisais aucun commentaire.

\- Sérieux ? C'est quoi ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel à l'indiscrétion de mon amie. Le châtain, lui, se contentait de sourire poliment.

\- Garde Forestier.

Je ravalais un rire moqueur.

\- Je serais toujours votre supérieur, alors.

Il haussait les épaules.

\- Tu contrôles la ville. Peu importe ce que je ferais, j'aurais toujours à faire à toi. Alors …

Il jetait encore un regard agacé vers Tink, la trouvant certainement de trop. Mais sachant qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire quant à sa présence, il reportait son attention sur moi.

\- J'aimerais qu'on fasse la paix.

J'allais répliquer mais il me devançait.

\- Je sais ce que tu pense ! C'est égoïste de ma part. Mais je crois être tout à fait honnête lorsque je dis que nous avons tout les deux trouvés notre bonheur dans une autre personne.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Pardon ?

\- Regina … Je ne suis pas stupide … Je passe toute mes journées avec elle ! Comment ne pas s'en rendre compte ?

J'étais abasourdie par ce renversement de situation.

\- Cesse de me haïr, murmurait-il. La haine ne t'a jamais apporté de bonne chose.

Puis, sans même attendre ma réponse, il sortait, me laissant dans un total désarroi alors que Tink avait la bouche grande ouverte.

Lentement, elle quittait des yeux la porte par laquelle était sorti Robin pour pouvoir me dévisageait.

\- Wow ! C'était vraiment bizarre, ça.

\- Et gênant, répondais-je dans un souffle.

Elle grimaçait.

\- Un peu, oui.

Puis, je reposais mes lunettes sur mon nez et soupirais en me concentrant sur mon ordinateur.

\- J'avais trois shérifs et en seulement deux jours nous voilà avec plus qu'une seule. Qui passe son temps à dormir et qui est actuellement en repos, qui plus est. Tu n'aurais pas des amis en recherche d'emploi ?

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

\- Euh … je ne sais pas. Mais … David ?

Je soupirais.

\- Tu te souviens lorsqu'Emma nous a dit que sa mère paniquait sans arrêt à l'idée que son mari ne cours un danger en étant envoyé sur le terrain ?

Elle acquiesçait lentement.

\- La veille, il est venu m'annoncé qu'il préférait reprendre son travail au refuge pour animaux. Comme pendant la malédiction.

Elle retenait un rire dans sa gorge.

\- Après toutes les aventures qu'ils ont vécues, ils ont peur qu'il soit Shérif ? Ce n'est pas comme si la ville était remplie de criminels. Je veux dire, à part toi, il n'y a personne.

Je lui lançais un regard noir qui avait pour effet d'agrandir son sourire. Je soupirais face à son attitude si enfantine.

\- Trouve ceux qui seraient intéressés par ce poste et dirige-les vers mon bureau. Bien sûr, inutile de gaspiller notre temps, ne m'envois pas ceux que tu sais que je vais détester.

Elle plissait les yeux.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Parce que tu connais tout le monde et que tu n'as pas de travail. Si tu réussi cette mission j'arriverais certainement à te trouver quelque chose de sympa.

\- Comme quoi ?

Je haussais les épaules.

\- Comme tu veux.

\- Vendeuse !

J'arquais un sourcil et affichais une petite grimace.

\- Vendeuse ?

\- Hm hm. Dans un magasin de fringues, bien sûr !

J'acquiesçais.

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents et avant de sortir, elle se tournait vers moi.

\- Et tu comptes parler quand à Emma ?

\- Quand je t'aurais pardonné ta traîtrise.

Elle roulait des yeux.

\- Tu vas me trouver un job, tu m'as _déjà _pardonné.

\- Non. J'ai juste trouvé un moyen de ne plus t'avoir sur le dos, nuance.

Elle secouait la tête d'un air exaspéré et finissait par sortir, me laissant _enfin_ faire mon travail.

_SwanQueen - SwanQueen_

Il était dix-neuf heure passées lorsque je frappais à la petite porte en bois. Je fermais brièvement les yeux, nerveuse de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

Lentement, la porte s'ouvrait sur une petite brune et tout le courage que j'avais jusqu'à présent s'écroulait pour laisser place à de la colère. Ou de la jalousie.

\- Madame Mills ?, s'étonnait-elle. Hum … Henry est chez ses grands-parents. Tout comme … Emma … Mais ils ne devraient pas tarder. David et Mary-Margareth sont attendus ce soir, alors …

Je soupirais, agacée. Quelle idée stupide de s'être arrêté ici !

\- Je vois, répondais-je sèchement. Tant pis, je passerais une autre fois.

Elle se mordillait la lèvre.

\- Je peux transmettre un message ?

\- Non. Merci, Madame Gold.

Elle grimaçait.

\- Pitié, appelez-moi comme vous voulez mais pas comme ça.

J'haussais les épaules et partais rapidement. Je me dirigeais à pied jusqu'à la maison de Kathryn et Frederick mais j'avais le malheur de croiser une voiture jaune, sur le chemin. Elle ralentissait pour s'arrêter près de moi. Après de longues minutes à essayer d'ouvrir la fenêtre, la belle blonde finissait par ouvrir la portière et sortir pour me rejoindre sur le trottoir.

\- Regina … Quelle surprise …

Je ne répondais pas, mes yeux se perdant dans ses deux émeraudes. Elle détournait le regard, gênée, et passais nerveusement une main dans ses belles boucles blondes.

\- Hum … On a toujours pas parlé de … vous savez ?

J'arquais un sourcil.

\- Non, je ne sais pas.

Elle soupirait, agacée et mon sourire s'agrandissait. Qu'il était simple de l'énerver.

\- Regina …, soufflait-elle d'un air dépité.

À mon manque de réaction, elle tournait la tête vers sa voiture où Henry avait les yeux rivés sur l'une de ses consoles portable qu'il gardait de la fausse vie que je lui avais offerte de longs mois plus tôt.

Puis, elle reportait son attention vers moi avec un fin sourire.

\- La tarte aux pommes était délicieuse.

Je gardais dans un coin de ma tête d'assassiner mon fils le plus tôt possible. Et je lui répondais par un haussement d'épaule.

\- Oui, il parait que Miss Lucas est bonne cuisinière. À moins que ce ne soit sa grand-mère.

Elle ravalait un rire moqueur et faisait un pas vers moi.

\- Ouais, bien sûr …

Je ne répondais pas et elle reprenait très vite son sérieux.

\- J'aimerais qu'on puisse discuter de la nuit que nous avons passé … ensemble …

Tout en murmurant ces mots, elle regardait autour de nous, de peur que nous soyons écoutés. Et mon cœur se serrait à cette constations. Si elle voulait que personne ne sache qu'elle avait pu coucher avec moi, il était impensable pour elle de s'imaginer être mon Véritable Amour. Comment pourrait-elle vivre avec si elle en avait honte ?

\- Plus tard, répondais-je froidement. Je suis attendue chez Kathryn et Frederick. D'ailleurs, ils auraient souhaité qu'Henry soit présent mais comme il n'était pas là lorsque je suis passé chez vous …

Elle acquiesçait et rouvrait la portière de sa voiture pour échanger quelques mots à voix basse avec notre fils. Et quelques minutes plus tard, il sortait et me rejoignait avec un large sourire.

\- Je viens avec toi ! On dîne chez Kathryn ?

J'acquiesçais.

\- Prépares-toi à les féliciter.

Il haussait les sourcils.

\- Mariage ou futur enfant ?

\- Rendons-nous chez eux et nous le saurons

Il souriait à sa mère et nous avancions d'une marche lente le long de la rue sous le regard d'une Emma Swan frustrée.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous arrivions devant la maison de mon amie. Je n'étais nullement surprise de trouver Tink devant la porte, hésitante à frapper. Je m'approchais lentement d'elle et Henry en faisait tout autant.

\- Tu as peur de quoi, au juste ?

Elle soupirait en se tournant vers nous.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas un enfant. Ça bave partout et ça fait que de pleurer.

Je riais légèrement.

\- Tu confonds avec les chiens. Henry ne bavait pas.

\- Normal, c'est ton fils. Un Mills ne bave pas.

Je grimaçais.

\- C'est aussi le fils de Miss Swan. Et je ne serais pas étonnée d'apprendre qu'elle bavait. Peut-être qu'elle le fait toujours ?

\- Je suis sûre que ça lui arrive dans son sommeil, intervenait Henry d'une voix amusée.

Nous riions légèrement avant que la porte s'ouvre brusquement sur une Kathryn au large sourire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite dehors ?! Entrez !

Nous nous exécutions sans attendre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, j'avais la mauvaise surprise de trouver les deux idiots ainsi que les Herman.

J'arquais un sourcil et Kathryn me faisait un sourire désolé. En bout de table, la petite Alexandra semblait aux anges, entourée de sa mère et de Blanche-Neige, celle que tous les enfants aimaient.

Naturellement, à côté de chacune d'elles se trouvait leur hommes respectifs et Henry décidait de s'installait à côté de son grand-père alors que Frederick se plaçait juste en face. Kathryn à côté de lui, moi en face et Tink en bout de table. On allait bien s'amuser …

Plus d'une heure après notre arrivée, Kathryn apportait le dessert avec un large sourire et j'ignorais pourquoi mais je commençais réellement à stresser. Parce que je savais qu'elle allait lâcher le morceau d'une minute à l'autre. Elle n'avait pas bu d'alcool. Peut-être était-elle enceinte ? Quoi que … elle en buvait rarement … Peut-être allait-il vraiment se marier, finalement ? Après tout, si Kathryn gardait un mauvais souvenir du mariage à cause de l'autre idiot, ce n'était pas le cas d'Abigail qui était véritablement amoureuse de Frederick.

Nerveuse, je commençais le gâteau au chocolat pendant que Tink trinquait toute seule. Kathryn nous lançait un regard exaspéré mais son large sourire revenait bien vite alors qu'elle se levait.

\- Comme vous le savez, chacun d'entre vous comptes beaucoup pour nous. Et comme nous avons la sensation que vous êtes tous bien trop occupé par le travail et que vous ne vous accordez plus de temps libre pour votre famille, Frederick et moi avons décidés … de tous vous emmener en vacances ! Ensemble ! N'est-ce pas génial ?

Alors que Tink recrachait l'intégrité de son verre, je m'étouffais avec le gâteau. Henry me tapotait le dos avec une légère grimace et tout le reste des invités nous regardaient avec surprise avant de reporter leur regard ébahi sur Kathryn.

\- Hum … Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment … une excellente idée, intervenait mon ancienne belle-fille faisant perdre son sourire à mon amie.

\- Oui, intervenait Ashley Boyd-Herman. Ne le prend pas mal mais … Partir en vacances … _ensemble_ ?! C'est un peu …

Frederick se levait pour se placer aux côtés de sa compagne.

\- Au contraire, nous allons tous vous emmener en Californie pour deux semaines.

\- Un mois, corrigeait Kathryn, aggravant la situation.

Une fois le morceau de gâteau sorti de ma gorge, je lâchais un rire nerveux.

\- Sois un peu sérieuse, Kathryn. Je ne peux pas laisser la ville sans Maire. Et Henry ne peut pas quitter l'école si longtemps, voyons !

Elle prenait un air dépité.

\- Henry est très intelligent, ce n'est pas parce qu'il loupe quelques cours que ça va le tuer ! Et puis … Pour ton rôle de Maire, on trouvera un remplaçant !

Je grimaçais.

\- Je suis la seule à pouvoir gérer cette ville.

\- Kathryn, intervenait Tink. C'est une super idée mais … je vais bientôt avoir un job ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça maintenant !

Tout le monde la dévisageait, sourcils haussés.

\- Sérieusement ? Et tu vas travailler dans quoi ?, demandait Frederick.

\- Et bien en fait,

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet, la coupais-je. Vous pouvez partir ensemble si vous voulez mais je refuse de vous accompagner !

Mon amie faisait la moue mais se tournait vers ses autres amis pour voir leur réaction. Le couple d'idiots grimaçait et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer qu'ils accepteraient quand même. Un mois sans eux ? Le bonheur !

\- Et bien … C'est-à-dire que … Laisser Emma toute seule …, déclarait Blanche d'un air hésitant. On ne sait pas si c'est une bonne chose.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et étais surprise de voir qu'Henry en faisait autant. Je l'avais vraiment bien éduquée. J'étais fière !

\- Grand-Ma', Grand-Pa', je ne dis pas ça pour être méchant mais … Elle a trente-et-un ans. Et comme elle le dit souvent, elle a appris à se débrouiller seule. Je suis presque certain qu'elle voudra que vous y allier.

\- Tu pourrais venir aussi, Henry, s'exclamait Kathryn avec un fin sourire et des yeux de biches.

Je la fusillais du regard, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Et mon fils devait lui aussi s'en rendre compte puisqu'il se dandinait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

\- Si Maman ne veut pas y aller, je pense que … je ne vais pas le lui forcer.

La blonde semblait déçue mais autour de cette table, nous savions tous que c'était mieux ainsi. Moi et les deux idiots ensembles pendant un mois ? Ils voulaient vraiment que je les tues ou quoi ?

\- En tout cas, intervenait Sean Herman qui semblait s'être concertait avec sa femme, nous, on accepte. Ça nous permettra de passer plus de temps avec Alexandra et de ne pas être trop submergée par le boulot, comme les derniers mois. Et comme il nous est désormais possible de quitter la ville sans être de nouveau maudit …

L'ex-mari de mon amie la regardait avec un fin sourire. Et je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi ces deux là étaient amis. Bon d'accord, il avait rompu le maléfice qui gardait Frederick en or mais ... tout de même, il l'avait trompé avec Mary-Margareth !

\- Il faut qu'on en parle avec Emma. Mais … je t'avoue que cette idée me plait plutôt bien.

Kathryn acquiesçait et nous dévisageait, Tink et moi.

\- Et donc vous … c'est sûr, vous ne venez pas ?

J'hochais la tête et Tink semblait partagé.

\- Je ne sais pas … Les voyages … ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Et puis …

Elle affichait un sourire malicieux en me lançant un rapide coup d'œil.

\- … Regina a besoin de moi, murmurait-elle assez fort pour que Kathryn l'entende.

La blonde souriait et j'en étais surprise. Il était évident que Tink parlait de ma relation avec Emma. N'était-elle pas contre ça ?

\- En effet, répondait-elle. On t'enverra des photos !

La fée souriait encore.

\- J'espère bien !

Après plusieurs minutes nous décidions de trinquer et je ne manquais pas le sourire légèrement triste de mon fils. Et lorsque Kathryn parlait de l'endroit où ils partiraient tous dès ce week-end, je ne manquais l'envie que je lisais sur son visage. Et mon cœur se serrait. Il avait envie de partir avec eux … Je l'empêchais de faire quelque chose qui lui aurait vraiment fait plaisir ! Mais en même temps, je ne pouvais pas y aller également. C'était juste … impensable. J'aimais mon fils mais pas au point de supporter ses grands-parents un mois.

J'inspirais profondément. Le lendemain, j'aurais une conversation avec Emma.

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Lorsque j'entrais au bureau du shérif peu de temps avant midi, je n'étais même plus surprise d'y trouver un Shérif endormi pendant que l'autre était plongé sur son téléphone portable.

Je me raclais la gorge et rapidement, le blond rangeait son téléphone dans la poche pour me faire un timide sourire.

\- Regina ! On ne vous attendait pas avant cet après-midi.

Je ravalais un rire moqueur en regardant la blonde endormie.

\- Oui, je vois ça.

Son père grimaçait.

\- Elle ne dort pas très bien la nuit. Elle est souvent somnambule ou hantée par des cauchemars. Un peu de repos ne lui fait pas de mal …

J'arquais un sourcil. Bien sûr qu'elle faisait des cauchemars, c'était les réactions du déni du Véritable Amour. Mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à être compatissante.

\- Pendant ses heures de travail ? Je ne crois pas, non.

Il soupirait et se levait.

\- M'avez-vous trouvé un remplaçant ? On part ce week-end et je ne suis pas sûr qu'Emma puisse tenir le poste seule.

\- Tink y travail. Ne vous occupez pas de ça. Pensez plutôt à préparer vos bagages.

Peut-être que mon enthousiasme en prononçant la dernière phrase n'avait pas été très bien caché mais peu importait. Il devait bien savoir que j'étais heureuse de ne plus le voir pendant un moment, lui et sa femme.

\- Regina … Je sais que … enfin … Je sais ce que vous pensez de notre famille mais … Ne malmenez pas trop Emma.

Je ravalais un rire, autant surprise qu'amusée par ses supplications.

\- Je sais qu'Henry sera là et qu'il devrait réussir à éviter la catastrophe mais …

\- Monsieur Nolan, le coupais-je. Vous retrouverez votre fille en très bon état. Maintenant, partez. Vous quittez votre poste aujourd'hui.

Il écarquillait les yeux, surpris. Cependant, il partait rapidement sous mon regard menaçant. Une fois seule, je m'approchais de la belle blonde et tapotais son épaule avec une certaine gêne que je ne me connaissais pas.

\- … Miss Swan …, soufflais-je. Réveillez-vous.

\- Hm.

Malgré son grognement, aucun signe ne montrait qu'elle se réveillait. Je soupirais donc avant de cogner fortement sur sa table. Alors qu'elle se levait en sursaut, son air affolé était tellement amusant que j'en oubliais mes mains endolories.

\- Oh … Je … C'est .. Hein ? Oh … Euh ... Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, hein ! Je … Je ne dormais pas ! C'était juste … Je ... je fermais juste les yeux !

J'acquiesçais lentement.

\- Bien sûr, répondais-je avec ironie. Ça me parait évident.

Elle soupirait.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas fini les dossiers.

\- Oui, je m'en doutais.

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

\- Robin m'a dit qu'il démissionnait ! Et mon père part aussi. Je vais être seule ?

Je souriais, amusée.

\- Auriez-vous peur de la solitude, Miss Swan ?

Elle roulait des yeux. Parce que personne ne cherchait plus à être seule qu'elle, dernièrement.

\- Si j'ai plus de boulot, je vais devoir être payé plus cher !

J'arquais un sourcil.

\- Vous osez demander une augmentation alors que je viens de vous surprendre endormie sur votre bureau ?

Elle ne répondait pas et je faisais le tour pour pouvoir me poser contre son bureau, juste à côté d'elle.

\- J'imagine que vos parents vous ont parlé de leurs prochaines vacances.

Elle hochait la tête mais je pouvais voir à ses yeux suspicieux qu'elle ne voyait pas où je voulais en venir.

\- J'ai refusé d'y aller.

\- Je sais.

\- Je l'ais fais pour moi.

Elle ne répondait pas.

\- Henry aimerait y aller.

Elle respirait fortement, comprenant alors.

\- Vous voulez qu'il y aille ?

\- Kathryn avait réservé nos places. Je me suis dis que … peut-être pourriez-vous y allait avec lui ? Personne n'y verrait d'inconvénient, j'en suis sûre.

J'étais plus que surprise qu'elle secoue vigoureusement la tête.

\- Je reste là ! Mes parents partent avec Neal et je ne veux pas … je ne veux pas y aller aussi.

J'imaginais combien Blanche devait souffrir de la façon dont sa fille n'arrivait pas à aimer. C'était certainement ce qu'elle devait me reprocher le plus. C'était à cause de moi qu'Emma avait eu cette enfance. À cause de moi si aujourd'hui, elle ne savait pas comment aimer sa famille. Comment se comportait avec ses parents. Elle avait tellement peur.

\- Mais …, reprenait-elle. J'ai vraiment confiance en eux. En mes parents, je veux dire. Ils ont déjà fait beaucoup de choses pour Henry. À Neverland. Et pendant que ma mère et moi étions dans la forêt Enchantée et qu'il refusait de rester avec vous, mon père a très bien prit soin de lui.

Je plissais les yeux.

\- Vous essayez de me convaincre de laisser Henry partir avec vos idiots de parents ?

Elle souriait légèrement. Un sourire crispé et peu sincère. Mais un sourire suppliant et plein d'espoir.

Je soupirais.

\- Miss Swan …

\- Il y aura Kathryn !, me coupait-elle avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Et puis … Si Ashley et Sean veuillent être de bons parents lorsqu'Alexandra sera adolescente, ils peuvent bien s'entraîner avec Henry, non ? Et mes parents aussi ! Parce que … lorsque Neal sera un ado, croyez-moi, il va leur faire vivre un enfer.

Je grimaçais avec amusement.

\- En effet, s'il est comme sa sœur, il leur causera des problèmes même adultes.

Elle me lançait un faux regard noir mais son sourire amusé la trahissait. _Et bon sang !_ Pourquoi ces fourmillements dans mon ventre ne cessaient pas, _maintenant_ ?!

Et le fait qu'elle décide de poser sa main sur mon bras en encrant ses yeux aux miens ne m'aidait absolument pas.

\- Avoir des vacances sans les parents, beaucoup de gosses en rêveraient. Et Henry en fait sans aucun doute parti. Surtout si en plus de ça, il y va avec ses grands-parents et ... son _oncle_.

Elle grimaçait sur le terme employé pour le nouveau-né et je la comprenais bien. Avoir un oncle treize ans plus jeune que soit devait être un peu étrange pour Henry.

\- Ils partent un mois ! Je ne peux pas le laisser partir si longtemps.

\- Il vous appellera tout les jours ! Peut-être même deux fois.

J'inspirais fortement.

\- Très bien, j'accepte. Mais si il se passe quoi-que-ce-soit, vous en serez l'unique responsable !

Elle roulait des yeux mais arborait tout de même un large sourire.

\- Génial, vous n'avez plus qu'à lui annoncer. Vous pouvez le prendre ce soir ? J'ai des dossiers à terminer. Vous n'imaginez même pas comment ma bosse peut être agaçante parfois.

Après un petit sourire, je m'éclipsais rapidement, de peur qu'elle me retienne pour qu'on ait cette discussion embarrassante sur la nuit que nous avions passé ensemble.

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Henry et moi étions actuellement à table, dégustant le repas que je nous avais concocté.

\- Dis Maman …

Je relevais la tête vers Henry. Il passait une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux et gardait les yeux dans son assiette.

\- Il y a un problème ?, m'inquiétais-je.

\- Non … C'est juste que … enfin … Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est à toi que je devrais en parler mais je ne vois pas à qui d'autre je le pourrais puisque je ne suis pas tellement proche de Belle et que je ne peux rien confier à Ruby sans que la moitié de la ville finisse au courant.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Voyons Henry, tu peux tout me dire.

\- Oui mais … c'est au sujet de 'Man.

Je me tendais légèrement avant de lui lancer un sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que ta mère et moi ne nous entendons pas toujours que tu ne dois pas nous parler de l'autre.

Il soufflait.

\- En fait … C'est juste que … Hier, quand on a été chez Grand-Pa' et Grand-Ma', elle était vraiment mal à l'aise. Et au bout d'un moment, elle les a appelé Papa et Maman. Et ça aurait vraiment dû leur faire plaisir sauf que … Emma l'a dit avec ... comment dire ? C'était un peu comme si c'était les pires mots qu'elle ait jamais dit et je sais que ça les a vraiment blessé. Même si ça partait peut-être d'une bonne intention, elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Pourquoi elle agit comme ça, à ton avis ?

Je grimaçais. On disait que j'étais une femme complexe incapable d'aimer. Mais Emma l'était tout autant que moi.

\- Tu sais … Toute sa vie, elle n'a pu et su faire confiance à personne. Sauf à ton père. Et … il l'a en quelque sorte trahi. Alors …

\- Je ne parle pas de confiance, me coupait-il. Je sais que … elle a eu un peu de mal mais elle leur fait confiance désormais. Je parle … d'amour …

Je déglutissais difficilement. Je savais très bien de quoi il parlait. Je décidais de me lever pour m'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de la sienne.

\- Emma ne s'est jamais sentie aimer. Toute sa vie, elle a eu à faire à des personnes vraiment très mauvaises. Et ils lui ont fait des choses … pas jolies. Emma se sent un peu … indigne d'être aimer. Elle t'a fait adopter parce qu'elle se sentait abjecte à devenir ta mère. Et c'est peut-être mal mais je l'en remercie pour ça. En tout cas, lorsqu'elle est arrivée à Storybrooke et qu'elle t'a retrouvé … J'ai … J'ai très mal agis. J'étais jalouse et je l'ai laissé penser qu'elle était indigne d'être une mère. Et lorsqu'elle a brisé la malédiction, elle a vraiment eu très peur. Parce que ses amis devenaient ses parents et c'est très terrifiant quand tu n'as jamais eu de famille d'être tout d'un coup la fille du couple le plus … comment dire ? … Les idi – tes grands-parents, reprenais-je, lui ont presque sauté au cou et se sont mit à la chouchouter et jouer leur rôle de parents. Et je les comprends. Même s'ils en font beaucoup de trop. Emma n'est pas habituée à ça et elle a peur. Parce que pour elle, la famille ne lui apporte que des mauvais souvenirs. Et l'amour, elle ne l'a connu que par ton père qui l'a trahi. Et la récente tromperie de l'autre stupide pirate ne fait rien pour arranger ça. Toute sa vie, elle s'est sentie abandonnée et donc mal aimer. Tous ses proches lui ont donné l'impression qu'elle était une mauvaise personne. Qu'elle ne méritait pas de vivre. Ses camarades d'écoles étaient certainement très méchants avec elle. C'est pour ça qu'elle a arrêté l'école. Et si je lui dis très souvent que son manque d'étude reflète son intelligence ce n'est pas pour la blessée. Je veux juste … J'aime la pousser à bout. Parce que c'est toujours quand elle est énervée qu'elle semble réaliser l'importance que vous avez pour elle. Emma a juste besoin d'un peu d'aide. Elle a besoin qu'on l'aime sans en attendre trop de sa part. C'est bien le problème avec tes grands-parents. Ils aimeraient qu'elle soit aussi … _amoureuse_ d'eux qu'ils le sont d'elle. Et pour l'instant, elle en est tout bonnement incapable. Ils lui mettent bien trop la pression. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Il acquiesçait lentement, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Maman … Je suis désolé.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi l'être, mon chéri ?

\- J'ai toujours cru que tu détestais 'Man parce qu'elle était ma mère et qu'elle n'avait pas un bon passé. En fait … C'est juste qu'elle te rappelle ce que tu as ressenti pendant longtemps.

Je laissais une larme coulait le long de ma joue. Décidément, ce petit garçon devenait bien trop intelligent.

\- Et c'est grâce à toi que j'ai réussi à aimer.

Il baissait la tête.

\- Tu as encore du mal avec ça.

Je riais légèrement.

\- Tu as raison. Mais tu m'as tout de même beaucoup aidé. Et je sais que tu vas aussi aider Emma.

Je perdais mon sourire en même temps que mon souffle lorsqu'il levait les yeux vers moi. Ce regard … J'avais l'impression qu'il savait. Mais comment était-ce possible ? En avais-je trop dit ?

Et juste pour confirmer mes doutes, il murmurait :

\- Non. _Toi,_ tu l'aideras. Tu es la seule qui puisse y parvenir. Elle ne voit en moi que le fait qu'elle m'ait abandonné. Et mon père. Et je lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Tu sais qu'elle t'aime Henry ? Elle a juste du mal avec ça.

\- Je le sais. Son amour pour moi a brisé la malédiction alors il est forcément sincère. Mais je sais aussi que je ne suis pas la seule personne qu'elle aime de cet amour là. Et même s'il elle n'arrive pas à l'admettre, toi, tu l'as compris. Et tu vas l'aider.

Une seconde larme m'échappait.

\- Henry, m'exclamais-je d'une voix enroué. Comment …

\- Je l'ais su ?, finissait-il pour moi. Je vis avec Belle et je vois très souvent mes grands-parents. Je suis entouré de personnes qui ont le Véritable Amour. Et ton regard quand tu parles d'Emma est le même que lorsque Rumple parle de Belle.

Je déglutissais et le serrais fortement dans mes bras.

Nous restions ainsi de longues minutes avant que je ne me souvienne de la conversation que nous étions censés avoir à la place de celle-ci.

\- Henry … Emma et moi nous sommes mise d'accord. Tu pars en vacances avec tes grands-parents.

Il relevait la tête avec une expression adorable. Un large sourire et des étincelles dans les yeux.

\- C'est vrai ?

J'acquiesçais.

\- Kathryn est ravie de t'emmener.

\- Tu ne viens pas, toi ?

\- Non. Je vais rester ici. Belle et Rumple ont pris la place de Tink et moi. Ça m'a un peu agacé mais … je sais que Rumple te protégera.

Il hochait vigoureusement la tête. Bon évidemment, j'aimais aussi le fait que la belle colocataire de sa mère parte quelques temps elle aussi …

Il souriait malicieusement et je craignais quelques secondes qu'il ait lu dans mes pensées.

\- Donc tu reste ici ? Avec Emma ?

Je souriais légèrement. Oui, ça aussi j'y avais pensé.

\- Oui … avec Emma, répondais-je dans un souffle.

Et je ferais de mon mieux pour que le mois qui suive soit le meilleur de tous …

* * *

_Voilà Voilà :) Vous ais-je perdu en route ? Je sais que ce chapitre était un peu mou mais dans le prochain : soirée entre filles et l'arrivée d'un personnage oublié dans la série qui reste pourtant l'une de mes préférée ;D_

_Alors, j'espère vous voir la semaine prochaine et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des Reviews, vous savez que ça fait plaisir :) Même s'ils sont négatifs, tant que c'est argumenté, ça me plait ;)_

_Bref, pleins de bisous et à bientôt :D_


	5. Une Soirée Révélatrice

_Salut les ami(e)s ! :D_

_Alors, tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos Reviews, follows et mise en favorite ;D Même si je ne vous réponds pas toujours, ça me fait très plaisir !_

_Bon, je voulais aussi vous dire - au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas déjà remarquer x) - que j'utilise les noms propres français sauf pour Tinkerbell et Hook. Je suis désolée si ça choque que j'en appelle seulement deux en VO mais c'est juste parce que je n'arrive vraiment pas à les appeler La Fée Clochette et le Capitaine Crochet, tout comme Neverland pour le Pays Imaginaires :)_

_Hum, je crois que je voulais vous parler d'autre chose mais là, ça ne me vient pas alors ... Je vais m'arrêter là dans mes blablas que vous ne lirez surement pas ;)_

_Excellente Lecture à vous ! :)_

* * *

_**Une Soirée Révélatrice **_pour _Emma Swan_

Je regardais mon père placer la dernière valise dans la voiture avant de se tourner vers moi avec un sourire crispé.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

Je soupirais. Durant toute la semaine, j'avais subi leur inquiétude et je commençais légèrement à en avoir assez. Je m'étais passée d'eux pendant vingt-huit ans. Ce n'était pas un mois qui allait me tuer. Mais bien sûr, c'était le genre d'argument que Belle et Henry m'avaient fortement déconseillé d'utiliser. Apparemment, ça renforcerait leur culpabilité ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Au moindre problème, intervenait la voix de ma mère qui nous rejoignait avec Neal dans les bras, n'hésite pas à nous appeler.

Je soupirais en acquiesçant.

Regina et Henry nous rejoignaient, accompagnés des autres vacanciers.

\- Alors, s'exclamait Kathryn en se tournant vers ses deux amies. Vous êtes sûres de ne pas vouloir venir ?

\- J'ai une affaire à régler, comme tu le sais, répondait Tink avec un clin d'œil. Et quand vous serez rentrés, soit sûre que de grandes choses auront changés.

Alors que Regina roulait des yeux, Kathryn affichait un large sourire.

\- Je te fais confiance.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que je devrais m'inquiéter ?, déclarais-je. Parce que si tu profites du fait que je sois désormais seule au poste pour foutre le bordel dans cette ville alors

\- Du calme, Emma, me coupait-elle malicieusement. Si tu dois t'inquiétais ce n'est pas en tant que Shérif.

Je la dévisageais quelques secondes, loin d'être rassurée.

\- Tu es vraiment certaine de ne pas vouloir partir ?, tentais-je désespérément.

Elle riait, clairement amusée alors que Kathryn et Regina se contentaient de sourire.

Mais mon attention était rapidement tournait vers Belle qui discutait avec Gold sous le regard noir de Ruby, un peu plus loin.

Jim – ou Frederick, peu importait – suivait mon regard avant de me lançait un sourire rassurant.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ton amie.

J'haussais les épaules, à peine convaincue.

\- Quand on lui a proposé de venir, c'est elle qui a demandé à ce que Gold vienne aussi. Je pense qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

\- Peut-être …

\- Emma, s'exclamait la douce voix de ma mère. On veillera sur elle. Ne t'en fais pas.

J'acquiesçais.

\- Je sais.

Elle me souriait tendrement avant de me serrait dans ses bras – enfin, de son unique bras, l'autre étant pris par Neal qu'elle tenait fermement contre sa poitrine - et je lui rendais timidement.

\- Bonnes vacances, murmurais-je.

\- Merci, soufflait-elle. Prend soin de toi.

\- Pas de souci.

Elle s'éloignait et je me retenais de rouler des yeux en remarquant que les siens contenaient des larmes qu'elle se forçait à ne pas laisser couler. Ils ne partaient qu'un mois, ce n'était pas la fin du monde !

Venait ensuite mon père qui m'emprisonnait de ses bras musclés avant de m'embrasser sur le front. J'étais bien surprise qu'il ne dise aucuns mots et entre directement dans la voiture.

Regina s'approchait de moi lorsque venait le tour d'Henry.

\- Je vous appellerais tout les jours !

\- Il y a intérêt, gamin. Je ne vais pas supporter les crises de panique de ta mère, sinon.

Celle-ci me lançait un regard noir, amusant notre fils. Il lui faisait signe de se penchait pour qu'il lui parle à l'oreille, et trouvant ça suspect, je tentais d'écouter ce qu'il pouvait bien me cacher.

\- Tu me tiendras au courant de l'avancé de la mission, murmurait-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Mission ? Quelle mission ? Regina jouait aux espions, maintenant ? J'avais cette étrange sensation que tout le monde me cachait quelque chose et ça m'agaçait.

La belle brune lui répondait quelque chose que je n'entendais pas. Elle était bien plus discrète que notre fils.

Puis, ils se redressaient tout les deux et Henry me faisait son sourire d'ange.

\- Je sais que je vais te manquer aussi, 'Man. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je t'appellerais aussi très souvent.

Je le fusillais du regard.

\- J'ai confiance en tes grands-parents. Ils ne vont pas te laisser mourir.

Il souriait encore.

\- J'espère bien.

Et sans que je ne m'y attende, il nous serrait dans ses bras toujours frêles. Je sentais Regina se tendre et me lançait un timide sourire avant de passait une main dans les cheveux du petit brun.

Il se séparait de nous après un moment et nous embrassait avant de monter dans la voiture de mes parents.

Belle s'approchait de moi avec un large sourire et je ne manquais pas le roulement des yeux de Regina. J'allais finir par croire qu'elle la détestait plus que ma mère. Même si c'était impossible. Regina ne haïssait rien au monde plus que ma mère. Pas même ma veste en cuir rouge ou ma vieille voiture.

\- N'hésite pas à m'appeler, s'exclamait mon amie et ma presque colocataire.

J'acquiesçais.

\- Toi aussi, répondais-je en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Gold déjà aux côtés d'Henry dans la voiture.

\- Bien sûr. Je t'enverrais des messages pour te tenir au courant.

J'hochais la tête.

\- Et si jamais tu as encore …

Elle lançait un coup d'œil rapide à Regina qui détournait aussitôt les yeux, prétendant s'intéresser à la conversation des Herman avec Frederick.

\- Des problèmes avec - Tu sais ? - _Le fruit interdit_, murmurait-elle avec amusement, appelle-moi.

Je la fusillais du regard.

\- Ouais, en tout cas, crois bien que ce n'est pas à Ruby que j'en parlerais.

\- Tu devrais.

\- Elle balancerait tout à Tinkerbell !

Elle roulait des yeux.

\- Tu devrais lui faire un peu confiance. Elle n'est pas juste Ruby Lucas, la serveuse avide de commérage. Désormais, elle est Ruby et Scarlett. Et ça change beaucoup de choses, crois-moi.

J'haussais les épaules, peu convaincue et elle me serrait elle aussi dans ses bras. J'étais un peu surprise par cet élan d'affection. _Ils ne partaient qu'un mois, bordel !_ Pourquoi agissaient-ils tous comme si nous ne nous reverrions jamais ? Décidemment, ces personnages de contes de fées étaient vraiment trop émotionnels.

Elle ne s'attardait cependant pas longtemps et grimpait également dans la voiture de mes parents.

Kathryn et Frederick montaient au volant de la leur, et Sean, Ashley et Alexandra s'installaient à l'arrière.

Tinkerbell, Ruby – qui s'était rapprochée - Regina et moi regardions les deux voitures s'éloignaient avec de fins sourires sur les lèvres.

\- Hey, s'exclamait Tink. Vous faites quoi ce soir ? Je pensais faire une petite soirée entre filles.

\- Excellente idée !, s'écriait Ruby. Ce n'est pas parce qu'eux partent en vacances qu'on devrait rester à ne rien faire ! On va bien s'amuser.

Je grimaçais.

\- J'aurais surement du boulot.

\- On est samedi, Em'.

\- Je sais mais je suis seule, désormais.

\- Justement, intervenait Regina. Tu vas trouver ta nouvelle collègue au poste.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Déjà ?

Tink affichait un sourire fier.

\- Et oui, je suis géniale. J'ai dégoté un nouveau shérif en moins d'une semaine.

\- Et tu désires gâcher tes capacités en travaillant dans une boutique de vêtements.

\- Sérieux ?, déclarait Ruby. La chance !

Regina semblait exaspérée par cette réaction. Il fallait dire que nos deux amies avaient beaucoup en commun.

\- Bon, déclarait-elle finalement. Je veux bien faire cette soirée à condition que ça se passe chez moi.

Je ravalais un rire moqueur.

\- La maniaque du contrôle veut rester dans son élément.

Elle me jetait un faux regard noir.

\- Je trouve surtout ma maison plus chaleureuse que vos appartements.

\- Je n'y suis jamais aller, déclarait Ruby.

\- Et bien ce sera l'occasion. Je vous ferais visiter, à vous et Miss Swan. Ça lui permettrait de connaître autre chose que ma chambre. Et surtout mon lit.

J'écarquillais les yeux, le rouge aux joues. Ok, ça ne faisait aucun doute que nous étions toutes les quatre au courant de la situation. Mais comment pouvait-elle en parler en plein milieu de la rue d'un ton naturel et détaché alors qu'elle refusait catégoriquement d'aborder le sujet, seule avec moi ?

Ruby éclatait de rire alors que Tink se contentait d'un large sourire amusé. Mon regard s'encrait à celui de Regina. Son rictus moqueur me faisait lui en vouloir encore un peu plus. Elle trouvait ça amusant ? _Vraiment_ ?!

J'haussais alors les épaules d'un faux air désinvolte.

\- Honnêtement, je ne m'en souviens plus. Ça ne devait pas être sensationnel.

J'entendais à peine le « Outch » de Ruby et ignorais le regard inquiet de la fée vers son amie. Justement, celle-ci se rapprochait de moi avec un large sourire me faisant soudainement regretter mes paroles.

\- Je n'en suis pas étonnée. Vous vous êtes écroulez une fois l'effort fini. Je vous croyez plus résistante, Shérif Swan, susurrait-elle tout en replaçant correctement le col de ma chemise qui devait s'être défait après les nombreuses étreintes que j'avais reçues.

Je perdais alors mon souffle et je devais certainement être rouge pivoine. Tink posait sa main sur l'épaule de son amie en lui murmurant quelque chose que je n'entendais pas et la belle brune s'éloignait. Je ressentais alors un grand vide mais faisait de mon mieux pour l'ignorer.

\- On devrait aller au poste, déclarait-elle finalement.

Puis elle se tournait vers nos deux amies.

\- Vingt heures chez moi ?

\- Pas de problème ! J'emmène la boisson, s'exclamait Ruby avant de retourner au Granny's.

Tink souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Bon, c'est le moment où tu me remercie et que tu m'offres mon job'.

La brune haussait les épaules.

\- Je t'en veux encore, tu sais ? Ce genre de traîtrise ne s'oublie pas en un claquement de doigt.

Je plissais les yeux. Quelle traîtrise ?

La blonde levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne t'ai pas trahi ! J'ai omni de te parler d'un fait … Et puis, à l'époque où ça s'est passé, tu venais de me faire perdre mes pouvoirs, je te rappelle !

J'arquais un sourcil.

\- C'est quoi votre histoire, d'ailleurs ? Comment on est passé de la fée de Neverland qui voulait tuer Regina à celle qui est devenue sa meilleure amie ?

\- Meilleure amie ?, répétait narquoisement la belle brune. N'utilisons pas de tels mots. Elle est juste une personne avec qui il m'arrive de sympathiser.

Elle partait devant et j'échangeais un regard amusé avec la blonde.

\- Personne n'a dû lui enseigner ce qu'était l'amitié. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

Et après un dernier sourire, je suivais la brune jusqu'au poste.

Une fois arrivée là-bas, je trouvais une belle asiatique vagabondant dans la pièce, nous attendant certainement.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

\- Mulan ?! Tu étais où tout ces mois ? On ne t'a pas vu depuis … et bah … en fait, je crois que la dernière fois c'était à la forêt Enchantée.

Elle relevait les yeux vers moi avec un sourire timide.

\- Bonjour, Emma.

Regina se tournait vers moi avec une expression très professionnelle.

\- Mulan sera désormais votre nouvelle collègue. Je compte sur vous pour l'aider à commencer.

Puis, elle faisait un sourire à la brune.

\- Si jamais elle se montre exécrable ou bien qu'elle s'endort – ce qui arrivera certainement plus d'une fois – n'hésitez pas à me contacter.

Elle hochait la tête bien que nous savions toute qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

Une fois Regina sortie, je m'approchais de mon « amie », avec un fin sourire.

\- Alors, racontes.

Elle s'installait sur une chaise.

\- Tout comme Aurore et Philippe, j'ai été maudite par la Sorcière de l'Ouest. Mais je me suis tenue un peu à l'écart.

Après quelques temps de silence elle faisait un sourire triste.

\- J'ai appris la mort de Neal. J'ai été affectée. L'aventure que nous avons partagée n'a pas été très longue mais il m'a tout de même appris beaucoup de chose.

J'acquiesçais.

\- Oui. Il m'a dit que Robin et toi l'avaient aidé à aller à Neverland. Et aussi que vous l'aviez soigné.

Elle rougissait légèrement et je fronçais les sourcils.

\- C'est vrai que … Je crois me souvenir qu'Aurore m'ait parlé de toi mais tu sais … c'était pendant l'époque où j'étais débordée et je n'y ais pas prêter tellement attention.

Son sourire devenait alors plus … En fait, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que reflétait son sourire. J'hésitais entre douleur et tendresse.

\- Tu es la marraine du petit, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesçait.

\- Phil est adorable. Il n'a que quelques mois mais … tout de même.

Je souriais.

\- Ouais, apparemment, il s'entend plutôt bien avec Neal.

Elle arquait un sourcil.

\- Neal ?

\- Yep. Si ton filleul a pour prénom le surnom de son père, mon frère s'appelle comme … celui qui aurait pu être son beau-frère.

Elle hochait la tête.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, Belle me l'avait dit.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Belle ? Tu la vois souvent ?

\- Bien sûr. Nous sommes amies depuis un moment alors lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvées nous avons aussitôt rattrapé le temps perdue. Je vais fréquemment la voir à la bibliothèque.

\- Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé.

\- Ce n'est pas très important.

Après quelques secondes, elle reprenait.

\- Elle m'a beaucoup aidé à m'intégrer dans ce monde étrange. J'ai découvert les films. Neal m'en avais parlé durant notre voyage jusqu'au château de son père. J'ai trouvé ça amusant.

Je souriais.

\- Ouais, étrange que Belle t'ait montré ça, elle préfère les livres.

Elle souriait également, amusée.

Nous bavardions encore de longues minutes – voir quelques heures – et je finissais par lui faire découvrir un peu plus en détail notre métier.

J'étais quelque peu surprise que Regina l'ait engagé mais après réflexion … Mulan devait faire partie des rares personnes que l'ancienne Méchante Reine ne détestait pas.

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque je rentrais dans mon petit appart' et que je m'effondrais sur le sofa, je sentais mon téléphone vibrer.

J'ouvrais le message de Belle en soupirant. Elle n'était partie que depuis quelques heures et ça commençait déjà.

« _Je comptes sur toi pour ne pas te défiler, ce soir ;)_ »

Je roulais des yeux.

« _Ruby n'a pas perdue de temps !_ »

Et la réponse ne tardait pas à arriver.

« _En effet. Heureusement que je peux compter sur elle_ »

Je secouais la tête, exaspérée.

« _Y aller est une mauvaise idée. Je dois parler avec elle sans deux grandes commères autour de nous._ »

« _Emma ! Si tu n'y vas pas, je suggérerais à Ruby de passer te chercher. Et crois-moi, tu ne __veux pas avoir à faire à un loup-garou déterminé !_ »

Je soupirais et hésitais quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« _Ça va j'irais !_ »

Et avant qu'elle ne m'envoie une réponse expliquant clairement qu'elle était fière d'elle, je lui renvoyais un message.

« _Comment se passe le voyage ?_ »

« _Plutôt bien. Ton frère est un peu capricieux mais on s'habitue vite aux pleurs d'un enfant._ »

Je souriais, ravie de ne pas avoir à subir les cris de Neal. Mais avant que j'aie pu répondre, je recevais un autre message.

« _Et Henry va très bien, ne t'inquiète pas._ _Maintenant, prépares-toi pour ta soirée. Tu as une tenue ou je t'envoie Ruby ?_ »

Je roulais des yeux, encore une fois exaspérée.

« _Pas besoin de s'habiller classe, ce n'est qu'une soirée entre fille_ »

« _Ok, ça veut dire que je t'envoie Ruby ;)_ »

Je soupirais et lui répondais par un smiley blasé qui mettait fin à notre conversation.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait brusquement sur une Ruby vêtue d'une très courte jupe rouge et d'un haut blanc avec dans ses mains, plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool.

Je me redressais avec un soupir.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a pas de sonnette que ça signifie que tu peux entrer comme ça !

Elle souriait largement.

\- Debout, Em' ! On a du boulot.

J'arquais un sourcil.

\- J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas un compliment …

\- Tu as raison. Ce n'en ait pas un.

Je roulais des yeux.

Bon, contrairement à ce que j'avais tendance à dire à Belle, j'appréciais beaucoup notre amie Lycanthrope. Elle arrivait toujours à me redonner le sourire et je m'amusais vraiment bien avec elle. Mais en dehors de ça, elle restait la plus grande commère de Storybrooke et surtout, la meilleure amie de ma mère. Je ne pouvais absolument pas me confier à elle sans craindre que celle-ci ne soit au courant.

\- De-bout !, articulait-elle après quelques minutes de silence. Dans une demi-heure on doit être là-bas. Tu devrais commencer par prendre ta douche, ça serait surement mieux.

Je me levais dans un soupir et montais dans la salle de bain d'un pas traînant.

Lorsque j'en sortais, enroulée d'un drap de bain, je me dirigeais immédiatement dans ma chambre où je sursautais en découvrant que Ruby s'y trouver aussi.

La moitié de mes fringues étaient entassées sur mon lit alors qu'elle tenait dans ses mains une robe rouge moulante.

Je secouais négativement la tête.

\- Ja-mais. Beaucoup trop provocant.

Elle roulait des yeux.

\- Je t'en pris, Em', ne fait pas ta sainte-nitouche. Cette robe est parfaite !

\- Le rouge c'est ta couleur, j'ai presque la même en bleue, elle conviendra mieux.

\- Non !, s'écriait-elle alors que je la rejoignais devant mon armoire.

\- Écoutes, je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris, là. Regina va être _sexy_. Tu te dois d'en faire autant.

\- Pourquoi le serait-elle ? Ce n'est qu'une soirée entre filles.

Elle levait les yeux au ciel dans une expression d'exaspération.

\- Comment se fait-il que la femme la plus aveugle que je connaisse ait m'y au monde le garçon le plus croyant qu'il existe ?!

Je soupirais.

\- Je sais ce que tu crois. Mais tu fais erreur. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai couché avec elle qu'il va se passer autre chose. Je veux dire … tu as surement déjà dû avoir des histoires sans lendemain.

\- Oui, il y en a eu pas mal pendant la malédiction.

\- Bon, tu comprends, alors.

Elle me dévisageait quelques secondes puis ouvrait la bouche avant de la refermer aussitôt, comme si elle hésiter à me dire quelque chose. Et j'en étais surprise. Habituellement, Ruby ne se gênait pas pour dire tout ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Quoi ?, soufflais-je.

Elle plissait les lèvres et murmurait quelque chose comme « Dieu, pardonne-moi » puis « ce n'est pas à moi de le faire mais là on n'a pas le choix. »

J'haussais alors les sourcils, attendant avec une certaine irritation l'idiotie qu'elle avait encore inventée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu es avec elle ?

Je fermais brièvement les yeux et inspirais fortement pour me calmer.

\- Contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, Belle et toi, il ne se passe et ne se passera jamais rien entre Regina et moi. Ok ? On a dérapé une nuit parce que j'étais totalement ivre et elle … Justement elle, je ne sais pas ce qui lui ait passé par la tête mais j'aimerais juste en parler avec elle ! Est-ce que c'est le fais de voir la Sauveuse célibataire qui vous rend aussi … encombrants ? Nan mais sérieusement ?! Mes parents voulaient à tout prix me caser avec Neal et une fois qu'il est mort ils se sont tournés vers Killian. Et quoi ? Parce qu'il m'a trompé je devrais me jetait sur Regina ? Vous êtes ridicule !

Elle secouait la tête.

\- C'est toi qui l'es, Emma. Et au fond tu sais que ce n'est pas si improbable que ça, toi et Regina.

Et avec cette phrase grognée, elle balançait ma robe à mes pieds et sortait de ma chambre.

Je soupirais. Oui, j'avais admis quelques jours plus tôt qu'une relation avec cette femme ne serait pas impossible. Mais franchement, relation ne rimait pas forcément avec Amour. On pouvait éprouver des sentiments sans en être amoureux. Décidément, ces personnages de contes … ils exagéraient toujours tout !

De longues minutes plus tard, je ressortais de ma chambre et étais étonnée de trouver Ruby au téléphone. Je me faisais alors le plus discrète possible.

\- Je t'assure ! C'est une catastrophe ! La patience, c'est ton truc à toi ! Moi, ça m'insupporte ! … Oui … Oui mais … Oui ! Je sais … Ouais, mais est-ce que tu pense que

Elle se coupait dans sa phrase en m'apercevant en haut des escaliers. En remarquant que je portais la robe rouge excessivement moulante, elle affichait un large sourire.

\- Je te laisse, on doit partir. Tu m'envois un message quand vous arrivez. Et salut tout le monde pour moi. Sauf ton mari.

Je roulais des yeux alors qu'elle raccrochait.

\- Comment tu vas tenir un mois sans elle ?

Elle haussait négligemment les épaules.

\- Je compte sur toi pour devenir raisonnable. Parce que je vais avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour me raisonner lorsque je m'apprêterais à faire une connerie.

Je grimaçais.

\- Je suis sûre que Belle sera apte à répondre à nos appels.

Elle souriait légèrement et me tendait une paire d'escarpin noir. Je la dévisageais quelques secondes.

\- C'est une blague ? Je ne sais pas marcher avec ça.

\- Bien sûr que si. Allez, enfiles-les. On devrait déjà être en route !

Je soupirais et enfilais ses chaussures puis, je me regardais dans un miroir accroché au mur. J'avais laissé détacher mes boucles blondes qui retombaient sur ma poitrine et maquillais légèrement mes yeux. Le résultat était plutôt bon et sans attendre j'attrapais un gilet noir et sortais rapidement, suivie de Ruby, toute excitée à l'idée de cette soirée.

\- Tu as prévenue Belle, Ashley et ma mère que tu les avais déjà remplacés par Tink, Regina et moi ?

Elle levait les yeux au ciel en s'installant du côté passager de ma voiture.

\- Elles ne peuvent pas me le reprocher, elles sont toutes partie sans moi !

Je prenais le volant et après quelques secondes de silence, je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Tu aurais préféré y aller à la place de Gold, non ?

Je ne prenais pas le risque de détourner les yeux de la route mais je l'entendais soupirer.

\- Peut-être, murmurait-elle alors que je garais la voiture devant la grande demeure de Regina.

Je ne rajoutais rien et nous descendions de la voiture avec chacune deux bouteilles dans les mains.

Avant même que nous ayons besoin de sonner, la porte s'ouvrait sur une Regina au regard noir.

\- Vous êtes en retard, mesdemoiselles !

Ruby grimaçait.

\- Emma a eu du mal avec sa tenue.

À ses mots, la belle brune laissait son regard vagabonder sur mon corps et je me sentais rougir. Quel manque de manières !

\- Et bien Miss Swan, ça change de vos jeans serrés et de votre hideuse veste en cuir.

Je roulais des yeux avant de les poser sur sa tenue. Elle avait elle aussi de hauts escarpins – mais certainement plus hauts que les miens ! Sérieusement ? Comment faisait-elle pour marcher avec ça ? C'était carrément des échasses. – et son pantalon noir en cuir était … Wow ! Mon dieu, j'avais chaud, tout d'un coup. Elle portait également un chemisier blanc dont les premiers boutons – et certainement quelques un en trop – étaient ouvert, laissant une vue alléchante sur son grand décolleté.

Je rougissais fortement.

\- Euh … tu … vous … c'est … hum …

Je me raclais la gorge et tendais brusquement les bouteilles que j'avais dans les mains.

\- Pour vous !

Elle riait en me les prenant des mains et se reculait pour nous laisser entrer. Je ne manquais pas le large sourire de Ruby et je lui lançais un regard noir qu'elle ignorait superbement.

Regina nous faisais asseoir autour de la table basse de son salon avec un verre de cidre chacune. Tink et Ruby s'allongeaient sur le divan, l'une contre l'autre alors que Regina choisissait un fauteuil en face. Moi, je m'asseyais à même le sol avec quelques coussins qui traînaient sur le sofa.

\- Bon, intervenait Tink, j'ai réussi à convaincre Regina de commander des pizzas.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

\- Impossible ! Comment as-tu fais ça ?

La belle brune roulait des yeux alors que la blonde souriait à plein dents.

\- Je me le demande encore.

Nous riions légèrement avant de trinquer.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, une certaine tension régnait entre nous.

\- Alors Emma, déclarait Tink. Comme trouves-tu ta nouvelle collègue ?

Je souriais.

\- Cool. J'aime bien Mulan.

\- Mulan ?, répétait Ruby. Elle bosse avec toi ?

\- Yep'. Et toi, Tink, tu as commencé le boulot ?

Elle soupirait d'un air exaspéré, arrachant un sourire à Regina.

\- Non, pas encore. Je commence lundi.

\- Tu n'as plus l'air très enjoué.

\- Miss Swan a raison, tu pourrais te montrer plus enthousiaste.

La fée la fusillait du regard avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

\- Elle m'a obtenu un job dans une boutique de fringues pour enfant.

Je ravalais un rire moqueur.

\- Pauvre Tink … Tu vas être confronté à ces petites choses qui bavent partout.

Elle échangeait un regard amusé avec le Maire jusqu'à ce que celle-ci arque un sourcil en ma direction.

\- « Ces petites _choses_ » ? Vous avez bien fait de faire adopter Henry.

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Nos enfants sont différents, ils sont adorables. _Même_ s'ils bavent. Ceux des autres sont insupportables. _Et en plus_, ils bavent.

Elle ravalait un rire.

\- Tink et vous avez une fausse idée des enfants. Tous ne bavent pas. _Henry_ ne bavait pas.

\- Logique, intervenait Ruby, c'est un Mills.

Tink riait.

\- C'est exactement ce que je lui ais dit hier ! Mais elle a sortit l'excuse Swan.

\- Hey !, m'indignais-je. C'est quoi « _l'excuse Swan_ » ? Je ne bavais pas, moi !

\- Vraiment ? Je croyais que tous les enfants le faisaient ?

\- Oui, bah pas moi !

Elle secouait la tête et j'ignorais si elle était amusée ou exaspérée. Peut-être les deux ?

\- On demandera à vous parents. Ah non, pardon. Ça ne va pas être possible, ils ne vous ont pas vu grandir.

Je la fusillais du regard mais je ne me sentais étrangement pas blesser. Je savais que c'était plus de la taquinerie qu'autre chose.

\- Regina !, chuchotait Tink d'un ton réprobateur que je ne lui connaissais pas.

J'haussais les épaules.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je dois être la seule d'entre nous à encore avoir des parents alors … je ne vais rien dire.

Elles acquiesçaient avec des grimaces. Je ne savais pas ce qu'étaient les parents de Tink. Je ne savais même pas si elle en avait eu un jour. Quant à Ruby, j'avais entendu parler de sa mère, mais … il me semblait qu'elle était morte. Et son père … aucune idée. Pour ce qui était de Regina … Je savais par Henry que son père était mort avant la malédiction et … ma mère avait tué la sienne alors … Vraiment, le sujet des parents était un peu délicat …

\- On ne va pas parler de la famille, intervenait Ruby. Ni du travail. Parlons de …

\- Killian !, s'exclamait Tink.

Je fronçais les sourcils et Regina la fusillait du regard.

\- Tink, grognait-elle. Il faut que tu arrêtes ça.

Ruby éclatait d'un rire fort que je ne comprenais pas trop et une fois qu'elle s'était calmée, nous la dévisagions toutes, attendant l'explication. Elle encrait ses yeux à ceux de Tinkerbell avec un large sourire.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu es sur Jones ?!

J'haussais les sourcils. Hein ?! Je me souvenais avoir soupçonné quelque chose entre eux deux, quelques mois plus tôt mais ... J'avais complètement oublié cette idée.

\- Nan ?! Sérieux ?

La blonde rougissait légèrement.

\- Euh ... Non. C'est juste que ...

Je ravalais un rire moqueur.

\- D'accord. Je vois ... Et bah désolée de te l'annoncer, mais apparemment, il préfère les rousses. Et encore plus si elles ont une queue.

Je rougissais brusquement.

\- De poisson … Une queue de poisson à la place des jambes.

\- On avait compris, Miss Swan. Et cessez de nous rappeler que vous avez été cocue. Nous sommes déjà au courant comme plus de la moitié de la ville étant donné que vous pleurnichez dans les bras de tous ceux que vous croisez.

Je la fusillais du regard.

\- Et c'est vous qui dites ça ?! Doit-on parler du cauchemar qu'ont été les semaines suivant l'arrivée de Marianne pour tout ceux qui croisé votre route ?! Quoi que … il n'y en avait pas tant que ça puisque vous préfériez rester cloîtrer dans votre demeure sinistre.

\- Sinistre ?, répétait-elle.

Elle balayait le salon du regard.

\- Vous trouvez vraiment ça sinistre ?

\- Non, c'est joli, intervenait Ruby. Mais surtout très grand. Je suis sûre que ma chambre est plus petite que vos toilettes.

Nous riions toutes avant de reprendre des expressions sérieuses au plus grand désespoir de Tinkerbell.

\- Est-ce que tu me considères comme un obstacle ?, demandais-je d'une voix soudaine.

Elle grimaçait.

\- Plus vraiment. Mais … Je pense que Hook a quand même beaucoup de sentiments pour toi.

J'haussais les épaules.

\- Peu m'importe.

\- De toute façon, intervenait Regina, à l'instant même où tu poseras tes lèvres sur celles du pirate alcoolique, notre amitié s'arrêtera d'office !

La petite blonde arquait un sourcil de cette manière malicieuse qui lui correspondait si bien.

\- Notre amitié ? Quelle amitié ? Je croyais que nous étions juste des personnes qui aimaient quelques fois sympathiser ?

Je souriais, amusée par la façon à laquelle la jeune fée parvenait à retourner les mots de la Reine contre elle.

\- Peu importe. J'ai réussi à t'obtenir un travail, tu as une dette envers moi.

\- J'hallucine ! Je vais travailler pour Boucle D'Or dans une boutique pour gamins ! Vraiment fan-tas-tique.

\- Quoi ? Tu aurais préféré que la Mère Supérieure te choisisse comme assistante ?

Tink ravalait un rire.

\- Peu importe la nouvelle sympathie qu'elle a envers moi. Elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Elle a été capable de me retirer mes pouvoirs, me laissant seule et désespérée. Elle me déteste. Et inutile de te rappeler pourquoi, je crois que tu t'en souviens très bien.

Je plissais les yeux.

\- Tu as perdu tes pouvoirs à cause de Regina ?

\- Tout à fait !

\- Et tu les as retrouvé à mes dépends !, rétorquait l'ancienne reine.

La blonde allait répliquer mais la brune l'arrêtait en levant sa main droite.

\- Nous n'aurons pas cette discussion maintenant.

\- Bien.

\- Bien.

Ruby se raclait la gorge, autant gênée que moi. Même si les deux amies étaient très peu crédibles dans leurs disputes à cause de … de quoi, d'ailleurs ? Regina semblait vraiment en colère alors que Tink paraissait culpabiliser. Pourtant … on sentait entre elle une amitié profonde et il était presque impensable de les imaginer ennemies. En effet, au cours des mois passés, elles étaient devenues un duo presque inséparable. Et si au début cette amitié semblait étrange pour beaucoup, nous avions fini par nous habitué à entendre leurs chamailleries et leurs rires lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient.

Je leur enviais un peu ce lien qui les unissait. Depuis Mary-Margareth, je n'avais pas d'amie avec qui j'étais aussi fusionnelle. Il y avait bien Belle mais … c'était différent. Peut-être avait-elle ce lien avec Ruby ? Mais pas avec moi.

Après quelques secondes de silences, la sonnette retentissait dans le salon et Regina se levait pour ouvrir au livreur de pizza.

Lorsqu'elle revenait, les bras chargés de trois boites en carton, avec une grimace de dégoût sur le visage, nous nous esclaffions toute les trois.

\- Je paris que tu n'y as jamais goûté !, s'écriait Tink.

La brune lui lançait un regard noir en posant les pizzas sur la table basse et elle se laissait tomber dans le fauteuil.

\- Non, voyez-vous, moi, je fais attention à ma santé.

Je roulais des yeux sans perdre mon sourire pour autant.

\- Il faudra que je vous prenne en photo, Henry voudra voir ça !

À mon tour de recevoir un regard noir mais je n'y prêtais pas grande attention, j'avais l'habitude.

\- Faites ça et j'envois à vos parents une photo de vous avec une pizza et une bouteille de whiskey. Je suis sûre qu'il serait surpris de ne pas vous voir devant une soupe.

Elle était vraiment douée. Je ne pourrais décemment jamais avoir le dernier mot avec elle.

La soirée passait très vite, nous trouvions étonnamment nos aises les unes avec les autres et j'en venais même à apprécier le moment. L'alcool s'était petit à petit imprégné de nous. Surtout de Tink et Ruby, en fait. Moi, j'avais un peu l'esprit embrumée mais rien de bien sérieux. Quant à Regina, elle, on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait bu de l'eau toute la soirée tellement elle semblait sobre. Et je n'étais pas surprise de la voir si résistante à l'alcool.

Depuis désormais une bonne dizaine de minutes, Ruby nous parlait de ses conquêtes, une bière à la main, alors que Tink – complètement effondrait sur elle – l'écoutait attentivement.

\- Donc … Tu veux dire que tu as couché avec un rat ?!, demandait sérieusement la jeune fée.

La serveuse riait aux éclats.

\- C'est vrai que c'est un peu bizarre.

Je souriais, amusée et j'étais surprise de voir que Regina en faisait autant. Tink tournait les yeux vers moi avec une expression malicieuse.

\- Et toi, Emma, c'était quoi ton coup le plus … étrange ?

J'haussais les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est étrange ou glauque ou tout ce que vous voulez mais lorsque j'étais enceinte d'Henry,

Je me coupais pour lancer un regard d'excuse à l'ancienne Reine.

\- Désolée si vous trouvez ça horrible que je faisais ça avec notre bébé dans le ventre mais …

Je baissais les yeux, légèrement honteuse.

\- Je me tapais ma codétenue.

Tink et Ruby me dévisageaient avec attention, très intriguée alors que Regina … Ses yeux me fusillaient littéralement du regard. Mais je m'en fichais et je décidais de poursuivre en me concentrant sur les deux filles étalaient sur le sofa.

\- En fait … Elle était là depuis un moment et moi j'étais enceinte alors les hormones et tout …

\- Wow, soufflait Tink. Elle était comment ?

Je souriais tristement en baissant la tête.

\- Très belle. Mais aussi très froide. C'est arrivé une fois, comme ça, en pleine nuit. Et puis … ça s'est reproduit encore et encore. Je commençais à croire que j'avais de l'importance pour elle. Parce que … toutes celles qui m'approchaient étaient bien vite amochées. J'étais devenue sa propriété.

Je déglutissais difficilement en repensant à cette femme que j'avais finie par presque oublier.

\- Elle avait trente ans et j'en avais dix-huit. Mais je m'en fichais. Elle était séduisante et je savais que certaine femme m'enviaient. Mais elle était aussi mariée. Et elle avait des enfants qui l'attendaient sagement à la sortie. C'était pour ça qu'elle ne m'autorisait pas à la toucher. Seul son mari le faisait. Mais là encore je m'en fichais. Elle me donnait du plaisir et c'était tout ce que je voulais. Même si elle était violente, même si elle me faisait sentir comme une moins que rien. J'étais jeune et je m'en fichais. Malheureusement … je me suis attachée à elle contre mon gré. Elle le sentait et elle devenait plus … terrifiante. Et ça n'arrangeait pas. Au contraire, ça me plaisait encore plus …

Je m'arrêtais dans mon récit, les yeux dans le vague. Je ne parlais jamais de cette histoire, la trouvant beaucoup trop intime.

\- Donc …, intervenait Ruby. Tu es du genre ... soumise ? Je veux dire, la violence et tout ça, c'est ton truc ?

Je riais malgré moi.

\- Non ! C'est juste que … Tu sais, quand tu es en prison, tu as des envies différentes.

Elle acquiesçait et je sentais le regard intense de Regina posait sur moi. Mais je décidais de l'ignorer et de ne surtout pas la regarder.

\- Bref, toute cette histoire s'est arrêtée après que j'ai accouché. Je me sentais mal. Très mal. Je venais d'abandonner mon fils et je n'avais pas la conviction qu'il serait dans une famille convenable. J'avais peur qu'il devienne comme moi, qu'il soit un enfant du système baladé de famille en famille …

Je sentais les larmes montaient et je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux pour pouvoir les chasser.

\- Je l'ai rejeté plusieurs fois après l'accouchement et ça l'énerver. Elle devenait de plus en plus violente parce qu'elle savait que j'aimais ça. Mais je ne me sentais plus … excitée.

De coin de l'œil, je voyais Regina frissonnait et sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, mes yeux se posaient sur elle et ma gorge se nouait en remarquant ses pupilles dilatées et ses joues rouges. Elle se dandinait légèrement dans son fauteuil, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Elle t'a frappé ?, intervenait Tink.

Je détournais alors les yeux de Regina avec beaucoup de difficulté. Je sentais la chaleur de mon corps augmentait et je souriais faiblement à la fée.

\- Non. Je m'étais faite la promesse de ne plus me laisser traiter comme un déchet. Parce que c'était trop. Entre mes familles d'accueils et Neal, on s'était assez servie de moi et je jurais que plus personne ne le ferait.

Un silence lourd tombait dans la pièce et je soupirais en baissant la tête.

\- Bref …

Ruby se redressait.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas nous dire comme ça s'est passé ? Comment tu t'es débarrassée d'elle ?

Je secouais négativement la tête.

\- Non. Je ne le ferais pas.

Et je buvais une gorgée de ma bière sous leurs regards en même temps compatissants, curieux et inquiets.

Comprenant mon embarra, Tinkerbell se redressait à son tour en se tournant vers son amie.

\- Et toi, Regina ? Racontes-nous l'une de tes aventures sexuelles qui t'ont marqués. Je suis sûre qu'il y en a eu plusieurs quand tu dirigeais le Royaume Noir.

Nous posions toute notre regard sur Regina et j'étais surprise de constater que celle-ci me fixait encore avec une intensité qui me donnait des frissons.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu me regarder ainsi et … je trouvais ça en même temps plaisant et intimidant.

Je souriais avec gêne et elle détournait alors les yeux pour les poser sur Tink. Elle haussait les épaules comme si elle était détendue alors que tout dans sa posture indiquait le contraire et lentement, elle commençait son récit.

Finalement, cette soirée avait été bien différente de ce à quoi je m'étais attendue.

* * *

_Voilà Voilà :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu ;)_

_Bon, j'ai décidé de faire intervenir Mulan dans cette fanfiction parce que malgré le fait qu'on la voit très peu dans la série, elle reste l'un de mes personnages préférés ;)_

_D'ailleurs, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis à ce propos puisque je ne parviens pas à me décider. Est-ce que je fais un Ruby-Belle ou est-ce que vous préférez un Mulan-Aurore ?_

_Merci d'être toujours là et à la semaine prochaine :)_


	6. Une Etape Franchie

_Salut !_

_Alors, la première chose que j'ai à dire c'est : MERCI ! Vous avez été très actifs cette semaine et ça me fait vraiment plaisir :)_

_J'ai tenté de répondre à vos Review mais le message refusait de s'envoyer alors : Oxfordiass, marionpotter39, edwinouat, cathcathouroquet, taocm, vrig05, Emy Em's, Buntinx Jennifer, lanaregal, manpsg, Ladies Of CM ainsi que les Guests : Merci beaucoup pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser un message :)_

_Merci aussi aux nombreux followers qui ont presque doublé cette semaine :D_

_Et, un merci tout particulier à marionpotter39 pour avoir corriger ce chapitre :)_

_Bon, ensuite, je dois vous prévenir qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine, les chapitres mettront plus de temps à arriver puisque j'ai le malheur de vous annoncer que les vacances se terminent :'( Et comme je redouble en partie parce que j'ai passé l'année précedente à écrire ma fanfiction plutôt que d'écouter les cours, je vais éviter que ça se reproduise ;)_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, agréables lecteurs ;)_

* * *

_**Une étape franchie **_pour _Regina Mills :_

Ce matin là, je me redressais sur mon lit, les joues en feu. Ce rêve …

Cela faisait deux jours qu'avait eu lieu la soirée entre filles et ça faisait également deux nuits qui je faisais des rêves assez … torrides.

Je sortais de mon lit quelque peu honteuse. Rêver d'Emma Swan de cette façon là était vraiment … humiliant. J'avais l'impression d'être en manque de sexe. Et c'était pour cette raison que j'évitais la jeune blonde le plus possible au plus grand désespoir de Tink.

D'ailleurs, j'étais surprise de trouver celle-ci dans ma cuisine, une assiette de pancakes devant elle.

– Prends tes aises, surtout.

Elle me lançait un large sourire.

– Bien dormi ?

Je la fusillais du regard. Ses yeux étaient trop malicieux et son sourire trop moqueur pour que cette question soit anodine. Mais je l'ignorais en préparant mon café.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Tink ?

Elle grimaçait.

– Je ne veux pas y aller !

Je roulais des yeux en me souvenant que nous étions lundi.

– Allez … ça ne peut pas être si terrible. Tu as insisté pour travailler, alors assure, maintenant.

– Tu aurais pu me faire embaucher dans la boutique classe au coin de la rue alors pourquoi veux-tu que je bosse pour Boucle d'Or ?

Je souriais en m'installant devant elle avec ma tasse de café dans les mains.

– Si tu y allais, tu comprendrais.

Elle soufflait en enfournant un pancake dans sa bouche.

– Et chinan, tu

– Tink, la coupais-je. Finis ce que tu manges.

Elle acquiesçait et mangeait avec aucune grâce tout en faisant des tours avec son index à côté de sa bouche.

Une fois qu'elle avait enfin tout avalé, elle buvait son verre de jus de fruit avant de le reposer brusquement sur la table, me faisant sursauter. Je la fusillais du regard alors que la moitié de mon café se renversait sur mon pyjama en soie.

– La délicatesse, tu connais ? Sérieusement, il va falloir retravailler tes manières, j'ai l'impression de manger face à Miss Swan.

Elle souriait largement.

– Et ce n'est pas un compliment !, jugeais-je bon de rajouter.

– Justement ! C'est d'elle que je voulais te parler, répondait-elle. Tu l'évites depuis deux jours et ce n'est vraiment pas bien ! Je veux bien comprendre que tu aies du mal à te retenir de lui sauter dessus mais fais un effort !

Je la dévisageais quelques secondes, outrée.

– Je te demande pardon ?

– Quoi ? Ose me dire que tu n'es pas en chaleur dès que tu la croises ! Tu aurais dû te voir à la soirée ! Même ivre, je l'ai remarqué alors imagine Emma. Elle a vraiment dû se sentir mal à l'aise, pour le coup.

Je lui jetais un regard noir.

– Sors de ma maison _tout de suite_ !

Elle riait tout en s'exécutant. Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, j'enfouissais mon visage dans mes mains. Il fallait que tout ça cesse !

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

J'entrais au poste du Shérif avec une expression que j'espérais froide. Sans surprise, j'y trouvais les deux femmes en pleine discussion, assises sur un bureau.

La brune me lançait un timide sourire en se redressant pour reprendre son travail alors que la blonde se contentait d'un rapide coup d'œil en plongeant son nez dans sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

– Miss Swan !, grognais-je. Avez-vous _enfin_ fini les dossiers que je vous ai demandés de remplir il y a _quinze_ jours ?!

Elle relevait la tête avec un sourire fière.

– Ils vous attendent sur votre bureau Madame le Maire, je les ais déposés il y a une heure. Vous n'y êtes pas passé ?

Je la fusillais du regard. Bien sûr que non, j'aimais trop commencer ma journée par une joute verbale avec elle pour penser d'abord à me rendre à la Mairie.

– Je ne les ai pas vu, sifflais-je.

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents et lançait sa tasse en carton dans la corbeille, près de moi. Je plissais les yeux.

– Vous avez beaucoup de chance de ne pas vous être loupée, si ça arrivait sur moi, vous l'auriez regretté.

Elle souriait encore, plus narquoisement, cette fois.

– Je ne me loupe jamais. Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre chemisier ne risquait rien.

Tout en prononçant cette phrase, elle baissait les yeux vers mon décolleté avant de les détourner rapidement, le rouge aux joues.

C'était à mon tour de prendre le dessus. Je m'avançais lentement jusqu'à elle avec un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

– C'est vrai que ça aurait été dommage que vous le tachiez. J'aurais dû l'enlever.

Tout en replaçant mon col, j'en profitais pour écarter un peu plus mon décolleté, ce qui avait pour effet d'amplifier son rougissement.

– Euh … oui … ça aurait été … vraiment très … dommage …

J'affichais un sourire carnassier et alors que je m'approchais un peu plus d'elle, Mulan se raclait la gorge, nous faisant clairement comprendre que ce n'était pas un lieu décent pour faire ce genre de choses.

Je m'éloignais alors de la blonde mais gardais mes yeux ancrés dans les siens qui avaient du mal à soutenir mon regard, préférant s'attarder un peu plus bas.

– Shérif Swan, déclarais-je finalement. Je vous attends dans mon bureau à onze heures. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Et alors que je m'éloignais, elle m'interpellait.

– Pourquoi ? C'est … Je veux dire … C'est pour le boulot ?

– Non.

Et je partais pour de bon. Ça faisait trop longtemps que nous le repoussions, il était temps d'avoir _la_ discussion.

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Installée derrière mon bureau, je vérifiais qu'aucune erreur n'ai été faite dans les dossiers d'Emma. Et j'étais bien déçue de constater qu'après presque deux semaines d'attente, elle avait finalement fait du bon boulot. Je n'aurais donc pas la chance de lui reprocher son manque de capacité à remplir un dossier.

Lorsque mon téléphone portable sonnait, je décrochais avec un large sourire.

– Henry ! Comment vas-tu ?

– _C'est super ! On est arrivée cette nuit. C'est trop beau ! On s'éclate !_

Je souriais tendrement.

– Tant mieux, alors.

– _Et toi ? Ça va ? J'ai entendu Belle au téléphone avec Ruby. Apparemment, tu n'as pas beaucoup agi …_

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

– Henry, je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils. Je sais quoi faire.

– _Vraiment ?_

– Oui ! Et si tu veux savoir, ta mère devrait bientôt arriver.

– _Cool ! Tu lui as donné rendez-vous ? Et elle a accepté ? C'est génial !_

Je grimaçais.

– C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Nous devons avoir une discussion.

– _À quel propos ? Votre relation_ ?

– Plus ou moins …

À travers le téléphone, j'entendais la voix irritante de Blanche l'appeler. Je roulais des yeux et Henry soupirait.

– _Bon, désolé mais on va partir à la mer, je t'appelle en revenant ?_

– Oui. Et fais attention à toi !

– _Oui Maman, répondait-il dans un rire. Bisous, je t'aime._

Je souriais tendrement. Comment de simples mots pouvaient me faire autant de bien ?

– Je t'aime aussi, mon chéri.

Il raccrochait et je me re-concentrais alors sur mon travail.

Pas longtemps cependant puisque quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait brusquement sur la belle blonde.

J'arquais un sourcil.

– Je n'ai pas été prévenue de votre arrivée, Miss Swan.

– Ouais, votre secrétaire était au téléphone et je n'ai pas eu la patience d'attendre qu'elle ait fini.

Elle avait à peine terminé sa phrase qu'Emily entrait telle une furie dans le bureau.

– Madame Mills, je suis désolée, elle est entrée sans mon accord.

– Ça va aller, Emily, vous pouvez nous laisser.

Elle acquiesçait avant de sortir rapidement et la belle blonde en profitait pour s'assoir sur une chaise face à mon bureau.

– Miss Swan … Vous m'avez réclamée une discussion, je vous écoute.

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

– Vous acceptez vraiment de parler de … _ça_ ? Parce que … les seules fois où vous n'évitez pas le sujet sont lorsque nous sommes avec Tink.

Je soupirais.

– Il faut bien en parler un jour, sinon, vous ne cesserez de vous posez tout un tas de questions inutiles.

Elle inspirait profondément.

– Alors … Je sais que lorsque je suis ivre, il m'arrive d'être assez entreprenante. Mais … je me demande … Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas rejetée ?

Je déglutissais difficilement.

– J'ai tenté de le faire. Mais vous êtes autant têtue ivre que sobre.

– Hey ! Faut pas déconner, je ne vous ai pas violé non plus !

Je m'enfonçais dans mon siège.

– Encore heureux, j'ai su vous arrêter à temps.

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

– À temps ?! Je me suis réveillée à poil dans votre lit !

Je roulais des yeux.

– Vous ne vous en souvenez vraiment pas ?

– Seulement quelques petits détails …

– Nous n'avons pas couché ensemble, Miss Swan. Nous nous sommes arrêtées à de simples caresses.

Elle plissait les yeux.

– « De simples caresses » ?! Je me souviens parfaitement de votre main sur mon sein !

Je frissonnais légèrement.

– Certes, mais ce n'était que des caresses. Je suis sûre que vous faisiez bien pire avec votre ancienne codétenue.

Elle me fusillait du regard et je décidais qu'il était temps de mettre les choses au clair.

– Je vous ai emmenée dans mon lit parce que vous étiez incapable de rentrer chez vous. Ma chambre a été la première que Kathryn et moi avons trouvée et nous n'avions pas la force de vous transporter jusque dans la chambre d'ami. Une fois qu'on vous a allongée, Kathryn est partie et je vous ai enlevé vos chaussures. C'est à cet instant que vous m'avez agrippée et que vous vous êtes mise sur moi. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, vous êtes bien plus musclée. Je n'avais pas la moindre chance de vous repousser. Vous vous êtes déshabillée et c'est vous-même qui avez placé ma main sur votre poitrine en la maintenant bien.

Elle rougissait violemment.

– Fort heureusement, j'ai fini par vous convaincre d'arrêter votre petit jeu et vous vous êtes laissée tomber à côté de moi pour vous endormir directement.

– Euh … je … c'est … enfin … Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé la magie ?!, s'écriait-elle.

Je me crispais mais me reprenais vite en affichant un faux sourire.

– J'ai promis à Henry de ne plus le faire !

– Et si je vous avais violée ?! Vous êtes tarée ou quoi ?!

Je soupirais profondément.

– J'ai réussi à vous convaincre d'arrêter, je n'avais pas besoin d'utiliser la Magie.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je voyais ses yeux s'humidifier.

– Miss Swan ? Vous allez bien ?

– Non !, s'exclamait-elle d'une voix enrouée. Je me sens … vraiment … pas bien …

Elle posait deux doigts sur ses tempes et me dévisageait avec suspicion.

– Et puis … vous … je vous ai embrassée, dans le couloir ! Et vous y avez répondu ! Pourquoi ?!

Elle s'était levée et faisait les cent pas. Je ne répondais pas.

Après de longues minutes à la regarder se torturer l'esprit je me redressais sur mon siège.

– Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous proposer de vous ramener chez vous. Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé.

Elle gardait le silence en continuant ses pas.

– J'ai profité de votre ivresse, poursuivais-je. J'ai eu un comportement honteux. Et je m'excuse encore.

Je commençais légèrement à m'agacer de son manque de réponse. Elle baissait la tête et continuait sa marche un peu plus rapidement.

– Vous me donnez le tournis, asseyez-vous.

– Non, grognait-elle.

Je soupirais.

– C'est une attitude enfantine, Miss Swan.

Elle s'arrêtait brusquement et ancrait son regard au mien.

– Vous avez … vous êtes … Je … C'est …

– Il va vraiment falloir que vous fassiez quelque chose pour ces bégaiements, ça devient agaçant.

Elle me fusillait du regard.

– Vous êtes en manque de sexe, c'est ça ?!

J'écarquillais les yeux, plus que surprise et je me relevais de mon siège confortable.

– Je … Non ! Ce n'est pas … enfin …

– Alors, qui bégaye, maintenant ?

Je lui lançais un regard noir avant de croiser les bras sur ma poitrine.

– C'était inapproprié.

– Pas vraiment. Je cherche juste à comprendre pourquoi vous avez eu envie de moi cette nuit là.

Je baissais quelques secondes les yeux avant de les reposer sur elle. Si seulement il y avait que cette nuit là que j'en avais eu envie …

– Je ne comprends pas …

Je m'approchais lentement d'elle. Emma Swan avait un réel manque de confiance en soi.

– Vous êtes attirante, Miss Swan. Et comme tout humain, j'ai des besoins. Vous étiez là et vous m'avez presque sauté dessus alors _non_, je n'ai pas pu résister. Je veux dire … Si ça avait été Rumple ou encore Madame Lucas, ça aurait été facile mais vous …

Je posais ma main sur son bras.

– Vous êtes très séduisante …

Elle ne quittait pas des yeux ma main posée sur elle et je sentais toute ma magie crépitait. Elle avait besoin de savoir tout ça. Mais je n'étais absolument pas certaine que ma manière de procéder soit la meilleure. Elle ne devait pas avoir de pression ou elle fuirait. Elle ne devait pas sentir que je tenais _trop_ à elle mais tout de même assez pour la trouver intéressante. Ce n'était pas facile.

– Je …

Sa voix était étonnamment aigüe.

– C'est vrai ?, murmurait-elle.

Je souriais légèrement.

– Bien sûr.

Elle acquiesçait lentement avant de se reculer d'un pas et de me fusiller du regard.

– Vous auriez pu me dire plus tôt qu'on n'avait pas couché ensemble, crachait-elle. Ça m'aurait évité de me sentir si mal à l'aise devant Henry. Et mes parents.

J'arquais un sourcil.

– Vos parents ?

– Ouais … Je pensais avoir couché avec leur ennemie numéro Un.

Je souriais, amusée.

– J'aurais aimé voir la tête de votre mère en le découvrant.

Elle levait les yeux au ciel.

– Vous êtes cruelle, Régina.

Je riais légèrement et après quelques secondes de silence, elle me dévisageait d'un air hésitant.

– Il y a un problème ?

– Non … Je …Je me demandais juste si vous étiez …

J'arquais un sourcil en tentant de cacher mon sourire amusé, devinant où elle voulait en venir.

– Enfin … vous voyez … ?

– Non, j'aurais besoin de plus d'éléments, pour ça.

Elle soufflait, agacée.

– Je voulais savoir si … enfin … vous avez dit avoir été attirée par moi alors … je me demandais juste si … vous étiez … de l'autre bord.

Je riais légèrement.

– Et vous, très chère ?

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

– Je vous ais parlé de ma codétenue ?

Je souriais légèrement.

– Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez couché plusieurs fois avec une femme que vous les aimez forcément toutes. Ça pourrait ne venir que d'elle. Mais bon … ce n'est peut-être pas la seule, on devrait ajouter sur la liste de vos conquêtes toutes les malheureuses qui ont croisé votre chemin lorsque vous étiez ivre.

Son regard noir était vraiment un délice pour moi.

– « Toutes les _malheureuses_ » ? N'est-ce pas vous qui disiez à l'instant que j'étais séduisante ?

Elle arborait son sourire moqueur et mon cœur ratait un battement mais je me forçais à rouler des yeux. Et elle reprenait rapidement son air faussement vexé.

– Et le « _toutes_ » est déplacé ! Je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui, non plus !

Oh, intéressant ! Elle semblait comprendre son erreur puisqu'elle me lançait un regard menaçant comme pour m'interdire de relever. Mais depuis quand avais-je peur d'elle ?

– Je vois, je ne suis donc pas n'importe qui.

– On n'a pas couché ensemble !, se défendait-elle.

J'affichais une moue déçue.

– Oui, c'est vrai. Dommage.

Elle me dévisageait mais ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Elle serrait alors ses bras contre sa poitrine avec un sourire malicieux.

– Je découvre une nouvelle facette de vous, Madame le Maire. Je suis surprise.

Je souriais, amusée et après quelques secondes de silence, elle se frottait le bras, mal à l'aise.

– Bon bah … Ruby m'attend au Granny's alors je vais y aller …

J'acquiesçais et la regardais se diriger vers la porte. Mais une fois qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée, elle tournait la tête vers moi.

– Régina … Je suis désolée … pour mon comportement, cette nuit-là. Merci de m'avoir éclairée sur ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

J'hochais la tête avec un fin sourire, et faisais tout mon possible pour ne pas afficher trop mon bonheur au simple fait de discuter avec elle.

Elle ouvrait la porte mais cette fois-ci, prise dans mon élan, je me précipitais vers elle et la retenais par le bras. Elle se tournait vers moi, sourcils haussés.

– Il y a un problème ?

– Oui.

Cette fois, ses sourcils se baissaient.

– Non, corrigeais-je.

Elle me dévisageait avec suspicion et je soupirais.

– Je dois aussi rejoindre Tink au Granny's. Peut-être pourrions-nous y aller ensemble ?

Je faisais mon possible pour qu'elle ne remarque pas à quel point j'espérais qu'elle accepte.

– Ouais, bien sûr, allons-y.

Encore une fois, je retenais un soupire de soulagement et je me mordais la joue pour ne pas sourire trop jovialement.

– Bien.

D'un commun accord, nous décidions de nous y rendre à pieds et le chemin qui aurait dû nous paraitre long passait étonnamment vite. Nous discutions de tout et de rien et j'étais surprise par la facilité à laquelle nous échangions. J'étais sur la bonne voie. Avant qu'elle ne puisse accepter le lien qui nous unissait, elle devait m'accepter moi. Et pour ça, quoi de mieux qu'une nouvelle amitié ? N'était-ce pas plus facile d'aimer une amie que notre pire ennemie ?

Nous entrions dans le Granny's avec un sourire et lorsqu'Emma m'ouvrait la porte pour entrer dans le restaurant, je pouvais voir Tink et Ruby se tourner vers nous avec surprise. Mais leurs petits sourires en coin revenaient bien vite.

Nous nous approchions du comptoir où elles étaient toutes les deux et je constatais sans grande surprise que Mulan était également là.

– Hey !, s'exclamait Emma en remarquant son adjointe. Tu es venue finalement !

– Oui, Ruby ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix.

Je me tournais vers Tink.

– Alors … Rien à me dire ?

Elle roulait des yeux mais l'éclatant sourire qui éclairait son visage la trahissait.

– Tu t'es bien foutue de moi !

Emma, attirée par l'accusation de mon amie, la dévisageait, attendant la suite qui ne venait pas.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Boucle d'Or est responsable de plusieurs boutiques. Une pour les bambins, une pour les bijoux, et une pour les femmes. Celle des gamins étant plus connue, je pensais que c'était là-bas, que j'allais bosser. Mais au final, je suis dans celle pour vêtements de femmes. Régina s'est jouée de moi en me faisant croire que j'avais hérité du pire boulot au monde.

– Le pire ?, répétait la jeune serveuse. On voit bien que tu ne travailles pas pour ta grand-mère.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, Granny arrivait derrière elle en lui tapant la tête avec un menu.

– Je ne te paie pas pour bavarder !

Nous riions alors que sa petite-fille se remettait au travail avec une grimace.

– Elle a encore plus de boulot maintenant qu'Ashley est en vacances, intervenait Emma. La pauvre …

Tink plissait les yeux.

– Je connais peut-être quelqu'un à qui ce job pourrait plaire …

Je souriais en coin, Tink connaissait _vraiment_ tout le monde.

– Ah ouais ? Qui ? Jasmine ? Esméralda ? Raiponce ?, souriait la blonde avant d'afficher une mine horrifiée. Oh non ! Pas Raiponce ! Je crois que Ruby a couché avec elle !

Mon amie grimaçait.

– Si je dois éliminer de la liste tous ceux avec qui elle a couché, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir trouver.

Je lui lançais un regard réprobateur et elle lançait un sourire d'excuse.

– Je blaguais …

– Et c'était drôle, répondait Emma avec un clin d'?il.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Tink relevait la tête.

– Aurore !

Mulan se tendait légèrement avant d'afficher un sourire crispé.

– Au service ?, demandait-elle. Très mauvaise idée. Aurore détesterait.

– Tu penses ?

– Elle n'est pas faite pour travailler.

Elle souriait tendrement mais son visage prenait bien vite une expression triste.

– Et puis … Philippe s'en sort très bien pour faire vivre sa famille.

Je dévisageais la belle asiatique. J'avais cru comprendre qu'elle avait des sentiments pour le Prince Philippe. Mais pourtant, au sourire qu'elle affichait en parlant de la femme de celui-ci, j'avais plutôt l'impression que c'était pour elle, qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose.

Un silence de plomb tombait et je me doutais que Tink et Emma en étaient venues à la même conclusion.

Mon amie s'approchait un peu d'elle avec un fin sourire.

– Tu sais ce que peuvent faire les fées ?

Je roulais des yeux au ton fier employé et Mulan répondait par un haussement d'épaules.

– Elles peuvent sentir lorsque le Véritable Amour uni deux personnes. Nous autres, nous savons lorsque deux personnes sont faites pour passer le restant de leur vie ensemble ou bien si peut-être, ces deux personnes ne parviendront pas à affronter tous les obstacles de la vie.

Je souriais légèrement en comprenant où elle voulait en venir et Emma haussait un sourcil, un peu perdue.

– J'ai rencontré Philippe et Aurore il y a peu de temps et je peux t'assurer que rien n'est perdu pour toi.

Mulan affichait un sourire timide alors que celui d'Emma était éclatant, heureuse pour son amie. La vision de ce simple sourire provoquait plus de sentiments qu'il ne le devrait et ça commençait à m'agacer.

Et le sourire malicieux de Tink alors qu'elle se tournait vers la blonde ne faisait rien pour arranger ça.

– En parlant d'amour, Emma …

Le Shérif ne sachant pas que Tink tentait désespérément de lui ouvrir les yeux sur nous deux, elle souriait en coin.

– Je ne sors plus avec Killian. Tu as le champ libre.

Je ravalais un rire moqueur. Bien fait Tink ! Tu n'avais qu'à te la fermer, pour une fois !

– Euh … ce n'est pas là que je voulais en venir.

– Tu n'as pas à avoir honte ! Je suis moi aussi tombée dans ses … filets, si je puis dire.

J'affichais un large sourire et Tink me fusillait du regard, agacée de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Et c'était encore pire lorsque Mulan intervenait avec un regard incertain.

– Tu es attirée par le pirate qui a trompé Emma ?

Je ravalais un rire moqueur.

– Ouais, Tinkerbell a vraiment de drôles de goûts.

Emma me lançait un faux regard noir.

– Un pirate qui nous a beaucoup aidé, c'est mieux qu'un voleur qui … heu … c'est mieux qu'un voleur !

Je souriais légèrement et un agréable sentiment m'envahissait. Je tentais tout de même de garder contenance.

– Vous-même trouvez plus de défauts à votre alcoolique d'ancien amant plutôt qu'à Robin qui nous a aussi grandement aidé.

– Et n'oublie pas, Emma, intervenait Mulan, que Robin a aidé Neal à vous rejoindre à Neverland.

La blonde haussait négligemment les épaules.

– Il a mis en danger son fils pour ça, quel genre d'homme fait ça ?

– Emma ! J'ai fait partie de sa bande pendant très longtemps et si je peux t'assurer quelque chose c'est que Robin n'aime rien ni personne plus que son fils !

Et je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer.

– Pourquoi tu le détestes tant ?

À cette question pourtant innocente de Mulan, la belle blonde semblait mal à l'aise et elle me jetait un rapide coup d'œil. J'étais sûre que j'allais mourir suite à l'explosion de sentiments que je ressentais à cet instant. Elle était jalouse. C'était ce que ça voulait dire, non ?

– Je … Il s'est pointé comme ça et il a joué les héros alors que … il … je ne sais pas ! Il m'énerve, c'est tout.

_– _Ouais, intervenait Tink. T'es jalouse, quoi ?

La blonde prenait une expression bien trop horrifiée pour que Tink ait entièrement faux.

– Non ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! C'est juste …

Elle soupirait.

– Laissez tomber …

Nous hochions la tête avec de fins sourires et sans vraiment nous en rendre compte, nous entamions une nouvelle discussion durant de longues minutes. Et machinalement, nous nous installions à une table et la serveuse nous apportait nos commandes en bavardant discrètement avec nous en même temps.

Cet agréablement moment était interrompu par mon téléphone qui sonnait et je commençais silencieusement à culpabiliser d'avoir oublié mon fils l'espace de quelques minutes.

Je décrochais tout en mimant de me lever mais Emma posait brusquement sa main sur mon bras et me suppliait de ses deux émeraudes de rester assise avec elle. Même si elle tentait désespérément de le nier, elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Henry.

– Allo, Henry ?

– _Maman ? Je ne te dérange pas ? On vient de revenir de la plage, alors …_

– Non, bien sûr que non, tu ne me déranges pas. Comment s'était ?

– _Super !, s'écriait-il. J'ai été me baigner mais pas trop loin parce que Grand-Ma' faisait déjà presque une crise cardiaque rien que quand je ne mettais que mon pied dans l'eau alors …_

Je riais et mes amies … Euh … _les trois femmes avec qui j'étais_ me dévisageaient curieusement.

– J'en déduis qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'elle se noie ?

Devant moi, Emma roulait des yeux, comprenant certainement que je parlais de sa mère.

– _Non, il y a très peu de risques. Oh ! Et cet après-midi, Frederick et Belle veulent bien m'emmener à un musée. Et David n'est pas très enthousiaste mais Kathryn et Grand-Ma' se sont liguées contre lui parce qu'elles savent que 'Man et toi piqueraient une crise si vous saviez que j'y étais allé sans l'un de mes grands-parents._

Je grimaçais.

– Ça, c'est plutôt Em … Miss Swan, me reprenais-je sous le regard amusé de la blonde face à moi. Moi, je préférerais plutôt que ce soit … Rumple.

– _Oh si ça peut te rassurer, je crois que Belle va l'obliger à nous accompagner. Mais … je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je le fréquente._

Je soupirais. Rumple n'avait qu'une parole. Et il m'avait juré qu'il ne laisserait rien de mal arriver à notre fils alors … soit.

– _Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai filmé tout le monde dans l'avion ! Comme ça, tu pourras te moquer !_

Je ravalais un rire.

– Moi qui pensais que passer du temps avec tes grands-parents te rendrait mielleux. Je suis surprise.

– _Bah en fait … C'était l'idée d'Emma. Et elle avait raison, c'était très marrant ! Ils étaient terrifiés ! Kathryn a même dit que finalement, cette histoire de vacances était peut-être stupide et elle a failli tout annuler. Et Grand-Pa' l'aurait suivi sans hésiter !_

Je riais encore et Emma ne me quittait pas des yeux alors qu'Henry continuait de me raconter ses vacances. Je me décidais finalement à l'interrompre dans une histoire pêche avec Sean Herman et Frederick.

– Henry …, commençais-je prudemment.

– Oui, désolé, je fais que de parler. Raconte-moi comment c'était.

Je grimaçais bien qu'il ne le voyait pas.

– Peut-être plus tard … là, il y a quelqu'un qui aimerait te parler.

– Oui !, s'écriait-il avec joie. Elle est avec toi ?!

Je souriais et tendais mon téléphone à Emma qui le regardait comme si elle n'en avait jamais vu avant. C'était ridicule quand on savait que c'était elle qui avait été élevée dans ce monde.

Finalement, elle attrapait lentement mon portable pour le porter à son oreille. Et je voyais avec amusement un sourire la gagner petit à petit.

À côté de nous, Tinkerbell et Mulan – sachant pertinemment la manie qu'avait Emma de ne jamais afficher ses sentiments – semblaient autant surprises que réjouies. Bon, c'était Henry, elle lui avait déjà montré plusieurs fois qu'elle tenait à lui, ce n'était pas comme si elle parlait à ses parents mais tout de même, c'était déjà ça.

Elle parlait peu, laissant Henry monopoliser la parole. Cependant, après quelques minutes, elle rougissait légèrement en me jetant un rapide coup d'?il et je retenais de rouler les yeux. Qu'est-ce que notre fils avait bien pu lui dire, encore ?

– Et bien … je … oui. C'est … oui.

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle s'écriait presque, avec empressement :

– Avec Tinkerbell et Mulan !

Nous la dévisagions toute les trois, surprises ou inquiètes. Ou encore amusées si j'en croyais le sourire moqueur de Tink.

– Quoi ? … Oh ! Oui, bien sûr … Ouais, enfin, tu connais Ruby, elle en fait toujours un peu trop.

Puis, elle fronçait les sourcils.

– Eh, attends … qu'est-ce que t'a dit Belle, exactement ?

Je secouais la tête, exaspérée par tant de suspicion dans sa question.

Henry semblait lui répondre puisqu'après quelques secondes de silence, elle lâchait un rire nerveux tout en passant une main dans ses boucles blondes.

– C'est tout ? Tu es sûr ?

– Emma, murmurais-je pour lui faire comprendre de questionner ainsi notre fils n'était pas quelque chose que j'appréciais.

Elle relevait les yeux vers moi en grimaçant.

– Ouais, désolée. Au fait, tu as essayé le surf ?

Je prenais une expression horrifiée qui la faisait rire.

– Et si tu voyais la tête de ta mère en l'imaginant, tu rirais encore plus. Qui aurait cru qu'elle avait des points communs avec son ennemie jurée.

– Bon, Miss Swan, m'exclamais-je, rendez-le moi.

Elle haussait les sourcils.

– _Maintenant ?_, grognais-je d'une voix autoritaire.

– Bon gamin, je vais te laisser avant que ta mère me tue. Profites bien de tes vacances. … Yep ! … Euh … Ouais, je sais … à plus.

Je grimaçais. « Ouais, je sais … ». J'espère que ce n'était pas sa réponse à « Je t'aime. ».

Elle me tendait mon portable et je constatais qu'Henry n'avait pas raccroché.

– Bien, mon chéri, tu me rappelles quand tu veux.

– _Oui … Quand tu ne seras plus avec Emma …_

Je fronçais les sourcils.

– On en discutera plus tard, jeune homme. Et je n'aime pas que tu prennes un ton plein de sous-entendus avec moi !

– _Pardon Maman ! Je t'aime, à bientôt._

– Oui, je t'aime aussi, mon cœur.

Je raccrochais et plissais les yeux dans la direction d'Emma.

– Vous avez entendu ma dernière phrase, Miss Swan ? C'est le genre de réponse qu'est censée donner une mère à son fils.

Elle baissait la tête honteuse et je décidais de ne pas trop insister.

– Essayez juste de l'appeler quelque fois, ça lui ferait plaisir.

Elle acquiesçait timidement et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la trouver adorable. Et je voulais me gifler à cette constation. Depuis quand la Méchante Reine trouvait qu'une femme en manque d'éducation était adorable ? Il fallait vraiment que je me reprenne, et vite !

Mais de toute façon, aucun problème, je perdais rapidement mon sourire lorsqu'un brun s'approchait de nous et posait ses yeux soulignés d'eyeliner sur la belle blonde face à moi.

– Emma ...

Je grimaçais en entendant cet accent britannique que Tink aimait tant pour une raison que je ne comprenais vraiment pas.

– Je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder, Killian.

Sa voix était tendue et ses yeux émeraudes fixés sur son assiette.

– Emma, insistait le pirate. Laisses-moi au moins m'expliquer.

Elle ne répondait pas et il posait son unique main sur l'épaule de la sauveuse.

– S'il te plait ...

– Nous n'avons rien à nous dire. J'ai vu ce que j'ai vu.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Elle ne semblait plus en colère. Juste fatiguée. Fatiguée d'être prise pour une idiote, sans doute.

– Souviens-toi que je t'avais laissé une seconde chance, Emma. Je t'ai pardonnée certaines ... Choses.

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner qu'il ne donnerait pas plus de détails à cause de notre présence.  
Et tout cas, j'ignorais ce qu'elle avait pu faire qui aurait remis en question son couple mais elle semblait plus que gênée lorsqu'elle relevait les yeux vers lui.

– Je sais, Killian. Et je pense que tu n'aurais pas dû.

L'échange de regards entre eux créait une certaine tension et je me sentais mal à l'aise. Il serrait la mâchoire et portait sur moi un regard noir.

– Mills.

Sa voix était froide et emplie de reproches que je ne comprenais pas réellement. Il ouvrait la bouche, prêt à extérioriser sa colère sur moi mais Emma posait délicatement sa main sur son bras.

– Killian ... Ne reproche pas aux autres notre incompatibilité.

Il reportait son attention sur la blonde.

– Pardon ? Nous _sommes_ compatibles ! Nous ...

Il soupirait, agacé.

– Tu veux bien venir quelques secondes ?

– Nous sommes à table, Monsieur Jones, rétorquais-je. Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris les bonnes manières ?

Il me fusillait du regard.

– Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes.

– Hook, intervenait Tink. Je suis sûre qu'Emma accepterait de te parler mais là, on est à table et il serait peut-être judicieux de l'appeler plus tard.

Il dévisageait mon amie, avant d'acquiescer, un air vexé sur le visage.

Lorsqu'il quittait le restaurant, Emma nous lançait un regard d'excuse, et Tink détournait les yeux. Je me sentais mal pour elle. Je posais ma main sur la sienne et elle me souriait faiblement.  
Emma, participant à l'échange, semblait se sentir d'autant plus mal à l'aise.

– Je suis sûre qu'il t'apprécie, tentait-elle certainement pour affaiblir ce sentiment de culpabilité. Il est juste aveuglé par ce qu'il pense ressentir pour moi.

Tink secouait négativement la tête.

– Tu te trompes sur lui, Emma. Il tient beaucoup à toi.

Mais Tink étant Tink, elle me jetait un rapide coup d'?il avant de lancer un sourire à Emma.

– Malheureusement pour lui, certaines personnes tiennent d'autant plus à toi.

La belle blonde plissait les yeux.

– Ah ouais ? Et tu peux me donner des exemples, parce que moi, j'en ai pas vraiment l'impression.

– Et bien ...

Je dévisageais mon amie avec prudence, comme pour m'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas faire ce que j'étais sûre qu'elle ferait.

– Je ne sais pas ... Tu as quelqu'un de spécial en vue ? Parce que peut-être que cette personne te rend cette ... Affection.

Je retenais de soupirer. Bien sûr, c'était trop beau.

Mulan - que j'oubliais presque - suivait l'échange avec un certain intérêt et je me doutais que – contrairement à son amie légèrement aveugle – elle avait très bien compris ma situation.

– Emma est souvent la dernière à comprendre ses sentiments. Elle les comprend un peu tard, d'ailleurs. Elle s'est rendue compte d'à quel point elle tenait à Neal lorsqu'il est mort ...

J'acquiesçais alors qu'Emma secouait négativement la tête.

– C'est faux. Et pour revenir à ta question, Tink, ce n'est pas les beaux garçons intelligents qui courent les rues.

La blonde se penchait vers elle au moment où la serveuse aux mèches rouges arrivait pour suivre la conversation.

– Les beaux garçons, non. Mais ... Il y a quand même de belles personnes ...

Elle clôturait sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil et je m'amusais des joues soudainement rouges du shérif.

– Je n'aurais jamais dû vous raconter cette histoire avec mon ancienne codétenue.

Tink riait et je me contentais de sourire.

– Vous n'avez pas à en avoir honte, Miss Swan, intervenais-je. Dans votre monde, l'homosexualité n'est pas vraiment un problème.

– Regina a raison, intervenait la serveuse. Je suis sûre que tu pourrais trouver une femme de ce penchant là, à Storybrooke. Et je t'assure qu'il y en a !

– Tu as un style de femmes spécial ?

La blonde se tournait vers Mulan, un peu surprise avant de répondre avec quelques secondes d'hésitation.

– Je préfère les brunes.

Tink me lançait un discret coup de coude mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, j'attendais la suite qu'Emma ne tardait pas à donner.

– Assez petite. Je ne supporte pas qu'elles soient plus grandes que moi.

– Et niveau style ?, la coupait Tink. Plutôt décontracté ou ... ?

La blonde haussait les épaules.

– Peu m'importe à vrai dire. Je trouve les femmes d'affaire sexy mais je pourrais très bien tomber sous le charme d'une hippie. Bon ok ... Peut-être pas hippie, mais cool.

– Et le caractère ?, demandait Ruby Lucas.

– Bah ... Je préfère qu'elles aient du mordant. C'est plus intéressant. Pour être franche ... Jusqu'à présent, je me suis plutôt tournée vers les femmes aux airs froids et dangereux. Je les considère un peu comme des défis à relever. J'aime ça.

Elle ravalait un rire moqueur dans lequel je pouvais discerner une légère amertume.

– En fait, mon genre de femme, ce sont celles qui me détestent. C'est vrai, quoi ! Le jour où vous trouverez une femme comme ça qui s'intéressera à moi, mettez-moi au courant.

Si elle n'avait pas les yeux plongés dans son assiette, elle aurait remarqué les regards appuyés que portaient sur moi Tink, Ruby et Mulan.

Emma Swan, vous ne serez pas déçue ! C'était une promesse, les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer.

* * *

_Voilà Voilà !_

_Je sais que certain seront un peu déçu que je n'ai pas continuer avec la suite de la soirée en passant directement à deux jours plus tard mais ... si ça peut vous assurer, une autre soirée est prévue pour bientôt ;)_

_En ce qui concerne le sujet du couple secondaire sur lequel je n'arrive pas à me décider, vous avez été plus nombreux à voté pour Belle et Ruby mais plusieurs ont également proposé que je mette les deux. Je trouverais que ça ferait un peu trop donc, je ne pense pas que votre souhait soit réalisé, désolée ;)_

_Hum ... Je crois que je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouté, alors à la semaine prochaine pour la suite ;)_

_Je vous aime ! :D_


	7. Une Drôle de Journée

_Hey ! Salut, vous !_

_Merci beaucoup pour les Reviews et les followers qui ont encore étaient très nombreux cette semaine ! Merci également en mise en favoris :)_

_Un autre merci tout particulier à Marionpotter39 pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)_

_Oh ! Je viens de me souvenir ce que j'oublie à chaque vois de vous dire et ... vous allez me trouver ridicule parce qu'arrivée au chapitre 7, c'est un peu inutile de le préciser mais dans cette fanfiction, Elsa n'existe pas x)_

_Bon, sinon, le chapitre de vendredi prochain est terminé - reste plus qu'à le corriger - mais je ne suis pas sûre que celui de la semaine d'après arrive à temps. Je sais, vous me direz, j'ai deux semaines pour l'écrire mais eh, j'ai cours moi !_

_Bref ... encore une fois, je m'égare ..._

_Bonne Lecture à vous, mes adorables lecteurs ;D_

* * *

_**Une drôle de journée **_pour _Emma Swan_

Lorsque Mulan et moi arrivions au poste, nous y trouvions Killian. Je soupirais et me dirigeais vers mon bureau sans lui jeter un regard.

– Je bosse. Alors à moins que tu sois à la recherche du Shérif, je n'ai pas le temps de te parler.

Il secouait la tête.

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuses cette discussion.

Je levais les yeux vers lui, une expression ahurie sur le visage.

– Je ne veux plus rien à voir avec toi.

J'avais prononcé la phrase volontairement lentement pour que mes mots s'insinuent bien dans son esprit tordu.

– Je comprends. Nous voir là, Ariel et moi ... Je comprends ...

Je soufflais bruyamment.

– Dégages, Killian.

– Pas tant qu'on n'aura pas discuté.

Je soupirais et Mulan s'approchait avec un sourire désolé.

– Je vais faire ma ronde.

Et elle sortait précipitamment avant que je ne puisse la retenir. Quelle traîtresse ! Elle faisait toujours ça, la lâche !

Killian souriait en s'installant sur une chaise face à moi et je m'installais dans un soupir, m'avouant vaincue.

– Je t'écoute.

– C'était la seule fois, avec Ariel.

– Et tu penses que ça t'excuse ?

– Non. Mais je pense que tu peux comprendre.

– Je ne t'ai jamais trompée.

– Mais tu en avais tellement envie que c'est tout comme !

– C'est faux !

Il soupirait, agacé.

– Je t'en pris ! Tu ne m'accordais aucune importance !

– Et alors ? Killian, ce que tu as fait c'est horrible ! Dans _mon_ lit ! Tu imagines ?!

Il déglutissait difficilement et j'en étais surprise.

– Je sais ...

Je fronçais les sourcils.

– Tu sais ?! Et tu t'en fous ?!

Il soupirait en se grattant le haut du crane avec son crochet.

– Emma ... Tu n'as jamais porté grande attention à notre couple. Dès le premier soir, tu as culpabilisé toute la nuit de ce que tu as fait à Mills. Et pendant des mois tu ne pensais qu'à obtenir son pardon. Tu ne me prêtais presque aucune attention.

– Donc tu insinues que c'est ma faute, c'est ça ?!

– Non ... Tu n'y es pour rien. De toute façon, on sait depuis longtemps que toi et moi ce n'est pas ... Puissant. Sinon, j'aurais brisé le sort en t'embrassant, lorsque je suis venu te chercher pour briser la malédiction de Zelena.

Je levais les yeux au ciel avec exaspération.

– Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ! Sérieusement, si on attend de tomber sur le « Véritable Amour » on n'est pas prêt de trouver !

Il secouait la tête.

– Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'en avoir, en effet. Mais ... Toi, si. Alors ... Tant pis pour moi.

Je plissais les yeux.

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu voulais me parler si c'est pour finir sur une conclusion aussi stupide.

– Je voulais juste qu'il n'y ait pas de malaise entre nous. Qu'on soit ami.

– Non. Je refuse. Tu m'as humiliée.

– Tu n'avais qu'à pas te plaindre à toute la ville !

J'écarquillais les yeux.

– Je rêve ?! C'est complètement faux ! Je n'ai pas fait ça !

– Si tu l'as fait. Et je suis devenu le pirate qui a blessé la Sauveuse. Si tu savais comme je suis haï, désormais.

Je balançais ma tête en arrière avec un petit rire amer.

– D'accord, j'ai compris ... Tu veux que je te pardonne pour que le reste de la ville ne te regarde pas comme un monstre.

Il grimaçait et je secouais la tête, exaspérée.

– Tu es un salaud, Killian. Je ne vais pas faire amie-ami avec toi, c'est clair ?

Il hochait la tête, puis haussait les épaules.

– Tant pis. J'aurais essayé.

Et lorsqu'il se relevait pour partir, je le suivais des yeux, ahurie. Quel enfoiré !

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Mulan revenait avec un petit sourire.

– Alors ?

– Il veut que je dise à la population de cesser de le prendre pour un connard de première. Tu y crois ?!

Elle grimaçait en s'installant derrière son bureau.

– Je ne suis pas vraiment surprise ... Mais je ne pense pas que tu devrais t'énerver pour ça. Après tout … Tu es à la recherche d'une femme, non ?

Je roulais des yeux.

– Je ne suis à la recherche de rien du tout. Si j'ai la chance de tomber sur quelqu'un qui me plait, tant mieux ! Mais si je n'ai personne, ce n'est pas un drame. Si ?

Elle secouait négativement la tête.

– Non. Tu as raison.

J'acquiesçais avec un fin sourire.

– Bon, alors, du boulot ?

– Non. Leroy n'est pas encore ivre. Une bande de jeune a bien essayé de vandaliser la boutique de Gold mais Robin, en preux chevalier, les en a empêchés.

– S'il a démissionné, ce n'est pas pour faire le boulot à notre place.

– C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Il a répondu qu'il était à côté alors …

J'acquiesçais en soupirant.

– Pourquoi on a plus de travail ?

– Parce que Gold ne peut pas martyriser les habitants là où il est. Que tes parents ne sont pas là non plus pour se mêler de ce qui ne les regardent pas et créer des problèmes là où il n'y en à pas. Et aussi certainement parce que Madame le Maire devient moins exigeante.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

– Hey … C'est vrai, ça ! Pourquoi ? J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas lui rendre les rapports datant de trois semaines. Tu imagines ? Je m'ennuie presque.

Elle haussait les épaules et je plissais les yeux.

– Peut-être qu'elle le fait exprès … ça doit être une de ses manigances pour que je la supplie de me donner du travail. Après, elle va nous surcharger en me rappelant mes supplications. Quelle garce !

– J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas de moi que vous parlez ainsi, Shérif Swan.

Je tournais lentement la tête vers la belle brune dans l'encadrement de la porte.

– Euh … Comment ça se fait qu'on n'ait pas entendu vos tallons claquer sur le sol ?

– Aucune idée. Ce ne doit pas être votre débordement de travail, en tout cas.

Je roulais des yeux et elle s'avançait sans se débarrasser de son sourire moqueur.

– Je vais avoir besoin de vous.

– Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ?

Elle s'installait sur mon bureau, croisait ses fines jambes et posait ses deux mains de part et d'autre de son corps.

Mulan et moi la regardions faire, surprise.

– Tink souhaite fêter son anniversaire, samedi. Comme vous vous en doutez, elle ne fera pas les choses à moitié et j'ai peur que tout ça tourne mal.

– Vous nous demandez d'être les gardes de la soirée ?, m'indignais-je.

– Entre autre, oui. Mais, avant ça, j'aimerais que vous aidiez à préparer la fête.

– Vous êtes au courant que ce n'est pas dans notre contrat ?

– Et vous tournez les pouces, ça y est ? Je préfère vous payer pour quelque chose, Shérif.

Mulan hochait la tête.

– Bien. On commence par quoi ?

– Régina affichait un large sourire.

– Vous, Mulan, occupez-vous de la décoration de la salle. Miss Swan, vous, vous venez avec moi.

Je plissais les yeux, suspicieuse.

– Où ça ?

– Chercher un cadeau.

Je la dévisageais, ahurie.

– Sérieux ?!

– Bien sûr. Le goût pour la mode mis à part, vous aimez la même chose. Et lui acheter des vêtements ne serait pas très original. Alors je compte sur vous pour m'aider.

Je lançais un appel au secours à Mulan qui se contentait de sourire en sortant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Régina et moi entrions dans un centre commercial auquel je n'avais jamais accordé grande importance jusqu'à présent. Après tout, je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour m'acheter quoi que ce soit là-dedans.

Je regardais – ébahie – les nombreux magasins s'y trouvant et étais ravie de constater qu'il n'y avait pas que des boutiques de vêtements.

Sans prévenir, je me dirigeais vers le centre culturel sous le regard surpris de Régina qui me rejoignait aussitôt avec un fin sourire.

– Je suis agréablement surprise que vous aimiez ce genre de choses, s'exclamait-elle en se dirigeant vers le rayon des livres.

Je la regardais faire en grimaçant et - voyant que je ne la suivais pas – elle me dévisageait avec interrogation. D'un signe de tête, je lui montrais les consoles un peu plus loin et lorsque ses yeux se posaient dessus, elle soupirait.

– Décidément, je retire. Vous êtes un cas désespéré, Miss Swan.

– Oui, c'est aussi ce que dit Belle quand je refuse de lire ses bouquins stupides.

Elle faisait claquer sa langue, agacée.

– Ne me comparez pas à cette femme, s'il vous plait.

– Pourquoi vous la détestez ?

– Parce qu'elle est l'épouse de Gold.

– Je vois. Et donc vous détestez mon père parce qu'il est l'épouse de ma mère ?

Elle balançait sa tête, hésitante.

– Oui, il y a un peu de ça en plus du fait qu'il soit idiot et fils de berger.

Je roulais des yeux.

– C'est ça, faite la princesse.

Elle me lançait un regard horrifié.

– La Princesse ? Je suis une Reine, très chère.

– Oh … Excusez-moi, votre Altesse, répondais-je dans une révérence ridicule.

Elle souriait, amusée, et s'avançait jusqu'aux jeux vidéo.

Distraitement, je me demandais depuis quand notre relation était devenue si … détendue. Je n'avais plus l'impression d'étouffer par la haine qui s'immisçait entre nous. Et j'aimais bien cette nouvelle ambiance.

– Miss Swan ?

Je relevais les yeux vers la brune, qui me dévisageait, attendant apparemment quelque chose.

– Hein ?

D'un presque imperceptible haussement de sourcils, elle me montrait à quel point elle trouvait cette réponse trop familière.

– Je vous demandais si vous pensiez réellement que Tink aimerait ce genre de choses.

Je haussais les épaules.

– Aucune idée. Mais Henry adorerait.

Elle posait ses mains sur ses hanches en me lançant un regard mi-réprobateur mi-amusé qui provoquait en moi d'étranges fourmillements.

– Nous ne sommes pas là pour lui.

– C'est vrai. Mais je suis sûre qu'il adorerait recevoir un cadeau de sa mère en rentrant de vacances.

– Le laisser quitter l'école durant un mois pour s'amuser sur la plage avec ses idiots de grands-parents est déjà un très bon cadeau. Vous dites ça uniquement pour pouvoir en profiter en y jouant avec lui.

Je posais ma main sur ma poitrine en une expression faussement dramatique.

– Comment osez-vous porter de telles accusations à une femme aussi généreuse que moi ? Je suis outrée, Madame le Maire.

Elle me tapait l'épaule et plutôt que d'être blessant, c'était agréable. Presque gênant tellement la complicité semblait présente dans ce geste que je trouvais pourtant anodin lorsque je le faisais à Ruby.

– Cessez de faire l'idiote et concentrez-vous. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes en service, _Shérif_ Swan.

Je grognais, lui arrachant un sourire.

– Je crois que vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça, Régina. Je suis presque certaine que c'est hors la loi.

– Et quoi ? Vous allez me passer les menottes ?

Je souriais en coin.

– La proposition est tentante.

Elle me dévisageait encore avant de reporter son attention sur les jeux vidéo non sans un léger rougissement.

– Alors … que me conseillez-vous pour Tink ?

– Hum … Je ne sais pas. Vous êtes censée la connaitre mieux que moi.

Elle grimaçait légèrement.

– Je sais juste qu'elle est agaçante, qu'elle aime se goinfrer et … qu'elle est parfois – souvent – impulsive. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait appel à vous.

Je lui lançais un faux regard noir.

– Tout ça ne me ressemble pas.

Elle arquait un sourcil, avec son sourire moqueur en coin, comme pour me défier d'oser le redire une seconde fois.

– Quoi ? Ok, parfois, j'agis avec spontanéité mais … pas toujours ! Et, d'accord, j'aime la nourriture. Mais de là à utiliser le verbe « goinfrer », c'est un peu trop, non ?

– Non. C'est véridique.

J'allais répliquer mais ce fut cet instant que mon téléphone choisissait pour sonner. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'écran pour voir apparaitre un message de Belle.

« _Alors, comment ça avance, avec le « Fruit Interdit » ?_ »

Je sentais mes joues se chauffer alors que je serrais brusquement le portable contre ma poitrine avec l'espoir que Régina ne l'ait pas lu. Et au regard interrogateur qu'elle me lançait, je ne savais pas si c'était le cas ou non.

– Il y a un problème, Miss Swan ?

– Euh … non … Juste … Rien.

En un regard, elle me faisait clairement comprendre que ça n'avait pas l'air d'être « Rien ».

– Votre mère ?

– Non. Belle.

Elle lâchait un soupire agacé avant de détourner la tête.

– Et bien vous lui répondrez plus tard. D'ailleurs …

Lorsqu'elle reposait ses yeux sur moi, ils étaient étincelants de malice et je craignais le pire. Je resserrais d'autant plus mon téléphone contre moi lorsqu'elle me tendait une main.

– Donnez-le-moi.

– Hein ? Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

– Vous n'êtes pas censée envoyer des messages à vos amis pendant vos heures de travail. Alors … _donnez-le-moi._

– C'est ridicule. Comment je fais si Mulan cherche à me joindre ? C'est vrai quoi, par je ne sais quel miracle, on pourrait très bien avoir du boulot, tout d'un coup.

– Vous avez _déjà_ du boulot.

– Faire les magasins avec vous ? Excusez-moi mais si un gang de jeunes se met à tabasser une vieille, je trouverais ça plus important que vous aider à trouver un cadeau pour votre « BFF ».

– BFF ?, répétait-elle avec une pointe d'interrogation.

Je roulais des yeux.

– Best Friend Forever.

– Oh.

Puis, elle secouait la tête.

– Peu importe. Votre téléphone, Shérif Swan.

– Si je vous le donne, je refuse de vous aider.

– Plus vous refusez, plus j'ai envie de vous prendre.

Silence. Gênant. Quelques secondes. Rougissement violant pour nous deux.

– Je voulais dire « plus j'ai envie de vous _le_ prendre ». Votre téléphone portable.

– Euh … oui. Bien sûr. J'avais compris.

On échangeait un rire nerveux avant qu'elle ne me l'arrache des mains.

– Rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas lire vos messages.

J'étais un peu soulagée.

– Sauf si vous en recevez un. Après tout, on ne sait jamais, ça pourrait être une urgence. Imaginez qu'un gang de jeunes passe à tabac une femme d'un certain âge ?

Je lui jetais un regard noir. Et voilà, encore une fois, elle utilisait mes mots contre moi. Cette femme était bien trop forte.

– Allez, nous avons assez perdu de temps. Trouvez quelque chose !

– Trouvez quelque chose, trouvez quelque chose, grognais-je. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

– Peut-être qu'elle aime les livres, elle ?

Je grimaçais.

– Peut-être. Mais ce serait étrange.

Elle roulait des yeux.

– Tout le monde n'est pas aussi illettré que vous, Miss Swan.

Je détournais les yeux, vexée et honteuse. En effet, je n'étais pas très douée pour la lecture et l'écriture. Mais … malgré le peu de cours que j'avais eu étant jeune, je m'en sortais assez bien. Je n'étais pas excellente. Mon écriture n'était ni jolie ni précise ou ronde. Mais elle était compréhensible. Et ma lecture était lente et hésitante, mais je pouvais lire des livres. Je n'aimais juste pas ça !

– Miss Swan ?

Je gardais mes yeux fixés à son opposé et je sentais une main douce et délicate se poser sur mon bras dans un geste réconfortant.

– Je suis navrée. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Nous avons décidément un humour bien différent.

Lentement, je retournais la tête vers elle et étais à la fois surprise et attendrie de constater qu'elle semblait sincèrement désolée. Je lui répondais par un petit sourire qui semblait la soulagée.

– Peut-être … Peut-être que Tinkerbell aimerait les Mangas ?

Elle fronçait les sourcils et alors que j'allais lui expliquer ce que c'était, elle répondait.

– N'est-ce pas pour les adolescents ?

– Mais non ! Il y en a des biens. Quoi que … peut-être que c'est un peu …

Je grimaçais.

– Ouais, ok. C'est surtout pour les adolescents mais … peut-être que …

J'écarquillais les yeux.

– Elle aime la musique ? Je veux dire … Ma mère et Belle aiment chanter. Et mon père joue de plusieurs instruments. Et je me disais que … c'était peut-être un truc de personnages de contes de fée.

– Miss Swan … Je n'aime que vous nous appeliez ainsi.

– Peu importe. Elle aime ça, la musique ?

– Il me semble, oui.

– Super, venez avec moi.

Je lui agrippais la main et la guidais à travers les étagères jusqu'à arrivé au rayon musique.

– Alors ? Vous connaissez son genre musical ?

Elle me dévisageait et je soupirais.

– Je vois … On ne va pas aller loin, avec ça. Vous savez ce qu'on va faire ? Je vais vous mettre plusieurs genres différents et vous allez me dire ce que vous pensez qu'elle préfère. Ok ?

Elle acquiesçait et je posais sur ses oreilles le casque mis à disposition. Je cherchais dans la play liste des musiques que je jugeais plutôt bien en les lui mettant. Je prenais bien soin de ne pas lui faire écouter les trucs ringards de Beethoven ou du Mozart, elle serait capable d'adorer et … Pauvre Tink !

Je lui lançais du rock hard et à sa grimace de dégout, je riais. Je n'aimais pas non plus mais c'était toujours amusant de lui faire découvrir un univers bien différent du sien.

– Ok, je vous lance … du … Pop.

– Très bien. Mais plus de Rock. C'est horrible. J'en ai mal aux oreilles.

Je plissais les yeux.

– Après je vais vous mettre du Rock Alternatif.

– Miss Swan !

Je souriais légèrement.

– C'est différent ! Le Rock Alternatif n'est pas … sauvage. C'est plus … reposant. Enfin … pas trop mais … Bon, aussi, ça dépend de quel groupe je vous mets. Mais je devrais trouver un truc bien.

En fait, je parlais surtout pour moi, parce qu'elle ne m'écoutait pas, les sourcils froncés, elle était concentrée sur la musique qu'elle écoutait.

Et après une bonne heure, nous partions avec deux albums de musiciens classiques, un CD de mon groupe préféré et … rien pour Tink.

– Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous insistiez pour m'offrir ce CD. Je veux dire … Ok, c'est cool mais … vous n'êtes pas obligée.

– Je me sers de l'influence professionnelle que j'ai sur vous pour m'aider personnellement. Je vous dois bien ça.

J'acquiesçais vigoureusement.

– C'est juste. Alors … On va où, maintenant ?

Elle s'arrêtait devant un SDF, qui jouait de la guitare sèche plutôt bien. Elle le dévisageait avec intensité et – derrière elle – je me sentais réellement mal à l'aise. Je me raclais la gorge.

– Hum … Régina ? C'est un peu … impoli.

Le sans-abri relevait les yeux vers nous et cessait de jouer pour rendre son regard interrogateur à l'ancienne Reine.

– Vous jouez depuis longtemps ?

Le brun haussait les épaules. Il n'était qu'un adolescent et le voir ainsi, les vêtements troués, les cheveux gras et la mine fatiguée, ça me pinçait le cœur. Je ne me souvenais que trop bien du cauchemar qu'avait été mes années après ma fuite de chez ma famille d'accueil, à seize ans. Je volais pour vivre et c'était infernal. Je me sentais sale et honteuse.

– Quelques années …

Il avait un léger accent français laissant penser qu'il sortait tout droit d'un conte francophone.

– Comment t'appelles-tu ?

– Maximilian Poucet.

– Poucet ?, répétais-je. Comme le petit Poucet ?!

Il acquiesçait.

– Max, c'est pour l'ironie.

Je souriais, parce que je me souvenais avoir un jour entendu que ce prénom signifiait « le plus grand ». Régina sortait de son porte-monnaie une liasse de billet.

– Wow ! Régina ?! Vous êtes d'humeur généreuse ?

– Si je te paie à l'heure, tu accepterais d'apprendre à une amie à en jouer ?

Le gamin hochait la tête énergiquement.

– Je le ferais !

Elle souriait en reposant les yeux vers moi.

– Et bien, Miss Swan, je viens de trouver un cadeau à Tink.

– Un gosse ?! Sérieusement ?!

Elle roulait des yeux d'un air agacé.

– Bien sûr que non. Je vais lui offrir une guitare et elle apprendra à en faire grâce à Monsieur Poucet.

Le gamin et moi la dévisagions, tous deux surpris.

– Hum … Si ça te fais plaisir …

Elle me souriait et reportait son attention sur le gosse.

– Puis-je avoir vos coordonnées ?

Je roulais des yeux en faisant un pas vers elle.

– Régina, murmurais-je dans son oreille. C'est un sans-abri. Ses coordonnées, c'est ce trottoir !

– Oh … Jeune homme, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait vous héberger.

J'écarquillais les yeux, plus que surprise et le petit en faisait autant.

– Je crois que vous ne savez pas trop ce que vous dites là.

– Miss Swan … Je suis Maire de cette ville. Et je pense pouvoir aider cet enfant.

Mon cœur se pinçait parce que … j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un me dise ça lorsque j'étais seule et mal en point.

– Et qui donc ?

Elle me souriait malicieusement et je secouais négativement la tête.

– Ja-mais !

– Vous vivez seule depuis que votre colocataire est partie.

– Oui, vous aussi !

– Miss Swan … Vous …

Elle détournait les yeux et je serrais mes bras contre ma poitrine.

– Quoi ?! Parce que moi aussi j'ai été abandonné par mes parents je devrais héberger tous les enfants perdus ?! Réveillez-vous, Régina ! C'est plutôt l'inverse ! J'aimerais oublier tout ce qui me ramène à ma vie d'avant et ce n'est pas comme ça que j'y arriverais !

Et sans un mot de plus, je partais, laissant derrière moi une Régina surprise et un gamin mal à l'aise.

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

J'entrais dans mon appart' telle une furie. Et alors que je ressentais le besoin d'appeler Belle, je réalisais que je lui avais laissé mon portable.

Je m'effondrais dans mon sofa.

Ma réaction avait peut-être juste un peu été impulsive et légèrement exagérée mais … comme à chaque fois qu'on parlait de mon passé, je me sentais vraiment mal. Ça me ramenait juste à la réalité et je n'aimais pas ça.

Parce que je n'étais pas la fille de Blanche-Neige ou du Prince Charmant. Je n'étais pas cette Sauveuse, emplie du Véritable Amour.

Non, j'étais juste une orpheline qui avait du surmonter des épreuves très difficiles pour survivre.

J'avais certes été blessée physiquement, le pire restait ce qu'ils m'avaient fait moralement.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées lorsqu'une fumée violette apparaissait dans mon appartement avant de laisser place à une Regina plus que perplexe.

– Vous avez promis à Henry de ne plus utiliser la magie, arrivais-je à grogner, la tête écrasée dans l'accoudoir du sofa.

– Miss Swan … Relevez-vous.

– Vous êtes qui pour me donner des ordres ?

Je ne la voyais pas et pourtant, j'étais certaine qu'elle roulait des yeux.

– Vous ne pouvez pas juste fuir ou vous renfermer sur vous-même dès que quelqu'un ou quelque chose vous rappelle votre passé.

Je ne répondais pas et je l'entendais faire un pas vers moi.

– Si je réagissais comme vous, je resterais enfermée dans mon Manoir, de peur de croiser qui que ce soit.

– Vous l'avez fait, à un moment.

– Oui. Mais je me suis reprise. Parce que c'était ridicule.

Je me redressais en position assise et posais les yeux sur elle.

– Je ne suis pas celle que vous pensez que je suis.

Elle venait s'assoir à côté de moi.

– Il faut que vous compreniez, Miss Swan, que pour moi, vous n'êtes pas la Sauveuse. Vous êtes Emma Swan, un shérif agaçante et téméraire.

Je souriais malgré moi.

– Pour moi, vous n'êtes pas non plus la Méchante Reine, juste Régina Mills, la Maire hautaine et sarcastique.

Elle redressait le dos et relevait le menton pour me regarder de haut.

– Hautaine ?, répétait-elle d'une voix cassante. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Un rire sortait de ma gorge sans que je ne puisse le retenir et à cet instant, j'avais l'impression que l'immense boule dans mon estomac présente depuis des jours rapetissait.

Elle souriait, rassurée et baissait la tête avant de relever les yeux vers moi.

– Je ne voulais pas … Quand j'ai proposé de l'aide à ce garçon c'était parce que … je voudrais … je voudrais tellement enlever l'image que les gens ont de moi. Et il paraissait tellement mal que … je me suis sentie coupable de ma richesse alors que lui manque d'argent.

– Vu le nombre de billets que vous lui avez donné, je peux vous assurer qu'il ne va pas vous tenir rigueur du fait que vous ne lui trouvez pas de toit.

– Il n'a que seize ans.

Je souriais tristement.

– Il sait se débrouiller tout seul. Et les cours qu'il donnera à Tink vont beaucoup l'aider, croyez moi. Vous venez de lui donner un travail, Régina. Il n'en demandait pas tant. Vous venez de lui changer la vie sans vous en rendre compte. Vous pouvez être fière.

Elle rougissait légèrement.

– Pourtant, je ne le suis pas.

Je fronçais les sourcils et elle me lançait un timide sourire.

– Je n'ai fais que vous agacer, aujourd'hui. J'ai abusé de mes pouvoirs et j'en suis sincèrement désolée.

Je riais légèrement.

– C'était génial. J'ai gagné l'album de mon groupe de musique préféré !

Elle souriait et fouillait dans son sac à main pour sortir le CD en question.

– Ravie de vous avoir fait plaisir. J'ai eu la chance de communiquer avec Madame Gold via votre portable, alors j'ai aussi passé une bonne journée.

J'écarquillais les yeux, prise de panique.

– Ce n'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?!

Elle souriait malicieusement.

– Je plaisante. Je ne l'ai pas fait. C'était plutôt tentant mais … au moment où j'ai voulu lire ce message qui semblait vous avoir perturbée, tout à l'heure, votre mère à eu la mauvaise idée d'appeler.

Je grimaçais.

– Vous avez décroché ?

– Bien sûr, répondait-elle dans un sourire moqueur. Je lui ai dit que vous étiez indisponible pour le moment. Elle vous rappellera. Peut-être …

Je plissais les yeux, suspicieuse.

– Régina … Que lui avez-vous dit ?

Son sourire était bien trop grand pour que la réponse me plaise.

– J'ai peut-être sous-entendu qu'elle nous avait vraiment dérangées au mauvais moment …

Je la dévisageais outrée.

– Vous avez fait croire à ma mère qu'on était en train de coucher ensemble ?!, m'écriais-je.

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, me rendait mon téléphone et sortait tout en lançant un joyeux « Bon Courage, Miss Swan. »

Dieu, je la détestais !

Malheureusement, mon sourire était trop niais et mon cœur battait bien trop vite pour que cette dernière phrase soit vraie.

Plus tard dans la soirée, je recevais l'appel de ma mère auquel je répondais avec appréhension.

– Hey … Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelée, déclarais-je d'une petite voix.

– _Emma … Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_

– Très bien ! En fait, Mulan et moi n'avons pas beaucoup de boulot alors on a passé la journée à préparer l'anniversaire de Tink.

– _Tink ? J'imagine que Régina devait aider elle aussi …_

Je grimaçais.

– Oh … oui, répondais-je d'une voix que j'espérais détendue. Elle prenait ça un peu trop au sérieux, d'ailleurs. Elle nous a confisqué nos portables, tu y crois ça ?

Je l'entendais soupirer de soulagement et je me félicitais mentalement pour cette excellente prestation.

– _Donc ... Tu n'étais pas avec Regina ?_

Attention, ne pas répondre trop précipitamment, dangereux. Mais ne pas attendre trop longtemps non plus, suspect.

– Non. J'étais avec Mulan, à décorer la salle.

– _Oh ? Et bien ... Je crois qu'encore une fois, Regina s'est jouée de moi._

– Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-elle fait ?

Je me mordillais la lèvre. Trop précipité, ça.

– _Emma ... Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

– Oui. Désolée, j'ai eu une journée un peu crevante. Tu sais ... C'est fatiguant de courir partout.

Elle mettait du temps à répondre et je réfléchissais à ce que je venais de dire. Mais trop tard.

– _Je croyais que tu étais restée dans la salle pour la décorer ?_

Je me retenais de me frapper, elle l'aurait entendu et ça ne m'aurait pas aidé.

– Oui, mais la salle est grande. J'ai couru dans la salle.

Rajoutez ça à un petit rire nerveux et ... Voilà. J'étais foutue.

– _Emma, tu peux tout me dire ..._

– Je sais ! C'est ...

Je soupirais.

– Ok ! Regina t'a fait une blague ! En fait, j'ai dû l'aider à trouver un cadeau pour Tinkerbell et elle m'a prit mon portable et elle a oublié de me le rendre. Du coup ... Tu vois ?

– _Oh ... Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt. Inventer n'a vraiment servi à rien._

– Je sais ! Mais je ne voulais pas que tu t'imagines que j'ai pu ... Faire ça.

Je l'entendais rire.

– _Emma ... Je t'avoue que j'ai été soulagée par ta confirmation mais ... Honnêtement, je doutais fortement que ce soit réel. Je veux dire ... Toi et Regina n'y arriverez jamais._

– Pourquoi ?, demandais-je avec plus de précipitation que je ne l'aurais voulu.

– _Et bien ... Tu as trop besoin de ton espace._

– Euh ... Je ne te suis pas trop, là.

– _Sérieusement, Emma. Faire ça avec Regina n'aurait pas été sain pour toi. Elle peut être violente._

Je rougissais brusquement.

– Euh ... Je ... Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi, c'est un peu gênant.

– _Pourquoi ? Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai été avec elle pendant..._

– Pardon ?!, m'écriais-je. TU ETAIS AVEC REGINA ?!

– _Et bien … elle était la femme de mon père alors ... Ça parait évident, non ?_

– Euh ... Non.

– _Mais voyons Emma, i peine quelque mois tu vivais avec nous._

Hein ?!

– Quoi ? Quel est le rapport ?

Elle mettait du temps à répondre.

– _La blague de Regina consistait bien à me faire croire que tu allais déménager chez elle ?_

Je poussais un soupire en m'enfonçant dans le divan.

– Evidemment ...

Note à moi-même : faire payer à Régina cette conversation très gênante !

– _Bon, sinon, Emma, comment ça se passe ?_

– Plutôt bien. Mulan est ma nouvelle adjointe.

– _Oui, Belle m'en a parlé._

Je sentais une certaine tristesse dans sa voix et je me mordais la joue en comprenant que je communiquais bien plus avec mon amie qu'avec eux.

– Vos vacances se passent bien ?, changeais-je de sujet.

– _Excellentes ! On s'amuse vraiment bien. Par contre … Je pense qu'un mois sera un peu long._

Je me retenais de rouler des yeux, comme si elle pouvait le voir si je le faisais.

– Je pense au contraire que ça va passer vite. Vous n'allez pas avoir le temps de faire tout ce que vous voulez.

– _Emma … Tu nous manques vraiment._

Ne pas attendre trop longtemps pour répondre, elle pourrait être blessée. Mais je réponds quoi à ça, moi ?

– _Emma ?_

Trop tard …

– Euh … oui ! Oui, vous me manquez aussi.

Je l'entendais soupirer et je ne comprenais pas.

– Il y a problème ?

– _Non … Aucun. À plus tard, Emma. J'ai été heureuse de parler avec toi …_

Ok … Apparemment, je l'avais blessée.

– À plus. Tu diras bonjour à David et Henry ?

– _Je passerai le message._

– Cool …

Quelques secondes de silence. Je repensais à la facilité avec laquelle Régina avait dit à Henry qu'elle l'aimait, le matin même.

– Hum … Je … Je …

– _Au revoir, Emma_, me coupait-elle comme pour m'empêcher de finir cette phrase que je n'arrivais pas à sortir.

Elle raccrochait et je jetais violemment mon portable sur la table basse.

Je tenais beaucoup à eux. Alors pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à leur faire comprendre ? Qu'est-ce qui déconnait chez moi ?!

Avec un soupire, je me rallongeais dans le sofa tout en réfléchissant à cette journée. Je réalisais alors à quel point je m'étais sentie bien avec Régina. J'aurais facilement pu la considérer comme une amie, lorsque nous étions au centre commercial. Pourtant, c'était différent … plus … intense.

Décidément, il se passait quelque chose entre elle et moi. Le truc, c'était que je ne savais même pas si ça me réjouissait ou si ça m'effrayait …

* * *

_Voilà Voilà ! Alors, ce chapitre, il vous plaît ?_

_Dans le Chapitre 8 : larmes, rencontre parents-professeurs, disputes et amitié ;)_

_Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous a plu, à bientôt !_


	8. Une Nouvelle Amitié

_Salut tout le monde ;D_

_Je tenais sincèrement à vous remercier pour vos Reviews, Favoris, Follows ... ça me fait plaisir :)_

_Ensuite, je voulais m'excuser pour mon retard :/ Il se trouve que mon ordi a planté et que je me suis rappelée seulement hier que ce chapitre se trouvait sur ma boite mail puisque je l'avais envoyé à ma correctrice (marionpotter39, encore merci à toi :D) Du coup, je squatte l'ordi de ma soeur et je publie ce chapitre :D_

_En revanche, j'ai perdu le début de chapitre suivant que j'ai plus qu'à réécrire alors ne vous étonnez pas si le prochain chapitre arrive très tard, encore désolée_

_Bref, je vous dis bonne lecture :D_

* * *

_**Une Nouvelle Amitié **_pour _Régina Mills_

Installée dans un fauteuil du salon, un verre de cidre à la main, je bavardais avec Kathryn, à l'autre bout du fil, depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant.

– En ce qui concerne le cadeau, je lui ai trouvé un prof de guitare. J'ai plus qu'à lui en acheter une.

– _Bonne idée, je n'y aurais jamais pensé._

– Non, moi non plus. On a passé du temps dans le centre commercial, à la recherche de tout ce qui pourrait lui plaire.

– _On ?_

Je souriais légèrement.

– Oui … J'ai … J'ai demandé à … Emma … de m'aider pour ça.

Je l'entendais rire.

– _Génial ! Comment ça avance, vous deux ?_

– Lentement.

– _Ah ? Il y a eu quelque chose ?_

– Non_. _Quand je dis _lentement_ ça veut dire _très_ lentement ! J'ai beau lui lancer plein de signaux … elle ne remarque rien ! Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle le fait exprès.

– _Et Tink ne t'aide pas ?_

Je lâchais un soupire.

– Pourquoi tient-elle tant que ça à se mêler de cette histoire ?, m'indignais-je, arrachant un rire à mon amie.

– _Elle ne veut que ton bonheur, ne lui en veux pas._

– Je sais mais … C'est juste que … parfois elle est un peu … trop.

– _Oui, j'imagine ! Elle m'a dit qu'Emma avait avoué que tu étais son genre._

Je soupirais de nouveau.

– Tink lui a demandé sans aucune délicatesse son type de femme et … disons que je corresponds un peu au genre …

– _C'est génial !_

J'haussais les épaules et buvais une gorgée du cidre.

– Je sais déjà qu'elle est attirée par moi. Le problème, c'est juste qu'_elle_ ne le sait pas. Lorsqu'elle nous parlait de cette brune aux allures froides, elle n'a même pas réagi alors qu'il y en avait un exemplaire devant elle !

Elle riait encore.

– _Je comprends. Que comptes-tu faire ?_

– Devenir amies. Pour l'instant, on est sur la bonne voie. Mais si Tink s'en mêle et qu'Emma comprend qu'elle veut nous caser, c'est fichu.

– _Ouais, je vois._

Je soupirais.

– Enfin bon, je vais te laisser puisqu'elle devrait arriver.

– _Emma ?!_

– Non … Tink …

– _Ah … Bon courage._

– Merci !

Je l'entendais rire et je raccrochais avec un fin sourire.

Je finissais mon verre que j'allais poser dans l'évier et j'entendais des coups contre ma porte.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Tink entrait sans prévenir et les rares autres personnes qui venaient me rendre visite utilisaient la sonnette. Toutes, sauf une … Mon cœur ratait un battement alors que je me dirigeais vers l'entrée à toute allure. Je me regardais dans le miroir en me recoiffant et une fois satisfaite, j'ouvrais la porte avec un fin sourire.

– Miss Swan, vous av

Je ne finissais pas ma phrase puisque ses lèvres contre les miennes m'en empêchaient. Je ressentais tout un tas d'émotions contradictoires et alors que son baiser devenait plus violent, je me retirais.

– Miss Swan ! Ça ne va pas ?!

Je me sentais totalement brisée lorsque je voyais ses yeux emplis de colère. Ou d'incompréhension. Ou de je-ne-savais-quoi-d'autre qui n'était absolument pas du désir.

– Quoi ? Vous n'en avez pas envie ?

Je soupirais alors qu'elle manquait de trébucher.

– Vous ne rentrerez pas chez moi.

– Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi pas ?

– Parce que vous avez bu et que je ne veux pas répéter cette erreur.

Elle ricanait.

– Je ne suis pas ivre !

– Non, mais vous êtes embrumée et surtout en colère. Allez utiliser votre pirate si vous voulez vous défouler. Je ne suis pas votre objet sexuel !

J'avais craché les mots tant leur signification me faisait mal.

– Allez, quoi ? Ce n'est pas pour une fois …

Je fermais brièvement les yeux.

– Partez d'ici, soufflais-je.

Son sourire s'agrandissait alors qu'elle faisait un pas vers moi.

– Vous n'êtes pas très convaincante, Madame le Maire.

– Vous êtes énervée à cause de votre mère ?

Elle me fusillait du regard.

– Non ! Je … Je … Je suis en colère contre moi !, s'écriait-elle.

Je soupirais de nouveau.

– Vous pensez que coucher avec moi vous aidera à dévoiler votre flamme à vos parents ? Vous avez de drôles d'idées, très chère.

– Je veux savoir pourquoi vous êtes gentille avec moi ! Vous me haïssez ! Je le sais ! Je suis la fille de votre pire ennemie, vous pensez que je vous ai prit votre fils, j'ai ramené Marianne ici …

Je ne répondais pas, la gorge sèche.

– Bah alors ? Plus rien à dire ?!

Elle faisait un autre pas vers moi en pointant son index sur ma poitrine.

– Vous cachez quelque chose, Régina Mills. Et je découvrirais quoi ! Vous et Tinkerbell et Kathryn ! Vous me cachez un truc ! Et puis même Henry ! C'est quoi cette histoire de mission ? Vous croyez que je ne l'ai pas entendu l'autre jour ? Quoi que vous fassiez, je ne supporterai pas que vous vous moquiez de moi !

Elle rebaissait son doigt et s'éloignait d'un pas, le regard plus triste qu'énervé.

– J'ai supporté beaucoup de chose dans la vie, reprenait-elle d'une voix plus calme. Mais je n'arriverai pas à gérer ça.

Et sur ces derniers mots, elle s'éloignait me laissant dans le plus grand désarroi.

« _Mais je n'arriverai pas à gérer_ _ça_. » _Ça_ quoi ?! Que je me moque d'elle ? Ou bien avait-elle compris qui ce qui se passait entre nous et y faisait allusion ? Elle ne pouvait pas être un peu plus claire ?! C'était moi qui parlais uniquement en sous-entendu. Elle, elle était censée être direct.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je relevais les yeux vers Tink, au milieu de l'allée.

– C'est Emma que je viens de voir partir ?

Je soupirais en entrant dans la maison, la laissant me suivre.

Arrivée au salon, je sentais une larme coulée sur ma joue et Tink se précipitait vers moi pour m'étreindre.

– Régina … Ça va aller, je suis là.

Je me laissais aller à sangloter et mon amie me murmurait des phrases rassurantes. Elle me guidait jusque sur le sofa où nous nous installions.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Tink m'avait préparé un café et attendait - avec une patience que je ne lui connaissais pas – que je lui parle de ce qui venait de se passer.

– Si ça peut te rassurer, déclarait-elle, j'ai aussi eu une journée pourrie.

Je souriais faiblement et j'étais ravie de constater qu'elle poursuivait.

– Ariel est venue à la boutique, aujourd'hui. Elle était avec Aurore et elles parlaient toutes les deux alors … tu me connais, j'ai un peu laissé mes oreilles trainer et …

Elle déglutissait difficilement.

– Ariel est enceinte.

J'haussais les sourcils.

– C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

– Eric est en voyage depuis plus de deux mois. Elle est enceinte de Killian.

Je grimaçais et posais une main sur sa cuisse. Elle souriait faiblement.

– Je suis sûre que lorsqu'il le saura, Killian décidera soudainement de faire un petit voyage. Après tout, tout le monde le sait, c'est un enfoiré.

– Emma m'a embrassée violemment avant de m'accuser de préparer un mauvais coup en faisant une liste de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je devrais la détester.

Je ravalais un faux rire.

– Elle en a oublié pas mal, d'ailleurs.

Elle me lançait un regard compatissant.

– Oh … Régina …

Je secouais la tête.

– Ce n'est rien. Après tout, tout le monde le sait, elle a un réel problème lorsque ça touche les sentiments.

Elle souriait, amusée avant de s'enfoncer dans le sofa.

– J'en pince pour un con et tu es amoureuse d'une attardée. Quelle chance on a, toi et moi !

Je buvais une gorgée de mon café avant de reposer la tasse fumante sur la table.

– Il faut que tu te trouves quelqu'un d'autre, Tink. Parce que si tu te retrouves seule samedi …

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est une soirée célibataire.

J'arquais un sourcil.

– Je te demande pardon ?

Elle me lançait un large sourire.

– Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire. _Je n'ai pas_ d'anniversaire. Mais j'avais envie de faire la fête et créer cette réunion de célibataires … C'est génial, non ?

Je la dévisageais, surprise.

– Tu es au courant que j'ai donné plus d'argent qu'il n'y en a sur ton compte bancaire à un jeune SDF pour ce _faux_ anniversaire ? Je te déteste.

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

– Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Je balançais ma main en arrière.

– On en parlera plus tard. Là, je dois comprendre cette histoire de « réunion de célibataires ».

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

– Tous mes invités sont trop fiers pour avouer avoir besoin de quelqu'un dans leur vie. Alors … j'ai prétendu à un anniversaire pour qu'ils ne se sentent pas piégés. Et j'ai déjà préparé mon plan de table. Je t'assure que les célibataires de cette ville vont diminuer d'un coup ! Donc … Officiellement, on va fêter mon anniversaire. Mais officieusement, sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte, ils vont se rapprocher les uns des autres.

– Et tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont remarquer qu'il y étrangement que des célibataires à cette soirée ?

– Bien sûr que non. Mes seuls amis en couple sont en vacances !

Je plissais les yeux.

– Dis-moi que tu n'as pas invité Emma.

Elle grimaçait.

– Juste en face de toi …

Je soupirais en m'enfonçant dans le canapé.

– Génial …

– Oh, ça va … vous êtes à côté de moi, je pourrais détendre l'ambiance.

Je lui lançais un regard noir avant de plisser les yeux.

– Et qui est en face de toi ?

Elle soupirait.

– J'avais prévu d'inviter Killian mais, tout compte fait … il va falloir que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Bon, par contre, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, il y en a certains que je n'arrive pas à classer.

– Comme ?

– Mulan, Ruby, William Mouche, Archie, les Nains, Granny, Sidney, Marco, Jefferson, Whale, Raiponce …

Je restais interdite pendant de longues secondes avant de relever la tête vers elle.

– Dis-moi que tu n'as pas encore donné les invitations.

– Euh … je compte le faire demain, pourquoi ?

Je soupirais de soulagement.

– Parce qu'on va refaire ta liste d'invités.

– Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

J'arquais un sourcil.

– Granny, Tink ? Vraiment ? Et Marco ? Sidney ? Mouche ?

– Ils sont tous célibataires.

– Ne les invite pas, déclarais-je d'une voix grave.

Elle soupirait.

– Ok …

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Le lendemain matin, lorsque je me rendais au poste de Shérif, Mulan était plongée dans des documents alors qu'Emma – sans surprise – dormait sur son bureau.

En me voyant arriver, la jeune asiatique écarquillait les yeux avant de se tourner précipitamment vers son amie.

Je souriais largement en m'approchant de la belle blonde.

– Elle vient juste de s'assoupir.

– Ne prenez pas sa défense, Mulan. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai pas eu à me plaindre de vous, faites en sorte que ça ne change pas.

Elle déglutissait difficilement et sortait précipitamment avec une fausse excuse pour fuir.

– Miss Swan, murmurais-je en me penchant vers la blonde. À nous deux, maintenant.

– Chut … Henry … là.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Parlait-elle dans son sommeil ? Intéressant …

– Shérif Swan ?, m'exclamais-je un peu plus fort.

– Non, 'Gina.

Je me figeais sur place. Gina ?! N'étais-je donc pas la seule à rêver de nous deux ?

Elle se dandinait sur sa chaise en sortant un son proche du rire.

– … Dormir … encore …

Je me redressais en me mordillant la lèvre. À priori, ça ne ressemblait pas aux rêves que je faisais. Ça semblait un peu plus … soft.

– Veux … cannelle … ours … j'ai faim …

J'arquais un sourcil. Quel estomac sur pattes ! Henry tenait bien ça d'elle.

– Maison … soir ?

Je soupirais, assez !

– Miss Swan !, criais-je assez fort pour la voir sursauter comme quelques jours plus tôt.

Elle écarquillait les yeux.

– Oh oh …, murmurait-elle.

Elle se levait pour être à ma hauteur.

– Je suis désolée !

– Vous pouvez l'être. J'en ai assez de vous voir dormir alors que je vous paie !

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

– Non. Enfin, oui, si, je comprends. Mais … je veux dire, je suis désolée pour hier soir …

Elle baissait la tête d'un air intimidé et je faisais tout mon maximum pour ne pas en être attendrie.

– Je n'aurais pas dû vous sauter dessus comme ça mais j'étais un peu en colère.

– Un peu ?

Elle serrait les bras contre sa poitrine.

– Avouez que tout ça est suspect !

Je tentais de ne pas détourner ses yeux des siens et de ne pas paraître trop blessée.

– Que je ne sois pas cruelle ?

Je ravalais un rire amer en tournant la tête.

– Et je vous ai stupidement cru lorsque vous m'avez dit ne pas me voir comme la Méchante Reine.

Elle roulait des yeux.

– Ça n'a rien à voir.

– Vraiment ?

Elle ne répondait pas et je me sentais encore plus mal.

– Vous me voyez comme un monstre, c'est ça ?

– Non ! Je pensais que vous comprendriez ça …

– Comprendre quoi ?!

– Que j'ai confiance en personne ! C'est l'un de nos points communs, non ?

Je restais bouche-bée quelques secondes avant de ressentir un tiraillement dans mon ventre. Et lorsque je répondais, ma voix était enrouée et mon regard douloureux.

– Certes, mais j'avais au moins confiance en vous.

Et je m'éloignais sans un mot de plus sous son regard surpris.

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Les trois jours suivants s'étaient écoulés avec une lenteur qui m'agaçait horriblement. Et pourtant, j'étais restée coincée dans une même journée durant vingt-huit ans, j'aurais dû être immunisée contre l'ennui.

À vrai dire je n'avais pas parlé à Emma depuis que j'étais sortie précipitamment du poste. Nous nous contentions de regards en coin et sourires polis.

Tink ne me lâchait pas, manigançant sans arrêt contre moi pour que j'ai une conversation avec la jolie blonde. Elle s'était même alliée avec la jeune serveuse du Granny's et toute les deux formaient certainement le pire duo qui pouvait exister. Dépassant presque le machiavélique binôme qu'avaient pu former Cora et Rumple.

Bon … j'exagérais peut-être les choses mais … tout juste.

D'ailleurs, je me trouvais actuellement devant la salle de classe de mon fils, prête à discuter avec ses professeurs pour la rencontre annuelle parents-professeurs lorsque je les voyais débarquer toutes les deux, entourant Emma.

Celle-ci semblait fulminer et jetait des coups de pied dans tous les petits cailloux qu'elle trouvait par terre.

Arrivée à ma hauteur, Tink haussait les sourcils, faussement surprise.

– Tiens, Régina ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

Je roulais des yeux, inutile de lui rappeler que j'avais fait l'erreur de lui dire que j'avais cette rencontre ce soir.

– C'est marrant, intervenait Ruby. On a croisé Emma sur le chemin et lorsqu'on a su qu'elle se présentait à cette réunion on s'est dit qu'on l'accompagnerait.

La belle blonde grognait quelque chose comme « même pas vrai » et se dandinait pour que nos deux amies la lâchent. Elles s'exécutaient avec de larges sourires.

– Bon, reprenait Tink. Je vais vous laisser, samedi approche et j'ai encore pas mal de choses à faire.

– Oh vraiment ?, demandait Ruby d'une voix trop entonnée pour être sincère. Et bien je vais t'aider, alors.

Emma et moi leur lancions des regards noirs alors qu'elles s'éloignaient.

La blonde passait nerveusement une main dans ses belles boucles, détachées.

– Elles commencent à m'agacer, ces deux là.

Je souriais malgré moi, c'était toujours si amusant de la voir dans cet état. Même si ça l'était moins lorsque je n'en étais pas la cause.

– Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi elles agissent ainsi ?, demandais-je d'une voix légèrement inquiète.

Elle haussait les épaules, la tête toujours baissée et les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol.

– Je ne sais pas trop. Ruby parle de « tension à effet négatif sur la ville » et Tink ne trouve apparemment pas ça hyper cool qu'il y ait un meurtre le jour de son anniversaire.

Je soupirais, autant soulagée qu'amusée. En même temps, il aurait été étrange qu'Emma se rende compte que nos amies tentaient désespérément de nous caser ensemble. J'étais toujours surprise qu'elle ait brisé la malédiction en seulement un an. Henry devait être très perspicace parce que s'il n'avait pas été là, elle n'aurait sans doute jamais remarqué que tout ça était vrai. Pire aveugle qu'elle, ça n'existait pas.

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, elle jetait un regard inquiet vers la porte en bois et je souriais, attendrie par son anxiété inutile.

– Henry est un bon élève, m'exclamais-je. Ça devrait bien se passer.

Elle me jetait un coup d'œil, avant de reporter son attention sur ses chaussures.

– Régina, je …

– Mesdames, intervenait une voix que je reconnaissais bien alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

Je tournais la tête vers Jefferson.

– Oh ? C'est vous qui assistez à cette réunion ? Je pensais que les parents maudits de Grace préféreraient le faire.

Il me fusillait du regard.

– Mills. Je suis presque surpris de vous voir accompagnée de votre faiblesse.

« _L'amour est une faiblesse_ ». Jefferson avait passé assez de temps au Pays des Merveilles pour entendre cette phrase que ma mère répétait sans arrêt.

Emma levait les sourcils en même temps qu'elle examinait le Chapelier d'un air méfiant, la tête toujours baissée.

– Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?, finissait-elle par demander.

Il souriait narquoisement en ancrant son regard au mien.

– Vous savez _enfin_ ce que ça fait …

Et il s'éloignait de nous sans un mot en plus. Emma le suivait des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au coin d'un couloir. Puis, elle reportait son attention sur moi.

– De quoi il parle ?

J'haussais les épaules.

– Aucune idée.

Elle savait que je mentais mais pour une fois, elle ne préférait pas relever.

Je savais _enfin_ ce que ça faisait. Qu'un être qu'on aime ne nous accorde que peu d'importance. C'était ce que je lui avais fait avec sa fille et il se délectait de ce que me faisait Emma sans s'en rendre compte.

– Madame Mills, Mademoiselle Swan.

Nous tournions toute les deux la tête vers un homme d'une trentaine d'année que je reconnais comme l'un des professeurs de notre fils.

– Je vous en prie, entrez.

Nous nous exécutions et alors qu'il prenait place derrière son bureau, nous nous installions en face. Emma le dévisageait avec impolitesse et j'étais sûre qu'elle se demandait qui il pouvait être dans le Monde Enchanté. Et je ne pensais pas que lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'un garde de mon royaume soit une très bonne idée. Elle pourrait être un peu bouleversée.

– Bonjour, mesdames. Je suis le professeur de Maths de votre fils.

Nous acquiescions.

– Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire vous savez, c'est un élève irréprochable. Le meilleur de sa classe. Cela dit, je dois vous avouez que je suis un peu inquiet pour lui.

Je me redressais et Emma fronçait les sourcils.

– Pourquoi ?

– Il est très solitaire et j'ai peur que ses camarades ne se moquent de lui.

Emma se redressait à son tour pour fusillait du regard le brun qui était malheureusement innocent dans cette histoire.

– Comment ça ?

Il semblait mal à l'aise.

– Vous savez comme les enfants peuvent être cruels entre eux …

Je sentais la colère monter en moi en imaginant mon fils être le souffre douleur d'une bande de jeunes rebelles.

– Je veux des noms.

J'avais utilisé mon ton froid et autoritaire qui m'aidait à obtenir tout ce que je voulais.

Il se raclait la gorge.

– Je n'en ais pas à vous donner … Tout ça n'a rien de concret, juste des suppositions.

– Et elles viennent d'où, ces suppositions, hein ?!

Il reportait son regard sur la blonde, puis revenait sur moi.

– Henry est très intelligent et parfois ses camarades sont un peu jaloux mais … malgré quelques réflexions, je ne pense pas qu'il subisse de violence.

Emma se levait en posant lourdement ses mains sur la table et approchait son visage sien.

– La maltraitance ne se résume pas à la violence ! Croyez-moi, l'abus moral est bien pire ! Je voudrais savoir pourquoi nous n'avons pas été mises au courant plus tôt !

Il rougissait légèrement et je me demandais comment cet homme avait pu faire parti de la garde royal s'il avait peur d'une femme énervée. Bon … il était vrai que la colère d'Emma avait une certaine réputation que je pourrais envier mais … tout de même.

– Et bien je … enfin, j'en ai parlé avec Henry et il semblait plutôt bien je … je crois qu'il ne se rabaisse pas à leur niveau et il décide de les ignorer.

Je pouvais dire à la façon dont Emma s'appuyait sur le bureau et dont son visage prenait une certaine teinte rouge qu'elle fulminait.

– Idiot !, s'écriait-elle. On a beau les ignorer, les mots, ça reste gravé ! Il peut prétendre ne pas y faire attention, la nuit, il entendra les ricanements de ces abrutis le hanter ! Bordel mais quel genre de prof êtes-vous ?!

J'aurais pu intervenir mais j'étais trop occupée à réaliser l'importance de ce qu'elle disait.

Elle avait raison. J'avais passé ma vie à me répéter que l'amour était une faiblesse. Et parfois, lorsque je regardais Emma, j'entendais encore la voix lointaine de ma mère me le dire.

Et je me demandais distraitement ce que les monstres de son passé avaient pu lui dire pour qu'aujourd'hui, elle se sente si … mal.

– Je ne vous permets pas !, répondait-il finalement. Je ne vous dis pas comment arrêter ces jeunes qui tentent désespérément de vandaliser la boutique de Gold tous les jours alors ne me dites pas comment faire mon travail ! Si je ne suis pas intervenu, c'est parce que je suis certain qu'on ne peut pas parler d'abus.

– Pour l'instant, rétorquait-elle. Mais que ferez-vous quand ce sera le cas ?

– Je les punirais de la façon dont je l'aurais décidé et vous n'aurez pas votre mot à dire !

– Alors expliquez-moi à quoi sert cette stupide rencontre si c'est pour nous dire qu'on n'est pas impliqué dans les problèmes de nos enfants !

Sa voix montait de plus en plus haut et je me redressais un peu pour poser une main sur sa taille.

– Miss Swan, calmez-vous.

Elle se tournait brusquement vers moi et je sursautais presque.

– Me calmer ?! Vous rigolez ? Pourquoi vous ne dites rien, vous ? Montrez lui à quel point les mots peuvent être blessants, vous êtes douée pour ça, non ?!

Je ravalais un rire amer.

– C'est bien à vous de dire ça ! Qui vexe sans arrêt ses parents, son propre fils et chaque personne de son entourage parce qu'elle est incapable d'aimer ?

Un long silence lourd tombait dans la pièce. Elle baissait ses mains et me dévisageait avec un regard que je n'aurais su décrire.

– Qu'est-ce que je disais ?, murmurait-elle. Vous êtes la championne pour ça.

Et elle sortait rapidement.

Une fois que la scène se déroulait une seconde fois dans ma tête, je me tournais vers le professeur avec un regard noir.

– Si jamais j'apprends que mon fils souffre de maltraitance par ses camarades, je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y a pas que votre métier que vous perdrez.

Et je partais à la suite d'Emma en espérant que ma menace ait terrifié mon ancien garde.

Je n'avais pas à la chercher longtemps, elle était adossée contre un mur de l'un des couloirs, le visage trempé par ses larmes.

Je m'approchais lentement avec une expression inquiète.

– Je ne voulais pas vous blesser …

– Vous ne le voulez jamais, rétorquait-elle avec difficulté.

Je m'adossais contre le mur, juste à côté d'elle et lâchais un long soupir.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Emma ?

Elle tiquait au « Emma » mais ne relevait pas.

– Je ne sais pas, soufflait-elle. Je me sens tellement mal dernièrement. J'ai l'impression qu'une boule se forme dans mon estomac et qu'elle ne fait que grossir jour après jour.

Je comprenais parfaitement. C'était ce que j'avais ressenti après la mort de Daniel.

– Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est à cause d'Henry ?

Je souriais légèrement.

– Il vous manque, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle fermait les yeux et s'essuyait les joues avec ses manches.

– Ouais … Mais … Je ne sais pas, quand je lui parle au téléphone, ça devrait me calmer, non ?

Je ne répondais pas et elle se tournait vers moi.

– Alors pourquoi tous mes maux me quittent uniquement lorsque je suis avec vous.

Mon souffle se coupait à cette révélation.

Je le savais, bien sûr, que j'étais la cause de tout son mal. Mais c'était tout de même différent de l'entendre le dire.

– Voilà pourquoi je me suis énervée contre vous, Régina. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes l'ancienne Méchante Reine ou quoi que ce soit. C'est juste … ça. Je suis complètement perdue. Et vous êtes … Je ne sais pas, vous êtes différente dernièrement et ça me fait peur.

J'acquiesçais.

– Je sais.

Ce n'était qu'un souffle mais je savais que ça résonnait dans ses oreilles comme si je l'avais hurlé. Elle fronçait les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Je gardais un visage impassible alors que mon cerveau tournait à fond, cherchant la réponse adéquate. Devais-je lui révéler l'existence de ce lien ou bien devais-je m'en tenir au plan et la laisser le comprendre par elle-même pour ne pas la brusquer ?

– Soyons amies.

– Pardon ?

Je me tournais également pour être face à elle.

– Cessons cette guerre ridicule. Arrêtons de nous crier dessus à la moindre occasion et de sans arrêt accuser l'autre de nos malheurs. Mettons nos différents de côté et soyons amies.

Elle semblait réfléchir.

– Je croyais qu'on avait déjà mis nos différents de côtés ?

– Ne le faisons pas pour Henry, cette fois. Faisons le juste pour nous.

Elle souriait faiblement.

– Et comment on est censé faire ça ?

Je souriais à mon tour.

– Apprenons à nous connaître.

Elle commençait à ouvrir la bouche et je la coupais.

– Pas autour de pizzas, d'alcool et surtout pas avec Tink et Miss Lucas dans les parages.

Elle riait et mon cœur ratait un battement.

– On se connait déjà bien, je crois.

– On se connait comme ennemies. Je sais ce que vous détestez mais pas tellement ce que vous aimez.

Elle baissait la tête avant de la relever pour ancrer ses yeux aux miens.

– C'est faux. On se connait déjà par cœur.

– Peut-être …

Elle se rapprochait dangereusement et je perdais mon souffle à cette soudaine proximité.

– Mais je veux bien essayer.

Je lui décochais mon plus beau sourire.

– Tant mieux, alors.

Et alors que je pensais qu'elle m'embrasserait, elle se contentait de retirer une mèche de mes yeux pour la ramener derrière mon oreille avant de faire un pas en arrière et de me tendre sa main.

– Amie ?

Je m'empressais de la lui serrer.

– Amie.

Après un large sourire, elle commençait à s'éloigner et il me fallut quelques secondes pour me décider à la rejoindre.

– Miss Swan, où allez-vous, ainsi ?, demandais-je à l'instant où nous passions les portes de l'école de notre fils.

– Je vais surement retrouver Mulan et Ruby.

J'acquiesçais.

– Alors nous allons au même endroit.

Elle souriait timidement en tournant sur le trottoir, je l'attrapais par le bras.

– Vous n'avez pas votre immonde voiture jaune ?

– Non. Ruby et Tink m'ont trouvé sur le chemin et m'ont emmenée de force ici. Elles ont sans doute trouvé amusant de me faire rentrer à pieds.

– Ne soyez pas ridicule.

Elle haussait les sourcils et d'un mouvement de tête, je lui montrais ma voiture sur le parking d'en face.

– Allons-y ensemble.

Elle grimaçait.

– Je ne suis pas sûre de parvenir à supporter les sourires vainqueurs des filles toute la soirée.

Je riais à cette phrase.

– Oui, en effet, je ne pense pas non plus. Mais nous n'allons tout de même pas leur faire croire que nous n'avons pas réglé le problème. Ce serait commencer cette … amitié d'une mauvaise façon.

Elle souriait faiblement.

– Vous-même avez du mal avec ce mot pour décrire notre relation.

J'haussais les épaules.

– Sans doute parce que nous ne sommes pas encore amies. Mais nous y parviendrons, j'en suis certaine.

Elle plissait les yeux, hésitante et décidait finalement de me suivre jusque dans ma voiture.

Sur le chemin, un silence calme planait pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rompe.

– Je suis désolée.

– Je vous demande pardon ?

Elle soupirait mais je ne quittais pas la route des yeux.

– Vous aviez confiance en moi alors que … je n'arrivais pas à ne pas être méfiante contre vous.

– Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

– Je sais. Mais j'en suis quand même désolée.

– Je le suis aussi.

Le silence reprenait place pendant encore un moment puis, je l'entendais rire.

– Et au fait, ma voiture n'est pas immonde !

Je ne comprenais d'abord pas avant de me rappeler de ma question quelques minutes plus tôt.

– Excusez-moi, mais elle l'est.

– Elle signifie beaucoup pour moi !

– Henry a aussi une peluche qui compte beaucoup pour lui. Mais il accepte qu'elle soit hideuse.

– Et vous ? Vous n'avez rien qui compte pour vous ?

– Il y a bien mon pommier mais … une certaine blonde impulsive l'a légèrement amoché.

Elle riait en souvenir.

– J'aimerais être désolée pour ça aussi mais je ne le suis pas du tout ! C'était tellement excellent de vous voir débarquer furax ! Vous avez carrément péter un plomb et j'en étais très fière.

Je riais aussi.

– Oui, là, vous aviez dépassé les bornes.

– Ouais … Vous étiez tellement …

Elle ne finissait pas sa phrase et je me risquais à lui jeter un rapide coup d'œil pour voir que son sourire était remplacé par une moue curieuse.

Je reportais mon attention sur la route.

– J'étais tellement quoi ?

Le silence, encore. Puis …

– Belle, soufflait-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

Je ressentais des fourmillements désormais familiers dans mon ventre alors que je souriais tendrement.

– Belle ?, répétais-je.

Du coin de l'œil, je la voyais secouer la tête certainement pour chasser ses pensées. Et lorsqu'elle affichait un sourire moqueur, je savais qu'elle tenterait d'amener la conversation ailleurs.

– Yep. Plus que le pommier, en tout cas.

Je souriais de nouveau.

– Je vous remercie de me comparer à un arbre. Je me sens vraiment … importante.

Elle riait et _bon sang !_ Cette sensation était … je ne savais pas comment la décrire mais une chose était sûre, je voulais ressentir ça toute ma vie.

* * *

Voilà Voilà ! :D Ala semaine prochaine, ou peut-être celle d'après ... Ne m'en voulez pas pour le retard, j'y suis pour rien si mon ordi à planter x)

Aller, à bientôt ;)


	9. Very Bad Trip

_Salut ! :D_

_Me revoilà déjà - avec seulement quatre jour de retard - pour le Chapitre Neuf ;)_

_J'ai perdu la totalité des documents que je gardais depuis plus de trois ans donc j'étais un peu en deuil, excusez moi pour le temps que j'ai mis pour écrire ce chapitre ;)_

_Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, j'en en suis qu'au quart, je ne pense donc pas pouvoir publier avant vendredi je vais donc basculer au mardi ;) Mais ce n'est pas sûr qu'il soit terminée mardi non plus :/ Je ferais de mon mieux, promis ;)_

_Sinon, Un grand merci à vous pour vos follows, favoris et Reviews, vous êtes nombreux et ça me fait vraiment plaisir :D_

_Merci aussi à ma correctrice :)_

_Et Bonne lecture à vous :D_

_PS : Dans ce chapitre, il y aura des point de vue de Mulan, Tink et Ruby, j'espère que ça ne va pas trop vous perturber :)_

* * *

_**Le **__**Very **__**Bad**__** Trip **_d'_Emma Swan_

Mes yeux s'ouvraient péniblement et j'avais la désagréable sensation qu'on me donnait des coups de marteaux dans le crâne.

Réalisant que je me trouvais à même le sol, je me redressais lentement pour reprendre connaissances des lieux.

Alors que je voulais bouger le pied, je remarquais qu'il était écrasé par un corps de … Loup ?!

Je poussais un cri, réveillant Tink, allongée sur le sofa alors que le loup tournait la tête vers moi !

\- Emma …, grognait la blonde. Tu vas réveiller Ruby !

\- Il y a un loup sur

Je me stoppais dans ma phrase pour observer l'animal.

\- Ruby, tu dis ?

\- Hm. Elle a perdu son chaperon. Je crois que tu l'as mis dans le four.

\- Le ... four ? Hein ? Attends … Je ne me souviens pas.

Elle lâchait un petit rire.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Tu étais complètement ivre !

\- Est-ce que j'ai couché avec Régina ?!, demandais-je précipitamment.

Elle riait fortement et une tête asiatique apparaissait derrière le canapé où était allongée Tink.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

J'écarquillais les yeux.

\- Mulan ?! Tu es là, toi aussi.

Elle se massait la tête et je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle avait la gueule de bois. Mulan était du genre sérieuse, non ?

\- Bien sûr, tu as insisté pour que je vienne.

Je balayais le salon du regard.

\- On est chez moi ?

\- Ouais, répondait Tink. Tu ne voulais pas qu'on aille chez Régina.

Je soufflais bruyamment.

\- Je ne veux pas revivre ça !

\- Tu parles du concours ? Je comprends, c'était humiliant.

Je secouais la tête.

\- Non … Je voulais dire que je ne veux pas revivre ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques semaines. Ce manque de souvenirs après une soirée trop fortement alcoolisée !

\- Ah.

Je fronçais les sourcils en tournant vivement la tête vers elle.

\- Attends … C'est quoi cette histoire de concours ?

Elles échangeaient un regard amusé sans répondre pour autant.

Le loup – alias Ruby – se décidait enfin à se lever et je tournais lentement ma cheville engourdie.

Dans un soupir, Tink se levait à son tour et se dirigeait vers ma cuisine. Peut-être était-ce en rapport avec cette histoire de four ?

Je me redressais lentement et en sentant de l'air sur mon ventre je réalisais que je me trouvais en soutien-gorge et …

Je relevais la tête.

\- Où est Regina ?!

\- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ? répondait Mulan d'une voix endormie alors qu'elle se rallongeait par terre.

\- Parce que je porte sa jupe.

Je l'entendais rire.

\- Ouais, je sais. Tu te demandais si tu serais aussi sexy qu'elle avec et tu l'as presque harcelée pour qu'elle te laisse l'essayer.

J'avais une telle migraine que je ne me sentais même pas gênée.  
Je soufflais et rejoignais Tink et Ruby - qui avait repris sa forme humaine - dans la cuisine.

\- Racontez-moi !

La serveuse du Granny's me lançait un regard noir et tout d'un coup, je n'avais plus envie de savoir.  
Tink soupirait en posant sa main dans le bas de mon dos et me guidait jusque dans le salon où je m'installais sur un sofa.

\- Bon, commençons par le début. Toi et Régina nous avez rejoints à la salle ensemble. Vous étiez tout sourire et

\- Tink, la coupais-je. Je m'en souviens de ça. C'est à partir du moment où j'ai commencé à boire que ça devient flou.

Elle acquiesçait et poursuivait.

\- Nous avons commencé à prendre quelques bières tout en plaçant les tables. Puis, une fois que nous avons jugé en avoir fait assez pour la journée, nous avons été boire un verre au Granny's. Et c'est là que tout a commencé ...

_« - __Et donc, Emma ?,__ demandait Ruby, un air malicieux sur le visage alors qu'elle te donnait un autre verre. __Comment était cette rencontre avec le professeur d'Henry ?_

_Tu répondais par un éclatant sourire et à coté de moi, Regina semblait aux anges._

_\- Ce n'était pas terrible__, articulais-tu difficilement. __J'ai manqué d'envoyer mon poing dans la tronche de ce type !_

_Je grimaçais._

_\- Pas cool._

_\- Il m'avait cherché !__, te défendais-tu._

_Ruby et moi demandions silencieusement la confirmation de Regina qui hochait la tête._

_\- Il a dit qu'il était probable que Henry subisse l'harcèlement de ses camarades._

_Je soupirais._

_\- Pauvre petit._

_\- Oh oh ! Ne dis pas ça de mon gamin ! Dis « Brave jeune homme. » C'est un Charmant, après tout._

_Regina serrait les dents._

_\- Si vous tenez vraiment à rester en vie, Miss Swan, ne prononcez plus jamais cette phrase !_

_Tu souriais largement._

_\- Ça marche, Majesté. Mais alors appelez-moi Emma._

_\- Je me contenterai de « Shérif », merci._

_Tu croisais tes bras contre ta poitrine d'un air résigné._

_\- Très bien. Alors on oublie cette idée d'amitié._

_Avant que Régina ne puisse faire l'erreur de prétendre en être indifférente, je décidais d'intervenir._

_\- Ne soyez pas ridicule. Régina, appelle-la Emma. Et toi, Emma, ne remets pas votre amitié naissante en cause à la moindre occasion !_

_Je soupirais._

_\- On dirait que vous avez dix ans, sérieusement._

_Ruby acquiesçait d'un grave hochement de tête._

_\- Je trouve ça bizarre de dire ça, mais vous devriez écouter Tink, les filles. _

_Régina roulait des yeux alors que tu étais concentrée sur ton verre et je me demandais si tu nous entendais ou non._

_\- Je vais rentrer__, soufflait la brune. __Il se fait tard._

_Tu poussais un grognement en relevant des yeux noirs sur elle._

_\- Pas déjà !_

_La brune arquait un sourcil._

_\- Pourquoi pas ? Vous allez encore mettre ça sur le coup de notre nouvelle amitié, _Miss Swan _?_

_\- Non, Regina. Je vais mettre en jeu votre bonheur. Vous avez besoin de vous amuser. De vous dérider un peu._

_Tu finissais ta phrase dans un rire, sûrement amusée de ta connerie._

_\- Vous ne tenez vraiment pas l'alcool, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Tu secouais la tête pour nier mais tu le faisais trop vivement pour démentir Regina._

_\- Bon !__, m'exclamais-je. __Je __vous invite chez Regina !_

_Mon amie roulait des yeux et tu soupirais._

_\- Pas encore ! C'est chez moi, ce soir ! Je veux de l'animation dans mon petit appart'._

_Nous acquiescions, finissions nos verres et sortions rapidement. »_

À la fin du récit de Tink, je me prenais la tête entre les mains. Vu l'état de ma mémoire, les sous-entendus des filles et le chantier qui régnait dans le salon, il y en avait bien eu, de l'animation.  
Je regardais Mulan - qui s'était finalement relevée - nous servir un grand verre d'eau avec de l'aspirine.

\- Et c'est là que je suis arrivée, commentait-elle, à son tour.

_« Je sortais tout juste du bureau du Shérif, prête à rentrer chez moi quand je vous croisais, légèrement éméchées. La nuit était tombée mais la pleine lune me permettait de très bien vous voir. D'ailleurs, Ruby portait son Chaperon sur elle afin d'éviter sa transformation._

_\- Hey !__, tu t'écriais. __Mulan ! Joins-toi à nous !_

_Je grimaçais. Vu l'état dans lequel vous étiez – mise à part Régina qui semblait plutôt bien – je me doutais que cette soirée ne finirait pas très bien._

_\- Hum … Ça ira. Je suis fatiguée, je vais rentrer me coucher._

_Tu t'esclaffais alors que Régina soupirait._

_\- Excusez-la, Mulan. Il se trouve que Miss Swan est un peu … ivre._

_\- J'avais deviné__, répondais-je dans un sourire que l'ancienne méchante reine me rendait. »_

\- Sans blague ? Régina t'a souri ? Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Je pense qu'elle n'était pas aussi sobre que tu le pensais.

La jeune asiatique roulait des yeux.

\- Si tu veux entendre la suite, Emma, ne me coupe plus dans mon récit.

J'acquiesçais.

\- Excuse-moi.

\- Bien. J'en étais où ?

\- Au sourire de Régina.

\- Oui, c'est ça.

_« Tu t'approchais d'un pas balançant vers moi avec un sourire en biais._

_\- Allez, quoi ! On va bien se marrer !_

_\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée …_

_Tink s'avançait à son tour et passait sa main autour de mes épaules._

_\- Elle ne va pas te lâcher tant que tu n'auras pas accepté__, chuchotait-elle dans mon oreille. __Désolée, mais je crois que tu n'as pas trop le choix._

_Dix minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvions toutes à l'appartement, chacune à une place autour de la table basse._

_Pendant que Ruby envoyait des messages à Belle et que tu nous servais à boire, j'écoutais distraitement Régina et Tink parler de samedi soir._

_\- Tink, ne soit pas ridicule. Tu ne peux pas demander à Poucet d'être DJ. Il ne connaît pas cet univers, c'est un SDF._

_Tu reposais brusquement les bières sur la table en fronçant les sourcils dans la direction de Régina._

_\- Comment elle connaît Poucet ? C'est son futur cadeau !_

_\- Euh …_

_À cette réponse peu éloquente de Tink, tu t'approchais pour les dévisager une à une._

_\- Vous cachez quelque chose._

_\- Vous virez parano, Miss Swan._

_Tu soufflais._

_\- Pourquoi « Miss Swan » ? J'aime bien « Emma ». Ou « Shérif Swan », ça c'est très excitant !_

_J'arquais les sourcils et Ruby relevait la tête de son téléphone alors que Tink affichait un large sourire, amusée de cette révélation._

_Régina, elle, rougissait légèrement mais faisait tout pour garder contenance._

_\- Quelles idioties racontez-vous, encore ?_

_\- Nan, je suis sérieuse._

_Tu t'approchais d'elle et lui lançait un grand sourire._

_\- Vous trouvez pas, vous ?_

_\- Pas particulièrement, non._

_Tu fronçais les sourcils._

_\- Je sais quand vous mentez._

_\- Vraiment ? Encore ce super-pouvoir ?_

_\- Yep. Et avec vous, il marche vraiment ! En fait, avant, je n'arrivais pas trop à savoir si vous étiez sincère ou non, mais maintenant je sais ! Je vous ai cernée Madame le Maire ! Vous avez des petits tics qui ne m'échappent pas._

_\- Je suis Régina Mills. Je n'ai pas de « tics » et je suis une excellente menteuse._

_\- Oui. Mais pas pour moi._

_Tu riais fière de toi et après quelques minutes, tu nous donnais à chacune une bière qu'on buvait rapidement. »_

\- Je lui ai vraiment dis ça ?

Tink grimaçait.

\- Mot pour mot.

Je soufflais bruyamment, en colère contre moi-même pour ne jamais parvenir à me contrôler.

\- Bon, et cette histoire de concours ?

Ruby ricanait.

\- Laissez-moi racontez ce passage.

Et en remarquant leur échange de sourires, la panique commençait doucement à m'envahir.

_« La nuit passait plus ou moins rapidement – à vrai dire on ne faisait pas trop attention à l'heure – lorsqu'une dispute a explosé entre Tink et toi._

_\- Je serais une meilleure amie que toi__!__, criais-tu._

_\- N'importe quoi ! Régina m'adore et personne ne pourra jamais me remplacer !_

_\- Si elle m'a demandé d'être son amie c'est qu'elle n'était pas comblée !_

_\- Ou parce que tu lui faisais pitié !_

_\- Les filles__, intervenait la voix posée de Régina, installée dans un fauteuil, un peu plus loin. __Calmez-vous. À cet instant précis, vous me faites toute les deux de la peine._

_Je m'amusais des regards noirs que vous lui lanciez._

_\- Très bien !__, t'écriais-tu. __Si c'est comme ça, on va faire un concours ! Rub', Mulan et Régina, vous serez les juges !_

_\- Emma …__, intervenait Mulan, assise contre moi sur le sofa. __C'est une idée vraiment stupide._

_Tink relevait les manches d'une veste sûrement invisible sans te lâcher du regard._

_\- Je relève le défi !_

_\- Parfait !_

_\- Parfait !_

_Vous vous fusilliez du regard tel des chiens de faïence._

_\- Etape Une, intervenais-je alors que tous les yeux surpris se posaient sur moi. Régina s'en va à un rendez-vous galant et elle a besoin de conseils. Candidate Une, Emma Swan, quelles seraient vos recommandations ?_

_Tu t'avançais avec un sourire fier et tu ancrais ton regard dans celui de Régina._

_\- Je lui dirais de rester naturelle, c'est là qu'elle est le plus élégante. Elle seule parviendrait à trouver les mots justes pour séduire son promis. Je lui dirais également de mettre un grand décolleté parce que c'est hyper sexy et qu'elle peut attirer qui elle veut avec._

_Pour ce qui devait être la première fois de ma vie, je voyais la brune gênée. Elle détournait les yeux, le rouge aux joues._

_\- Bien. Merci, Mademoiselle Swan__, reprenais-je. __Au tour de Candidate Deux, Tinkerbell._

_L'autre blonde s'avançait avec un large sourire._

_\- Je ne voudrais pas critiquer votre façon d'organiser ce concours, Mademoiselle Lucas, mais ayant entendu la réponse de Candidate Une, j'ai un certain avantage sur elle._

_\- On s'en fout__, répondait Mulan. __Ce n'est qu'un jeu._

_Tu écarquillais les yeux._

_\- Ce n'est pas un jeu ! Celle qui remporte ce concours devient la meilleure amie de Régina !_

_La brune soupirait._

_\- Je sais bien que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amies, mais je n'organiserais jamais quelque chose d'aussi stupide pour m'en trouver._

_\- Mais non, on est _déjà_ tes amies__!__, rétorquait Tink. __On se demande juste laquelle de nous deux est la meilleure._

_\- Mais alors,__ reprenait Mulan. __Tink, tu as bien plus d'avantage sur Emma, tu es son amie depuis bien plus longtemps._

_Tink haussait les épaules. _

_\- Et alors ? Elle est son »_

Ruby s'interrompait dans son récit et elles échangeaient toutes les trois un regard incertain avant que Tink secoue la tête comme pour dire à Ruby que la réponse à sa question silencieuse était non.

\- Mince, je ne me souviens plus de ce que Tink a répondu.

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Très convainquant, vraiment.

Elle me lançait un sourire désolé et poursuivrait.

_« - __J'ai une idée !,__ m'exclamais-je__. Ta question sera différente mais dans le même genre, Tink._

_Tout le monde acquiesçait, satisfait._

_\- Alors …Régina en pince secrètement pour quelqu'un mais n'ose pas faire le premier pas. Quelle est ta réaction ?_

_La blonde affichait un large sourire._

_\- Tellement facile ! Dans un premier temps, je lui ferais comprendre qu'en n'agissant pas, elle perd peut-être la chance de partager sa vie avec son Véritable Amour._

_Tu ricanais, interrompant sa réponse._

_\- Un problème, Swan ?__, demandait Tink, légèrement agacée._

_\- Bin ouais. Si c'était le Véritable Amour – ce qui me semble juste un peu ridicule – la personne pour qui elle en pince le saurait également, non ? Donc techniquement, elle n'aurait pas à faire grand-chose et je ne pense pas que Régina Mils soit effrayée par si peu puisque de toute façon, l'amour est forcément réciproque. Qu'est-ce qu'elle perdrait à faire le premier pas ? Rien du tout !_

_Régina riait d'abord légèrement, comme si elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre d'avoir bien entendue. Puis, elle partait dans un grand fou rire sous ton regard ébahi._

_Je souriais aussi et une fois que la brune s'était calmée, j'intimais à Tink de poursuivre. »_

Je souriais, soulagée. Pour que Régina se tape un fou rire, c'était forcément qu'elle était également soûle donc, avec un peu de chance, elle ne se souviendrait de rien.

_« - __Ensuite__, reprenait Tink, __si elle ne m'écoute toujours pas, j'essaierais de parler à cette personne pour qui Régina a le béguin. Mais si cette personne est désespérément aveugle et qu'elle ne remarque pas tous les signaux, alors peut-être que j'irais jusqu'à inventer quelque chose de stupide comme … je ne sais pas, une fête où je m'arrangerais pour qu'elle soit avec et que ça les rapprochent._

_Tu riais encore._

_\- C'est bon, j'ai gagné la première étape._

_Tink te lançait un regard noir et avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, je m'exclamais :_

_\- Bien, merci pour votre participation, Mademoiselle Tinkerbell. Nous allons délibérer sur cette première étape._

_Elles s'éloignaient toutes les deux vers la cuisine._

_\- Alors ?__, demandais-je._

_\- Je vote pour Emma__, déclarait Mulan._

_\- Et moi pour Tink__, intervenait Régina._

_Je soupirais._

_\- Je vais vraiment être celle qui va choisir ?_

_Elles hochaient la tête._

_\- Bon. Et bien … Emma t'a juste complimentée, au final. Alors … Peut-être que Tink a réussi cette étape ?_

_Elles acquiesçaient et on vous criait de revenir. Vous vous exécutiez rapidement._

_\- Candidate Une et Deux__, déclarait Mulan__. Vous n'aurez les scores qu'à la fin de ce concours. L'étape Deux consiste à improviser un discours que vous pourriez dire à ses funérailles._

_\- C'est un peu glauque, ça__, commentait Tink._

_Tu éclatais en sanglots et t'écroulais par terre sous nos regards surpris._

_\- NONN !__, criais-tu. __Pourquoi elle ?! Pourquoi ?!_

_On échangeait toutes des regards gênés._

_\- Hum … Emma ?__, intervenait Régina._

_Tes cris se stoppaient d'un coup et tu relevais lentement tes yeux rougis vers la belle brune. Tu posais ta main sur ton cœur._

_\- Ça fait mal._

_\- Je sais__, murmurait-elle. __Je sais ..._

_Tu clignais des yeux puis je décidais de changer cette deuxième étape._

_\- Euh … Candidate Deux, pourquoi pensez-vous être une meilleure amie que Candidate Une ?_

_\- Parce que je connais Régina depuis qu'elle est très jeune et que dès notre première rencontre je me suis donnée pour mission de la sauver._

_\- Sauf que tu as voulu la tuer à Neverland__, grognais-tu._

_\- Et alors ? Toi aussi t'as déjà voulu la tuer !_

_Tu écarquillais les yeux._

_\- C'est faux ! Jamais ! C'est la maman d'Henry et en plus, je trouve ça très amusant quand elle se moque de ma mère. Je me sens rebelle d'être amie avec elle._

_Tu riais, amusée._

_\- Je vais l'appeler pour lui dire qu'on est amies._

_Tu sortais ton téléphone et Mulan te sautait presque dessus pour te le prendre._

_\- Mauvaise idée, Emma. Vraiment._

_Tu soufflais bruyamment._

_\- J'ai gagné ?_

_\- Non__, répondais-je. __Tink est une meilleure amie. Toi, t'es chiante.__ »_

\- Hey !, la coupais-je.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'étais pas la seule à avoir bu, je te ferais dire.

Je roulais des yeux et elle souriait.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, tu t'es vengée.

_« Tu me dévisageais avec des yeux ébahis avant de me sauter dessus et d'agripper mon chaperon. Puis, alors que je me sentais me transformer lentement, je te voyais partir avec ma cape vers la cuisine._

_\- Et merde__, soufflait Tink._

_\- Ce n'est pas vrai__, s'indignait Mulan._

_\- Qui l'a fait boire ?__, demandait Régina d'un air dramatique. »_

Je devinais que c'était fini parce que Ruby se tournait vers moi avec un sourire.

\- Ce doit être après que tu as échangé de vêtements avec Régina.

J'enfouissais mon visage dans mes mains.

\- Merde, merde, merde ! La honte ! C'est décidé, j'arrête de boire !

\- Toujours aussi polie, Miss Swan.

Je me redressais brusquement et tournais lentement la tête vers Régina au pas de la porte. Elle portait mon jean qui lui allait étonnamment très bien et sa chemise rouge sang par-dessus, lui donnant un air décontracté et sexy en même temps. Dans ses mains, cinq timbales du Granny's.

\- Je me suis levée tôt et j'ai eu l'idée d'aller vous chercher un petit-déjeuner. J'aurais bien récupéré ma jupe mais j'ai eu peur que Miss Swan se réveille à ce moment là et pense que je voulais la violer.

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Vous êtes hilarante.

\- Il parait. À priori, Miss Lucas ne se souvient pas de la suite de ce concours et j'imagine que c'est mieux ainsi.

Tink et Mulan hochaient vigoureusement la tête et je soupirais.

\- On peut faire un pacte ?

Des yeux suspicieux se posaient sur moi.

\- On ne parle plus jamais de cette soirée !

Elle riaient toutes et acquiesçaient.

Régina s'avançait et me tendait mon chocolat chaud saupoudré de cannelle. Et donnait le reste aux filles.

\- Dépêches-toi de le boire, Casanova, tu bosses aujourd'hui.

J'haussais les sourcils.

\- Casanova ? C'est moi ? Et on se tutoie maintenant ? Cool !

Elle souriait en coin sans répondre et tout en buvant mon chocolat, je me demandais d'où venait ce surnom tout en espérant ne jamais le savoir. Encore une histoire humiliante, sans doute.

\- Demain, c'est samedi, intervenait Tink. Alors aujourd'hui, repos.

\- Tu as fini le plan de table ?, demandait Régina, surprise.

Tink soufflait bruyamment.

\- Je ferais ça demain, j'ai un mal de tête, là.

La belle brune roulait des yeux.

\- Evidemment …

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

J'entrais au poste suivie de près par Régina qui s'installait, comme souvent, sur le bord de mon bureau.

\- Pourquoi vous teniez à venir avec moi ? Et pourquoi Mulan a son jour de repos ? C'est dégueulasse, moi aussi j'ai la gueule de bois et je dois quand même bosser !

\- Ne vous ai-je pas donné votre journée, récemment ?

\- Je venais de faire un malaise !

\- Oui. Et ?

Je la fusillais du regard tout en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. Puis, j'affichais une moue boudeuse.

\- J'aimais bien quand vous me tutoyiez.

Elle me souriait en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

\- Je n'offre pas ce privilège à n'importe qui.

\- Mais je ne suis _pas _n'importe qui, répondais-je avec un clin d'œil.

Elle arquait un sourcil.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Quoi ? Vous avez déjà oublié que je suis votre amie ?

\- Comment le pourrais-je ? Vous me l'avez rappelé toute la nuit.

\- Hey ! On n'a dit qu'on en parlait plus.

Elle levait les mains en symbole de paix.

\- Je m'excuse.

Son sourire était toujours aussi large et ses yeux étincelaient à tel point qu'ils balayaient tous mes sentiments négatifs. Elle rayonnait par sa beauté. Son sourire, son regard … Je n'avais jamais vu Régina aussi joyeuse et je me demandais bien ce qui pouvait la mettre dans un tel état.

\- Mes parents sont morts ?

Elle fronçait les sourcils en me dévisageant quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire en comprenant pourquoi je posais cette ridicule question.

\- Malheureusement, toujours pas. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'on appelle Henry, ensemble.

. . .

_Ensemble_

C'était peut-être ridicule, mais ce simple mot avait provoqué une douce chaleur étrange qui se propageait en d'agréables fourmillements dans tout mon corps. Peut-être était ce à cause de la tendresse avec laquelle elle l'avait prononcé ou le sourire qu'elle arborait désormais ?

Mais ses lèvres prenaient vite la forme d'une moue inquiète alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient et que ses yeux me dévisageaient. Elle faisait un pas vers moi.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Je souriais légèrement.

\- Ouais, soufflais-je.

Elle plissait les yeux, suspicieuse et j'affichais à mon tour un grand sourire pour la rassurer. Et ça marchait plutôt bien si j'en croyais l'expression joyeuse sur son visage.

\- Bien.

Je balayais le bureau du regard.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas beaucoup de boulot, vous savez ?

Elle acquiesçait.

\- Je deviens moins exigeante, on dirait.

\- Hm. C'est suspect.

Elle roulait des yeux.

\- Miss Swan, ayez un peu confiance en moi, s'il vous plait. Je ne mijote rien contre vous.

\- Sûre ?

Elle arquait un sourcil et je grimaçais.

\- Désolée. C'est juste que …

\- Je sais, me coupait-elle. Vous êtes de nature méfiante.

J'hochais la tête.

\- Bon, vous comptez me dire pourquoi vous êtes si gaie, ce matin ?

\- En vérité, il est quatorze heures, Shérif Swan. On ne peut pas vraiment parler de « matin ».

J'écarquillais les yeux en regardant la montre à mon poignet.

\- Quoi ?! On a dormi toute la journée !

\- Non … Vous vous êtes couchée ce matin à dix heures et vous avez dû vous lever vers treize heures. Une demi-heure avant que j'arrive, on vous a poussée à passer sous la douche afin de pouvoir _enfin _travailler_._

\- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas en train de me faire une longue liste de reproches ?

Elle haussait les épaules.

\- Vous avez répété toute la soirée que j'étais sexy, ça mérite un peu d'indulgence.

Je la dévisageais, ahurie.

\- Quoi ?

Elle souriait en coin.

\- Surprise ?

\- Un peu, ouais. Je ne pensais pas qu'il suffisait de vous dire ça pour que vous me fichiez la paix.

Elle soupirait en se tournant vers mon bureau.

\- Bon. On va passer l'après-midi ensemble. Je dois évaluer votre travail.

\- Sans dec ?

Elle se retournait avec cette expression mi-réprobatrice mi-amusée qui lui correspondait si bien.

\- Il va vraiment falloir que vous améliorez votre langage, Miss Swan.

J'haussais les épaules et m'installais derrière mon bureau. Alors que je pensais qu'elle se placerait à celui de Mulan, elle préférait s'asseoir tout près de moi. Juste en face. Son pied effleurant presque innocemment mes jambes.

\- Pourquoi Casanova ?, demandais-je après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Elle semblait plutôt surprise ma question mais souriait quand même.

\- Je croyais qu'on ne devait plus en parler ?

\- Je veux juste savoir ça.

\- Vous nous avez parlé du grand nombre de vos conquêtes après votre séjour en prison. Vous nous avez racontées que vous aimiez utiliser votre rôle d'ancienne détenue pour séduire les femmes pleines de fantasmes.

Je rougissais brusquement, honteuse.

\- Je n'ai pas fait ça ?

\- Oh si, vous l'avez fait.

Je soufflais bruyamment.

\- Je ne toucherai plus jamais à une goutte d'alcool.

\- Vous feriez bien de tenir cette promesse, Miss Swan.

Je soupirais encore et feintais de me replonger dans le dossier que je devais remplir. Mais c'était vraiment très dur de se concentrer quand je sentais son regard intense posé sur moi et que son pied – qui avait quitté sa chaussure – venait effleurer à de trop nombreuses reprises mon mollet.

Je sentais ma respiration s'accélérer alors que j'apercevais son sourire s'agrandir.

\- Hum, je …

\- Oui ?

J'entendais son amusement dans sa voix et je me risquais à la regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient étincelants d'amusement.

J'avais la sensation que quelque chose avait définitivement changé entre nous. Mais quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Régina ?

\- Régina ?, répétait-elle avec malice. Je préfère Madame le Maire. Ou … Oh ! _Le Fruit Interdit_.

J'écarquillais les yeux et manquais de m'étouffer avec ma salive. _Merde ! _Je n'avais pas pu lui dire ça !

\- Qu … Quoi ?!

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Vous êtes très bavarde, lorsque vous êtes ivre.

J'enfouissais mon visage chaud dans mes mains moites.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai …

Elle posait doucement une main sur mon bras.

\- Ce n'est rien, Miss Swan.

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas !

\- Regardez-moi.

Je m'exécutais et j'étais surprise de constater que son sourire était devenu plus tendre qu'amusé.

\- Ne vous sentez pas mal à l'aise à propos de ça. Après tout … il me semble que nous sommes … quittes.

Je repensais alors à notre conversation que nous avions eu ce qui semblait une éternité plus tôt.

_« - Vous êtes en manque de sexe, c'est ça ?!_

_Elle écarquillait les yeux, plus que surprise et se relevait de son siège certainement confortable._

_\- Je … Non ! Ce n'est pas … enfin …_

_Son expression était ahurie et gênée et je ne pouvais retenir mon sourire moqueur._

_\- Alors, qui bégaye, maintenant ?_

_Elle me lançait un regard noir avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine._

_\- C'était inapproprié._

_\- Pas vraiment. Je cherche juste à comprendre pourquoi vous avez eu envie de moi cette nuit là._

_Elle baissait quelques secondes les yeux avant de les reposer sur moi. Et ça m'énervait parce que j'avais la désagréable sensation qu'elle s'était servie de moi d'une manière ou d'une autre cette nuit-là. Il y avait des morceaux du puzzle qui ne collaient pas._

_\- Je ne comprends pas …__, murmurais-je._

_Elle s'approchait lentement de moi._

_\- Vous êtes attirante, Miss Swan. Et comme tout humain, j'ai des besoins. Vous étiez là et vous m'avez presque sautée dessus alors __non__, je n'ai pas pu résister. Je veux dire … Si ça avait été Rumple ou encore Madame Lucas, ça aurait été facile mais vous …_

_Elle posait sa main sur mon bras et mon cœur battait étonnamment vite._

_\- Vous êtes très séduisante …_

_J'avais soudainement la gorge sèche. Regina Mills, la femme la plus classe, attirante, mystérieuse, hautaine, narcissique, arrogante et tout un tas d'adjectifs dans le genre me trouvait séduisante, moi ! Emma Swan, une simple femme habillée de jeans serrés et de vieux débardeurs et coiffée d'une queue de cheval basse. Tout ça était surréaliste. »_

\- Regina … soufflais-je.

Elle hochait la tête, attendant que je poursuive.

\- Je … C'est un peu bizarre, cette situation.

Son pied se frottait encore une fois à ma jambe et je ressentais un long frisson.

\- En effet, répondait-elle sans me quitter des yeux.

Mon cœur battait de plus en plus rapidement. Est-ce que Regina tentait un jeu de séduction avec moi ? Cette idée m'amusait autant qu'elle me gênait.

\- Une amitié devrait commencer sans tension, déclarait-elle finalement en retirant son pied de ma jambe. Je m'excuse, ce n'était pas très approprié.

Je la dévisageais quelques secondes, hésitante. Pourquoi soudainement, je trouvais cette histoire d'amitié ridicule ?

* * *

_Voilà Voilà ! :D_

_J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu dans ce chapitre, à la base, j'avais écris le début de cette soirée mais lorsque mon ordi à planter, je me suis dis qu'étant donné que je ne serais jamais satisfaite de ma réécriture, autant modifié en faisant vivre cette soirée en différent flash-back ;) Voilà, c'était la petite anecdote dont vous vous fichez certainement x)_

_Bref, n'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos réactions et à bientôt pour le Chapitre Dix - Déjà ?! O.o _


	10. Un Nouveau Tournant

_Coucou, je passe rapidement vous publier ce chapitre_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos Reviews, followers et favoris, ça me touche vraiment_

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire corriger ce chapitre et j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop d'erreurs_

_Bonne lecture:)_

* * *

_**Un Nouveau Tournant **_pour _Régina Mills_

Toujours installée face à Emma, je la regardais faire tout son possible pour se concentrer, en vain.

Ses cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval basse laissaient quelques mèches tombaient autour de son visage mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas, les yeux rivés sur son dossier. D'une main tremblante et hésitante, elle écrivait lentement afin de s'appliquer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Je savais qu'elle avait arrêté ses études très tôt et que ses familles d'accueil ne l'avaient jamais aidé à maîtriser correctement l'écriture et la lecture. Elle gardait quelques difficultés mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer ses efforts pour ne pas montrer ses faiblesses.

Je la regardais faire tout en pensant à notre discussion du matin même.

_« Mulan s'était endormie derrière le sofa sur lequel Tink était allongée, les yeux mi-clos. Ruby – du moins, la louve qui avait pris possession de Ruby – ronronnait aux caresses d'Emma, à moitié assise sous elle. J'étais presque jalouse._

_Je venais m'installer à côté de la belle blonde qui semblait être la seule qui n'était désespérément pas fatiguée._

_\- Tu vas bien, Emma ?__, murmurais-je pour ne pas réveiller les autres._

_\- Yep__, s'écriait-elle. __À fond la forme !_

_Je roulais des yeux mais les filles ne semblaient pas alertées par le cri d'Emma._

_\- Tant mieux, alors._

_\- Dis, Régina, est-ce que tu crois qu'on peut vraiment être amies, toute les deux ?_

_J'haussais les épaules. J'avais pris l'initiative de cesser de la vouvoyer depuis qu'elle m'avait menacé avec une fourchette, une ou deux heures plus tôt. Un peu avant qu'elle m'ait pris ma jupe pour l'essayer sans vouloir me la rendre._

_\- Je ne sais pas. Tu y crois, toi ?_

_\- Non__, avouait-elle. __Je pense qu'on n'est pas faite pour être amie, toute les deux._

_\- Tu préfères qu'on soit ennemie ?_

_\- Non._

_Elle encrait ses yeux émeraude et encore rougis sur moi. Elle n'était plus totalement ivre et je me doutais que cette discussion, elle s'en souviendrait. Puisque apparemment, Emma perdait tous ses souvenirs lorsqu'elle buvait trop._

_\- Alors quoi ?__, demandais-je avec espoir._

_Elle souriait en coin._

_\- Je ne sais pas. Tout ça c'est … étrange. Est-ce que … Est-ce que tu crois que … hum … on est faites pour bien s'entendre ? Je veux dire, je suis la fille de ton ennemie jurée, quand même. N'est-ce pas un peu mal sain ?_

_\- Je ne pense pas._

_\- Tu penses quoi, alors ? Parce que je ne te comprends pas trop, des fois._

_Je baissais les yeux avec un sourire amusé._

_\- Comment pourrais-tu me comprendre alors que tu as du mal à te comprendre, toi ?_

_Je relevais les yeux vers elle et voyais les siens s'humidifier. Ok, on en était à la phase dépressive._

_\- Je les aime ! Vraiment ! Mais je ne peux pas leur dire ! C'est trop dur ! Parce que je suis rancunière !_

_Je fronçais les sourcils. Rancunière ? Je ne préférais pas relever et la laisser parler._

_\- Ils m'ont abandonnés dans un monde inconnu et je crois qu'ils ne réalisent pas que j'aurais préféré être moi aussi ensorcelé. Même si ça voulait dire que je le serais éternellement. Au moins, pendant vingt-huit ans, ils n'ont pas souffert, eux._

\- Je suis _la responsable. Pas eux._

_Elle ravalait un rire moqueur._

_\- L'alcool doit vraiment être mauvais pour moi. Je viens d'halluciner que tu défendais mes parents._

_Je riais à mon tour._

_\- Ouais, tu dois nager en plein délire._

_Elle prenait un air rêveur._

_\- Si je suis en plein rêve, ça veut dire que je peux faire tout ce que je veux sans que ça ait des répercutions sur ma vie ? C'est cool._

_Je grimaçais._

_\- Evite de tuer qui que ce soit, quand même._

_Elle tournait lentement le regard vers moi et posait sa main sur ma joue. Je sentais mon souffle se coupait alors que ses deux émeraudes tombaient sur mes lèvres._

_\- Du coup, ça tombe bien, parce qu'il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais faire depuis _très _longtemps mais que je ne peux pas. Pour plein de raisons. Mais là, je m'en fiche de ses raisons, non ?_

_Je ne répondais pas et elle approchait lentement son visage du mien._

_\- Je t'ai déjà embrassé quand j'étais bourrée. Et aussi quand j'étais en colère. Mais là, j'ai envie de t'embrasser comme si j'étais sobre. Et pas en colère. Comme si on vivait dans un univers parallèle et que t'embrasser serait naturel. Où on entrerait dans le Granny's main dans la main et qu'on s'embrasserait sans faire attention au regard des autres. Comme dans ma vision._

_J'avais tellement envie de goûter à ses lèvres que je me fichais pas mal de son histoire de Granny's et de vision. C'était sans doute un délire de son ivresse._

_Elle s'approchait de plus en plus et nos lèvres se rencontraient avec douceur. Nous avions déjà échangés des baisers fougueux. Mais jamais tendres. Et mon cœur battait tellement vite dans ma poitrine que j'avais l'impression qu'il s'arracherait sans avoir besoin de ma magie. Sa lèvre s'introduisait dans ma bouche et je lâchais un petit gémissement que je retenais depuis quelques secondes._

_La main sur ma joue me caressait tendrement alors que l'autre se posait sur ma nuque pour m'attirait un peu plus à elle. Je posais alors mes mains sur sa taille et j'approfondissais le baiser._

_Puis, en manque de respiration, on se retirait lentement et ses yeux pétillant rester fermés encore de longues secondes. Elle poussait un soupir de bien être que je manquais de ne pas entendre tellement le bruit de mon cœur résonnait à mes oreilles._

_\- Wow__, lâchait-elle__. J'espère que je me souviendrais de cette hallucination parce que c'était vraiment … magique._

_En effet. Magique était le mot exact. Je sentais tout mon cœur crépitait de magie et d'amour. Je n'espérais qu'une chose. Que je parvienne rapidement à la convaincre que je suis Véritable Amour afin de pouvoir échanger ce genre de baiser autant de fois que je le voudrais._

_\- Je me rappelle, maintenant, pourquoi je t'appelle le Fruit Interdit.__ »_

Voilà pourquoi j'étais de si bonne humeur depuis le matin.

\- Je t'aime bien.

Mes pensées s'arrêtaient nettes en l'entendant prononcer cette phrase. Je pensais même halluciner puisqu'elle n'avait pas levé les yeux et semblait toujours concentrer sur son dossier. Mais elle me confirmait que je ne rêvais pas.

\- Vraiment.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ?

Elle relevait le regard et posait ses yeux sur mon visage qu'elle dévisageait avec attention avant de s'arrêtait sur mes yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas, comment. Mais je t'aime bien. Est-ce en tant que mère d'Henry ? Patronne ? Amie ? Ou peut-être … plus … ? Je ne sais pas.

J'étais plus que surprise par cette déclaration. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle admette ce genre de chose si tôt. Bon, en même temps, ça faisait déjà longtemps qu'elle le niait.

\- Je vois.

Elle me lançait un regard mauvais.

\- C'est tout ? « Je vois » ?! Vous vous en foutez, en fait.

Je me retenais de rouler des yeux, ça n'aurait fait que l'agacer encore plus.

\- Que voulez vous que je vous dise ? Vous ne savez même pas si je suis juste une bonne supérieure ou _plus. _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « plus » ?

\- Vous le savez très bien !

\- J'aimerais vous l'entendre le dire.

\- Pourquoi faire ?!

\- Ne soyez pas sur la défensive.

\- Et ne vous prenez pas pour une Reine.

_\- Je suis _une Reine.

Elle me fusillait du regard.

\- Non. Vous êtes Régina Mills.

J'aimais cette phrase et ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Elle ne me jugeait pas de par mon titre mais par ma personne. Et ça faisait du bien de ne pas juste être la Méchante Reine.

\- Je vous aime bien aussi.

Elle ne souriait pas, elle fronçait les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi je vous aime bien ?, demandais-je, surprise qu'elle me pose la question.

\- Oui.

Je soupirais.

\- Vous êtes forte. Pas parce que vous avez battu un dragon et un géant ou que vous avez séduit un pirate au cœur brisé. Mais parce que de toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontré au cours de ma vie, vous êtes celle qui souffre le plus de son passé mais qui est assez solide pour ne pas le montrer.

Elle semblait déçue de cette réponse et je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi.

\- Vous m'aimez bien parce que je ne suis pas comme ma mère ?

Je fermais brièvement les yeux. Lorsque je les rouvrais, elle attendait.

\- Je vous aime bien pour beaucoup de choses. À commencer par votre caractère. Je n'aime pas vos parents mais qui s'en préoccupent ? Vous n'aimez pas les miens non plus.

Elle baissait les yeux.

\- Je n'aimais pas le père de Neal.

Mon cœur s'accélérait en comprenant qu'elle me comparait à son ex qui avait certainement représentait tout son amour.

\- Et je peux vous assurer que Daniel détestait ma mère. En tout cas, c'est l'impression que j'ai lu dans ses yeux quand elle lui a arraché son cœur.

Je voyais un voile de tristesse passait dans ses yeux.

\- Je la hais aussi. Pas pour ce qu'elle a fait à Daniel et à Storybrooke. Mais pour ce qu'elle vous a fait à vous.

\- Oui. Je pense que je devrais aussi la haïr. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que j'y arrive vraiment.

\- Parce qu'elle est votre mère?

\- Ce doit être ça.

Elle baissait les yeux quelques secondes et je voyais ses sourcils se froncer.

\- Je devrais essayer, n'est ce pas ?

J'arquais un sourcil.

\- Essayer quoi ?

\- Avec mes parents.

\- Sûrement.

\- Et avec vous ? murmurait-elle d'une voix si basse que je manquais de ne pas l'entendre.

\- Avec moi ?

\- Je devrais essayer, aussi ?

J'haussais les épaules.

\- Tout dépend de ce que vous voulez essayer, Miss Swan.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Je vois.

Elle souriait faiblement.

\- Il se passe beaucoup de choses étranges, dernièrement.

\- Vous trouvez ?

\- Oui. Depuis cette nuit, il y a quelques semaines.

\- Seulement ?

Elle plissait les yeux.

\- Non. Storybrooke a toujours été étrange. Mais là, il n'est pas question de Storybrooke.

\- De quoi, Alors ?

\- De nous.

Mon coeur battait de plus en plus fort et c'était agréable.

\- Nous, répétais je dans un souffle.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ?

\- L'étrangeté est quelque chose de difficile à qualifier, Miss Swan.

\- Ça tombe bien, nous sommes toutes les deux également difficile à qualifier.

Je souriais. Véridique.

\- Peut-être.

\- Vous n'êtes pas très bavarde et ça me gêne. J'ai l'impression de parler à un psy.

Je grimaçais en entendant cette comparaison à Hopper. Puis, après plusieurs minutes de silence, elle reprenait.

\- J'aime bien.

J'arquais un sourcil et elle poursuivait en nous désignant toute les deux de sa main.

\- Ce qu'il y a entre nous. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais j'aime bien.

\- Qu'aimeriez vous que ce soit ?

Elle souriait de nouveau.

\- J'ai encore l'impression de faire face à mon psy.

\- Peut-être devrais-je changer de profession ?

Elle grimaçait.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que beaucoup de monde viendrait vous consulter.

Je riais et elle me suivait. En effet, j'avais passé des années à terroriser le monde pour ne pas faire face à la solitude. Je ne devais pas être la meilleure psychiatre.  
Puis, une fois calmées, elle encrait ses deux émeraudes dans mes deux chocolats et un échange solennel se faisait alors qu'elle murmurait les mots que j'attendais d'entendre depuis longtemps.

\- J'aimerais que ce soit tout ce qui se cache derrière le « plus » d'une relation.

J'acquiesçais. Elle ne voulait pas encore prononcer le mot mais c'était déjà un grand pas.

Durant l'heure suivait, je ne préférais pas la déranger, me contentant de la contempler. Je savais qu'elle était gênée par ma présence et je trouvais ça amusant.

En remarquant que ça faisait trois fois qu'elle relisait le même dossier, je me raclais la gorge.

\- Vous n'avez plus rien à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Habituellement, c'est le moment que vous choisissez pour dormir ?

Elle acquiesçait avec une petite grimace et je levais les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré tout en sortant mon téléphone de mon sac à main.

Je composais le numéro de notre fils sous son regard interrogateur puis, je posais le portable sur son bureau entre nous, après avoir enclenché le haut parleur.

_\- Allo ?! Maman ?_

\- Coucou, chéri. Je suis avec Emma. Tes vacances se passent bien ?

_\- Carrément ! Je m'amuse trop ! 'Man est vraiment là ?_

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la belle blonde qui hésiter et d'un haussement de sourcil, je lui faisais comprendre que c'était à son tour, de répondre. Elle se penchait en avant pour être plus proche du portable.

\- Yep, gamin, je suis là.

_\- C'est cool ! Par contre, désolée mais je n'arrive pas à lire le message vocal que tu m'as envoyé dans la nuit._

On se redressait toute les deux avec un regard effrayé. Quoi qu'elle ait pu dire dans ce message, il valait sans doute mieux qu'il ne l'ouvre jamais.

\- Oh, répondait-elle. Je te souhaitais juste une bonne nuit.

En remarquant mon regard insistant, elle rajoutait :

\- Et je te disais que je t'aime.

Le silence lui répondait mais j'étais certaine qu'Henry affichait un large sourire.

\- Gamin ? l'appelait-elle avec une nervosité camouflée. Ça va ?

\- Très bien !, s'empressait-il de répliquer d'une voix qui ne dissimulait aucunement son large sourire. Et vous ?

\- Impec' ! Ta mère me fout étonnamment la paix niveau boulot alors … ça va.

Je l'entendais rire.

\- Etonnant …

Elle plissait les yeux.

\- Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ?

\- Bah … Euh … Je ne sais pas … Je disais ça comme ça …

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Sinon, comment ça se passe là-bas, Henry ?, changeais-je de sujet.

\- Très bien ! Ce matin, on a fait un tour de bateau avec Grand-Pa', Frederik, Sean et Alex. C'était super ! On a essayé d'emmener Neal avec nous mais Grand-Ma' refusait catégoriquement.

Emma lâchait un rire moqueur et ne quittait pas son sourire attendri.

\- Tu m'étonnes !

\- Et Rumple ?, demandais-je. Il est venu ?

Il soupirait.

\- Non … Belle tenait à ce qu'il reste avec elle. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé mais en tout cas, à notre retour, l'ambiance était très tendu. Kathryn, Ashley et Mary-Margareth nous ont dit qu'elles avaient préférés faire les magasins pour les laisser seuls. Mais quand elles sont rentrées, ils étaient dans le salon, à l'opposé l'un de l'autre.

Emma grimaçait et je devinais qu'elle se notait mentalement d'appeler son amie plus tard.

Les minutes défilaient rapidement et en entendant Henry et Emma discutaient ainsi, j'avais l'envie insatiable de partir également en vacances, juste tout les trois. De créer des souvenirs ensemble. Comme une famille. Unis et heureux.

Après qu'Henry raccroche finalement pour aller manger, je levais les yeux vers Emma.

\- Ça lui a fait plaisir, de te parler.

Ses deux émeraudes brillaient.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Bien sûr.

Après quelques secondes de silence, je réagissais au tutoiement qui s'était inconsciemment mit en place.

\- On a partagé tellement de choses, murmurait-elle. Le vouvoiement est ridicule.

J'acquiesçais puis décidais de me lever.

\- Je vais rentrer. Tu devrais en faire autant. Tu as raison, il n'y a vraiment plus de travail, ici. Je vais finir par virer Mulan.

Elle me lançait un regard terrifié et je riais. Je savais qu'au fil des derniers jours, elles s'étaient considérablement rapprochées. C'était une bonne chose, Emma avait besoin d'amis et Belle étant partie, il ne lui restait plus que Ruby Lucas et … c'était la meilleure amie de sa mère, alors … ça compliquait un peu les choses.

\- Je plaisantais.

\- Quel humour ! Je suis hilare !

Je souriais.

\- Je fais souvent cet effet là.

Elle ricanait.

\- Tu dois faire effet, c'est sûr. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'en te regardant, ce soit de rire que les gens ont envies.

Je croisais les bras contre ma poitrine et arquais un sourcil.

\- Je t'en pris, poursuis.

Elle rougissait légèrement.

\- Euh … Je voulais dire … enfin … c'est … hum … comment dire …

Je soupirais avec un faux air dramatique.

\- Moi qui pensais que ces stupides bégayements avaient cessés.

Elle me lançait un regard qui se voulait noir.

\- À demain, Miss Swan.

\- Emma, me corrigeait-elle.

Je souriais.

\- À demain, _Emma_.

Et je sortais rapidement sous son regard fasciné.

Elle commençait tout juste à réaliser ses sentiments, je ne devais pas la brusquée et sautais des étapes. Je devais y aller à son rythme et ne faire le premier pas uniquement si je percevais un quelconque signe indiquant qu'elle était prête. Les jours à venir s'annonçaient aussi excitants que stressants.

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Le lendemain matin, c'était sans surprise Tink qui me réveillait en s'incrustant dans ma chambre.

\- Régina ! J'ai besoin de toi !

J'ouvrais péniblement les yeux.

\- Je t'avais prévenu que faire le plan de table le jour même, c'était un peu limite.

\- Killian sera là !

Je me redressais vivement.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Elle grimaçait.

\- Je sais qu'il a été un connard avec Emma et qu'il en sera un avec Ariel mais ...

J'arquais un sourcil, attendant la suite et elle soufflait.

\- Il reste quand même mon ami.

\- Tink !

\- Mais il ne sera pas en face de moi ! s'empressait-elle d'ajouter.

\- Bien.

Elle se mordillait la lèvre et je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Il sera où alors ?

\- ...

\- Tink ?

\- À côté de moi ...

Je me relaissais tomber dans mon lit en soufflant.

\- C'est idiot, Tink.

\- Je serais aussi à côté de toi !

\- Super.

Je me décidais finalement à sortir de mon lit en soupirant.

\- Qui est à côté d'Emma ?

\- Ruby et Mulan, bien sûr.

\- Tu es face à laquelle?

\- Mulan. Et à côté de toi c'est ...

\- C'est ?

\- Jeff.

Je marquais un temps de pause.

\- Jeff. Comme Jefferson.

\- C'est ça.

\- Et pourquoi Jefferson serait invité ?

Elle soupirait.

\- Durant ta période « Je reste enfermée chez moi parce que je suis en colère contre Robin », je suis devenue amie avec lui.

\- Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.

\- Il y a plein de choses que tu ne me dis pas non plus !

Je claquais ma langue contre mon palet, agacée. Elle n'avait pas tort. Nous n'étions pas ce genre d'amies qui connaissait toute la vie de l'autre dans les moindres détails.

\- Bon, murmurais-je, descends. Je te rejoins dans dix minutes.

Elle s'exécutait et je filais dans la salle de bain.

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Après avoir passé deux bonnes heures à finir les préparatifs de ce faux anniversaire, nous décidions de nous arrêter au Granny's où j'étais presque sûre de trouver Emma.

Alors que j'entrais dans le restaurant d'une démarche assurée, je gardais les yeux fixés devant moi pour ne pas paraître trop absorbé par sa présence. Elle était au comptoir, avec Ruby et je sentais son regard sur chaque parcelle de ma peau.

Je retenais un frisson alors que je passais devant elle en feintant ne l'avoir pas remarquer. Tink rentrait dans mon jeu sans que je n'aie besoin de lui demander et ça faisait partie des choses que j'aimais chez elle.

Alors qu'on s'arrêtait à une table un peu plus loin, le son de sa voix parvenait à mes oreilles.

\- Eh oh ! répétait-elle plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que je ne me retourne finalement avec une fausse mine surprise.

\- Emma !, m'exclamais-je en revenant sur mes pas pour m'approcher d'elle, Tink toujours derrière. Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici. Ne travailles-tu pas ?

\- Et bien, comme chaque midi depuis un moment, je prends dix minutes pour venir chercher mon repas et celui de Mulan.

Oh ça, je le savais. Elle le faisait depuis le départ d'Henry et Belle. Je supposais que c'était parce qu'elle refusait de manger seule chez elle. Sans doute avait-elle peur que ça lui rappelle ses souvenirs solitaires du passé.

\- Je vois.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'hamburger que la serveuse plaçait dans un grand sachet devant la belle blonde.

\- Garde un peu de place pour ce soir, tout de même.

Elle répondait par un sourire crispé.

\- J'ai toujours de la place pour un bon repas, soufflait-elle du bout des lèvres comme si elle espérait que je ne l'entende pas.

J'affichais un large sourire. La gêne était une très mauvaise chose si je voulais qu'on avance rapidement.

\- C'est de toi qu'Henry tient ça.

Elle grimaçait.

\- J'aurais préféré qu'il me ressemble dans quelque chose de plus ... Classe.

J'arquais un sourcil sans perdre mon sourire.

\- Il vous arrive vraiment de l'être, Miss Swan ?

Elle roulait des yeux, comprenant que le retour au vouvoiement était marque de taquinerie.

\- Ça arrive, oui. Mais je ne vous arrive pas à la cheville, Madame le Maire.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Personne ne le peut.

Le silence s'immisçait tout seul mais notre échange de regard et sourire parvenaient à le combler.  
Je sentais - elle le sentait sûrement aussi - que quelque chose changer. On passait un cap.

\- Emma ?

On sursautait toute les deux en entendant la voix de la serveuse.

\- Hum ... Oui ?

Elle lui tendait deux sacs que la blonde attrapait.

\- Bon ... Mulan doit sûrement m'attendre.

J'acquiesçais et montrais d'un geste du menton Tink derrière moi.

\- Je suis aussi attendue. Elle est impatiente d'être ce soir.

\- J'imagine ! Tu vas lui donner son cadeau ?

\- En effet. J'espère que ça lui plaira.

Elle haussait les épaules.

\- Je pense que oui. Elle aime l'original. Et offrir un prof de guitare SDF … _C'est _original.

Je riais légèrement en me souvenant de la réaction de mon amie lorsque je lui en avais parlé. Elle était euphorique.

Emma me souriait encore et désormais les bras chargés, elle hésitait sur ce qu'elle devait dire avant de s'éclipser. Je décidais de lui venir en aide.

Allez, je vais te laisser aller nourrir ta coéquipière. On se voit ce soir.

Elle hochait vigoureusement la tête et je m'éloignais pour rejoindre Tink qui affichait un large sourire.

\- Et bah ! On avance !

Je m'installais face à elle avec un sourire.

\- Oui, je pense.

\- Alors, tu crois que ce soir ...

Je secouais la tête.

\- Non. Pas à ce point là. Elle commence tout juste à réaliser.

Elle haussait une épaule.

\- Ne sait-on jamais. Si elle boit un peu ...

\- Non ! Tink ! Surtout pas ça ! Elle en a fait déjà assez à cause de l'alcool. Il serait plus prudent qu'elle n'y touche pas.

Elle acquiesçait avec une moue déçue.

\- Dommage, on s'amuse bien avec Ivre-Emma.

Je souriais malgré moi.

\- Certes. Mais n'abusons pas des bonnes choses.

\- Bien vu !

Et nous déjeunions dans une ambiance plutôt calme. Parlant de tout. La soirée, Emma, Killian, Jefferson et de plein d'autres choses encore.

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Enfin, vingt heure arrivait et je regardais petit à petit la salle se remplir pendant que Tink accueillait chaque invité avec un large sourire.

Pour l'occasion, j'avais choisie une robe rouge sang au décolleté plongeant afin de m'assurer que son assiette ne soit pas la seule chose qu'Emma dévorerait du regard durant la soirée.

Perchée sur mes hauts escarpins de la même couleur, je levais le menton afin de l'apercevoir parmi la foule. Mais évidement, elle était - comme toujours - en retard.

\- Régina ?

Je tournais la tête vers la voix enthousiaste que je reconnaissais bien.

Ruby portait un short aussi rouge que son débardeur et des ballerines noires assorties à son perfecto. Ses lèvres ouvertes en un large sourire étaient maquillées d'un rouge vif.

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu Emma ?

Elle savait que la réponse était non. Sinon je ne serais pas en train de m'ajouter quelques centimètres en levant la tête plus que je ne le devrais pour tenter désespérément de la trouver. Il n'y avait que pour elle que j'étais capable de faire passer mon image en deuxième plan.

\- Non, répondais-je simplement.

Puis je fronçais les sourcils en remarquant qu'elle s'était donnée l'autorisation de me tutoyer contre mon gré.

\- Hum, Miss Lucas, je

\- Ruby, me coupait-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je serrais les dents. Hors de question que j'en vienne à la familiarité avec une femme en manque d'éducation dont le passe temps favoris était les ragots et le flirt. J'avais déjà toléré Tink comme exception.

\- Ecoutez, je ne crois pas que

\- Tiens, nous coupait une tiers voix au fort accent britannique qui m'insupportait énormément depuis plusieurs semaines. Qui voilà ? Madame le Maire.

Je faisais un faux sourire au pirate.

\- Jones. Je vous dirais bien à quel point je suis ravie de vous voir ici mais …

J'effaçais mon sourire pour lui lancer un regard noir.

\- … Je ne suis pas d'humeur hypocrite.

Il souriait en coin, comme il en avait l'habitude.

\- Ça tombe bien. Je vous préfère honnête.

\- Et moi, je vous préfère mort.

Cette fois-ci, il grimaçait.

-Je suis conscient que vous ne m'avez jamais aimé. Mais j'étais loin d'imaginer que c'était à ce point là …

\- Et bien vous étiez naïf.

Il haussait les sourcils et la serveuse du Granny's décidait d'intervenir.

\- Hook, si tu allais voir … quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

Je ravalais un rire amer.

\- Etes-vous stupide au point de ne pas savoir que lorsque qui que ce soit vous demandes avec plus ou moins de politesse de vous éloigner, cela signifie qu'il faut que vous partiez. _Rapidement !_

Il me lançait un regard surpris avant de s'exécuter.

Je détournais les yeux de lui avec exaspération et mon regard était automatiquement attiré par un point bleu à l'entrée.

Mon cœur ratait un battement alors que je la voyais balancer ses belles boucles blondes derrières ses épaules. Ses yeux émeraudes étaient entourés d'un fin trait noir, les faisant ressortir. De ses lèvres, elle formait un sourire qu'elle adressait à Tink tout en lui faisant la bise. Lorsqu'elle s'éloignait de mon amie, elle passait une main sur sa robe bleu marine afin de lisser des plis invisibles. Contrairement à la très sexy robe rouge qu'elle portait une semaine plus tôt, celle-ci était plus vaste et bien que sa taille fine soit serrée, mettant en valeur sa poitrine, le bas de la robe s'évasait. Ses genoux à l'air étaient recouvert par un collant que je n'aurais pas remarqué si je n'étais pas experte en la matière. Enfin, elle avait mit des chaussures ouvertes de la même couleur que sa robe, dévoilant ses pieds de petite taille.

Elle était magnifique.

Les émeraudes rencontraient le chocolat et … je m'agrippais au bras de Ruby pour retrouver l'équilibre que j'avais perdue. Un geste qui agrandissait le sourire de la blonde qui s'approchait jusqu'à moi, accompagnée de Mulan que je n'avais pas remarqué.

\- Je ne suis pas trop en retard, j'espère ?

\- Non, répondait son amie. Je viens juste d'arriver.

\- Cool. J'ai eu du mal à me décider sur la tenue.

\- Tu as bien choisie, commentais-je sans la quitter des yeux. La robe est splendide.

Elle inclinait la tête sur le côté avec un sourire arrogant.

\- Merci, Régina. Mais tu exagères sans doute un peu. C'est une robe à Belle …

J'arquais un sourcil. Belle ? Aucun doute qu'elle allait mieux à Emma qu'à sa colocataire.

\- Alors c'est toi qui l'es.

Le mots étaient sortis sans que je ne puisse les retenir et Emma semblait autant surprise que moi.

\- Euh … je …

Elle détournait le regard, le rouge aux joues et je trouvais ce geste attendrissant.

\- Bon !, s'exclamait la jeune serveuse. Tu viens, Mulan ? Il faut qu'on cherche nos places.

Les deux brunes s'éloignaient et Emma reportait son attention sur moi. Ses yeux me détaillaient de la tête aux pieds avec une intensité que je voyais rarement.

Elle se raclait la gorge alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était attardée trop longtemps dans mon décolleté.

\- Hum … Tu … tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Je riais en posant ma main sur son bras.

\- Merci pour ce … compliment ?

Elle grimaçait.

-Désolée, je ne suis pas très douée pour ça.

Je souriais en m'éloignant d'un pas en remarquant à quel point je m'étais approchée d'elle.

\- Je sais. Alors, te sens-tu prête pour cette soirée ?

Elle soupirait.

\- Jure moi que tu m'aideras à ne pas boire une goutte d'alcool !

Je riais encore.

\- Promis.

Elle soufflait de soulagement.

\- Je ne veux pas faire encore des choses …

\- Des choses ?

Elle rougissait légèrement.

\- Des choses gênantes.

\- Comme m'embrasser ?

Elle déglutissait difficilement et je comprenais qu'elle se souvenait de ce moment intense que nous avions partagé.

\- Oui …, murmurait-elle. Un peu ce genre de choses.

Je souriais et d'un geste du menton, je lui indiquais nos places, un peu plus loin.

\- Allons nous assoire.

\- En face ?, demandait-elle en repérant les deux places libres autour de nos amies.

\- Oui. Ça vous dérange de dîner face à votre supérieur, Shérif Swan ?

Elle gardait une expression sérieuse alors qu'elle soufflait la phrase à laquelle je m'attendais le moins :

\- Au contraire, j'en rêve.

* * *

_Voilà voilà ! :) J'espère que ça vous a plu, à la semaine prochaine :)_


	11. Un Dîner Interessant

_Bonjour tout le monde :D_

_Alors, tout d'abord, je tiens sincèrement à m'excuser et je comprends si vous m'en voulez, plus de quinze jours de retard, c'est beaucoup._

_Voyez vous, contrairement à tout les gens normaux, le retour de OUAT ne m'a pas donner d'inspiration. J'ai adoré mais ça m'a vraiment mise en panne, pour le coup. Rajoutez à ça mes cours, la mort de mon ordi et ma lecture - Eh oui, c'est important, ça aussi - je n'ai pas vraiment pu écrire. _

_En plus de cela, ce chapitre est plutôt court mais j'espère qu'il n'est pas décevant :) J'ai quand même passé du temps dessus_

_Bref ... C'était mes excuse, un peu pitoyable, je sais mais je fais comme je peux ;)_

_Oh ! J'allais oublié, encore une fois, je ne vous ais pas tous répondu et j'en suis également désolée, promis, je me rattrape pour ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup aux Reviewers, aux Followers, aux Favoriteurs - Oui, c'est un mot inventé - et à tout ceux qui lisent cette fanfiction. Je suis agréablement surprise de tant de réaction de votre part, ça me touche beaucoup :D_

_Bon, Bonne Lecture, mes adorables lecteurs :D_

* * *

_**U**__**n dîner intéressant **_pour _Emma Swan_

Installée depuis plus de dix minutes, je faisais mon maximum pour m'intéresser à ce que me racontait Mulan plutôt qu'à la belle brune face à moi. C'était très difficile en sachant que celle-ci ne me quittait pas des yeux. Ses beaux yeux couleur chocolat devenaient plus intenses chaque jour.

Je ne comprenais pas bien ce qu'il se passait entre elle et moi. Je savais que je l'appréciais beaucoup. Mais à quel point ? J'aimais l'attention qu'elle me portait et le souvenir de nos baisers échangés me hantait continuellement. Mais est-ce que ça signifiait forcément que j'avais une attirance plus qu'amicale pour elle ? Sûrement.

Rien qu'imaginer une vie avec elle et Henry me donnait des frissons d'excitation.

Entre Régina et moi, il y avait toujours eu une relation ambiguë. Dans les débuts, ce n'était pas réellement de la haine, plutôt de la provocation ou je-ne-savais-quoi-d'autre. Mais après, lorsqu'on s'était alliée pour sauver notre fils, les choses avaient définitivement changé. Et malgré cette récente histoire d'amitié, je ne parvenais pas à la voir ainsi. Régina était beaucoup de choses mais pas mon amie.

\- Tu en penses quoi, Emma ?

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux pour me concentrer sur Mulan.

\- Euh … Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Ses yeux bridés s'ouvraient un peu plus en une expression surprise.

\- Vraiment ? Je pensais que tu serais plutôt d'accord avec Belle.

Oh oh … De quoi me parlait-elle ?

\- Non.

Elle souriait en coin.

\- Tant mieux. Aurore m'a dit que c'était une très mauvaise idée mais si j'ai ton soutien alors ça va.

Là, ça commençait un peu à me faire stresser.

\- Ah ?

\- Bah oui, tu es la principale concernée, tout de même.

\- Je suis … Hein ?!

À ma droite, Ruby riait fortement.

\- Tu es impossible, Emma ! Tu vois bien qu'elle se moque de toi puisqu'il est évident que tu ne l'écoutais pas !

Je soufflais.

\- Je déteste quand tu fais ça, grognais-je.

Elle riait, fière d'elle et nous continuions tranquillement à discuter jusqu'à ce que Jefferson – qui était resté plutôt discret jusque là – se penche vers moi.

\- Dîtes, Emma Swan, comment envisagez-vous votre vie future maintenant qu'aucune menace de mort ne plane sur vous ou votre famille ?

Je le dévisageais, surprise par cette question sortie de nulle part. À côté de lui, Régina lui lançait un regard noir que je ne savais pas vraiment comment interpréter.

\- Et bien … Euh … Je … Je l'ignore encore.

\- Je vois. Et vous, Régina ?

Si je ne la connaissais pas dans les moindres détails, j'aurais pu croire qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu, trop préoccupée qu'elle était à écouter la conversation de Tink et Killian à sa droite. Mais sa mâchoire était crispée et ses yeux semblaient trop immobiles pour ne pas être perturbés. Jefferson le savait aussi puisqu'il arborait son sourire froid qui me donnait des frissons dans le dos.

\- Visiblement, notre Reine n'est pas d'humeur bavarde.

\- Je n'ai malheureusement plus la chance d'être votre reine, Chapelier. En revanche, vous, vous êtes toujours fou.

\- Peu m'importe. Il est bon d'être fou si c'est pour une bonne cause.

\- Une bonne cause ?, répétait-elle en se tournant vers lui. Laquelle ?

\- L'amour, Majesté. Juste l'amour.

Ils échangeaient un long regard signifiant beaucoup de choses qu'eux seuls étaient aptes à comprendre. À mes côtés, Ruby et Mulan les dévisageaient étrangement avant que chacune ne se concentrent sur leurs autres voisins me laissant un peu … seule.

Je décidais donc de me pencher en avant pour écouter la conversation de Killian et Tink qui tournaient autour de leurs souvenirs communs à Neverland. Apparemment, cette île maudite regorgeait de certaines choses amusantes puisqu'ils riaient tout deux.

Lorsque je reportais mon attention vers mes voisins d'en face, je pouvais constater que Régina avait quitté des yeux Jefferson pour les poser dans mon décolleté mis en valeur depuis que je m'étais penchée.

J'hésitais entre être gênée ou amusée. Le chapelier fou, lui, ne semblait pas se poser la question si j'en croyais le large sourire moqueur qu'il affichait. Mais, eh ! C'était facile pour lui, ce n'était pas sa poitrine qu'elle regardait avec tant de fascination.

Je décidais de me redresser sur ma chaise et elle relevait les yeux vers mon visage. Comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas _du tout _été discrète, elle préféra en jouer en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Je me raclais la gorge et son sourire s'étirait.

\- Alors, Emma, déclarait-elle. Tes parents ne te manquent pas trop ? Ça fait déjà une semaine.

« Pas du tout » était la première réponse qui me venait à l'esprit. Mais je ne pouvais pas dire ça. En vérité, cette semaine avait été tellement étrange dans ma relation avec Régina que j'en avais oublié l'absence de mes parents. Certes, ma mère m'avait appelée un peu trop souvent pour que je les oublie totalement mais … le fait de ne pas les avoir tout prêt de moi ne m'avait pas réellement dérangée. C'était mal, non ?

\- Et bien … Je crois que je deviens une grande fille, j'ai survécu une semaine sans eux.

Elle souriait, amusée et j'étais surprise de constater que Jefferson aussi.

\- Courage, répondait-elle. Plus que quinze jours à tenir.

C'était court. Je réagissais tout juste que je ne voulais pas qu'ils reviennent. Pas parce que j'avais du mal à m'imaginer être leur fille ou parce qu'ils me sortaient par les yeux à dégouliner d'amour l'un pour l'autre. Non, si je ne voulais pas qu'ils rentrent rapidement, c'était simplement parce que cette chose entre Régina et moi – quelle qu'elle soit – ne pourrait pas continuer avec eux dans les parages. Et s'il y avait bien quelque chose que je commençais à réaliser, c'était que je ne voulais en aucun cas que ça s'arrête.

\- Je suis sûre qu'Henry s'occupe très bien d'eux.

Comme à chaque fois que je parlais de notre fils, un sourire rayonnant illuminait son visage.

\- Evidemment.

\- Belle aussi, intervenait Ruby qui avait abandonné sa conversation avec Raiponce.

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Oui, Rub'. _Belle aussi_.

Elle plissait les yeux.

\- C'est quoi ce ton ?

Je ravalais un rire.

\- Ce thon ? Ne parle pas de poisson, Killian est dans les parages.

Mon ex me jetait un regard noir et alors qu'il allait répliquer, Régina se penchait en avant pour lui lancer un regard au travers de Tink. Il se renfonçait dans son siège en grognant alors que Tink et moi interrogions du regard la belle brune qui se contentait d'un sourire suffisant.

Je plissais les yeux, suspicieuse, avant de me retourner vers Ruby.

\- Ça veut juste dire qu'on sait que tu n'as que son prénom à la bouche.

\- Qui ça ? Hook ?

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Mais non, Belle.

Elle prenait un air horrifié.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

La panique dans sa voix ne faisait que confirmer mes doutes mais je ne préférais pas en apprendre d'avantage, pas en présence de tant de témoins, en tout cas.

\- Rien, soupirais-je.

Elle me lançait un long regard inquiet et elle comprenait que son secret ne l'était plus tant que ça.

\- Au fait, Mulan, intervenait Tink. Comment va Aurore ? Je n'ai pas pu l'inviter parce qu'elle est avec Philippe.

J'haussais les sourcils, tout comme le reste de la tablée alors que Régina roulait des yeux et que Tink se pinçait les lèvres comme si elle venait de dévoiler un secret.

\- Euh … ce que je voulais dire c'est que … enfin … elle et Philippe avaient autre chose de prévue.

Mulan fronçait les sourcils.

\- Je ne crois pas. Elle m'avait invitée à dîner pour ne pas passer la soirée seule. Philippe avait du travail, il me semble.

\- Tu rigoles ?!, s'indignait la blonde. Mais il faut qu'elle vienne tout de suite !

Régina se penchait vers son amie pour lui murmurer quelques chose qui semblait faire réfléchir la jeune fée. Mais elle finissait par secouer la tête.

\- Le repas n'a même pas commencé, envoie lui un message pour qu'elle nous rejoigne !

\- Et bien … Elle doit garder Phil …

\- Elle peut l'emmener !

\- Euh … d'accord.

L'asiatique sortait son téléphone pour envoyer un message à son amie. Son large sourire ne laissait que peu de doute sur ce qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour la brune que je qualifiais d'un peu niaise.

\- Alors, reprenait Ruby. Tu n'as toujours personne, Emma ?

Je la fusillais du regard comprenant qu'elle parlait de mon célibat. Et plusieurs paires d'yeux se posèrent sur moi, attendant la réponse. J'étais étonnée par l'intérêt que ça semblait leur susciter.

\- Euh ... Pourquoi ?

Ruby et Tink affichaient de larges sourires amusés alors que Killian soupirait. Mulan, Jefferson et Regina, eux, se contentaient de fins sourires et j'avais encore cette impression qu'on me cachait quelque chose.

\- Non, comme ça, répondait Ruby d'une voix presque innocente.

Je soufflais.

\- Je déteste que vous fassiez ça.

\- Qu'on fasse quoi, Miss Swan ?

Je lui lançais un regard noir pour ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom, comme convenu, mais je répondais tout de même.

\- Parler de ma vie privée avec des sourires énigmatiques. Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

Elle souriait encore.

\- Excuse-les. Ils veulent juste désespérément caser leur Sauveuse.

\- Et bah c'est stupide. Ils feraient mieux de caser la « Méchante Reine ».

Je mimais les guillemets en prononçant son titre afin de bien lui faire comprendre que je ne la jugeais pas ainsi, puis je poursuivais.

\- Au moins, amoureuse, il y aurait moins de chance qu'elle redevienne méchante.

À peine ma phrase finie, je lui lançais un coup d'œil inquiet, de peur de l'avoir vexée. Mais elle répondait par un rire éclatant.

\- En effet, ce serait plus stratégique.

Tink se posait sur ses coudes et affichait un sourire taquin.

\- On n'a qu'à les caser toutes les deux.

Elle n'avait pas prononcé le « ensemble » mais son regard le sous-entendait tellement que je rougissais. Était-il possible qu'elle ait compris mes doutes vis-à-vis de ma relation avec son amie ?

Régina ancrait son regard au mien. Il était intense et je la trouvais de plus en plus magnifique. Mon corps vibrait par la magie sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Lorsqu'elle me regardait ainsi, je me sentais puissante et je n'avais plus l'impression d'être cette petite orpheline qui avait raté sa vie.

Contrairement à ce que mes parents pouvaient dire, Régina n'avait pas fait de ma vie un cauchemar. Elle l'avait rendue meilleure.

Grâce à elle, j'avais rencontré Neal et fait un adorable petit garçon avec lui. Un garçon qu'elle avait su parfaitement élever. Mon passé n'était pas glorieux mais il était ce qui me permettait d'être heureuse aujourd'hui. Si j'avais été élevée dans un château où tout le monde répondait à mes désirs, j'aurais une définition bien différente du bonheur. Il serait moins précieux.

\- Merci.

Elle arquait un sourire en entendant le mot que je venais de souffler. Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir que mes amis semblaient aussi surpris.

Elle finissait par acquiescer et j'avais peur qu'elle le fasse sans comprendre. Mais elle ajoutait :

\- Ne me remercie pas pour mes mauvaises actions, Emma.

Comment avait-elle fait pour savoir que je parlais de ça ? Parfois, j'avais l'impression qu'elle lisait en moi tant elle semblait me comprendre.

\- Euh ... J'ai loupé quelque chose ?

Regina souriait à son amie.

\- Tu as loupé _beaucoup_ de choses. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu étais coincée sur Neverland.

\- Non, en effet, c'est de la tienne !

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qui s'était passé entre ces deux là et ça m'intriguait beaucoup.

Killian se penchait à son tour pour voir Regina.

\- De toute façon, elle est _toujours_ responsable.

Je le fusillais du regard et étais satisfaite que mes amies en fassent autant.

\- En tout cas, intervenais-je. Ce n'est pas à cause d'elle que tu es si stupide. Malheureusement, tu en es le seul coupable.

Il haussait les sourcils, un sourire en coin et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Jefferson le devançait.

\- Regardez ça ! La Sauveuse qui défend la Méchante Reine.

Je soupirais.

\- Comme si c'était la première fois !

Régina arquait un sourcil, amusée.

\- Vraiment ?

Je pointais mon doigt vers elle.

\- Je te ferais dire, Régina Mills, que si je n'avais pas été là, tu n'aurais jamais repris la garde de notre fils ! Mes parents étaient vraiment contre.

Elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire là-dessus.

\- On parle de Blanche-Neige et son Prince Charmant, là ! Ils ont _toujours_ leur mot à dire.

Elle acquiesçait dans un soupir. Elle savait que j'avais raison.

Le repas commençait quelques minutes plus tard et l'ambiance se détendait au fil du temps. Aurore nous avait rejoints au plus grand plaisir de Mulan.

J'étais surprise de la facilité à laquelle Ruby et moi échangions avec Jefferson et Régina. Nous bavardions tous les quatre comme si nous avions toujours été amis. Comme si Régina n'était pas la Méchante Reine qui nous avait tous ensorcelés. Comme si Jefferson n'était pas le Chapelier Fou qui nous avez retenues en otage, Mary-Margaret et moi. Comme si Ruby n'était pas un loup. Comme si je n'étais pas la Sauveuse. C'était agréable.

Même entendre le rire de Killian ne me dérangeait pas. Peut-être parce que Tink semblait heureuse et que je commençais à l'apprécier, cette petite blonde ?  
En tout cas, je restais surtout attentive à Regina dont le sourire devenait de plus en plus grand.

\- … Et c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Peter, finissait Ruby après de longues minutes à nous raconter ses péripéties de sa vie passée.

\- Et donc, répondait Jefferson, Peter, c'est qui, désormais ?

Je grimaçais. Elle ne m'avait jamais parlé de lui. Je connaissais son histoire grâce au livre d'Henry.

\- Il est mort. Je l'ai bouffé.

Son ton était neutre mais tout son corps était tendu.

\- C'est un peu triste, commentait la belle brune face à moi.

J'haussais les sourcils.

\- Un peu ?

Elle soupirait en ancrant son regard au mien.

\- Je commence tout juste à ressentir la compassion, c'est déjà beaucoup.

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai ...

Ruby souriait.

\- Je ne vous en veux pas. Je comprends.

La brune acquiesçait et je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Euh ... Ça vous dit d'arrêter de parler du passé ?

\- Oui ! s'écriait presque Ruby alors que les deux autres se contentaient de hocher la tête.

Je regardais Régina manger sa viande avec délicatesse et classe, comme toujours. Puis, je reposais mes yeux sur mon assiette vide. J'avais déjà tout englouti. Je rougissais légèrement honteuse.

Régina, qui semblait le remarquer, me lançait un large sourire.

\- Tu manges aussi vite que tu deviens ivre, Emma.

Je lui lançais un faux regard noir.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.

Ruby riait fortement.

\- Oh si ! Ça l'est !

Je me tournais vers mon amie.

\- Hey ! C'est quoi cette solidarité ?!

Elle souriait.

\- Mary m'a demandée de te faire payer de ne pas l'avoir appelée depuis plus de deux jours.

Je roulais des yeux.

\- C'est complètement ridicule.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça le soit, intervenait Jefferson. J'ai souffert de l'indifférence de ma fille pendant vingt-huit ans et je peux vous assurer que c'est sans aucun doute la pire torture.

À côté de lui, Régina semblait mal à l'aise mais ne répondait pas. C'était elle qui l'avait séparé de sa fille.

\- Peut-être, répondais-je négligemment.

Après de longues minutes, je répondais à sa question posée longtemps plus tôt.

\- Je pense que je vais rester à Storybrooke. Pour qu'Henry ne soit séparé d'aucune de ses deux mères.

Régina souriait en coin.

\- Et si moi je décide de quitter cette ville maudite ?

J'haussais les épaules.

\- Alors je vous suivrais.

\- Même si c'était à l'autre bout du monde ?

J'ignorais ce qu'elle cherchait à me faire dire. Suspicieuse, je répondais honnêtement.

\- Oui ... Ça me parait logique. Mon seul point d'attache est Henry.

\- Et si Henry restait avec vous et que moi je partais ?

Je secouais négativement la tête.

\- Je ne laisserais jamais ça se produire !

Elle répondait par un sourire éclatant qui faisait encore apparaître ces étranges fourmillements qui se propageaient en moi comme l'avait déjà fait ma magie, des mois plus tôt.

J'échangeais un long regard avec cette femme qui me faisait tourner la tête. J'avais envie de l'embrasser. Vraiment. Pas en étant ivre ou en colère. Juste parce que j'en avais envie.  
J'humidifiais mes lèvres en me rappelant le bref souvenir que j'avais de l'instant où les siennes s'étaient posées dessus.

Puis, je me redressais sur ma chaise.

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas partir, répétais-je.

Je savais qu'elle saisissait la nuance entre ma phrase précédente et celle-ci. Il n'était pas question d'Henry cette fois. Juste moi. _Elle _et moi.

Suite à ce passage plutôt étrange, le repas avançait et je prenais plaisir à bavarder avec mes voisins. À l'heure du dessert, je n'avais toujours pas touché à l'alcool. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir voulu rien qu'une goutte. Mais Régina parvenait à me convaincre en un seul regard de ne pas boire. Elle était douée, vraiment.

Lorsque l'un des serveurs posait devant moi une assiette où une part de gâteau au chocolat accompagné de crème se trouvait, je me retenais de me lécher les lèvres.

Face à moi, Régina refusait poliment sa part. J'haussais les sourcils.

\- Comment vous pouvez refuser quelque chose d'aussi bon ?

Elle riait en prenant sa fourchette et piquait un morceau dans mon assiette. Je la fusillais du regard mais elle m'ignorait, apportant sensuellement le morceau à ses lèvres qu'elle s'humidifiait en ancrant son regard au mien. Fini la rancœur pour s'être servie dans mon assiette ! Elle était trop sexy pour ça.

\- Délicieux, murmurait-elle.

J'hochais vivement la tête. J'ignorais pourquoi je le faisais mais c'était ma première réaction.

\- Tu devrais y goûter.

\- Hein ?

Elle souriait, affichant sa dentition parfaite.

\- Avant d'acquiescer, tu devrais peut-être goûter, non ?

\- Ah ! Euh … Oui, bonne idée !

Elle semblait très satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle me faisait. Et moi, je me sentais très mal à l'aise d'agir ainsi. Je devais ressembler à une adolescente qui fantasmait sur l'un de ses profs inaccessible. Stupide.

Alors que je commençais à déguster mon dessert, je sentais quelque chose frôler ma jambe. Je cessais tout mouvement, attendant de voir si c'était le fruit de mon imagination ou non.

Et bien sûr, cette « chose » revenait, et faisait de douces caresses sur mon mollet recouvert d'une paire de collant que j'avais trouvé dans l'armoire de Belle. Lorsque je relevais les yeux, je croisais ceux de Régina qui étaient étincelants de malice. Je devinais donc qu'il s'agissait en réalité de son pied et à cet instant, je regrettais d'avoir mis des collants.

Je continuais de manger comme si de rien était et elle poursuivait ses caresses en remontant un peu plus à chaque fois. Bientôt, elle arrivait à mon genou. Ses yeux se posaient sur Tink, elle feintait de l'écouter alors que moi, je ne pouvais la quitter des yeux.

\- Emma, tu es là ?

Je tournais vivement la tête vers Ruby.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te demandais si tu voulais du Champagne ?

\- Hum … Je vou

Je me coupais dans ma phrase lorsque le pied de Régina s'avançait entre mes cuisses. D'accord, la table n'était pas bien grande, mais comment faisait-elle pour aller si loin en gardant une position naturelle ?

\- Tu quoi ? demandait Ruby, bouteille à la main et sourcils haussés.

\- Et bien, j'en veux bien un p

Je sursautais lorsque son pied s'aventurait sous ma robe.

\- Ça va ? Tu as pas l'air bien, Em'. Pourtant, tu n'as encore rien bu.

\- Euh … Je … Merci, je vais prendre du jus de fruit.

Du coin de l'œil, je voyais Régina sourire fièrement en même temps que son pied redescendait le long de ma jambe. Elle était _très _douée.

Ruby affichait une moue déçue en reposant la bouteille sur la table.

\- Tant pis, j'aurais essayé.

Je plissais les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Tu avais encore envie de retrouver ta cape dans le four ?

En face de nous, Jefferson se posait sur ses coudes pour s'approcher de nous.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'une intéressante histoire va être racontée.

Je secouais négativement la tête.

\- On va s'arrêter là.

\- Non, continuez.

Je roulais des yeux et Ruby haussait les épaules.

\- Tu sais, Emma fait tellement de choses drôles quand elle a bu.

Je la fusillais du regard.

-Peut-être parce que personne n'a assez de compassion pour moi pour m'arrêter ?

La jeune brune grimaçait.

_\- Rien _ne peut t'arrêter.

Je soupirais.

\- Ouais, c'est peut-être vrai.

Et le pied de Régina recommençait lentement ses caresses. Avec sensualité et douceur.

Je me servais un verre d'eau que je buvais d'une traite afin de calmer cette soudaine chaleur.

Cette fois, la splendide brune tournait les yeux vers moi pour les ancrer dans les miens.

\- Il fait chaud ici, _Miss Swan_, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Je tentais de reprendre une respiration normale.

\- Un peu.

Elle riait à gorge déployée. Elle exagérait sans doute pour pouvoir pencher sa tête en arrière et relevait son buste sur lequel mes yeux se posaient aussitôt. Sa poitrine généreuse, mise en valeur, ne faisait rien pour calmer les battements effrénés de mon cœur.

Son pied remontait délicatement et redescendait rapidement. C'était en même temps enrageant et appréciable.

Elle feintait de reprendre sa respiration en posant sa main sur sa poitrine. Je suivais son geste des yeux mais relevait rapidement la tête. Il ne faudrait pas que je sois surprise en pleine contemplation des seins de Madame le Maire alias la Méchante Reine. Ça ferait mauvais genre.

Alors que je fixais la table avec intensité pour éviter de la regarder _elle_, je remarquais qu'elle plaçait sa main dessus, à quelques centimètres seulement de la mienne.

Ma magie crépitait de plus en plus. Son pied dansait autour de mon mollet telle une danseuse autour de sa barre.

\- Régina … murmurais-je.

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Ses lèvres rouges ressortaient d'autant plus lorsqu'elle faisait ce magnifique sourire. J'étais presque agacée de voir que sur elle cette cicatrice qui aurait dû être un défaut devenait un complément à sa beauté.

\- Oui ? soufflait-elle en se penchant vers moi.

\- Arrête …

C'était un supplice, si elle ne cessait pas de me faire du pied, je risquais de m'emporter. Et plus elle devenait sensuelle, plus ma magie demandait à sortir. Ça devenait difficile de calmer cette force dangereuse en moi.

\- Arrêter quoi ?

Son sourire était moqueur et son pied montait d'un cran.

\- S'il te plait, Régina …

Autour de nous, personne ne semblait remarquer notre échange. Ruby et Jefferson discutaient ensemble de certaines choses qui devrait sans doute me gêner, Killian et Tink riaient encore et Aurore et Mulan échangeaient des souvenirs.

\- La Sauveuse serait-elle en train de supplier la Méchante Reine ?, répliquait Régina d'une voix quasiment inaudible.

Je fermais les yeux alors que son pied caressait mon genou.

\- Régina …

Ma voix était plaintive et tremblante. Elle aimait ça.

\- J'ai besoin d'une bonne raison pour m'arrêter là.

Je rouvrais les yeux. Ses deux iris chocolat me dévisageaient, attendant une réponse quelconque qui lui permettrait de calmer ses ardeurs.

\- C'est trop tôt, soufflais-je.

J'étais plus qu'étonnée par la rapidité de sa réaction. Aussi efficace qu'un électrochoc. Elle se redressait vivement et son pied quittait ma jambe. Un froid et un soulagement s'emparaient de moi. Ses doigts se frottaient quelques secondes aux miens avant qu'elle n'éloigne sa main que je rattrapais vivement sans jamais la quitter du regard.

Nos mouvements avaient attiré l'attention et je sentais les regards indiscrets de nos amis sur nos mains liées. Je la lâchais alors lentement et affichait un sourire crispé en me tournant vers Ruby et Jefferson.

\- Alors, Rub', tu lui as _tout _raconté ?

Elle affichait un large sourire.

\- Non, rassures-toi, juste les parties soft.

Je roulais des yeux et le Chapelier Fou souriait en coin.

\- Elle a une définition assez différente de la mienne pour ce dernier mot.

Mon amie me lançait un sourire d'excuse et je secouais la tête en soupirant. La soirée serait longue . . .

Plus tard dans la soirée, les tables avaient été rangées – plutôt disparu grâce à Régina – et nous avions plus d'espace pour danser. Etonnamment, le Petit Poucet était un bon DJ et presque tous les invités étaient sur la piste. Au moment où il lançait un slow, je commençais à m'éloigner. Etrangement, tout le monde semblait avoir un cavalier, ce soir. Pourtant, si mes souvenirs étaient bons, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de couples. Comme si cette soirée avait été organisée par Cupidon.

Je me stoppais net. Mon esprit revenait sur certaine conversation suspecte que j'avais surprise entre Régina et Tinkerbell.

Je tournais lentement la tête vers la blonde qui regardait ses invités flirter entre eux avec une certaine fierté dans son regard.

Je roulais des yeux. J'étais à une soirée Célibataire et je venais juste de m'en rendre compte. Maintenant que j'y pensais, Régina avait été assez entreprenante ce soir. Peut-être que c'était pour cette raison ? Peut-être qu'elle voulait absolument se trouver quelqu'un afin d'oublier Robin ?

Ces possibilités ne me plaisaient pas du tout. J'avais eu l'impression d'être quelqu'un de spécial pour elle, pas juste un plan cul pour oublier son ex. Je commençais à m'énerver toute seule lorsque je sentais une main sur mon épaule. Je me retournais brusquement et surprenait un Jefferson au dos droit et au visage sérieux.

\- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Sauveuse ?

Du coin de l'œil, je voyais Régina rire avec une blonde qui me disait vaguement quelque chose.

\- Avec plaisir.

Il souriait et j'attrapais sa main. Après plusieurs secondes à enchaîner les pas avec attention afin de ne pas lui marcher dessus, je me détendais légèrement.

\- Cette soirée est étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ?, demandait-il, sa bouche collée à mon oreille.

J'acquiesçais d'un bref hochement de tête et il souriait.

\- Tink et la Reine forment un drôle de duo.

\- En effet …

\- Vous n'êtes pas très bavarde.

\- Vous m'avez tenue en otage.

Il riait alors qu'il n'y avait rien d'amusant à ça.

\- C'était pendant la malédiction.

\- Vous n'étiez pas maudit.

\- Mais j'étais fou.

\- Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui a changé depuis.

Il ne répondait pas et je commençais à croire que je l'avais blessé. Mais il me faisait tourné sur moi-même avant de recoller son corps au mien en gardant une certaine distance.

\- Ce qui a changé c'est que j'ai retrouvé ma fille.

\- Vous allez encore me faire une remarque sur le fait que je ne porte pas assez d'attention à mes parents ?

\- Non. J'allais simplement dire que si vous retiriez Henry à Régina elle deviendrait la Reine Folle.

\- Je ne comptais pas le faire.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors pourquoi me le dire ?

\- Vous aussi, ça vous rongerait.

\- Vous me recommandez de ne pas l'abandonner ?

\- Entre autre.

Je restais perplexe.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est un bon garçon. Il a déjà perdu son père. Ne lui prenez pas la chance qu'il a d'avoir deux mères.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une chance.

\- Une Reine et une Princesse, peut-il rêver mieux ?

Le silence lui répondait et il ricanait.

\- Sans doute une Reine moins froide et une Princesse plus ouverte. Mais outre vos grands défauts, vous l'aimez, c'est déjà ça.

Je m'éloignais légèrement pour le fusiller du regard.

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas où vous voulez en venir.

\- Vous l'ignorez peut-être mais Grace et Henry sont de très bons amis. Votre fils confie à ma fille ses craintes vis-à-vis de ses deux mères. Il a peur que l'une re-sombre dans les ténèbres et que l'autre ne fuit. Je tenais simplement à vous tenir au courant.

\- Je ne partirais pas.

\- Vous devriez peut-être lui montrer que vous êtes attachées à plusieurs choses, pour qu'il en soit sûr …

Je ne saisissais pas le sous-entendu. Et avant que je ne le comprenne, la musique s'arrêtait et le brun s'éloignait.

Je restais sans bouger un bon moment avant de sentir deux bras se poser sur ma taille.

\- Envie de danser ?

Je me tournais vers elle.

\- Lâche-moi.

Elle semblait surprise par mon ton froid et je décidais de poursuivre.

\- Alors, tu as trouvé ?

\- Trouvé quoi ?, s'impatientait-elle, agacée que je tourne autour du pot.

\- Ton prochain coup ? Tu sais ? La raison pour laquelle Tinkerbell n'a invité que des célibataires.

Elle fermait les yeux en inspirant et glissait ses mains jusqu'aux miennes.

\- Allons en parler ailleurs.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Sur une piste de danse, vraiment ?

Je soupirais et la suivais à l'extérieur.

Le froid me mordait la peau et je serrais les bras contre moi pour me réchauffer, en vain.

Régina s'adossait à un mur en souriant en biais.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, Emma.

\- Alors c'est quoi ?

\- Je ne cherche pas simplement à te mettre dans mon lit. Si c'était le cas, crois bien que j'en aurais profité le soir où tu m'as sautée dessus.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Alors tu veux quoi ?

Elle semblait hésiter. Son regard passait de mon œil droit au gauche frénétiquement.

\- Et toi, tu veux quoi ?

J'étais prise au piège. C'était une excellente question. Je ne parvenais même pas à y répondre.

\- Je veux savoir ce que _toi_ tu veux.

\- C'est enfantin, Emma.

\- Et alors ?

Elle soupirait en faisant un pas vers moi.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de te le dire.

\- Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai peur que ça te fasse fuir.

J'haussais les sourcils.

\- Je ne vais pas partir ! J'en ai mare que vous me croyiez tous si lâche ! Je peux prendre mes responsabilités.

Elle avançait encore vers moi et replaçait l'une de mes boucles blondes derrière mon oreille.

\- C'est toi que je veux.

Mon coeur battait vite. Trop vite. Regina Mills voulait être avec moi. C'était fou.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que je le pense.

J'inspirais fortement.

\- Si c'est encore un stratagème pour faire souffrir ma mère

\- Emma, me coupait-elle. Ce n'est pas le cas. Sinon, j'aurais attendu que tu sois ivre.

\- Mais c'est mieux pour toi si sa fille tombe dans tes bras de son plein gré.

Elle baissait la tête quelques secondes et quand elle la relevait je pouvais voir ses yeux humides et ça, je savais que ce n'était pas de la comédie.

\- Elle n'est même pas là pour voir ce qui se passe. Ton raisonnement est idiot.

\- Régina ... Je ... Je ne sais pas trop ... Je ne comprends pas.

Elle s'approchait de nouveau. On était presque collée l'une à l'autre et si je me fiais aux battements de mon coeur, je savais parfaitement ce que je voulais. Ma magie tentait encore de se manifester mais je la refoulais et ça faisait un mal de chien.

\- Je ...

\- Emma ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle posait une main sur mon bras, inquiète. C'était agréable de voir qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de faire attention à ce détail que déjà ma magie revenait, plus puissante encore.

\- Laisse-la prendre possession de toi, Emma.

\- Non ...

Je ne pouvais pas, la magie était dangereuse.

\- Emma, fais moi confiance.

Peu de gens avaient confiance en elle. Mais moi, je lui confierais ma vie sans hésiter.

\- Comment ?

\- Laisse tomber les barrières qui la retiennent prisonnière. Ta magie est blanche, elle n'est pas mauvaise, ais confiance en toi.

Confiance en moi ? C'était déjà plus dur.

\- J'ai confiance en toi. _Henry_ a confiance en toi. _Tes parents_ ont confiance en toi.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis certaine.

J'inspirais fortement et mes poings qui s'étaient serrés d'eux même se relâchaient comme chaque muscle de mon corps. Je sentais la magie se dissiper autour de mon corps pour former autour de moi une fumée de couleur blanche.

Je venais de laisser ma magie s'échapper alors que je la retenais prisonnière depuis très longtemps.

Je me laissais tomber dans les bras de Régina.

\- Tu vois ... Ça n'a rien changé. Elle a juste besoin de s'exprimer, des fois.

Mais c'était faux. Quelque chose avait changé. Maintenant, je savais. Je savais que je ne désirais rien au monde de plus que Régina Mills.

* * *

_Voilà Voilà :D_

_Alors, vous m'en voulez, toujours ? :P_

_Pour l'instant, je suis à trois page sur une quinzaine environ pour le prochain chapitre alors je ne promets pas qu'il arrive de suite. Peut-être plus rapidement que celui-ci, en tout cas ;)_

_Durant les vacances qui ne vont plus tarder, je compte reprendre un peu d'avance afin que ce petit problème de retard ne soit plus :)_

_Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un Review, vous savez que ça me fait plaisir ;) D'autant plus que je m'engage à tous vous répondre, promis :D_

_Bisous :)_


	12. Une Danse Reposante

_Hello ! _

_Et oui, c'est bien qui arrive avec _seulement **trois **_jours de retard x)__  
_

_Excusez-moi encore mais si ça peut vous rassurer, j'ai déjà écris un tiers du prochain chapitre ;)_

_Bon, sinon je voulais aussi vous dire un grand MERCI ! Sincèrement, je ne pensais pas pouvoir dépasser la barre des cents Review, merci beaucoup :D J'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde et je comptes bien continuer à le faire désormais parce que c'est important pour moi de vous remercier, sincèrement._

_Merci aussi au Guest à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre en PM mais sachez que vos review sont toujours très touchantes :)_

_En tout cas, dans ce chapitre, on voit pas mal Tink et c'est en partie en hommage à ce personnage qui a malheureusement disparu de la série :'(_

_Bref, assez de blabla, Bonne Lecture ! ;)_

* * *

_**Une danse reposante **_pour _Régina Mills_

Emma se laissait tomber dans mes bras et je la rattrapais avec un soupir de soulagement. Extérioriser toute cette magie qui la rongeait depuis des mois ne pouvait avoir qu'un effet positif sur elle. Ça allait lui permettre d'éclaircir ses pensées.

\- Rentrons, il fait froid, déclarais-je.

Elle acquiesçait en se redressant.

\- Merci.

Je souriais et nous retournions dans la salle.

Au loin, Tink me lançait un clin d'œil en nous voyant ensemble et je secouais la tête. Cet échange ne passait pas inaperçu aux yeux de la belle blonde à ma droite.

\- Il se passe quoi, au juste ?

Je grimaçais.

\- Rien de très fascinant.

Elle fronçait les sourcils, suspicieuse.

\- Régina ?

Je soupirais.

\- Tink et ses idées farfelues.

Elle ouvrait la bouche prête à répondre par une question, sans doute, mais en voyant Ruby Lucas s'approchait de nous, elle soufflait :

\- Tu me raconteras plus tard.

J'hochais la tête et son amie nous rejoignait avec une expression d'ennuie.

\- C'est la loose, ici ! Tout le monde a trouvé quelqu'un avec qui passer la soirée apparemment ! Pourquoi pas moi ? D'habitude je trouve toujours quelqu'un.

Emma haussait les sourcils.

\- Tu avais l'air de bien t'entendre avec Raiponce, pourtant.

Elle grimaçait.

\- J'ai déjà couché avec elle deux fois. Il ne faudrait pas que j'abuse, elle pourrait s'attacher.

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Rub !, s'indignait la belle blonde.

\- Quoi ?

Son amie soupirait.

\- Il est trop tôt pour rentrer maintenant ?

Je la fusillais du regard.

\- Ne m'abandonnez pas, toutes les deux ! Je dois rester jusqu'à la fin. J'ai organisé cette soirée.

\- Pff … Tinkerbell n'a même pas soufflé ses bougies, se plaignait la serveuse du Granny's d'un air enfantin.

Je remarquais alors que si Emma n'avait pas bu un verre d'alcool, ce n'était pas le cas de son amie.

\- Où est Mulan ?, demandait la blonde.

\- À ton avis ? Elle est rentrée avec Aurore il y a déjà _très _longtemps. Quelle veinarde ! Et toi ?

Elle s'approchait d'elle en plaçant sa main devant sa bouche pour que je ne l'entende pas :

\- Tu comptes enfin te taper Mills ?

Emma semblait plus que gênée, comprenant parfaitement que j'avais entendue.

Je décidais de me coller à la belle blonde.

\- Quelle excellente idée, Miss Lucas.

Le Shérif rougissait et son amie riait aux éclats.

\- Je me doute bien que c'est pas vous qu'allez refuser ! Vu comment votre cœur bat hyper vite quand vous la croisez !

Là, c'était à mon tour d'être gênée. J'avais tendance à oublier qu'elle avait le don d'avoir une ouïe très fine. Je m'écartais de la blonde qui s'était crispée en entendant ces mots.

\- L'alcool vous trouble, très chère.

Elle haussait les sourcils, nous dévisageait une à une puis, levait les mains un symbole de paix.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Je vais vous laisser … Je pensais que vous aviez … avancé.

Et elle s'éloignait lentement. Je soupirais en reportant mon attention sur la blonde.

\- Heu …

Elle triturait ses mains.

\- Je … On pourrait parler ?

\- Bien sûr.

On se regardait dans le blanc des yeux mais aucune de nous n'osait prendre la parole. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'attrape par la main et me guide jusque dans les toilettes.

Je grimaçais.

\- Ce n'est pas très hygiénique.

\- Régina …, soupirait-elle d'un air las.

\- Désolée.

Je me posais contre le mur, à côté des lavabos et elle s'asseyait sur l'un d'eux.

\- Tu crois que … ça marcherait ?

Inutile de lui demander plus de précision, je savais qu'elle parlait de _nous_.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est difficile à dire.

\- Est-ce que Henry trouverait ça étrange ?

\- Est-ce que _tu _trouverais ça étrange ?

Elle fronçait les sourcils pour réfléchir sérieusement à la question. Mon cœur battait rapidement, j'avais conscience que nous étions en train de vivre un moment décisif à notre relation.

\- Non, finissait-elle par dire. J'apprécierais. Beaucoup.

Je lâchais un soupir de soulagement.

\- Tu en doutais ?

Elle semblait vraiment surprise.

\- Et bien … Oui.

Elle se laissait glisser du lavabo et s'avançait jusqu'à moi.

\- Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas s'occuper d'Henry ou de mes parents ou de qui que ce soit d'autre. Après tout, il nous reste deux semaines avant leur retour. Peut-être qu'on devrait … je ne sais pas … apprendre à _se connaître _?

Mon cœur battait frénétiquement dans ma poitrine.

\- N'est-ce pas ce qu'on fait déjà depuis une semaine ?

Elle secouait la tête en s'approchant de nouveau. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage.

\- Non, il y a quelque chose de nouveau, maintenant.

Je n'avais pas le temps de l'interroger plus longtemps que nos lèvres se rencontraient un baiser doux mais passionné.

Si je croyais lors des fois précédentes que c'était un baiser magique, je faisais une grossière erreur.

_Celui-ci _était magique. Le premier de toute ma vie. Mon cœur battait au même rythme que le sien – à une vitesse bien supérieur à la normale.

J'étais déjà tombée amoureuse. Daniel, Robin … Au final, je me demandais si c'était vraiment de l'amour. Parce que je n'avais pas ressenti pour eux le quart de ce que je ressentais pour elle.

Elle posait l'une de ses mains sur ma joue et l'autre sur ma taille alors que j'agrippais sa taille afin de la rapprocher plus encore de moi.

Elle mordillait ma lèvre inférieure et s'éloignait, à court de souffle.

Je la dévisageais longuement. Ses joues rougies et ses lèvres gonflées et entrouvertes étaient quelque chose que je voulais voir quotidiennement. Et sa poitrine qui se soulevait frénétiquement, en recherche d'oxygène, j'adorais.

\- Wow, soufflait-elle, finalement.

\- Wow, répétais-je.

Elle souriait en coin.

\- Et dire qu'il y a quelques mois je te croyais encore frigide.

Je lui tapais l'épaule et elle riait. Mon cœur allait exploser.

Puis, elle s'éloignait encore en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû faire ça. Je veux dire, tu n'en avais peut-être pas envie. Et c'était un peu

\- Emma, la coupais-je.

Mais elle ne m'écoutait pas, écarquillant de plus en plus les yeux, prise de panique.

\- … intime. Et en fait, je suis la fille de ta belle-fille alors c'est bizarre. Et on a un fils, en plus. Et puis,

\- Emma !

\- … je suis une femme. Et, ok, tu as déjà insinué que tu étais intéressée et tu m'as carrément allumée toute la soirée mais peut-être que c'était juste pour

\- EMMA !, m'écriais-je pour la faire taire.

Elle s'arrêtait, me dévisageait, et alors que je pensais avoir obtenue son attention, elle recommençait.

\- Oh putain ! Tu as relevé une sorte de défi, c'est ça ? Et merde ! Mais qu'elle c

J'attrapais violemment sa nuque et l'embrassais avec tout autant d'agressivité.

Puis, je m'éloignais, sourcil arqué.

\- Par pitié, Emma. Tais-toi.

Elle clignait plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- Euh … d'accord.

Je soupirais de soulagement et je le regrettais presque aussitôt.

\- Alors, c'est un défi ? Ou juste un jeu ? Ah non, c'est

\- Ne le fais pas exprès pour que je t'embrasse.

Elle continuait, toujours son sourire arrogant sur les lèvres.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues là ? Tu penses que je le fais exprès, sérieusement ?

Je secouais la tête, exaspérée par cette attitude enfantine.

\- Je risque plutôt de te planter là, si tu continue.

Pour le coup, le silence me répondait alors que ses yeux émeraude m'imploraient de rester.

\- Ce n'est pas un défi, un jeu, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je ne vais pas te reprocher de t'avoir embrasser parce que c'est exactement ce que je voulais que tu fasses. Satisfaite ?

Elle hochait lentement la tête de haut en bas.

\- Déso

Je posais mon index sur sa bouche.

\- Chut. J'ai dis « Tais-toi ».

\- Hm.

Je souriais et remplaçais rapidement mon doigt par mes lèvres en un doux baiser. Puis, je m'éloignais et la contemplais. Ses paupières restaient closes et le sourire niais qu'elle arborait faisait battre mon cœur d'autant plus fort.

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, murmurais-je après quelques secondes.

Elle rouvrait les yeux et je poursuivais.

\- Ne pas se préoccuper des autres, juste nous.

\- Juste nous, répétait-elle.

Je souriais et elle en faisait autant.

À ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrait brusquement sur une Tink titubante.

\- Hey ! Slow !

J'arquais un sourcil alors qu'elle entrait avec peine dans une cabine.

\- Tink ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Ouep. Toi et Shérif, allez danser. C'est cool.

\- Pardon ?, intervenait le shérif en question.

\- Alleeeeez.

J'échangeais un regard avec la blonde tout en répondant à mon amie.

\- Enfin, Tink ! On ne va pas aller danser devant tout ces gens.

\- Ici !

Emma éclatait de rire et sous mon regard interrogateur, elle s'approchait de la cabine.

\- Sérieux, tu imagines Régina Mills danser dans des toilettes ?

Apparemment, la fée aussi trouver ça très marrant puisqu'elle riait à son tour.

J'attrapais la main d'Emma et la tirait jusqu'au centre de la piste de danse. Ses yeux émeraude semblaient paniqués. J'affichais alors un sourire moqueur.

\- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on se moque de Régina Mills.

\- Euh ... Régina ...

Elle balayait la salle du regard, et constatait alors que tous nos condisciples étaient ivres morts.  
Sous la douce musique du DJ qui ne nous quittait pas des yeux - étant les seules sur la piste - elle joignait ses deux mains dans le bas de mes reins et je mettais les miennes autour de son cou. Alors que nos pieds commençaient à danser, nos regards ne se quittaient pas. Mon corps collé au sien, je ressentais notre puissance magique et je me demandais si elle la ressentait aussi. Si l'idée que nous soyons unies par la plus grande magie l'avait traversée ou si elle pensait juste à une relation pour l'instant non sérieuse. J'avais peur de ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir. Parce que tant qu'elle n'acceptait pas notre lien, j'étais celle qui aimait le plus. Et ça, c'était blessant. Ma mère, Robin ... J'en avais assez d'aimer pour deux.

\- À quoi tu penses ?, soufflait-elle.

\- Que tu sais mieux danser que je le pensais.

Elle riait.

\- Ce n'est pas dur de danser un slow. Et puis ... Tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire mais ma mère est du genre à donner des cours de danse.

À mon tour de rire.

\- Surprenant, hein ?

Je secouais la tête.

\- Si tu savais le nombre de cours qu'elle a dû prendre avant de faire deux pas sans tomber.

Elle grimaçait.

\- J'avoue qu'apprendre ce genre de chose est drôle mais je ne suis psychologiquement pas prête.

Elle l'avait dit avec humour mais je comprenais son message. Lui rappeler que j'étais la belle-mère de sa mère était une très mauvaise idée si je voulais la garder près de moi.  
Je sentais ses doigts me caresser sensuellement le dos, me procurant quelques frissons. Je décidais alors de jouer avec quelques boucles de ses cheveux d'or. Son souffle se mélangeait au mien et il était de plus en plus dur de résister à la terrible envie de l'embrasser.

\- Je suis bien, là.

Je souriais et posais ma tête sur l'une de ses épaules.

\- Moi aussi, soufflais-je.

Et je me laissais lentement bercer.

Un nouveau chapitre commençait.

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Je me réveillais avec un large sourire. Un sourire qui s'effaçait aussi tôt. Je me redressais, sourcils froncés.

J'étais dans ma chambre. Seule. Dans mon pyjama en soie.

\- Un rêve, soufflais-je, frustrée.

Je mourrais d'envie de me frapper la tête mais ça n'aurait pas été digne d'une Mills.  
J'avais rêvé ? Impossible ! Que s'était-il passé la veille, alors ?

Je descendais les escaliers et trouvais Tink dans ma cuisine. Elle semblait plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui avait pris une cuite. Alors c'était vraiment un rêve ?

\- Tiens, la Reine se lève, déclarait-elle en se servant du café. Je te sers ?

J'acquiesçais distraitement.

\- Nous sommes quel jour ?

Elle riait exagérément.

\- C'est moi qui suis sensée me poser cette question. Toi, tu devrais être toute mielleuse. Quoi que ... Regina Mills mielleuse ? Nan, impossible.

Je soupirais en m'installant à table.

\- On est dimanche ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que le shérif te rendait ivre à ce point là.

\- Tink ! Aide-moi !

Elle souriait en venant s'asseoir face à moi on me donnant la tasse.

\- Tu devrais vérifier tes messages.

Je fronçais les sourcils en remarquant mon portable sur le comptoir.

\- J'ai fais la curieuse, désolée.

Je me levais lentement jusqu'à mon téléphone et allais lire mes derniers messages reçus de « Miss Swan ».

Inconsciemment, je retenais ma respiration.

« _Juste pour t'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve. Emma._ »

Je relevais les yeux vers Tink qui arborait un large sourire.

\- Ça s'est vraiment passé ?

\- Et ouais. Selon Jeff, c'était romantique jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes dans ses bras.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Je n'ai pas fais ça ?

\- Pas d'inquiétude, j'en ai parlé à Archie et

\- Tu as fait quoi ?!, m'écriais-je.

\- Quoi ? Je l'ai croisé, je lui ai demandé. Il n'en parlera pas, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il m'a dit que c'était une réaction normale dans l'hypothèse où tu aurais eu beaucoup de pression dernièrement. Il a avoué être un peu surpris que mon anniv te pose tant de problèmes. Je ne lui ai pas dit la cause réelle de tes derniers soucis.

Je soufflais tout en me rasseyant à ma place.

\- Et quand as-tu vu Jefferson ?

\- Ce matin au Granny's.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

Sa grimace me donnait une petite idée de la réponse. J'appuyais sur un bouton de mon téléphone et écarquillais les yeux lorsque l'écran d'accueil s'affichait.

\- Onze heures quarante ?! J'ai dormi tout ce temps ?!

Elle haussait les épaules.

\- Tu sais, c'est normal de faire la grasse mat' un lendemain de soirée.

Je la fusillais du regard.

\- Je suis Régina Mills ! Je ne fais pas de grasse matinée. Peu importe qu'on soit dimanche.

\- Et bah faut croire que ta princesse a une mauvaise influence sur toi.

Je roulais des yeux tout en finissant mon café. Puis, je reposais ma tasse, toujours sourcils froncés.

\- Tink ?

\- Hm ?

\- Comment expliques-tu que je ne me souviens absolument pas m'être couchée ?

\- La princesse Charmante a ramené sa Reine. Elle t'a portée jusqu'à sa voiture,

\- Je suis rentrée dans cette chose ? la coupais-je en grimaçant.

\- Hm hm. Et après, elle t'a portée de la voiture à la maison. Enfin ... Je suppose, je n'étais pas là mais c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit ce matin.

\- Tu l'as croisée, elle aussi ?

\- Ouais. C'est moi qui lui ai conseillé de t'envoyer un message.

Je roulais des yeux et elle mettait une main sur sa bouche comme si elle venait de révéler un secret.

\- J'aurais peut-être dû te faire croire que c'était son idée ?

Je secouais la tête.

\- Emma Swan n'est vraiment pas du genre à envoyer des messages tôt le matin. D'autant plus qu'elle doit déjà se poser tout un tas de questions sur notre relation.

Je me levais.

\- Nous allons manger au Granny's, ce midi.

Elle prenait un air exaspéré.

\- Sinon, tu sais, tu peux aussi aller lui rendre visite chez elle. Ce serait peut-être plus pratique.

\- Il faut que je la laisse réfléchir. Elle a besoin d'y penser. Je ne dois pas être toujours sur son dos.

\- Mais on va au Granny's, rajoutait-elle en me lançant un regard insistant.

\- Oui. Et ?

\- Et tu y vas uniquement quand tu veux voir Henry ou Emma parce que tu sais que c'est là qu'ils passent le plus clair de leur temps.

J'haussais les sourcils.

\- Cette théorie est stupide. Henry est en vacances et Emma reste chez elle avec ses parents ou sa colocataire tout les dimanches.

Elle me dévisageait et je feintais de réaliser un fait essentiel.

\- Mais que va-t-elle faire aujourd'hui que ses parents sont partis et son amie aussi ? Sachant que Mulan passe certainement la journée avec Aurore ... Peut-être se rendra-t-elle au seul endroit où elle peut trouver son autre amie ?

\- Ok. Donc je dois en déduire qu'on va au Granny's pour voir Emma mais je dois faire comme si tu ignorais totalement qu'elle y sera ?

Je souriais.

\- Tu comprends pourquoi tu es ma seule amie, maintenant ?

Elle secouait la tête mi-exaspérée mi-amusée.

\- Ouais ... Je vois.

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

J'ouvrais à peine la porte du Granny's que j'entendais le rire chaud d'Emma. C'était donc avec un sourire que je tentais de masquer que j'entrais dans le restaurant. La belle blonde était accoudée au comptoir et bavardait avec une Ruby Lucas plus qu'enthousiaste.

\- Bon, murmurait Tink. On se prend une table où tu préfères aller commander ?

Je lui lançais un faux regard noir avant de m'avançait lentement vers Emma. J'arrivais presque à sa hauteur lorsqu'elle se tournait vers moi.

J'hésitais quelques secondes sur le comportement que je devais arborer et elle semblait s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle m'aidait en souriant timidement.

\- Régina. Tu vas bien ?

Je m'approchais d'un pas et je voyais que Tink en faisait autant, me dépassant même pour venir s'installer à côté d'Emma.

\- On s'incruste, déclarait-elle. Régina a la flemme de cuisiner, aujourd'hui.

Ruby souriait, amusée et la belle blonde me faisait signe de m'assoire également. Je m'exécutais avec hésitation et me plaçais de l'autre côté de la belle blonde. Tink enfouissait son visage dans ses mains.

\- Quelle nuit !, grognait-elle. Je ne me souviens même pas avoir dormi !

\- Et toi, Régina, tu t'en souviens ?

Je lançais un regard à Emma qui souriait en coin.

\- Désolée, soufflait-elle.

Je soupirais en reposant mon regard sur la jeune serveuse.

\- Et vous, Miss Lucas, comment vous sentez vous ? J'ai le souvenir que vous étiez dans un état plutôt critique, hier soir.

Elle me fusillait du regard et j'en aurais peut-être étais terrifiée si ses yeux n'étaient pas soulignés par des grosses cernes.

\- Je me suis réveillée chez Raiponce. Encore !

Emma souriait, apparemment amusée.

\- Est-ce que Flynn est à Storybrooke ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

\- Qui ça ?, demandait Tink.

\- Flynn. Le sauveur de Raiponce.

\- Honnêtement, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, avouais-je. S'il est là, c'est depuis la malédiction de Zelena.

Elle hochait la tête.

\- Vous savez que parler à la Méchante Reine, le Chaperon Rouge slash le Grand Méchant Loup et la Fée Clochette, pour moi, c'est vraiment _très _étrange.

Tink riait, amusée.

\- Je suis sûre que tu ne m'imaginais pas si drôle.

Elle haussait les épaules.

\- Aucun de vous n'est ce que je pensais de vous étant jeune. À l'orphelinat, ils nous mettaient souvent Peter Pan. Ils savaient qu'on s'identifiait tous en lui. Mon avis sur lui a _légèrement _changé, depuis peu.

Nous acquiescions, comprenant bien que ça devait être très étrange pour elle.

\- Tu sais, la partie Ruby de moi est aussi très surprise d'être un loup.

La blonde souriait à son amie.

\- J'imagine, oui.

\- Et la partie Tinkerbell de moi a toujours du mal à comprendre comment fonctionnent toutes ces choses bizarres, déclarait la fée verte tout en désignant d'un coup de menton le portable d'Emma qui vibrait sur le comptoir, affichant le nom de sa mère.

Elle inspirait fortement en décrochant et je m'amusais toujours de la torture que lui procurait le simple fait de parler à ses parents.

\- Hey !, s'exclamait-elle. Ça va ?

Elle se levait et s'éloignait un peu afin d'entendre son interlocutrice.

Je la regardais jouer nerveusement avec ses boucles tout en souriant timidement.

\- Elle change, murmurait Ruby sans la quitter des yeux. À leur retour, ils ne vont pas la reconnaître.

J'hochais la tête.

\- Elle commence à ouvrir son cœur. C'est une bonne chose.

\- D'ailleurs, intervenait Tink. Henry t'a parlée du message vocal qu'elle lui a laissé ?

Je plissais les yeux.

\- Il ne peut pas encore l'ouvrir. Que disait-elle ?

Elle ricanait.

\- Qu'elle était fière de lui et qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir une mère comme toi, qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir fait certains choix et qu'elle l'aimait. Mais que c'était un secret. Et plein d'autres choses dans le genre.

Je grimaçais.

\- J'espère qu'Henry ne pourra jamais lire ce message. Où qu'il aurait au moins la sagesse de ne pas en parler à Emma.

Ruby ravalait un rire moqueur.

\- On parle d'Henry là. Il est bien trop malicieux pour ne pas lui dire.

Je soupirais. Elle avait tout à fait raison.

Les minutes filaient et Tink et moi décidions de commander en voyant qu'Emma était sortie s'asseoir sur un banc, dehors. Elle ne reviendrait sans doute pas de si tôt alors nous mangions sans elle. Ruby restait cependant avec nous, bavardant des derniers potins avec Tink.

\- Et Jeff ?, interrogeait la blonde tout en mâchant énergiquement sa viande. Tu crois que cette soirée lui a plu.

La brune aux mèches rouges haussait les épaules.

\- Il a dansé avec Em'. _Tout le monde _aime danser avec Em'.

Je ne pouvais retenir le regard noir et son sourire s'agrandissait. Je savais qu'elle le faisait exprès pour me provoquer, pour obtenir des informations qu'elle jugeait « croustillantes » sur notre relation. La Sauveuse et la Méchante Reine : le scoop de l'année.

\- Jefferson est un cas spécial, répondais-je simplement, évitant soigneusement de parler de la belle blonde.

Tink souriait.

\- Il est cool ! Dommage que je n'ai pas pu beaucoup parlé avec lui. Tu crois que je pourrais aller le voir, aujourd'hui ?

Je grimaçais.

\- Nous sommes dimanche.

\- Et ?

\- Et le dimanche, tu restes avec moi.

Ruby s'accoudait au comptoir avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Voyez-vous ça ? Régina Mills qui a peur de la solitude.

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas peur d'être seule, Miss Lucas.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. Vous en revanche, ce qui vous fait peur, c'est de voir revenir votre chère amie au bras de Rumplestilskin.

Elle me dévisageait, ébahie.

\- Qu … Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que … C'est ridicule ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous dites ça ! Evidemment que Belle va revenir au bras de l'autre sorcier psychopathe ! Il est son Véritable Amour !

Ses yeux brillaient d'une colère que je voyais rarement dans son regard et je me surprenais à culpabiliser. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû aborder le sujet.

\- Sans dec' ?, intervenait Tink. Régina-Emma, Mulan-Aurore et maintenant Ruby-Belle ?! Les princesses sont toutes lesbiennes, dans votre monde ou quoi ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne soit pas stupide, Tink. Je ne suis pas une princesse, je suis une Reine.

\- Etait, corrigeait une voix grave qui arrivait à mes côtés. N'est-ce pas ce que vous m'avez dis hier, Majesté ? Que vous n'étiez malheureusement plus ma Reine ?

Tink affichait un large sourire et je me sentais légèrement mal à l'aise pour elle en constatant qu'un morceau de sa salade était coincé entre ses dents.

\- Jeff ! On parlait justement de toi, à l'instant ! C'est dingue, ça. Parfois, on ne te voit pas pendant des mois et parfois, on te voit tous les jours. Tu es vraiment bizarre, comme type.

Le brun lui lançait un faible sourire avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

\- Où se trouve la Princesse Charmante ?

Je soupirais en entendant ce titre.

\- Je crois qu'elle préfère « Emma ».

Il souriait en biais.

\- C'est justement pour cette raison que je ne l'appelle pas ainsi.

Il était véritablement étrange. Je me demandais vraiment pour quelles raisons Tink était amie avec lui. Ils étaient totalement l'opposé l'un de l'autre.

\- Alors, Jefferson, intervenait la serveuse. Qu'as-tu pensé de cette soirée ?

\- Elle était intéressante.

\- Intéressante ?, grognait Tink. Tu aurais pu trouver mieux. Emma a dis que l'ambiance était naze. Je ne maîtrise pas encore très bien ce vocabulaire mais je crois que ça veut dire que c'était bien.

J'échangeais un regard amusé avec les deux autres. Heureusement que Tink n'était pas du genre à se vexer d'un rien, parce que lorsqu'elle aurait la vraie définition de ce mot, elle se sentirait bien ridicule.

\- Je suis du même avis qu'Emma, commentait la brune, amusée.

Jefferson souriait en coin, trouvant apparemment lui aussi ça très divertissant.

\- Elle trouve toujours les bons mots …

Ils souriaient tous deux moqueusement et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les suivre. La naïveté de Tinkerbell était quelque chose que j'affectionnais étrangement.

Finissant mon repas, je laissais Tinkerbell bavarder avec ses nouveaux amis tout en sortant. Au moment même où je passais la porte, Emma raccrochait avec un fin sourire.

\- Hey, s'exclamait-elle, simplement. Ça va ?

Je la rejoignais sur ce banc.

\- Très bien. Et toi ?

Elle souriait encore, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je suis un peu … pommée.

Je retenais un rire et elle m'interrogeait du regard.

\- N'emploie pas ce mot devant Tink, elle penserait sûrement que tu fais allusion au fruit ou quelque chose comme ça.

Elle riait et mon cœur battait d'autant plus vite.

\- Elle est drôle, ton amie.

\- Plus que la tienne, pour sûr.

Elle plissait les yeux.

\- Encore cette histoire de haine avec Belle ?

\- Ce n'est pas de la haine, très chère, nous en avons déjà parlé, il y a quelques jours.

\- Oh, c'est vrai.

Elle souriait en coin.

\- C'est quoi, alors ? De la jalousie ?

J'encrais mon regard au sien. Evidemment que c'était de la jalousie. Quoi d'autre ?

Cela dit, j'étais plutôt surprise qu'elle en parle naturellement.

Elle posait son coude sur le dossier du banc et s'asseyait de côté pour pouvoir mieux me voir. Elle tenait sa tête à l'aide de sa main et souriait simplement en me regardant attendant apparemment une réponse.

Je décroisais les jambes pour me tourner un peu plus vers elle.

\- Peut-être.

Son sourire s'agrandissait.

\- Peut-être ?, répétait-elle.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit, oui.

\- Oh.

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, elle reprenait.

\- Et tu es jalouse de quoi ?

\- Emma …, soupirais-je.

\- Quoi « Emma » ? Tu es jalouse de moi ?

Je changeais de position pour être plus à l'aise.

\- Vous semblez bien taquine, aujourd'hui, Miss Swan.

Elle ne relevait pas le vouvoiement, comprenant que c'était une sorte de jeu.

\- Je suis d'excellente humeur, ouais.

\- Une raison particulière à cela ?

Elle acquiesçait et se rapprochait de moi.

\- J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, chuchotait-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je ne savais même pas comment expliquer les sentiments que je ressentais à cet instant. C'était fort et pourtant naturel.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

Elle souriait en coin.

\- Tu veux que je te raconte ?

Je prenais une air désinvolte.

\- Si ça te fait plaisir.

Elle riait mais reprenait rapidement un air sérieux.

\- J'ai été à un anniversaire.

\- Un anniversaire ?, m'amusais-je.

\- Oui, un anniversaire d'une amie.

\- Une amie ?

\- Tu vas répéter chaque fin de mes phrases ?

\- Juste ce qui me parait suspect.

Elle souriait encore, amusée.

\- En fait, tu as raison de le relever. Je crois que je me suis faite manipuler. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à un anniversaire. Mais peu importe, j'ai dîner face à une très belle femme.

Je détournais les yeux alors que le rouge me montait aux joues et elle poursuivait.

\- Alors que je pensais qu'elle était froide et du genre droite dans ses pompes, elle m'a fait du pied.

\- Du pied, tu dis ?

\- Hm hm. Surprenant, hein ?

\- En effet, quelle audace.

Elle riait encore.

\- C'est aussi ce que je me suis dis. En fait, ça m'a mise un peu mal à l'aise sur le coup. Mais en y repensant, c'était plutôt agréable. Et après, une discussion et quelques baisers, je me suis retrouvée à partager une danse avec elle.

\- Je suis sûre que c'était une bonne partenaire de danse.

Je me délectais de son rire.

\- Une excellente, tu veux dire. Même si elle a fini par s'endormir.

Je fermais quelques secondes les yeux, honteuse.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça, murmurais-je.

Emma s'avançait un peu plus vers moi.

\- J'ai trouvé ça adorable, soufflait-elle.

Je relevais les yeux vers elle et voyais qu'elle était tout à fait sérieuse.

\- Je l'ai raccompagnée chez elle et je l'ai même aidée à se mettre en pyjama.

J'écarquillais les yeux et elle souriait en coin.

\- Mais je n'en ai pas profité. Je suis une femme digne.

Je riais à mon tour et elle approchait lentement son visage du mien.

\- J'ai envie de t'embrasser, Régina.

Mon cœur battait à ton rompre.

\- J'en ai aussi envie.

Elle me souriait sincèrement. Ce sourire qui faisait briller ses yeux et lui donner un air angélique.

Puis, elle s'éloignait brusquement en se levant du banc.

\- Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas le faire n'importe où, déclarait-elle simplement.

Ou plutôt un air diabolique, finalement.

En voyant que je la dévisageais ébahie, elle riait et me tendait sa main pour m'aider à me lever.

\- Allez, viens.

\- Où ça ?, demandais-je, suspicieuse.

Elle roulait des yeux.

\- À mon appart', ou d'autre ?

Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour me convaincre de la suivre.

J'aimais l'Emma Swan que je découvrais.

* * *

_Alors, verdict ? Ça valait le coup d'attendre ou pas ?_

_Oh, j'y pense, pour ceux qui se demanderaient combien de chapitre va faire cette Fanfiction, je pense en être environ à la moitié sachant que la FF ne se finira pas tant que les Charmants ne rentreront pas, quinze jours après (dans la fiction pas dans la vraie vie, vous m'aurez compris ;) ) _

_Enfin voilà voilà, merci à vous et à la prochaines ;)_


	13. Situation de Stresse

_Salut ! :D_

_Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bien à l'heure x)_

_Merci encore à vous pour vos Review, ça me fait très plaisir :)_

_Et, vous avez ce super épisode de lundi dernier ? *-* Vivement la suite !_

_Oh fait, les vacances sont bientôt finies donc l'avance que j'avais pris dernièrement va surement s'arrêter là, désolée_

_J'espère que je ne vais pas trop vous frustrée avec ce chapitre ... x)_

_Allez, bonne lecture, adorable lecteurs ;)_

* * *

_**Situation de stresse**_ pour _Emma Swan_

J'entrais dans mon petit appartement accompagné de Régina qui le détaillait avec attention apparemment surprise de le voir si propre. À vrai dire, Ruby et Mulan m'avaient pas mal aidé à nettoyer tout le désordre que nous avions mis quelques jours plus tôt.

Elle enlevait délicatement son blazer noir et je l'accrochais au portemanteau.

\- Je t'offre un café ?

\- Avec plaisir.

J'avançais du côté de la cuisine tout en lui indiquant de s'assoire sur le sofa. Cependant, plutôt de s'exécuter, elle préférait venir s'installer sur l'un des tabourets derrière le comptoir de la cuisine.

\- Comme tu veux, murmurais-je soudainement gênée.

Je réalisais que Régina Mills était chez moi. Que nous étions seules et que j'avais l'irrésistible envie de l'embrasser et peut-être même un peu plus …

En réalisant que mon regard s'était perdu dans son décolleté, je détournais les yeux, le rouge aux joues. Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais parfaitement voir son sourire satisfait.

Je sortais deux tasses que je posais sur le plan de travail et lui envoyé un sourire incertain.

\- Hum … Tu sais, ce n'est pas … Enfin, ce n'est pas que j'ai honte, hein !

Elle arquait un sourcil, ne voyant visiblement pas où je voulais en venir.

\- Si je n'ais pas voulu t'embrasser sur la terrasse du Granny's …

Elle se détendait légèrement en me rendant un sourire.

\- Bien sûr, je sais. Je comprends.

\- Ah oui ?

Elle posait sa main sur la mienne sans me lâcher du regard.

\- Emma, tout ça, c'est nouveau. Il faut qu'on y aille à notre rythme. Et puis … je ne suis pas très démonstrative.

Je riais légèrement.

\- Ouais, ça ne m'étonne pas trop.

Elle plissait les yeux, un sourire en coin.

\- Je dois le prendre comment ?

\- Euh …

Comme pour me sauver, le café finissait sa préparation à ce moment là.

\- Sans sucre, c'est ça ?

Elle hochait la tête et je la servais.

\- As-tu pu parler à Henry, tout à l'heure ?

Je secouais négativement la tête.

\- Juste ma mère.

\- D'accord.

Après quelques secondes, alors que je me préparais un chocolat chaud, elle décidait de rompre le silence.

\- Ça s'est bien passé ?

Voyant que je ne comprenais pas, elle précisait :

\- Avec ta mère.

\- Oh. Euh … ouais. C'est assez … bizarre. Il y a vraiment des jours où elle me manque et lorsque je lui parle, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas vraiment elle qui me manque. C'est ma meilleure amie.

\- Emma …

Je soupirais.

\- En fait, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis avant Storybrooke. Alors, quand je suis devenue colocataire avec Mary-Margareth et que nous nous sommes rapprochées, tout ça c'était nouveau pour moi. Et il s'est trouvé qu'en fait, bah … c'est ma mère. Alors ça change un peu la donne. On raconte tout à une amie. Pas à une mère. Ou alors c'est très gênant.

\- Je pense qu'elle a du mal à faire la différence.

J'acquiesçais et faisais le tour pour m'assoire à côté d'elle, ma tasse de chocolat chaud à la cannelle dans les mains.

\- Tout à l'heure, elle s'extasiait d'aller dîner avec David. Et puis, elle a semblait réagir que j'étais leur fille et que c'était bizarre. Et aussi, quand elle me

Je me coupais soudainement dans ma phrase, sourire gêné.

\- Désolée … Je … Tu t'en fous un peu, en fait.

\- Non !, s'écriait-elle aussitôt.

Remarquant que sa réaction était un peu excessive, elle se raclait la gorge, mal à l'aise.

\- Ce que je veux dire, reprenait-elle plus calmement, c'est que ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas une entente très … _cordiale _avec Blanche que tu ne dois pas me parler d'elle.

L'entendre l'appeler par son prénom me faisait tout drôle. Et me rappeler qu'elle avait un passé commun encore plus. En fait, je me souvenais tout d'un coup de la signification du fameux « Fruit Interdit ». Si le premier mot désignait le désir que je ressentais pour elle, le second mot était la conclusion de tous les obstacles qui semblaient se mettre entre nous.

Mais après tout, n'étais-je pas connue pour agir sans réfléchir ?

Je buvais une gorgée de mon chocolat avant de poursuivre.

\- Quand elle me parle de Neal, elle culpabilise. Elle a peur que je sois jalouse, je crois.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas ?

Je ravalais un rire

\- Pas du tout. Je suis heureuse pour eux.

Elle souriait.

\- Je suis certaine que tu te régaleras de lui apprendre à faire les quatre cent coups.

Je riais avec elle.

\- Tout à fait ! C'est à ça que servent les sœurs !

Elle grimaçait et je remarquais mon erreur, mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'excuser qu'elle répliquait avec un rictus moqueur.

\- J'aurais peut-être dû demander à Zelena comment faire enrager ma mère. Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait adoré.

Je me mordillais la lèvre, hésitante. Elle le disait sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais je savais que c'était un sujet sérieux et maladroite comme j'étais avec les mots, j'ignorais quoi dire. Elle semblait le comprendre puisqu'elle changeait aussitôt de sujet et je m'en voulais de ne pas pourvoir être d'une bonne écoute alors qu'elle me laissait lui parler de ma famille.

\- Et donc, je ne t'ai toujours pas demander, Mulan s'en sort bien, au poste ?

Je souriais.

\- Très bien, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez, Madame le Maire.

Elle souriait à son tour.

\- « Madame le Maire », répétait-elle. Ça faisait longtemps …

J'haussais les épaules.

\- Juste quelques années.

\- Plutôt quelques mois.

\- Ouais, peut-être.

Alors qu'elle affichait un sourire malicieux, je craignais ses prochains mots.

\- C'est vrai que maintenant je suis … « _Le Fruit Interdit_ ».

Je rougissais brusquement et cette réaction la faisait rire aux éclats.

Une fois calmée, elle posait sa main sur la mienne avec un petit sourire.

\- Je suis désolée. J'aimerais être fair-play et ne pas te taquiner avec ça. Mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Je soupirais.

\- Tu es sadique.

Ses lèvres se tordaient en une grimace et je n'étais même pas étonnée de constater que même ainsi, elle était magnifique.

\- Enfin une pensée où tu rejoins ta mère, déclarait-elle.

Je reposais ma tasse et me tournais pour être totalement face à elle.

\- Bientôt, je trouverais sûrement ça très amusant toute tes sarcasmes sur ma mère. Mais pour l'instant, c'est juste déstabilisant.

Elle acquiesçait avec un fin sourire.

\- Excuses-moi. Je pense que je vais réussir à me retenir quelques temps. Tant que je ne la vois pas, ça ne devrait pas être si dur.

Je roulais des yeux et elle souriait.

\- Bon, appelons-nous Henry ?

J'hochais la tête.

\- Bonne idée !

Une heure plus tard, nous étions désormais assise dans le divan, presque collée l'une à l'autre. Henry avait raccroché quelques minutes plus tôt pour pouvoir aller à la plage et alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'un silence gênant suive, nous n'avions pas arrêté de discuter de choses et d'autres.

\- Et donc, tu n'as _jamais _été au ciné ? Comment c'est possible ? Ça veut dire qu'Henry n'y a jamais été non plus ?

Elle riait légèrement en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébène, les relevant en un côté très sexy avant de les remettre correctement.

\- Non, jamais.

\- C'est dingue ! Il faut absolument qu'on y aille !

Elle semblait un peu surprise et avant que je ne comprenne pourquoi, elle affichait un sourire malicieux en se penchant un peu plus vers moi.

\- Avec ou sans Henry ?

J'haussais les sourcils, sourire en coin.

\- Régina Mills serait-elle en train de me proposer un rendez-vous galant ?

Elle haussait les épaules tout en jouant sensuellement avec le premier bouton de ma chemise et … Houlà ! C'était chaud.

\- Peut-être, oui, susurrait-elle.

Je déglutissais difficilement sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Hum … j'en prends note.

Elle souriait malicieusement et je décidais de prendre possession de ses lèvres.

Elle répondait avidement au baiser et la température de la pièce augmentait d'un cran.

Là, c'était _vraiment _chaud.

Je posais mes mains sur sa taille et la tirais plus près de moi. Elle remontait ses doigts jusqu'à mes épaules en de douces caresses et j'étais surprise par tant de tendresse.

Alors que je commençais à sortir la chemise de sa jupe, elle s'éloignait brusquement de moi.

Je la dévisageais, étonnée. Ses yeux brûlaient de désirs, ses lèvres étaient plus pulpeuses que d'habitude et son rouge à lèvres dépassait.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Emma, murmurait-elle à bout de souffle.

J'hochais la tête.

\- Ouais, vraiment pas.

Malgré ça, nos regards ne se quittaient pas et je savais qu'elle utilisait elle aussi toute sa volonté pour ne pas résister. C'était trop tôt, pour ça. On devait encore attendre un peu …

Quoi que … Après tout, on avait déjà _presque _couché ensemble …

Je la dévisageais et elle en faisait autant. En même temps, nous nous jetions l'une sur l'autre.

Elle me mordillait sensuellement la lèvre tout en détachant un à un les boutons de ma chemise et je fermais les yeux en soupirant alors que ses doigts se promenaient sur ma peau.

Ma peau pâle.

Ma peau abîmée.

Ma peau bien moins douce que la sienne.

Cette fois-ci, c'était moi que me retirais. J'attrapais les pans de ma chemise pour cacher mon ventre et elle fronçait les sourcils.

\- J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non … Je … C'est juste que …

Je n'étais pas ivre, cette fois. Je réalisais bien que mon corps gardait les marques d'un passé torturant.

\- Emma …

Elle posait délicatement sa main sur ma joue et la caressais tendrement.

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Tu veux qu'on attende ? Je comprends, tu sais ?

Je secouais la tête et détournais les yeux, gênée.

\- Tu es tellement belle, Régina.

Du coin de l'œil, je la voyais froncer les sourcils. Pour elle, ça ne devait pas vraiment être une raison qui me pousse à m'éloigner.

\- Tu l'es aussi.

Je sentais des larmes s'immisçaient dans mes yeux, et je fermais frénétiquement mes paupières pour les faire partir.

Je l'entendais inspirer.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris, soufflait-elle.

Elle s'approchait de moi et je la sentais toute proche mais je refusais de la regarder. C'était terriblement humiliant.

\- Je ne sais pas qui sont ses idiots qui t'ont mis dans la tête que tu étais horrible, Emma, mais c'est absolument faux.

Voyant que je n'étais pas convaincue, elle rajoutait, avec un rire mi-moqueur mi-nerveux.

\- Enfin, je suis Régina Mills ! Je n'ai jamais trouvé de femme séduisante avant toi.

Je relevais les yeux, intrigué par cette réponse. Elle me souriait et venait m'embrasser avec douceur.

\- Tu es belle, Emma.

\- Tu n'as rien vu …

Elle souriait malicieusement.

\- Alors tu ne te rappelles toujours pas t'être déshabillée dans mon lit ?

Je rougissais légèrement.

\- Mais tu n'avais pas

\- Chut, me coupait-elle en posant son index sur mes lèvres.

Puis, elle prenait délicatement mes mains pour que je lâche le bout de tissus qui recouvrait mon torse et elle faisait tomber ma chemise de mes épaules, me dévoilant uniquement vêtu d'un soutien gorge blanc.

Elle caressait mes abdos peut-être trop musclés pour une femme et laissais promener son regard noir sur tout mon corps.

\- Tu n'as absolument aucune raison d'avoir honte de ton corps.

Alors que sa main qui s'était posée sur ma taille commençait à glisser vers mon dos, je m'éloignais encore sous son regard surpris. Si j'avais quelques marques sur le ventre, mon dos était assailli de cicatrices toutes plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres.

Je la dévisageais, inquiète de sa réaction vis-à-vis de mon éloignement. Et alors que je m'imaginais qu'elle serait en colère, ce que je voyais dans son regard était tout autre. Juste de l'affection.

Et j'avais tellement peur qu'elle me voit différemment.

\- Je ne vais pas te juger.

Puis elle me tendait ma chemise.

\- Remet-la.

Je plissais les yeux et elle souriait.

\- Attendons un peu.

Je me détestais. Pourquoi fallait-il que je gâche toujours tout ? Avec mes parents, avec Neal, avec Killian – bien que dans son cas, c'était plutôt un avantage -, avec Henry et maintenant avec Régina !

J'aurais voulu me frapper la tête contre le mur mais j'avais bien trop peur que ça la fasse définitivement partir.

\- Ne fait pas cette tête, Emma. Je ne t'en veux pas. Après tout, j'avais déjà dans l'idée d'attendre notre « rendez-vous ».

Je m'effondrais dans le canapé en soupirant.

\- Je suis tellement désolée !

Elle posait une main sur ma cuisse.

\- C'est bon. Mais rhabilles-toi quand même avant de me tenter.

J'enfilais ma chemise pendant qu'elle remettait correctement la sienne dans sa jupe.

Puis, une fois toutes les deux dans une tenue convenable, je m'approchais d'elle pour l'embrasser et j'étais ravie de voir qu'elle ne me rejetait pas.

Front contre font, je soupirais.

\- Demain.

\- Désolée de te l'apprendre ainsi, très chère, mais demain, nous sommes lundi.

\- Et alors ? On ne va quand même pas attendre une semaine !

Elle ravalait un rire.

\- Aujourd'hui c'est trop tôt et dans une semaine c'est trop tard ?

J'acquiesçais.

\- Mardi.

\- Mercredi.

\- Mercredi ? Pourquoi mercredi ?

\- C'est ta journée de repos et je n'ai aucune réunion.

J'hochais la tête.

\- Dix-neuf ?

\- Trente ?

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'i sept heures ?

Elle se reculait un peu, mal à l'aise.

\- Kathryn, murmurait-elle.

Je la dévisageais, outrée.

\- Sans dec' ? Je dois venir te chercher plus tard parce que tu téléphones à ton amie ? Tu n'auras qu'à l'appeler plus tôt !

\- Et je me prépare quand, dans tout ça ?

\- Tu finis à midi tout les mercredis ! T'auras bien le temps !

\- Dix-neuf heures trente.

Son ton était catégorique et sans appels. Je soupirais.

\- Dix-neuf heures trente. Mais on va voir le film que je veux !

\- Cinéma, alors ?

\- Evidemment. Je t'emmènerais au resto la fois d'après.

Elle haussait les sourcils, amusée.

\- S'il y en à une.

\- Bien sûr qu'il y en aura une.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien confiante tout d'un coup.

\- Je le suis.

Elle souriait et m'embrassait.

\- Tant mieux.

Puis, elle se levait du sofa et s'apprêtait à reprendre sa veste. Je me levais aussitôt, affolée.

\- Tu pars déjà ?!

\- Et bien … Je n'ai pas prévenu Tink de mon départ et

\- Elle s'en fiche, la coupais-je.

Elle arquait un sourcil et je rougissais légèrement.

\- Euh … je veux dire … Elle t'aurait appelé si ça la déranger, non ?

Elle croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Etes-vous en train de me demander de rester, Miss Swan ?

Je souriais.

\- Possible.

Elle semblait hésitante et je faisais un pas vers elle.

\- Allez ! Je suis sûre qu'on a encore plein de choses à se raconter.

\- Comme ?

Je réfléchissais quelques secondes avant de répondre, tout naturellement :

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi j'ai été mise en détention ?

Je savais que j'avais piqué son intérêt mais malgré son regard curieux, elle haussait les épaules.

\- Je crois en avoir ma petite idée.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Il n'y a pas si longtemps tu m'as raconté que toi et Monsieur Cassidy montaient toute une mise en scène pour voler les marchands.

Je riais en me rappelant lui avoir raconter cette anecdote, au Rabbits Hole.

Puis je lui faisais les yeux doux. Du moins, j'essayais de faire le regard qui permettait à Henry d'obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Ça semblait finir de la convaincre puisqu'elle se rapprochait de nouveau.

\- Tu as gagné, je vais rester un peu.

J'affichais un large sourire en m'installant sur le divan, à ses côtés.

\- Alors …

Les minutes défilaient à une vitesse impressionnante. Je lui parlais de ma vie en tant que fugitive et elle me racontait l'enfance d'Henry. Nous évitions soigneusement les sujets délicats, préférant attendre d'être plus loin dans notre relation pour nous dévoiler un peu plus.

On s'était finalement assise plus confortablement, nos pieds sur le divan alors que nous étions face à face.

Parfois, elle riait des situations délicates dans lesquelles je m'étais retrouvé. Et j'adorais ce son.

D'autre fois, elle avait cet air inquiet que je trouvais adorable.

Mais le meilleur était lorsqu'elle me parlait de notre fils. Ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots … Son visage adoucie par l'amour et tendresse qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. J'avais envie de la serrer dans mes bras.

Nous étions interrompus lorsque son téléphone sonnait, affichant une photo de Kathryn et j'écarquillais les yeux en regardant l'heure.

\- Sept heures ? Déjà ?!

Elle souriait doucement en rejetant l'appel.

\- Tu peux répondre, si tu veux.

Elle secouait la tête.

\- Je vais rentrer.

J'acquiesçais. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle parte. Je me sentais seule, ici. Mais il ne fallait pas abuser des bonnes choses.

Je la raccompagnais jusqu'à sa voiture et au moment du au revoir, alors que je m'apprêtais à embrasser ses lèvres pulpeuses, elle décalait sa tête, m'offrant sa joue.

Je me reculais, sourcils froncés et d'un coup d'œil, elle m'indiquait les curieux du bout de la rue.

Je souriais, comprenant alors.

\- C'est comme ça que commence notre relation secrète, Madame le Maire ?

Elle souriait.

\- Vous avez tout compris, Shérif Swan.

Elle me faisait un dernier signe de la main, et rentrait dans sa voiture pour s'éloignait, emportant avec elle l'étrange chaleur que j'avais ressenti dans mon cœur durant tout l'après-midi.

Je soupirais de bien être. J'avais l'impression de revivre.

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

_\- Ça va bien se passer, Emma. Aie un peu confiance en toi._

J'étais depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes au téléphone avec Belle. Dans exactement quatre heures et dix minutes, je devais aller chercher Régina pour le cinéma.

Naturellement, je n'avais pas pu céder au besoin d'en parler à mon amie.

\- Surtout si tu mets la robe que je t'ais acheté !

Qui elle, en avait évidemment parler à Ruby, allongée sur mon lit pendant que j'essayais une multitude de tenue.

\- Je ne la mettrais pas, Rub' !

\- Pourquoi ? Elle est splendide !

J'attrapais le vêtement du bout des doigts.

\- Cette _chose _n'est pas splendide. C'est vulgaire et dégradant.

_\- Elle ressemble à quoi, cette robe ?_, demandait Belle, intriguée par mon refus.

\- Tu vois ce que les prostitués portent en général ?

Ruby roulait des yeux.

\- Tu exagères !

\- Absolument pas.

Le son du rire de Belle faisait sourire Ruby et je secouais la tête en répondant.

\- Elle est en cuir rouge et est aussi courte qu'un long tee-shirt. Une fermeture éclair la coupe tout le long et c'est vraiment horrible.

\- Mais non ! Ça permettrait à ta femme de te déshabiller en un zip.

\- De un, ce n'est _pas_ ma femme ! Et de deux, je ne veux pas que nous passions la soirée à penser au sexe !

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Je soufflais et Belle riait encore.

_\- Contrairement à toi, Ruby, certaine personne aiment le romantisme. Et malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire, Emma fait parti de ses gens là._

La brune faisait la moue.

\- Le sexe peut être romantique !

Je levais les yeux au ciel d'un air indigné.

\- Faite la taire !

\- Quoi ? Je suis sérieuse ! Vous avez jamais entendue Blanche parler de David au

\- STOP !, criais-je. Tu parles de mes parents, là ! C'est … Oh mon dieu, je vais avoir la gerbe. J'ai des images horribles dans la tête.

Elle ricanait, fière d'elle et j'entendais que Belle en faisait autant.

Histoire de me venger de mon amie au mèches rouges, je m'installais sur le lit où était posé le portable en mode au parleur, et souriait malicieusement sans quitter des yeux Ruby.

\- Et toi, Belle, tu trouves ça romantique avec Gold ?

Silence.

_Long _Silence.

Raclement de gorge.

_\- Hum … et bien …_

Ruby n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et l'expression de son visage me faisait soudainement culpabilisé. Elle semblait effrayée et en même temps triste.

_\- Je ne vais pas parler de ça avec vous !_

\- Pourquoi ?, demandait Ruby d'une voix très sérieuse.

Je devinais sans mal Belle fronçait les sourcils, surprise par le ton employé par notre amie.

\- C'est très intime, comme question.

Je me relevais, gênée que l'ambiance soit si tendue à cause de moi.

\- Bon ! Je mets quoi, alors ?

Ruby haussait les épaules, toutes marques d'amusements définitivement parties.

\- Comme tu veux.

Je la dévisageais, ahurie.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu ne peux pas me planter maintenant ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! Mes derniers rencards étaient avec un singe volant et un pirate … bizarre.

\- Bizarre ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu avais couché avec lui ?

Je soupirais.

\- Tu sais bien que oui !

J'étais ravie de la voir sourire de nouveau.

\- Allez, Emma, mets cette robe, je veux juste voir la tête de Régina Mills en te voyant débarquer avec cette tenue.

Je la fusillais du regard.

\- De toute façon, tu ne l'as verras pas.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que je ne viens pas avec toi ?

Je restais interdite. Je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou pleurer. Jusqu'à ce que Belle – que j'avais presque oublier – ne rit.

_\- Ce que tu peux être idiote, Rub'._

La dite idiote avait un sourire vraiment idiot, pour le coup.

\- Tu trouves ? Est-ce que je peux attendre votre retour ? Belle, tu m'autorises à emprunter ta chambre ?

\- Et bien … Techniquement … ce n'est pas chambre …

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu passes plus de temps dans cet appart que moi. _C'est _ta chambre.

Elle ne répondait pas et Ruby souriait.

\- Peu importe ! De toute façon, je plaisantais. Il est évident que vous ne rentrerez pas ici. Chérie, tu vas passer la nuit dans le lit de Mills.

Je rougissais légèrement et elle explosait de rire.

\- Tu devrais la voir, Belle ! Elle est aussi rouge que sa veste en cuir !

Je lui lançais un faux regard noir qui la faisait d'autant plus rire.

\- Bon … Belle … Je regarde dans ton armoire. Parce que oui, c'est _ton _armoire. Tu ne t'en ais peut-être pas rendue compte mais tu as laissé certain vêtements ici.

_\- Fais-toi plaisir._

Je souriais et sortais de la chambre pour aller dans la sienne, les laissant toute les deux seules.

C'était à ce moment là que quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

J'allais ouvrir avec un large sourire.

\- Mulan !

Elle souriait timidement.

\- Je viens juste de débaucher. Quelle est l'urgence ?

Je soupirais.

\- Je ne sais pas comment m'habiller.

Elle riait, amusée.

\- Désolée de gâcher ton après-midi.

Elle secouait la tête.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème. De toute façon, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire.

Je lui tapotais l'épaule d'un air compatissant.

Bien sûr que je l'avais également tenue au courant de ma nouvelle relation avec Régina. Au même titre qu'elle me parler de l'avancer d'elle et Aurore.

Plus les jours passaient et plus Mulan et moi étions proches. Je me reconnaissais en elle et avoir une amie qui n'était pas également l'amie de ma mère avait quelque chose de bon.

Je refermais la porte derrière elle.

\- Elle passe la journée avec Philippe, c'est ça ?

Elle acquiesçait.

\- Ça va ?

Elle baissait les yeux.

\- Ils sont tout les deux mes amis. Je ne veux que leur bonheur.

Je la dévisageais outrée.

\- Oh oh ! Ça, c'est tout à fait le genre de phrase que tu pourrais me sortir avant de me dire que tu abandonnes.

Elle détournait la tête et je soufflais.

\- Mulan ! Dans quatre heures, j'emmène Régina au ciné ! Ce n'est pas une preuve que tout est possible ?

Elle haussait les épaules avant de relevait les yeux, prête à changer de sujet, j'en étais sûr.

\- Ruby n'est pas là ?

Je soupirais.

\- Malheureusement si. Elle est au téléphone avec Belle, dans ma chambre.

\- Vraiment ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne lui ais pas parlé …

Comprenant le message, je lui montrais du doigt les escaliers.

\- Première porte. J'espère pour toi que tu n'interrompras aucune déclarations parce que Ruby ne ferait qu'une bouché de toi.

Elle riait en suivant mon indication.

Bientôt, je me trouvais seule dans la chambre de Belle, armoire ouverte, et toujours aussi perdue.

Comment Régina pourrait-elle être habillée ?

\- Tink …, murmurais-je.

\- Une princesse en détresse a besoin de moi ?

Je sursautais en me retournant vers la blonde qui était apparue.

\- Ça ne va pas de me faire des frayeurs pareilles ?!

\- Tu m'as appelé, je suis venue. Laisse-moi deviner, toi non plus tu ne sais pas comment t'habiller ?

Je plissais les yeux.

\- Elle non plus ?

\- Tu veux rire ? Ça fait deux jours qu'elle est en panique totale !

J'haussais les sourcils avec un sourire.

\- C'est vrai ?, demandais-je d'une voix plus aigue que prévue.

Elle ricanait.

\- Ouais, je sais. C'est étrange de voir comment elle peut perdre le contrôle.

Je souriais encore avant de soupirer.

\- Tu devrais retourner avec elle. Je ne voudrais pas lui voler sa seule amie.

\- Il y a Kathryn, aussi.

\- Oui, elle doit être aussi utile que Belle pour moi.

\- Tu insinues que ton amie est inutile ? Ce n'est pas très gentils, ça.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu as raison, elle me permet de raisonner Ruby.

Je plissais les yeux.

\- Tu crois qu'on pourrait faire une conversation vidéo ?

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

\- C'est quoi, ça, déjà ?

Je secouais la main.

\- Rien, rien. Allez, va rejoindre Régina.

Elle acquiesçait.

\- Oh, et si tu veux que votre soirée soit naze, arrive à l'heure et choisi un film que tu aimes. Elle se sentirait mal que tu te forces juste pour elle. Tout va se jouer sur le choix du film, Emma.

J'haussais les sourcils.

\- Euh … je n'ai pas compris … Ce serait naze ?

\- Bah ouais, c'est bien le mot que tu as utilisé pour me dire que l'ambiance de ma fête était bonne ?

J'inspirais fortement, comprenant alors. Puis, je me retenais de rire.

\- Ok … Hum … À plus, Tink.

Elle ne semblait pas comprendre mais disparaissait quand même.

Juste à ce moment là, Mulan entrait.

\- Je préfère les laisser seules. Alors, tu as trouvé quoi mettre ?

Je secouais négativement la tête et elle souriait.

\- Je m'en doutais.

Elle regardait une à une les robes accrochées et ne semblaient satisfaites par aucune d'entre elles.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de mettre une robe, si ?

Je grimaçais.

\- Y aller en jeans reviendrait à lui dire que je m'en fous.

Elle haussait les épaules et sortait de la penderie une combinaison bleu marin.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Belle a déjà mis ça ?

Elle riait légèrement.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Peut-être avait-elle envisagé que tu en aurais besoin un jour ?

\- Mouais, peut-être … Mais, elle je ne l'ais pas vu, tout à l'heure. C'est comme si elle venait d'appar

Je me coupais dans ma phrase en soupirant.

\- Tink, évidemment …

Elle souriait en me tendant le vêtement.

\- Essaie !

J'acquiesçais et alors qu'elle se tournait timidement, je me déshabillais pour enfiler la tenue. Elle était vaste tout le long et le haut était séparé du bas par une ceinture de la même matière, attachée en un nœud sur le côté. Il n'y avait pas de bretelle, juste un élastique sur toute ma poitrine.

Je me regardais dans le miroir d'un air satisfait.

\- Je pense que ça peut le faire.

Mulan se retournait et laissait ses yeux bridés m'examinait de la tête au pied. Lorsque son regard croisait le mien, elle souriait.

\- Je pense aussi.

\- Ruby !, criais-je.

La grande brune arrivait quelques secondes plus tard, mon portable dans les mains.

Ses yeux me détaillaient avec attention.

\- Tu as trouvé ça dans l'armoire de Belle ?

_\- C'est quoi « ça » ?__, _demandait celle-ci.

\- Une combi pantalon bleu foncé. Ça irait très bien avec tes ballerines noires.

J'acquiesçais.

\- Ouais, je ne me sentais pas trop de mettre des tallons.

Mes deux amies hochaient la tête et Belle se raclait la gorge.

\- _Je ne me souviens pas avoir ce genre de vêtement._

\- Je crois que c'est un cadeau de Tink, soufflais-je.

Mulan acquiesçait en attrapant une étiquette dans mon dos.

\- Sans doute, ça vient de Goldilock's Shop.

\- Elle est venue là ?, demandait Ruby.

J'hochais la tête.

\- Mais elle est vite repartie.

\- _Bon_, intervenait Belle. _Si j'ai bien compris, tu as trouvé ta tenue. Tu n'as plus qu'à préparer le reste._

\- Le reste ?, répétait Mulan.

\- Il faut qu'elle se prépare psychologiquement, expliquait Ruby dans un murmure peu discret.

Je lui jetais un regard noir.

\- Je veux bien croire que mes derniers rendez-vous n'aient pas été vraiment excellents mais je sais encore comment ça se passe.

\- Sauf que là, tu joues le rôle du bonhomme, Em'.

Je fusillais du regard la serveuse du Granny's.

\- Ça ne change absolument rien.

\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est à toi de la séduire alors que tu as pour habitude que ce soit à eux de te séduire.

Je soupirais en me laissant tomber sur le lit de Belle.

\- Dans quoi je me suis encore fourrée ?

Mulan riait avant de venir s'asseoir près de moi.

\- Je suis sûre que ça se passera très bien.

\- J_e vais devoir vous laisser_, nous coupait Belle. _Je suis attendue._

\- Attendue ? Par qui ?

La question précipitée de Ruby semblait gênée Belle, réalisant sans doute la possessivité de notre amie.

J'étais certaine que Belle avait compris depuis bien longtemps les sentiments qu'éprouvait Ruby à son égart. Après tout, Belle savait toujours tout. La véritable question était … Qu'est-ce que Belle pouvait bien ressentir pour le louve ?

\- _Par tout le monde … Nous allons manger au restaurant, ce soir._

\- Amusez-vous bien, répondait Mulan avec un large sourire.

\- _Vous aussi._

Et elle raccrochait sans que nous puissions rajouter quoi que se soit.

Ruby balançait mon portable sur mon lit.

\- Bon ! Quel film ? demandait-elle.

Je soupirais.

\- J'avais prévue _Maléfique_ mais Tink a tellement insisté sur le fait que je devais faire attention à ce que je choisirais que … je me dis que c'est peut-être une mauvaise idée.

Ruby ravalait un rire moqueur.

\- Peut-être, oui.

Je soufflais.

\- Vous n'avez pas quelques idées ?

\- Blanche-Neige ?

\- Ruby ! m'indignais-je alors que Mulan se retenait de rire.

Je les fusillais du regard.

\- Vous êtes vraiment d'aucune aide, grognais-je tout en me relevant pour me re-changer.

Mulan haussait les épaules.

\- Il n'y a pas énormément de film à aller voir, en ce moment.

Je souriais amusée en me tournant vers Ruby.

\- Elle est devenue une pro en matière de cinéma depuis qu'elle est arrivée dans ce monde. Quand Neal lui a parlé de « film » ça l'a tellement intrigué que c'est la première chose sur laquelle elle s'est renseigné en arrivant ici.

\- Hey ! Tu devrais travailler au ciné.

\- Et m'abandonner ?! Ça ne va pas ?!

Elles souriaient et je secouais la main.

\- Bref ! Aidez-moi !

\- Romance ?, proposait Ruby.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

\- Parfait pour faire foirer la soirée.

\- Science-fiction ? intervenait Mulan.

J'haussais les épaules.

\- Depuis que j'ai découverts que la magie existait je vois différemment les films de science-fiction.

Elles hochaient la tête.

Après quelques secondes, j'allais chercher mon ordinateur portable et nous cherchions les films à l'affiche.

\- _The Amazing Spiderman_, c'est cool ça.

Mulan grimaçait.

\- C'est pour les adolescents.

Je soupirais.

\- Il n'y a _que _des films pour adolescents.

\- Peut-être qu'il y a un film qui pourrait vous … _préparer_ à votre soirée …

Je dévisageais Ruby d'un air ahurie.

\- Il n'y a pas de ce genre de film au ciné, Rub'. Et ne fait plus de remarque de ce genre si tu ne veux pas que je te vire d'ici.

Elle roulait des yeux.

\- Ça va, je blaguais.

\- C'est quoi _X-men_ ? demandait Mulan en consultant mon ordinateur.

J'affichais un large sourire.

\- _X-men_ ! Ça déchire ! C'est un Marvel ! C'est lequel qui passe en ce moment ? Je sais que Storybrooke aime refaire passer des films plutôt ancien pour les nouveaux maudits qui ne connaîtraient pas les cultes.

\- Le commencement.

\- Super ! Si elle aime, on pourra voir les autres plus tard. Bon, à la base, c'est sensé être l'un des derniers, mais le voir dans ce sens, ça peut être cool aussi.

Ruby acquiesçait.

\- Ça m'a l'air plutôt bien. Bon, je te laisse entre les mains de Mulan, Granny va me criait dessus si je ne bosse pas de l'aprèm.

J'hochais la tête et la laissais s'échapper.

19 : 15.

Je me regardais dans le miroir une dernière fois. Mes boucles étaient détachés et retombaient sur mes épaules dénudées. Je n'étais que très peu maquillé.

\- C'est bon, Emma. Tu es parfaite, soufflait Mulan derrière moi.

\- Parfaite ? répétais-je nerveusement. Si je suis parfaite, je ne suis pas moi. Emma Swan n'est jamais parfaite. Et si elle pensait que

\- Emma !, me coupait-elle. Arrête d'angoisser comme ça.

J'hochais la tête et retournais dans le salon, suivi de mon amie. Je balayais la pièce du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'oublie ?

\- Ton sac.

Elle me tendait ma sacoche noire contenant mes clés et d'autres choses futiles.

\- Et détends toi.

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Elle souriait, amusée.

\- Tu vas très bien t'en sortir. Allez, dépêches-toi. Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois en retard.

\- Ouais … Allez ! Courage, Swan ! Le dragon ne va pas te manger.

\- Le dragon ? Tu ferais mieux de ne pas l'appeler comme ça.

Je soupirais.

\- Ouais … Il ne vaudrait mieux pas, en effet. C'est juste que … Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ?

Elle roulait des yeux.

\- Emma ! Tu seras à la hauteur !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Elle secouait la tête.

\- Rien du tout mais je peux t'assurer que si tu ne te dépêches pas maintenant, tu vas tout faire foirer à cause de ton retard !

J'acquiesçais et après un sourire d'encouragement de sa part, je partais, direction : le Manoir Mills.

* * *

_Voilà Voilà ! Alors, heureux ?_

_Bon, je suis déjà à la moitié du prochain chapitre et j'aurais voulu savoir si dans celui d'après, ça vous intéresserez de voir un peu les vacanciers ? Et si oui, de quel point de vue vous aimeriez voir ce qu'il se passe là-bas ?_

_Et si ça ne vous intéresse pas du tout, faites le moi savoir aussi ;)_

_Bref, à la semaine prochaine - normalement - pour la suite :)_

_Et merci encore pour votre lecture et vos Reviews ;) Et vos followers et Favoris, j'en ais des nouveaux chaques semaines et ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que j'attires du nouveau public ;)_


	14. Un Rendez-vous Parfait

_Salut ! :D_

_Et oui, je publie un peu plus tôt parce que je préfère le mercredi ;)_

_Attention à ce chapitre ! Spoiler sur le film _Maléfique_ ! Ceux que ne l'ont pas encore vu vont connaître toute l'intrigue et ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu bah ... j'espère que vous comprendrez quand même :)_

_Encore merci à vous, vos Reviews me fait énormément plaisir :D_

_Agréable Lecture, Adorables Lecteurs ;)_

* * *

_**Un Rendez-vous parfait **_pour _Régina Mills_

Je faisais des allers-retours entre mon salon et la porte d'entrée depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes sous le regard amusé de Tink.

\- Régina ! Assis-toi !

\- Elle est en retard !

\- Non. Tu avais dis dix-neuf heure trente. Elle a encore dix minutes.

Je me laissais tomber sur le fauteuil en soupirant.

\- Elle devrait quand même être arrivée !

Mon amie roulait des yeux.

\- Il n'y a que toi qui arrives un quart d'heure avant l'heure de rendez-vous !

Je soufflais, impatiente.

Pour l'occasion, j'avais vêtue une jupe noire s'arrêtant au-dessus de mes genoux, un chemisier blanc et un blazer gris, en accord avec mes escarpins.

Après de _longues_ heures d'hésitations, j'avais décidé de faire simplement. Après tout, c'était un cinéma.

Je m'étais tout de même maquillé avec soin, m'assurant que mes lèvres seraient la première chose qu'elle remarquerait. J'avais fais mon parfait brushing et mettais pomponner de parfum.

Je tapotais mes doigts sur ma montre d'argent.

\- Et dire que j'ai raccroché il y a vingt minutes.

\- Kathryn t'en est sûrement reconnaissante. Je suis sûre qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement envie d'entendre tes états d'âmes, ce soir.

Je la fusillais du regard.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, grognais-je.

Elle riait aux éclats.

\- Ça fait des heures que tu ne cesses de te plaindre ! On dirait Grincheux !

Je grimaçais.

\- Merci pour ce merveilleux compliment, Tink.

\- Je t'en pris, ça me fait plaisir.

\- J'imagine, oui.

Après quelques secondes de silence, je soufflais et elle s'installait à côté de moi.

\- Ariel en a parlé à Killian.

J'adorais cette blonde ! Me changer les idées, c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

\- Du bébé qu'elle attend ?

\- Ils se sont mis tout les deux d'accord.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- D'accord ? Sur quoi ?

\- Et bien, au début, Killian voulait qu'elle adopte. Et elle, elle voulait juste faire comme s'il était d'Eric. Et puis, finalement, une chose en entraînant une autre, ils ont décidés de le garder. Killian est nerveux et il ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire. Ariel est … une garce !

Elle crachait le mot avec haine et j'avais presque l'impression de m'entendre parler de l'autre idiote qui servait de mère à mon Véritable Amour.

\- Tu es blessée …

Elle clignait des yeux.

\- Je crois … Je crois que … Killian n'est pas fait pour moi. J'ai juste … C'est juste un ami.

Je souriais, compatissante.

\- Tu trouveras, Tink. Si moi j'ai réussi à trouver, il n'y pas de raison que tu n'y arrives pas, toi aussi. Après tout, n'étais-ce pas toi qui me répétais que tout le monde avait le droit au bonheur ?

Un éclatant sourire venait remplacer sa moue triste.

\- Ravie d'apprendre que tu m'écoutes enfin.

Je roulais des yeux mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, un frappement retentissait.

Je me relevais brusquement, affolée.

\- Oh non ! Déjà ?!

Tink riait, apparemment amusée alors que j'avançais dans le hall d'entrée. Je vérifiais une dernière fois que j'étais prête, dans le miroir du couloir, puis, j'ouvrais lentement la porte.

\- Hey …

Je retenais mon souffle face aux deux billes émeraude qui me fixaient avec nervosité et excitation.

\- Emma.

Elle souriait de toute ses dents et se retenait de me détaillait de la tête aux pieds. Gardant son regard sur mon visage. Je ne pouvais en faire autant, intrigué par ce choix de tenue de sa part. Ni trop classe, ni trop cool. Je me demandais distraitement si elle aussi, elle avait mis du temps à choisir.

Je m'avançais d'un pas, laissant la porte entrouverte.

\- Prête pour cette soirée, Miss Swan ?

Elle acquiesçait.

\- Et vous, Majesté ?

J'haussais les sourcils.

\- Majesté ?, répétais-je, amusée. Je devrais me faire inviter plus souvent.

Cette réponse la faisait rire et nous ne nous quittions pas des yeux. L'échange était intense. Je sentais la magie crépitait entre nous et

\- Très bon choix vestimentaire, Swan.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en me tournant vers la petite tête de Tink qui apparaissait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Tink !, m'indignais-je. C'est plus fort que toi ?!

Elle me lançait un sourire désolé.

\- Je voulais voir, c'est tout …

Emma riait, clairement amusée par l'attitude enfantine de mon amie.

\- Je te l'empreinte pour la soirée, tu arriveras à te passer d'elle ?

Elle haussait les épaules et je lui jetais un regard noir.

\- Pas sûr, répondait-elle pour m'agacer. Vous rentrerez avant vingt-trois heures, hein ?

Je la dévisageais, outrée et les deux blondes riaient encore, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma face un pas en arrière.

\- À bientôt, Tinkerbell. Ce serait dommage que le film commence sans nous.

\- Quel film ?

\- Tink !

Elle me faisait un clin d'œil.

\- Ça va, je blaguais.

Puis, elle refermait la porte, me laissant seule sous le porche, face à Emma et son visage attendrissant.

\- Bon …

\- Ouais …

Et après un dernier sourire, je la suivais jusqu'à sa voiture. Arrivée devant celle-ci, j'haussais les sourcils.

\- C'est assez drôle, j'aurais juré que votre véhicule était plus … ancien.

Elle riait encore. Une mélodie douce et réchauffante.

Elle ouvrait la portière de la voiture qui n'était - sans nul doute possible - pas la sienne puis, m'indiquait d'entrer.

\- Voici votre carrosse.

\- C'est la voiture de votre père ?

Elle roulait des yeux, apparemment agacée que je m'en préoccupe.

\- C'est celle de Sean et Ashley. D'où le terme de « carrosse ».

J'hochais la tête avec un sourire et m'installais confortablement dans cette luxueuse voiture. Les Boyd n'étaient pas sensé être en manque d'argent ?

Elle faisait le tour pour venir s'asseoir du côté du conducteur et démarrait.

\- Alors, quel film allons nous voir ?

\- Aha ! Mystère !

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

\- Tant que ce n'est pas un stupide _Marvel_ où les personnages utilisent leurs super pouvoirs pour sauver le monde …

Elle déglutissait difficilement.

\- Non … J'ai choisi un film bien mieux …

Ok … C'était exactement le type de film qu'elle s'apprêtait à m'emmener voir et elle devait désormais en chercher mentalement un autre à cause de ma gaffe.

Bravo Régina, tu viens de faire foirer ton rencard.

\- Emma ?

\- Hm ?!

Son ton était brusque, ses mains crispées sur le volant. Elle se mordillait les lèvres sans même sans rendre compte …

\- Détends-toi. Tu m'as l'air un peu trop paniquée.

Le rire qu'elle faisait était nerveux et presque moqueur.

\- J'emmène Régina Mills au cinéma. Comment ne pas l'être ?

Je souriais, flattée.

\- Soyons à l'aise avec ça.

Elle ne répondait pas et je reprenais.

\- Tu as sûrement déjà été voir un film avec une amie.

\- C'est différent.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle soupirait.

\- Avec toi, c'est différent.

Là, mon cœur allait s'échapper de ma poitrine tellement il battait fort.

\- Ça peut être différent mais relax en même temps.

Elle acquiesçait.

\- Tout à fait !

Sa phrase était partie bien trop vite pour être sincère et je m'en amusais.

\- Emma …

Elle inspirait fortement.

\- Ne te moque pas !

\- Ce n'est pas mon intention.

\- Menteuse ! Tu te retiens de rire.

Je souriais.

\- Excuse-moi. C'est juste que …

Je baissais les yeux pour les poser sur mes mains avec lesquels je jouais. Parce que je m'apprêtais à rendre cette discussion plus importante. Mais nous avions un bon bout de chemin à faire et c'était le seul moyen pour alléger la tension par la suite.

\- C'est juste que personne ne s'est autant inquiéter de me faire plaisir avant toi … Et je suis désolée mais … je trouve ça attendrissant et … ça me … ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

\- Oh … euh … bah … tu sais …

\- Hm hm. Très

\- « Eloquent, Swan. », finissait-elle à ma place. Je sais.

Je souriais, amusée malgré moi.

\- Je suis si prévisible ?

\- Tu n'as aucun secret pour moi, Mills.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit vrai.

Elle faisait la moue.

\- Non, en effet. Mais tu ne connais pas tous mes secrets non plus.

\- Avant de dire ce genre de chose, tu devrais te rappeler que tu es amie avec la plus grande commère de la ville.

Elle riait et je la voyais se détendre doucement.

\- Je ne confie rien à Ruby.

\- Alors comment sait-elle que tu as un passé avec un rockeur ?

\- Quoi ?! s'étranglait-elle. Je n'y crois pas ! Elle raconte ça à tout le monde ?

\- Possible. En plus des circonstances de la rencontre et de la rupture.

Elle rougissait et j'ignorais si c'était par honte ou colère envers son amie.

\- J'avais bu.

\- Oui. Apparemment c'était à l'un de ses concerts.

\- Non, je voulais dire … J'avais bu quand j'en ais parler à Rub'. Sinon, je ne lui fais absolument pas confiance. Et apparemment, j'ai bien raison.

Je riais et elle se détendait totalement.

\- Henry adore les _Marvels_, déclarait-elle finalement.

Je souriais.

\- C'est vrai. Mais Henry n'est pas là.

Son sourire devenait alors moqueur.

\- Ça ne fait rien. Je sais _exactement _ce qu'on va aller voir.

Je plissais les yeux.

\- Emma … Je n'aime pas que tu utilises ce ton malicieux.

Et son sourire en coin s'agrandissait.

\- Ça va être génial !

\- Ce n'est pas un film d'horreur, hein ?

Elle secouait la tête puis, plissait les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Tu as peur des films d'éprouvante ? Sans dec ? Je pensais que tu adorais.

\- Comme quoi, nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre l'une de l'autre. Surtout toi !

\- Hey ! Je suis sûre qu'il y a aussi des choses que tu ne connais pas sur moi. Sydney n'a pas pu te rapporter _tout _mon passé. C'est impossible.

\- Je suis Régina Mills. J'ai créé un monde. Rien n'est impossible.

\- Ok … Alors … je t'en pris, parle moi de moi.

Je réfléchissais quelques secondes. Qu'est-ce que Sydney m'avait appris qui ne plomberait pas littéralement l'ambiance ?

\- Tu détestes les légumes.

\- C'est faux !

\- Vraiment ?

\- J'en aime certain !

\- Comme ?

\- Les tomates !

\- C'est un fruit, très chère.

Elle soupirait.

\- Explique moi pourquoi les tomates qui ont toutes les caractéristiques d'un fruit sont un légume ? C'est ridicule.

\- Mais c'est ainsi.

\- J'aime aussi les betteraves.

J'acquiesçais.

\- Bien.

\- Et j'aime tes lasagnes.

\- Ce n'est pas un légume.

\- Je sais, mais j'aime quand même.

Je plissais les yeux.

\- Tu n'y as jamais goûté.

\- Faux ! Tu en avais emmené à la fête à laquelle je t'avais invité pour te remercier de nous avoir fait revenir à Storybrooke. Il y a deux ans.

Je me renfonçais dans mon siège en soupirant.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens très bien. J'étais partie plus tôt que prévue. Tu n'as jamais eu d'idée plus stupide que m'inviter.

\- Je ne pensais pas que les habitants étaient si … rancunier !

\- J'ai détruits leur vie, Emma.

\- Et alors ?!

Etait-elle stupide lorsqu'elle était énervée ?

Se rendant certainement compte de son idiotie, elle soupirait.

\- Je veux dire … tu nous avais ramené à la maison. Tu nous avais sauvé. Tu étais en pleine rédemption et tu avais besoin d'eux pour y parvenir. Ils ont été égoïstes.

\- Tu m'avais invité uniquement pour Henry. Tu me l'as dit toi-même.

Elle haussait les épaules sans répondre et je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire.

\- On en parlera plus tard, nous sommes arrivées à destination.

Je regardais par la fenêtre et reconnaissais le cinéma. Je n'y étais jamais aller pour voir de films, mais en tant que maire, j'avais dû m'y rendre quelques fois pour m'entretenir avec le directeur.

Elle garait la voiture et nous sortions rapidement pour nous rendre dans le hall.

Je regardais les affiches des films sans vraiment faire attention.

\- Maire Mills, Shérif Swan, nous saluait l'hôtesse d'accueil. Quel film ?

J'étais très mal à l'aise qu'elle nous reconnaisse. En fait, je l'étais surtout pour Emma. Je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas révéler notre relation au grand jour. Notre relation datant de seulement trois jours, d'ailleurs. Et j'étais aussi très gênée par le regard insistant que lui lançait cette petite blonde au rouge à lèvres rose pétant.

Mais Emma ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Non, elle regardait la liste des films en inspirant fortement. Puis, elle soufflait un nom que je n'avais pas entendu depuis bien longtemps.

_\- Maléfique …_

Je la dévisageais, outrée.

\- Vraiment, Emma ?

Elle acquiesçait.

\- Allez … ça ne peut pas être si nul que ça …

La femme derrière le guichet suivait notre échange avec un amusement non caché.

\- Ecoutes, je crois que

\- Régina, me coupait-elle. Fais moi confiance, s'il te plait. J'ai vu la bande annonce l'autre jour et je te jure qu'il à l'air vraiment bien.

Je soupirais. Il fallait bien que j'essaie.

\- Va pour _Maléfique_, alors.

\- Yes !

Je roulais des yeux devant cette réaction très enfantine et l'hôtesse d'accueil faisait régler la blonde avec un large sourire.

\- Bonne séance, mesdames.

On hochait la tête avec un sourire et entrions rapidement.

Emma choisissait la rangée du milieu et, une fois toute les deux assises, elle soupirait.

\- On a oublié les popcorns !

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Quel dommage …

Elle souriait, amusée.

\- Tant pis, on en prendra la prochaine fois.

\- La prochaine fois ?

\- Yep. Quand on emmènera Henry voir _Avengers_.

_\- Marvel_ ?

\- Hm hm.

Je soupirais mais avant que je puisse dire quoi que se soit, les lumières s'éteignaient et je devinais que ça signifiait le début du film.

Mais je devais certainement me tromper puisqu'au bout de plusieurs minutes d'attentes, rien ne venait. Les retardataires se plaçaient devant nous et je voyais Emma se tortillait lorsqu'un homme plutôt grand s'installait juste devant elle.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai !, grognait-elle. C'est toujours pareil !

Je m'amusais de sa réaction.

\- Tu veux qu'on change de place ?

Elle balayait la salle du regard et constatait qu'elle était pleine.

\- Non, c'est bon …

Je souriais et lorsque l'écran géant s'allumait, elle penchait la tête, hésitante entre gauche, droite … Elle se redressait, puis re-penchait la tête à droite.

\- Emma …

\- Hm ?

Je tapotais mon épaule et ses yeux s'illuminaient.

\- Je peux ?

Je ravalais un rire en acquiesçant et elle posait sa tête sur mon épaule en soufflant.

\- Là, c'est bien.

\- Ça ne te fait pas mal au cou ?

\- Non. C'est parfait, répondait-elle dans un murmure.

J'étais certaine qu'elle entendait mon cœur battre à une vitesse affolante mais elle avait le tact de ne pas relever. J'en aurais été gênée.

\- Va y avoir toute les bandes annonces …

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Le film ne commence pas immédiatement ?

\- Et non. Il y a les pubs, les BA … C'est _long_.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, les pages de publicités arrivaient. Le Granny's Dîner, la boutique de Gold, celles de Boucle d'Or …

Puis, venaient les Bandes Annonces sur les prochains films. _Le Hobbit, Avengers – _qui plairait sans aucun doute à Henry, _Hungers Games _et d'autres dont je ne prêtais aucune attention.

Puis, enfin, le film commençait.

J'étais émerveillée par le paysage représenté et Emma semblait l'être autant que moi. C'était bien plus beau que La Forêt Enchantée.

Lorsque je découvrais celle qui représentait Maléfique, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était bien moins adorable en réalité.

J'étais très vite transportée dans cet univers magique.

Je comparais le personnage de Stéphane à Daniel. Tout deux les premiers amours de future « Méchantes ».

Je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi Emma avait eu une expression de surprise en voyant la petite fée rose, Hortense.

Je retenais un hoquet horrifié lorsque Stéphane coupait les ailes à la pauvre Maléfique. Cet homme était un monstre sans cœur ! J'en avais les larmes aux yeux, je comprenais parfaitement sa douleur. J'avais sentie Emma se tendre et je me doutais qu'elle avait également trouvé ce moment intense.

Plus l'histoire avançait, et plus je me sentais transporter dans un autre monde. Dans _leur_ monde.

Emma semblait amusée de découvrir Aurore. Elle riait lorsque Maléfique l'appelait Mocheté ou lui lançait plusieurs sarcasmes alors que moi, j'étais attendrie parce cette petite fille adorable. Je me demandais bien laquelle de nous deux était vraiment la Méchante Reine …

Plusieurs fois, Emma pestait contre la fée Hortense « Tais-toi, Ombrage ! On ne t'aime pas ! » ou « Dégage, sorcière ! ». Je gardais en tête de lui demander pourquoi à la fin.

En fait, regarder un film avec Emma était tout simplement amusant. Les expressions de son visage changeaient sans arrêt. Parfois horrifiée, parfois attendrie … Elle se mettait à son aise, les genoux contre le dossier du siège devant elle, ce qui devait certainement gêner l'homme et je la soupçonner de le faire exprès.

Je me demandais si Emma se rappelait que Maléfique était le dragon contre lequel elle s'était battue dans le sous-sol de la bibliothèque de Storybrooke.

C'était intéressant de découvrir une nouvelle histoire. De rencontrer mon « amie » sous une nouvelle facette.

Au moment où Aurore apprenait que c'était en fait sa marraine qui l'avait ensorcelé, je ressentais un pincement au cœur. Dans le visage de la blonde, fusillant du regard Maléfique, je revoyais Henry, m'accusant d'être la Méchante Reine.

Et puis il y avait le moment du Baiser Sincère. Lorsque Philip ne la réveillait pas, Emma ravalait un rire. J'ignorais si c'était simplement parce qu'elle était sadique ou juste parce qu'elle avait une pensée pour Mulan.

Une fois que Maléfique l'eu réveillé – de la même manière qu'Emma avait réveillé Henry des années plus tôt - et que le combat commençait, j'étais amusée de voir le personnage de Diaval – que je trouvais plutôt intéressant – se transformer en dragon. Le dragon représentant clairement la légende de Maléfique.

Enfin, lorsque les ailes retrouvaient son maître, je soupirais de soulagement.

La fin était digne des contes habituels avec le « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. » mais je le voyais différemment. Le générique s'affichait pendant que les lumières se rallumaient, et j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Parce qu'Emma m'avait emmené voir un film où le méchant était finalement le gentil. Et _ça_, c'était juste … sensationnel ? Je ne savais pas pourquoi je ressentais tant d'émotions. Mais Emma me lançait ce sourire qui signifiait qu'elle ne regrettait pas du tout.

Bientôt il ne restait plus que nous dans la salle, et Emma en profitait pour m'embrasser discrètement avant de se relever.

\- Et dire que j'ai failli t'emmener voir _X-Men_, quelle idiote !

Je me relevais à mon tour, sans lui lâcher la main. En effet, à un certain moment du film, sans même que je ne m'en rende compte, nos mains s'étaient liées et ne s'étaient jamais quittées.

On sortait dans un silence apaisant et nous lâchions la main à contre cœur.

L'hôtesse d'accueil nous souriait et je ne manquais pas le clin d'œil qu'elle lançait à Emma. Celle-ci détournait les yeux sans y prêter attention.

\- Alors … Tu as aimé ?

J'haussais négligemment les épaules.

\- Pas mal.

Elle levait les yeux.

\- Tu as _adoré_. Tu as encore les larmes aux yeux.

Je souriais en entrant dans la voiture.

\- C'était un film très touchant.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai. Il faudra que je pense à conseiller à Mulan de le regarder avec Aurore.

Je grimaçais.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée.

Elle riait, pensant sans doute la même chose.

\- C'était drôle, quand même !

\- Oui. En fait … Ce film fait passé le Roi Stéphane pour un fou.

\- Carrément ! Et Aurore est un peu niaise.

\- Oui, enfin ça …

Elle souriait tout en démarrant la voiture.

\- Ok, c'est vrai, dans la vraie vie aussi mais bon … Ma mère aussi, alors …

Je ravalais un rire mais ne faisait aucun commentaire.

\- J'en étais sûre que se serait à Maléfique de réveillait Aurore !

\- Ah oui ?

\- Quoi ? Tu ne t'en doutais pas, toi ?

\- Non, je t'avoue que … j'ai imaginé que ce serait le corbeau.

\- Oui, j'y ais aussi pensé pendant un moment.

Après quelques secondes de silences, elle reprenait.

\- Et les acteurs jouent tellement bien ! Angélina Jolie est géniale !

Angélina Jolie ? J'avais déjà vu ce nom dans un magasine de Tinkerbell.

\- C'est l'actrice qui joue Maléfique, précisait-elle.

\- Oh. Oui, en effet, elle interprétait son rôle à merveille.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce que tu avais contre la fée Hortense.

Elle grimaçait.

\- C'est l'actrice qui joue Ombrage dans _Harry Potter_. Quelle garce !

J'haussais les épaules.

\- Je n'ai pas suivi cette saga.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Quelle honte !

Je levais les yeux au ciel en entendant tant d'exagération dans sa voix.

\- J'ai tout de même lu le tome 1. Je l'avais acheté pour Henry mais j'ai réalisé qu'il était un peu jeune pour écouter des histoires sur des Chiens à trois têtes, etc. Il n'avait que quatre ans.

\- Roh ! Ça ne fait quand même pas peur ! Et une fois que tu as lu le Un, tu n'as pas été tenté de lire le Deux ?

\- Non. J'ai trouvé que c'était pour les adolescents.

Elle soupirait.

\- J'ai vu les films lorsque j'étais adolescente mais ça n'empêche que j'adore encore regarder !

\- Et tu n'as jamais pensé à lire les livres ?

Je la voyais hésiter. Elle se mordillait la lèvre.

\- Je … En fait, l'un de mes frères avait toute la saga et … j'ai voulu le lire mais … il …

La colère s'insinuait doucement dans mes veines. L'avait-il frappé pour ça ?

\- Il n'était pas physiquement violent.

J'aurais pu en être soulager mais le « physiquement » me dérangeait.

\- Qu'a-t-il fait ?

Devant son silence, je m'empressais de rajouter :

\- Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas de me raconter. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas.

Elle souriait faiblement.

\- C'est rien de très grave. C'est juste que j'avais genre douze ans et que quand un gosse de dix-sept ans et tout ses frères de quatorze, onze et dix ans se foutent de toi parce que tu n'arrives pas à lire … Bah … c'est assez vexant.

Je ressentais un pincement au cœur.

\- Emma …

Je voyais qu'elle était partie loin dans ses souvenirs.

\- Au début, il me l'avait gentiment prêté. Et puis, quand il s'est rendu compte qu'au bout de plusieurs semaines je ne l'avais pas fini, il s'est posé des questions. Et le petit de dix ans m'a demandé si je pouvais lire pour lui et …

Elle déglutissait difficilement.

\- Et voilà.

Je posais une main sur sa cuisse.

\- Je suis tellement désolée pour ça.

Elle secouait la tête.

\- Tu comprends, je ne veux pas qu'Henry vive ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit le martyre de ses camarades. Ça fait partie des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai décidé d'accoucher sous X. C'était une chance sur deux. Soit il devenait comme moi, soit il appartenait à une famille aimante.

J'acquiesçais et elle souriait.

\- Heureusement, il a eu de la chance. Il a trouvé une mère qui l'adore et qui ferait tout pour lui.

Ok, elle voulait vraiment que je me mette à pleurer ou quoi ?

\- Tu

Je me raclais la gorge en réalisant que ma voix était enrouée.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Vraiment. Tu es une mère géniale, Régina. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux.

Je grimaçais.

\- Je suis la Méchante Reine. Je pense que tu aurais pu rêver mieux.

\- Tu rigoles ?, s'exclamait-elle tout en se garant devant ma maison, me surprenant que le chemin ait été si rapide. Tu as été jusqu'à Neverland pour le sauver. Qu'elle femme normale ferait ça ?

Je souriais malgré moi avant de reprendre un air sérieux.

\- Que se serait-il passé si Rumple ne m'avait pas confié sa garde ? S'il n'avait pas su qu'il était ton fils ?

Elle haussait les épaules.

\- Quelle importance ? Etant jeune, je me disais souvent des trucs comme « Et si mes parents m'avaient gardés ? » ou « Et si je ne m'étais pas enfui » pire « Et si les Swan n'avait pas eu d'autres enfants ? » Je m'imaginais toujours des univers parallèles et franchement, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose.

J'acquiesçais tout en sortant de la voiture. Je claquais la porte derrière moi et elle sortait à son tour pour m'accompagner jusqu'à ma porte.

\- Alors, tu as passé une bonne soirée ?, demandait-elle nerveusement alors que je cherchais les clés dans mon sac.

Je souriais de toutes mes dents en relevant la tête vers elle.

\- C'était fantastique. Merci beaucoup, Emma.

\- Cool. Ça veut dire qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ?

Je riais.

\- Evidemment. Quand ferons nous le resto, sinon ?

Elle haussait les sourcils.

\- Et bah, quelle audace, Madame le Maire. Et si je n'ai pas envie de vous emmenez au resto mais faire quelque chose comme … je ne sais pas, moi, un bowling.

Je me rapprochais d'elle, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas bien compris, Shérif Swan. _Je vous invite _au restaurant. À mon tour.

Elle semblait surprise.

\- Ah ouais ?

Je grimaçais.

\- Ah moins que tu ne refuses.

Elle haussait les sourcils en faisant un pas vers moi.

\- Tu rigoles ? J'adorerais !

Trouvant enfin mes clés, je les insérais dans la serrure sans quitter du regard la belle blonde qui se mordillait sensuellement les lèvres.

\- Tu rentres ?, demandais-je d'une voix rauque.

Un sourire étirait ses lèvres alors qu'elle me suivait.

La porte était à peine fermée que je me retrouvais contre le mur du couloir, son corps contre le mien. Nos souffles se mélangeaient et son regard ne quittait pas mes lèvres.

\- Embrasse-moi !

Elle s'exécutait et je retenais un gémissement.

Ses baisers étaient différents de ceux de Daniel. Ils étaient plus passionnés. Moins innocents. Emma Swan _n'était pas_ innocente. Et j'aimais ça. Elle avait son passé, ses démons, ses angoisses et ses problèmes. Aimer Emma Swan n'était pas facile. Il fallait être prudent, intelligent et patient.

Mon amour pour elle n'était pas seulement dû à la magie. Je ne me considérais pas esclave du Véritable Amour. Parce qu'en dehors de cette magie, il y avait des sentiments concrets et raisonnables.

Je désirais Emma Swan plus que j'avais désirais me venger de Blanche-Neige. Et _ça_, ça signifiait beaucoup de choses.

Sans que je ne m'en rende réellement compte, nous étions déjà dans ma chambre. Je la guidais, à reculons, sans jamais décoller mon corps du sien.

J'enlevais mon blazer que je balançais plus loin et elle détachait chaque bouton de ma chemise avec soin. Une fois fait, elle la faisait glisser de mes épaules pour la balancer par terre et laissait son regard vagabonder sur mon corps. Je dégrafais ma jupe, la faisais glisser et embrassait Emma tout en jouant avec l'élastique de sa combi. Cet instant était très important, je ne devais pas aller trop vite ou elle paniquerait. Je devais la mettre à l'aise, en confiance.

\- Tu es sûre que …

Elle me répondait par un large sourire.

\- Oui.

Lentement, je faisais descendre son vêtement jusqu'à sa taille. Mon regard se promenait sur sa peau pâle et fragile. Elle était très belle. Et ses petites cicatrices par-ci par-là n'y changeaient rien.

Je posais mes mains sur son ventre et commençait lentement à caresser sa peau sans jamais la quitter du regard. L'échange était intense.

Un temps indéfinis plus tard, nous étions sur mon lit, en sous-vêtements.

Elle détachait sensuellement mon soutien-gorge et je fermais les yeux sous ses douces caresses.

Cette nuit là, nos magies se mélangeaient et je faisais la promesse de ne jamais l'abandonner. Je m'accrocherais à Emma Swan quoi qu'il en coûte.

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Le lendemain matin, j'étais réveillée par les quelques rayons du soleil qui traversaient mes rideau pour venir me chatouiller le visage.

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux avant de parfaitement pouvoir discerner le corps de la belle blonde à mes côtés.

Elle était tournée de l'autre côté et j'avais sous les yeux, la vision de son dos torturé par son passé.

Je passais ma main sur la longue cicatrice qui partait de sous son omoplate droit jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Elle frissonnait.

\- Hm …

Je souriais et venais me coller à elle.

\- Bien dormie ?

J'entourais sa taille de mes bras et posais ma tête sur son épaule.

\- Et toi ?

Sa voix était basse, murmurée. Henry m'avait souvent dis que sa mère biologique n'était pas du matin. Je trouvais sa amusant, attendrissant, même.

\- Très bien.

\- Cool …

Après plusieurs secondes de silences, alors que je pensais qu'elle s'était rendormie, elle se tournait pour se mettre sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

\- Ce n'était pas juste pour Henry.

Je plissais les yeux mais avant que je ne puisse poser la question, elle précisait.

\- Si je t'avais invité à cette fête, il y a deux ans. Ce n'était pas juste pour Henry. C'était pour toi. Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu restes enfermée, seule, dans ce manoir glauque.

Je me redressais légèrement.

\- Glauque ?

Elle souriait en coin.

\- Vivre seul, _c'est _glauque.

Je secouais la tête.

\- Non … ça fait réfléchir.

Elle fermait les yeux, toujours son petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Peu importe. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois seule. Tu nous avais sauvé et je croyais en ta rédemption. Et je voulais que tout le monde y croie aussi. Malheureusement … mon plan est un peu tombé à l'eau.

Je ravalais un rire amer.

\- Un peu, oui.

Elle rouvrait un œil, puis l'autre.

\- Je suis désolée.

Je me redressais en position assise, tout en attrapant le drap que je gardais sur moi. Je n'étais pas encore totalement à l'aise avec ça.

\- Tu n'es pas responsable. Je comprends parfaitement qu'ils n'aient pas confiance en moi.

\- C'est fini, maintenant. Ils t'ont élus maire.

\- Parce que personne d'autre n'est apte à tenir le poste.

\- Régina …

Je sentais sa main sur mon dos, me caressait lentement, avec douceur.

\- Il y a Henry, Tinkerbell, Kathryn, même Jefferson, Ruby et Mulan … Archie, aussi.

\- Archie ?, répétais-je, surprise.

\- Et ouais ! Il m'a parlé de toi, l'autre jour. Il m'a demandé des nouvelles. Il voulait que tu saches que tu ne devais pas hésiter à te rendre à son cabinet, de temps en temps.

Je grimaçais.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de me confesser à un Cricket !

Elle riait. Mais ça ne durait pas longtemps. Quand je tournais la tête vers elle, elle fronçait les sourcils avec un air très sérieux.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec lui une fois par semaine.

J'étais très surprise par cette révélation.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Hm hm. J'aimerais qu'au retour de mes parents et d'Henry, j'arrive à gérer mon problème.

Inutile de lui demander des précisions sur son problème. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute de sa difficulté à s'ouvrir à eux.

\- Et alors, ça avance ?

Elle se redressait à son tour et il me fallait plusieurs secondes avant de détacher les yeux de sa poitrine.

\- Je crois, oui. Du moins, c'est l'avis d'Archie et Mulan. Et Ruby aussi, je crois. Mais elle ne m'en parle pas vraiment.

J'acquiesçais puis, je souriais sincèrement.

\- Tu aimes les pancakes ?

Ses yeux devenaient étincelants et ses lèvres tremblaient presque.

\- Tu veux faire des pancakes ?

Je l'embrassais.

\- Je vais à la douche et je les prépare aussitôt après. Ça t'intéresse ?

\- Tu rigoles ? _J'adore _les pancakes !

Je riais, amusée par sa réaction identique à celle d'Henry.

Puis, alors que je me levais, elle m'attrapait le poignet.

\- Il y a moi, aussi.

Je souriais de toutes mes dents. Je vivais quelque chose de tout simplement magique.

* * *

_Voilà Voilà ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? Je vous dis - peut-être - à la semaine prochaine ;)_

_Merci encore à vous :D_


	15. Des Confessions

_Hello ! :D_

_Oui, je sais, j'ai encore **beaucoup **de retard; mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre. Manque d'inspiration :(_

_En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tout vos Reviews, Fav', follows, etc. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre que je trouve un peu mou :/_

_Bon, comme d'hab : Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, mes adorables lecteurs :D_

* * *

_Des Confessions _pour _**Emma Swan**_

Une fois sortie de la douche, je rejoignais Régina dans la cuisine, guidée par l'agréable odeur du petit déjeuner.

\- Va t'en tout de suite ! l'entendais-je murmurer fermement.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je suis bien ici.

Je souriais en entrant dans la cuisine et faisais un signe de tête à Tinkerbell.

\- Salut !

Comme à chaque fois que la fée s'introduisait dans la conversation, Régina semblait mal à l'aise et son amie en profitait pleinement

\- Salut, Shérif ! Comment ça va en ce merveilleux jeudi matin ?

J'haussais les épaules en m'installant à table, à côté d'elle alors que Régina était derrière la cuisinière.

\- Bien mieux que d'habitude.

\- Ah ouais ?

Son ton était malicieux et Régina se retournait pour lui jeter un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur la cuisson.

Je préférais ne pas répondre et je jetais un coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée au mur.

\- Houlà ! Je vais être à la bourre.

Régina ravalait un rire.

\- Est-ce vraiment surprenant ?

Je souriais.

\- Si ma bosse me passe un savon, je te dénonce.

Elle secouait la tête, amusée, et se tournait pour poser sur la table, une assiette de pancakes. Je me léchais les lèvres sans aucune classe mais peu importait, je n'en avais pas mangé depuis que mes parents étaient partis en vacances.

\- Bon, s'exclamait Tink, Je vous laisse prendre votre petit-déjeuner. Je dois aller au … comment on dit, déjà ? Au taf ?

J'acquiesçais.

\- Et d'ailleurs, en parlant de mot, Tink … J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer …

Elle me dévisageait de ses petits yeux et derrière elle, Régina secouait la tête pour me déconseiller de parler. Avec un sourire en coin, je reportais mon attention sur la blonde.

\- « Naze » ne signifie pas « Cool ».

\- Ah bon ? Ça veut dire quoi, alors ?

Je grimaçais.

\- Euh … c'est un peu l'inverse, en fait.

Elle paraissait outrée par la nouvelle.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Non, voyons, Tink, tu sais bien qu'Emma aime te taquiner, elle plaisante !

Régina l'attrapait par le bras et la guidait vers l'extérieur de la cuisine.

\- Maintenant, il est temps pour toi d'aller travailler. Tu as été pistonnée, tu dois donc faire tes preuves. Allez, à ce soir !

Je trouvais amusant de comparer Tink à un enfant et Régina à sa mère.

J'entendais la porte d'entrée claquer et quelques secondes plus tard, la belle brune revenait dans la cuisine avec un air las sur le visage.

\- Elle ne s'en remettrait pas d'apprendre que tu as trouvé sa soirée ennuyante.

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé sa soirée ennuyante. J'ai trouvé _l'ambiance _de la soirée carrément chiante. Sans dec, c'était quoi tous ces slow ? Un rapport avec le fait que les invités n'étaient que des célibataires ?

Elle s'installait face à moi et se servait du café sans me répondre.

\- Oh, je vois. Tu ne veux pas trahir ton amie alors tu préfères ne rien dire.

\- Ton chocolat est sur le plan de travail.

J'arquais un sourcil – oui, j'avais appris à le faire depuis cette fameuse nuit qui avait amené un tas de quiproquo.

Elle ne semblait pas du tout se préoccuper de mes questions et, après un soupir, je me levais pour aller chercher ma tasse. Je me tournais vers elle, surprise.

\- Tu as mis de la cannelle ?

\- Hm hm.

\- Tu en avais ?

\- Henry les boit aussi comme ça.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

Je prenais dans mes mains la boisson chaude et me rasseyais face à elle. Tout en mangeant des pancakes, je la regardais lire le journal et je trouvais ça très amusant.

\- Tu lis vraiment ces conneries écrites par Sydney ?

\- Langage, Swan.

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Sérieusement.

\- Ok … Et … qu'est-ce que ça raconte ?

Elle relevait les yeux vers moi en soupirant.

\- Que des jeunes ont encore tenté de vandaliser la boutique de Gold. Quand est-ce que Mulan et toi comptez prendre cette histoire au sérieux ?

J'haussais négligemment les épaules.

\- Churement quand

\- Ne parles pas la bouche pleine, me coupait-elle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, exaspérée et je mâchais énergiquement mon morceau de pancakes sous son regard médusé.

\- Sûrement quand ils y arriveront. Ils ont beau essayer ils n'arriveront jamais à entrer. Tu crois que Gold serait parti sans ensorceler sa boutique ?

Elle hochait la tête et reprenait sa lecture. Après plusieurs minutes – une fois qu'il ne restait plus rien dans l'assiette – je fronçais les sourcils.

\- C'est bizarre, j'étais certaine que tu avais besoin de lunettes pour lire.

Elle relevait les yeux vers moi.

\- Je les laisse au bureau.

\- Ah, c'est pas bon pour tes yeux, ça !

Elle reposait le journal en soupirant.

\- Tu as fini ? On peut aller travailler maintenant ?

\- Quoi ? Tu m'attendais ? J'ai la voiture des Boyd, tu te souviens ?

Je devinais à son expression qu'elle avait oublié.

\- D'ailleurs, comment ont-ils fait pour acheter cette voiture ?

\- Sean est un prince, semble-t-il.

\- Son père ne l'a pas déshérité ?

\- Si. Mais il faut croire que ça n'a eu aucun effet sur son compte bancaire.

\- Oh.

Elle semblait en pleine réflexion.

\- Bon …, m'exclamais-je pour la faire sortir de ses pensées.

Elle relevait les yeux vers moi.

\- Et bien alors c'est toi qui me déposes et non l'inverse.

Elle se redressait et débarrassait rapidement la table.

\- Tu es prête à partir ?

\- Hm.

Elle me détaillait de la tête aux pieds. Elle m'avait autorisée à me servir dans son armoire. Je lui avais donc pris un jean noir serré - que j'avais été étonnée de voir parmi les vêtements très classe de Régina – et une chemise à carreaux rouges.

\- Le pantalon est à Kathryn et la chemise à Tink.

J'haussais les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi elles ont des fringues dans ton armoire ?, demandais-je d'une voix plus sèche que je l'aurais voulu.

Elle souriait, apparemment satisfaite que ça me dérange.

\- Elles les ont sans doute oubliés la dernière fois.

\- Tu veux dire que parmi le nombre de pièces exorbitant qu'il semble y avoir dans cette maison, il n'y a pas de chambres d'amis ?

Son sourire ne faisait que s'agrandir.

\- J'ai mis ces vêtements dans mon armoire sans me rendre compte que c'était à elles. Elles ont leurs chambres attribuées quand elles viennent passer la nuit ici.

J'étais vraiment soulagée par cette nouvelle et c'était avec un sourire narquois qu'elle attrapait les clés et me faisait signe de sortir.

Une fois dans la voiture, je me raclais la gorge.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas que je suis jalouse, hein !

Elle ravalait un rire moqueur.

\- Bien sûr que non.

Je roulais des yeux.

\- C'est juste que je trouvais cette histoire étrange. Tu fais ce que tu veux avec tes amies !

Elle tournait brusquement la tête vers moi, tous sourires effacés.

\- Tout ce que je veux ?, répétait-elle froidement.

Comprenant mon erreur, je soufflais.

\- Oui, enfin non. Enfin … je ne sais pas, moi !

Du coin de l'œil, je la voyais froncer les sourcils.

\- Tu veux une relation libre ?

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Enfin … Tu voudrais, toi ?

J'espérais que mon inquiétude ne s'était pas trop entendue dans ma dernière phrase. Honnêtement, je ne supporterais pas de devoir partager Régina avec qui que ce soit.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non !

Je soupirais de soulagement.

\- Seigneur ! Tu m'as fais peur !

Je la voyais sourire.

\- Alors, tu es jalouse, hein ?

\- N'importe quoi ! _Pas du tout_ !

\- Ça pourrait être vexant, là.

\- Quoi ? Mais, je … Nan ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que … je ne suis pas chiante, ok ? Je ne suis pas du genre à fouiner dans ton portable ou écouter au porte. Je ne vais pas te faire suivre par un détective !

Après une _longue _minute de silence, je tournais rapidement la tête vers elle pour la voir se mordre la lèvre d'un air coupable. Je reportais mon attention sur la route, affolée.

\- Tu es ce genre là, toi ?

\- Non.

\- Régina ?

\- Non !

\- Ah, tant mieux.

Et le silence gênant qui suivait n'avait rien pour me rassurer.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Emma !

\- Non mais tu es quand même une maniaque du contrôle alors …

Elle soupirait.

\- C'est juste que … Je ne veux pas que notre passé soit gênant.

\- Quoi ?! Tu as déjà fait ça avec un de tes ex ?

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, Emma. Tu sais pertinemment qu'à part Graham et Da

\- Chut !, la coupais-je. Je ne veux vraiment pas entendre parler de tes ex, finalement.

\- Bien, comme tu veux. Mais pour en revenir à ce que je disais, je voulais parler de notre passé commun.

Je fronçais les sourcils, réfléchissant à ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire.

\- Quand je t'ai fait suivre par Sydney …

\- Oh ! Ça ? Pff … Tu parles, c'est déjà oublié ! Heureusement que je ne suis pas aussi rancunière que toi.

J'avais à peine fini ma phrase que je le regrettais.

\- Je suis rancunière ?

\- Hum …

\- Oh. Tu dis ça parce que j'ai voulu tuer ta mère pendant des années allant même jusqu'à l'emprisonner, elle et tout son peuple, dans un nouveau monde ?

\- Je suis désolée.

Elle secouait la tête et j'étais déçue de voir que nous étions déjà rendus à la Mairie.

\- Je te dépose ici ?

\- Non non, files jusqu'à la plage, j'aimerais bronzer, répondait-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Je roulais des yeux en m'arrêtant devant le grand bâtiment blanc.

\- Bon bah … à … Bientôt ?

Elle souriait en ouvrant la porte.

\- À ce midi.

\- Ce midi ? Où ?

Elle embrassait ma joue et sortait sans me répondre.

\- Ok …

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, j'arrivais au poste sous le regard amusé de Mulan.

\- Au vu de ton large sourire, je suppose que ta soirée s'est bien passée.

Je faisais un clin d'œil tout en m'installant derrière mon bureau.

\- C'était super. Bon, j'avoue, j'ai un peu paniqué quand elle a déclaré ne pas du tout vouloir regarder de film de super héros.

Elle grimaçait.

\- Tu as fait quoi, alors ?

\- Je l'ai emmenée voir _Maléfique_.

Elle haussait les sourcils, surprise.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Hm hm. Et elle a autant adoré que moi.

\- Ah oui ?

\- C'était génial ce film ! Je le regarderais avec toi, un jour !

\- Pourquoi ?

Je ravalais un rire.

\- Tu vas adorer, c'est sûr.

Elle semblait sceptique et elle avait sans doute raison.

\- Au fait, Ruby arrive.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle a appelé, elle arrive.

J'avais juste le temps de froncer les sourcils que la grande brune aux mèches rouges arrivait avec un large sourire.

\- Alors, Em' ? On s'est bien amusé, cette nuit ?

Je la fusillais du regard.

\- On a juste été voir un film.

\- Bien sûr. Ça explique la marque violette sur ton cou.

J'écarquillais les yeux en resserrant le col de ma chemise. J'avais oublié ce détail …

\- Euh … Oui. Bah … Oui.

Elles haussaient les sourcils, amusées.

\- C'était comment ?, demandait Ruby en venant s'asseoir sur mon bureau.

Je repensais à ma nuit avec un doux sourire.

\- Ok … On dirait ta mère.

Je la fusillais du regard.

\- Je ne suis pas comme elle ! C'était … sensuel.

\- Alors Mills gère au lit ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré. Un instant, j'avais oublié à qui je m'adressais.

\- Je ne parlerais pas de ça avec toi.

\- Ta mère m'a raconté sa première fois avec ton père.

\- Berk ! Tais-toi ! C'est dégoûtant !

Elle riait, amusée mais reprenait très vite un visage sérieux.

\- Alors ?

Elle haussait les sourcils, comme si j'étais sensée comprendre ce qu'elle me demandait.

\- Quoi ?

Elle roulait des yeux, apparemment agacée par mon manque de compréhension.

\- Alors, contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne veux pas de détails sexuels mais plutôt que tu répondes à toutes les questions basiques comme ... Tu es partie tôt dans la nuit ou tu es restée jusqu'au petit matin ? Elle semblait regrettée ou elle était aussi épanouie que toi ? Et surtout … _LA_ question : Pour une nuit ou pour la vie ?

J'écarquillais les yeux.

\- Euh … Je … Je suis restée jusqu'au matin. Elle m'a préparé le petit-déjeuner et je l'ai déposée à la Mairie. Je ne crois pas qu'elle regrette … J'espère que non, en tout cas. Quant à la dernière question … Hum … Je ne dirais pas juste pour une nuit, mais de là à m'imaginer faire ma vie avec elle … Je veux dire, ça ne fait même pas une semaine qu'on flirte.

Elle acquiesçait, fascinée, et je voyais que Mulan semblait elle aussi absorbée par mes paroles.

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je …

Je sentais mes joues se chauffer.

\- Je n'aime pas vous en parler …

Elles échangeaient un regard, puis Mulan s'approchait pour poser une main sur mon épaule.

\- Tu peux nous dire ce qu'il ne va pas, Emma.

\- Quoi ? Tout va bien ! Je suis heureuse !

\- Je veux bien le croire, ajoutait Ruby. Mais je ne sais pas … on dirait que tu es préoccupée.

Je soupirais en m'enfouissant dans mon siège.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'elle tient les commandes. Je veux dire … J'ai toujours peur de faire quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas et … comment dire ? Tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas osé lui dire « À tout à l'heure » ou « À ce midi » parce que je ne savais pas si elle voulait me voir et … Elle, elle n'a pas hésité. Et ça m'énerve !

\- Tu as peur de la contrarier, c'est normal, tentait de me rassurer Ruby.

Je relevais les yeux vers elle.

\- Alors elle, elle s'en fiche ?

\- Mais non, Emma, répondait Mulan en s'asseyait à son tour sur mon bureau. C'est juste qu'elle a l'habitude d'avoir le contrôle.

\- Ce sera toujours comme ça ?

\- À toi de ne pas te laisser faire, chérie !

Je fusillais Ruby du regard.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! J'aurais l'air de quoi moi si elle n'apprécie pas du tout et qu'elle me plante ?

Encore une fois, elles échangeaient un regard entendu avant que la serveuse du Granny's réponde avec un sourire en coin.

\- Crois-moi, elle ne te laissera pas tomber.

\- Comment en être si sûre ? On est ensemble depuis … En fait, je n'étais même pas sûre qu'on forme un couple jusqu'à ce qu'on parle de relation libre ou non, i peine une demi-heure.

\- Quoi ? Vous avez déjà parlé de ça ? Mais ça ne fait même pas une semaine que vous vous êtes embrassées.

\- Rub' ! Vu la nuit qu'on a passée …

Mulan levait les yeux au ciel alors que Ruby affichait un large sourire.

\- Bah alors, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas en parler !

\- Et je ne le veux pas ! C'est juste que … bah ... Enfin …

Je soupirais.

\- Laissez tomber. Je pensais qu'il valait mieux en parler à vous qu'à mon psy mais apparemment, c'est une mauvaise idée.

\- Tu en parles à Archie ?!, s'étonnait Ruby.

Je secouais la tête.

\- Je le vois cet après-midi. Il ne sait rien sur Régina et moi. Je ne lui parle jamais d'elle.

\- Tu ne lui as même pas dit que vous tentiez d'être amies ?, demandait Mulan.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas prononcé son prénom une seule fois lors de nos rendez-vous. Lorsque je parlais d'Henry, je disais « sa mère », et en parlant de mon boulot, je disais « Madame le Maire »

Elles fronçaient les sourcils et c'était Mulan qui posait la question.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je soupirais.

\- Je ne sais pas … J'ai peur que … J'ai peur qu'en parlant trop de nous, ça prenne d'autres proportions.

\- Em' … Vous ne pourrez pas entretenir une relation cachée éternellement.

Je fermais les yeux en soufflant.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème …

\- C'est quoi alors ?

Je secouais la tête en rouvrant les yeux et je me redressais.

\- Rien, laissez tomber ! On n'a toujours pas de boulot ?, changeais-je de sujet.

Elles me regardaient avec hésitation, compassion, et interrogation. Mais Mulan répondait à ma question et elles n'abordaient plus le sujet de la matinée.

J'aurais pu leur dire ce que je ressentais. Mais je ne le comprenais pas moi-même alors comment leur expliquer ? Comment leur faire comprendre que Régina me faisait me sentir différente, presque étrangère ? Elles ne pouvaient pas comprendre que j'affectionnais cette relation autant qu'elle me faisait peur. J'avais peur de m'accrocher, peur d'être blessée. Je commençais tout juste à me sentir bien avec mes parents alors pourquoi ajouter plus de problèmes ? J'aurais pu être patiente, attendre d'être plus stable émotionnellement pour aller plus loin avec Régina. Mais en même temps, je n'avais pas envie de gâcher ça.

Tout était beaucoup trop compliqué.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Mulan était partie faire sa ronde, me laissant seule avec une Ruby, assise sur le bureau de l'asiatique, un air rêveur sur le visage.

\- Rub ... Ça va ?

\- Hm.

J'haussais les sourcils et elle lâchait un long soupir.

\- C'est stupide, hein ?

J'étais un peu perdue, là. Et puis, je me rappelais que les rares fois où mon amie utilisait un ton si sérieux étaient lorsqu'il était question de Belle, en général, en tout cas.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien ...

Elle se pinçait les lèvres.

\- Lorsque j'ai bouffé Peter, j'étais sûre que je ne pourrais plus jamais aimer. Je m'en sentais indigne. Et puis ... Régina a lancé cette malédiction et ... Je ne sais pas si je devrais la remercier parce que grâce à elle j'ai fait la rencontre de Belle ou bien si je devrais la haïr pour cet amour à sens unique.

\- Peut-être que

\- Non, me coupait-elle. Elle aime Rumple.

\- Regina est sensée aimer Robin.

Elle tournait la tête vers moi, un sourire en coin remplaçant sa moue dubitative.

\- Et ? Je pensais que elle et toi c'était juste … un petit flirt ?

Je la fusillais du regard.

\- Si elle aimait Robin, elle ne flirterait pas avec moi.

Je me crispais soudainement, la panique m'envahissant doucement.

\- Et si … Et … Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle ferait ça pour l'oublier ?

Elle se redressait brutalement.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux rire ?! Elle se fiche complètement de lui.

\- C'est son véritable amour …

Elle ravalait un rire moqueur et je plissais les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai ?

\- Il est avec Marianne, c'est elle son Véritable Amour. Régina, c'était juste … pour passer à autre chose.

\- Je pense que Régina aimait Robin.

Elle haussait les épaules.

\- Peut-être.

\- Non, c'est sûr. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'en voulait tellement.

\- Ou alors elle t'en voulait parce que tu étais avec Hook et non avec elle ?

Je relevais les yeux vers elle.

\- Quoi ?

Ma voix tremblait de façon désagréable.

\- Non … Elle n'a jamais envisagé qu'elle et moi puissions être ce qu'on est aujourd'hui.

Elle haussait les sourcils avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Pas même quand tu lui as sauté dessus et que tu t'es déshabillée sur elle ?

Je roulais des yeux, le rouge aux joues.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû te raconter ça !

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait.

\- C'est vrai. _Belle _n'aurait jamais dû te raconter ça.

Elle souriait d'autant plus et je me redressais pour aller m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Tu as déjà lu l'histoire de la Belle et la Bête, Ruby ?

Elle arquait moqueusement un sourcil.

\- Et as-tu déjà vu l'anime ? Parce qu'honnêtement, la Bête ressemble beaucoup plus à un loup qu'à un Ténébreux.

Elle écarquillait les yeux.

\- Emma ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Rumple est la Bête !

\- Et il est aussi un lutin, un ténébreux et un crocodile !

Je voyais ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes et je ne comprenais pas cette réaction.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ?

Je secouais négativement la tête, mal à l'aise.

\- Cette Magie, le Véritable Amour, c'est fort, puissant et surtout très rare ! Belle connaît ça avec Rumple.

\- Alors pourquoi est-il toujours le ténébreux ? Je croyais que cette malédiction s'arrêtait après un baiser du Véritable Amour.

Elle s'éloignait de moi et enfouissait son visage dans ses mains.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me dises ça !

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

Elle relevait la tête vers moi et je remarquais des larmes dans ses yeux foncés.

\- Tu sais pourquoi ! Avoir de faux espoirs, ça l'une des plus grandes souffrances !

Je m'approchais lentement d'elle, attrapant ses fins poignets délicatement.

\- Excuses-moi, Ruby. Je ne voulais pas te blesser …

Elle tournait la tête pour ne pas paraître faible mais c'était déjà bien trop tard.

J'avais toujours connu Ruby Lucas comme drôle, extravertie, joyeuse, séductrice … Aujourd'hui, je découvrais Scarlett, la sensible, la fragile, la douce. La meilleure amie de ma mère.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Hm.

\- Oui ?

\- Hm.

Je soufflais, agacée.

\- Ça veut dire quoi « Hm » ?!

Elle tournait de nouveau la tête vers moi.

\- Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Mais ne m'en reparles plus, s'il te plait.

J'hochais la tête.

\- Promis.

Nous échangions un sourire et j'avais l'impression d'être bien plus proche d'elle que quelques minutes plus tôt.

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

À l'heure du déjeuner, Ruby m'ayant quitté pour retourner au Granny's, je me retrouvais seule dans le commissariat, feuilletant quelques papiers.

Un sourire étirait mes lèvres lorsque j'entendais ses tallons claquer sur le parquet du couloir. Je relevais la tête en même temps qu'elle entrait dans mon bureau avec un fin sourire.

Le matin même, je n'avais pas fait attention à sa tenue mais désormais, je pouvais constater que cette robe grise très professionnelle lui allait comme un gant.

\- Shérif Swan !

\- Madame le Maire ! Quel plaisir.

Elle s'approchait encore et je me levais pour lui faire face.

\- Tu es seule ?

\- Mulan est en ville, apparemment le père de Belle a eu un problème de plomberie ou je ne sais quoi.

Elle arquait un sourcil et je répondais à ses interrogations muettes.

\- Ouais, il n'y a pas de plombier, c'est nous qu'on appelle. Et Mulan semble être callée alors … C'est cool.

\- Hm hm. Ton adjointe en sait bien plus que toi, non ?

\- Hey ! C'est faux ! Elle ne sait pas entrer par effraction !

Elle haussait les sourcils.

\- Et je dois te féliciter pour ça ?

\- Tout à fait !

Sourire en coin, elle venait poser ses mains autour de ma taille avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

Je fermais les yeux, perdu par ce baiser si doux et je ne les rouvrais que plusieurs secondes après que nos lèvres ne soient plus en contact.

\- Réserves ton mardi soir, murmurait-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle me lançait un faux regard noir, sachant parfaitement que je savais de quoi elle parlait.

\- Notre deuxième rendez-vous.

Mes lèvres s'étiraient en large sourire sans que je le veuille.

\- J'ai hâte.

\- Je sais.

Je plissais les yeux, pas du tout séduite par cette réponse.

\- Toi aussi, tu as hâte. Dis-le !

Elle ne répondait pas et m'embrassait encore. Je me reculais après quelques secondes.

\- Pourquoi mardi ?

Elle soufflait, apparemment agacée que je pose la question.

\- Tu dois savoir que les habitants de cette ville sont extrêmement romantiques et il est de plus en plus difficile de trouver des places en restaurant.

Je riais sous son regard noir.

\- Je me serais contentée de dîner chez toi, tu sais ?

Elle baissait les yeux.

\- Hier soir ... C'était parfait ...

Elle relevait la tête, apparemment gênée.

\- Parce que tu as choisi un film très émouvant, que ta tenue était exactement ce qu'il te fallait, que tu m'as raccompagnée chez moi et que cette nuit tu as été ...

Elle rougissait furieusement mais je savais que ce n'était pas le moment de la taquiner.

\- Tu étais à l'aise et parfaite et ...

Je l'embrassais tendrement avant de me reculer pour ancrer son regard au mien.

\- Je ne voulais pas te mettre la pression.

\- C'est pourtant chose faite.

J'encerclais son visage de mes mains et ne la quittais pas des yeux.

\- J'ai eu un rancart avec un singe volant, tu penses sérieusement pouvoir faire pire que ça ?

Elle ravalait un rire moqueur et m'embrassait à son tour.

\- Non, en effet.

Nous échangions un sourire et décidions d'un commun accord de retrouver nos amies au Granny's pour le déjeuner.

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Une demi-heure que je parlais à Archie et je sentais qu'il semblait de plus en plus curieux. Il ne posait aucune question, bien sûr. Mais son regard paraissait bien plus intrigué qu'avant.

\- … Je veux dire, bien sûr que j'adore Neal ! Ce gamin est adorable. Et … c'est vrai qu'il est étrange de voir une si petite chose portait le même nom que le père d'Henry mais … Je pense que j'ai fait mon deuil de Neal.

Après plusieurs secondes où il avait doucement reposer son calepin sur la table basse pour pouvoir me regarder droit dans les yeux, je me triturais les mains, nerveuse.

\- Vous ne croyez pas ?

Il répondait par un son à peine audible. Un souffle inquiet ou perdu, je ne savais pas trop.

\- Docteur Hopper ? Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il est utile que je continue de prendre rendez-vous ? Parce qu'à la base, c'est pour ça que je suis venue vous voir. Pour faire mon deuil. Et aussi pour mes problèmes vis-à-vis de ma relation avec mes parents. Mais je pense que c'est réglé, ça. Hier, j'ai fait que d'envoyer des textos à ma mère ! C'est un progrès, non ? Ça veut dire que j'arrive enfin à aimer. Et en plus, je dis tous les jours à Henry que je l'aime.

Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes, réfléchissant à quoi dire étant donné que le cricket ne semblait pas encore tout à fait satisfait puisqu'il me fixait toujours avec cette intensité particulière qui me donnait des frissons.

\- Vous savez que Storybrooke est vraiment une ville sans action ?

Je ravalais un rire.

\- Enfin, quand il n'y a pas de méchants qui menacent la ville, bien sûr. Je n'ai toujours presque pas de boulot. Je m'ennuie à mourir.

Les yeux dans le vague, les prochains mots sortaient tout seuls, sans aucune logique, sans aucun rapport avec mes paroles précédentes. Juste comme si mon corps parlait pour moi.

\- J'ai couché avec elle.

Il poussait un long soupir en s'enfonçant dans son siège comme s'il attendait cette phrase depuis des mois.

\- Ça veut dire que je ferais mieux de continuer à venir vous voir fréquemment, hein ?

L'ombre d'un sourire apparaissait sur son visage reflétant la bonté. J'étais prête à parier qu'il savait pertinemment que derrière le _elle _que j'avais utilisé se cacher le doux prénom de Régina.

\- Puis-je m'adresser à vous en tant qu'ami ?

J'étais plus que surprise par cette question.

\- Je ne demande que ça !

Il se redressait alors, et semblait hésiter sur la meilleure façon de formuler ses pensées.

\- Je pense que vous désirez m'en parler parce que vous vous sentez coupable.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous culpabilisez de fréquenter quelqu'un d'autre que votre ex-compagnon.

Je grimaçais, désolée de devoir le contredire.

\- J'étais bien lorsque je voyais Killian.

\- Est-ce comparable ?

La question me prenait au dépourvue. Sans réfléchir, j'aurais répondu que non. Mais après, il m'aurait probablement demandé de me justifier et ça devenait alors beaucoup plus compliqué.

\- Après avoir passé cet intime moment avec elle, vous avez eu l'impression de le trahir.

\- Je suis heureuse.

\- Vous devriez l'être. Ecoutez, Emma, Régina est une femme fragile contrairement à ce que montrent les apparences. Elle a perdu beaucoup de personnes qui comptaient pour elle, alors pour votre bien à toutes les deux, il serait en effet peut-être plus prudent que nous continuions à nous voir régulièrement. Parce que je ne pense pas que vous ayez totalement fait le deuil de votre vie passée.

Je ne répondais pas, tout d'un coup bien moins enthousiaste.

Il reprenait son calepin et son visage redevenait neutre. Mais toujours bienveillant quand même.

\- On n'a pas juste couché ensemble. Je crois ... Je crois qu'on est en couple.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- On a déjà parlé de relation libre et tout ça. Alors que ... Je ne sais pas, on se voit depuis seulement quelques jours. Et on se connaît depuis des années ! Et aux dernières nouvelles, elle me détestait. Je suis heureuse que ce ne soit plus le cas, hein ! Juste ... J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi soudainement elle préfère me voir dans son lit plutôt que dans une tombe.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, je plissais les yeux.

\- Et mon coeur est partagé. Il y a mes parents, Neal - les deux. Mais il y a aussi Régina. Je sais que je l'apprécie beaucoup. Et je ne veux vraiment pas faire souffrir mes parents, mais je ne veux pas arrêter ce qu'on a commencé.

J'hésitais quelques secondes à poursuivre mais je réalisais après tout qu'Archie était sans nul doute possible la personne en qui je pouvais le plus avoir confiance pour ne pas me juger.

\- Je sais que je les fais tous souffrir. Parce que je n'arrive pas à leur dire ce que je ressens pour eux. Et avec Régina, je ne ressens pas le besoin de le faire. Elle prend les devants et ça me rassure autant que ça m'énerve. Cette nuit,

Je rougissais légèrement à l'idée de lui parler de ça.

\- Cette nuit, on était hésitantes. Ce n'était pas ma première fois avec une femme mais ... Regina m'a fait me sentir comme si c'était le cas. C'était à la fois excitant et gênant. Elle prend soin de moi en restant elle. Elle utilise le sarcasme et ne veut pas me montrer lorsqu'elle est gênée ou énervée.

Je souriais légèrement.

\- Ce midi, on a mangé au Granny's avec Mulan et Tinkerbell. Et son amie s'est décidée à raconter plein d'anecdotes amusantes sur elle. Et ... Regina était très mal à l'aise, je le voyais malgré le ton léger qu'elle utilisait pour répondre aux attaques de Tink.

\- Et comment vous sentiez vous ?

Je perdais petit à petit mon sourire afin de mieux réfléchir à la question.

J'avais aimé ce repas, cette ambiance. Savoir que Regina s'était une fois endormie alors qu'elle était en conférence téléphonique avec je ne savais quel homme politique - était pour moi jubilatoire. Parce que je pourrais la taquiner sur ça, parce qu'elle n'était pas parfaite et que j'appréciais même ses défauts.

\- Je me suis sentie comme avec Neal. En couple et heureuse de l'être. Même si on se cache pour ne pas avoir plus de problèmes pour le moment. Regina me rend heureuse et ça m'effraie énormément.

Il hochait la tête, écrivait une dernière note sur son calepin et le reposait avec un fin sourire.

\- Je pense qu'on en a fini pour aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçais.

\- Merci, Archie.

Il souriait et me laissait sortir.

Je me sentais plus légère d'avoir parlé de mes craintes à quelqu'un.

Ce n'était qu'une fois de retour chez moi que je réalisais qu'Archie n'avait paru ni choqué, ni dégoûté. En fait, c'était comme s'il le savait depuis très longtemps et qu'il était ravi que ça se passe enfin. _Etrange._

* * *

_Voilà Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;)_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir, d'autant plus que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à écrire et vos avis m'importent beaucoup :)_

_Merci de me suivre après ces quinze chapitres :D_


	16. Le Début du Bonheur

_Salut tout le monde :D_

_Comme d'habitude, je tenais à m'excuser pour mon retard. Malheureusement, j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire et c'est très dur de publier un chapitre par semaine, je ne vous promets donc pas que le prochain arrivera la semaine prochaine :/_

_Bon, sinon, merci beaucoup à vous pour vos Reviews, Follows, Favs etc, ça me fait énormément plaisir :D_

_Voici donc le Chapitre 16, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que je ne vous aurais pas fait attendre trop longtemps pour rien :)_

_Agréable lectures, adorables lecteurs ;)_

* * *

_**Le début du Bonheur **_pour _Régina Mills_

Les jours passaient à une vitesse bien affolante. Je n'avais pas vu Emma à beaucoup d'occasion. Elle avait passé le week-end avec Mulan alors que j'avais passé le mien à réconforter Tink. Killian et Ariel étaient désormais officiellement ensemble. Puis qu'après tout, il fallait se faire une raison, désormais Eric ne reviendrait pas. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'il était parti et ne pouvant pas quitter la ville, il devait sans doute se trouver dans un coin reculé, fuyant sa dulcinée. Ou il était mort. Dans les deux cas, Jones semblait vouloir réconforter la sirène au plus grand malheur de Tink.

Ça n'avait pas empêché qu'Emma et moi échangions continuellement des messages. Je me surprenais à attendre impatiemment que mon portable ne vibre tous les jours.

En ce beau lundi matin ensoleillé, Tink et moi buvions notre café sur la balancelle de mon jardin.

\- Il te reste six jours.

Je détournais mes yeux jusqu'alors posés sur mon pommier pour les porter sur mon amie, le nez dans sa tasse, ne semblant pas réaliser que sa phrase manquait de précision.

\- Pardon ?

Elle relevait la tête vers moi, un petit sourire sur son visage triste depuis quelques temps.

\- Il te reste six jours pour convaincre Emma que votre histoire n'est pas un simple flirt. Ses parents rentrent dimanche et si elle ne croit pas à un avenir pour votre relation, tu peux être sûre qu'elle se concentra bien plus sur eux que sur toi.

J'acquiesçais, elle avait tout à fait raison.

\- Je ne veux pas la faire fuir.

\- Je ne te dis pas de lui dire que vous êtes unis par une grande magie. Je te conseille juste de la rendre dingue de toi.

\- Et comment je suis sensée faire ?

Elle secouait la tête en forçant un rire moqueur

\- Comme si tu ne savais pas jouer de ton charme …

Je souriais légèrement. Il était vrai que j'aimais utiliser la séduction pour obtenir ce que je désirais.

\- J'aurais l'impression de la manipuler.

\- Tu n'as jamais dragué personne, ou quoi ?

Je la fusillais du regard.

\- C'est différent !

\- Pas du tout !

\- Je veux qu'Emma m'aime pour ce que je suis.

Elle levait les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré avant de boire la dernière gorgée de son café.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait de Régina Mills ?

Je serrais ma tasse plus fortement dans mes mains et laissais mon regard vagabonder sur mon jardin fleuri en ce mi-printemps que nous étions.

Moi-même, je ne me reconnaissais pas. Je n'aimais pas la façon dont je changeais, dont je devenais dépendante d'elle.

Tink posait une main sur ma cuisse et encrait son regard au mien.

\- Tu penses qu'elle refuserait d'aller plus loin si elle se rendait compte que tu n'as pas un cœur très pur ? Parce que je suis presque certaine qu'elle le sait déjà.

Je soupirais et détournais une nouvelle fois les yeux.

\- Je suis emplie de noirceur. Je peux ressombrer dans les ténèbres d'un moment à l'autre.

Elle haussait les épaules.

\- Elle aussi.

\- Elle ne tombera jamais du mauvais côté !, répliquais-je catégoriquement.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu es bien placée pour savoir que n'importe qui peut devenir mauvais. Même les meilleurs d'entre nous.

Je ne savais quoi répondre et heureusement, la sonnerie de mon téléphone clôturait définitivement la conversation.

Je regardais le nom d'Emma s'affichait sur mon écran et je répondais avec un fin sourire.

_\- Dis-moi que tu ne me vireras pas !_

Je fronçais les sourcils, étonnée par le ton paniqué de sa voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

_\- Euh ..._

Je soufflais, agacée.

\- Emma !

_\- Hum ... J'ai ... Il se peut que j'ai malencontreusement tuer le chien d'un banquier... Il veut porter plainte ... Et comme tu es mon employeur ... _

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Comment as-tu pu tuer son chien ?

Tink relevait la tête avec un regard interrogateur.

_\- Bah ... J'étais en voiture et je ne l'ai pas vu ..._

\- Rassures-moi, ce n'était pas la voiture des Herman ?

À son manque de réponse, je me laissais tomber dans la balancelle avec un long soupir.

\- Et tu comptes faire quoi, maintenant ?

_\- Si je le savais, je ne serais pas en train de me planquer dans les toilettes du poste parce que l'autre con me gueule dessus depuis une heure !_

Je ne savais même pas quoi répondre tellement la situation me semblait absurde.

_\- Dis ... Tu es occupée là ?_

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

\- J'arrive !

J'entendais juste son soupir de soulagement et je raccrochais sous les yeux questionneurs de Tink.

\- Je dois aller au poste. J'en aurais sûrement pour la matinée, tu penses pouvoir rester ici sans trop déprimer ?

Elle acquiesçait et lorsque je me relevais, j'entendais son rire moqueur.

\- Est-ce que tu y vas comme ça ?

Je remarquais alors que j'étais juste enveloppée dans mon peignoir en soie.

Je grimaçais et d'un mouvement de poignet, une fumée violette venait remplacer mon pyjama par une simple robe noire.

J'arrivais au poste une demi-heure plus tard. Comme je m'y attendais, mon ancien garde était là, face à une Mulan désolée et une Emma culpabilisant.

Je m'approchais alors qu'il hurlait sur la belle blonde.

\- Voyons, Monsieur Radcliffe, calmez-vous !

Il tournait ses yeux noirs vers moi et du coin de l'œil, je voyais Emma déglutir.

\- Ce n'était qu'un chien ! s'écriait-elle. Vous en avez une centaine d'autre pareil !

Je me retenais de rouler des yeux en me tournant vers elle.

\- Tu ferais mieux de sortir. Je crois que tu en as assez fait.

Elle baissait la tête, mal à l'aise.

\- Hum … Ouais …

Elle grimaçait et je la regardais quitter le bureau sous les yeux assassins du banquier.

Je posais une main sur le bras de celui-ci et lui lançait mon sourire le plus hypocrite qu'il soit.

\- Alors … Nous allons sans doute trouver un terrain d'entente.

\- Virer la ! Elle n'a jamais su faire son boulot !

J'inspirais fortement et me tourner vers Mulan qui hochait la tête.

\- Je vais sortir aussi.

Une fois seule avec le brun, je le faisais s'asseoir derrière le bureau d'Emma et je prenais la place de celle-ci.

\- Ecoutez, je suis bien d'accord sur le fait que le Shérif Swan n'est pas un modèle. Mais je crois savoir aussi que vous n'êtes pas non plus un banquier des plus idéaux. Lorsque la malédiction s'est brisée – grâce au Shérif Swan, elle-même – vous avez détourné l'argent de bon nombre de vos clients. Or, vous avez toujours votre travail. Et la famille du _Shérif Swan _s'est assurée que les plaintes contre vous soient annulées par intérêt pour la ville. Donc, je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que vous avez une dette envers elle.

\- Je n'ai tué personne, grognait-il faiblement.

Je joignais mes mains que je posais sur le bureau et je souriais faussement.

\- Insinuez-vous que je ne mérite pas mon poste de Maire ?

\- Non ! Il y a eu des votes ! Vous avez été élus … pas elle !

Je soupirais.

\- Auriez-vous perdus tout souvenirs de ce qu'il s'est passé durant la malédiction ? C'est le Shérif Humbert qui a fait d'Emma Swan son adjointe il y a de nombreuses années. J'étais totalement contre puisque j'étais certaine qu'à un moment ou un autre, nous en arrivions à cette désagréable situation. Nous avons donc procédés à un vote. Et devinez quoi ? Vous avez voté pour elle. Je sais qu'il est difficile d'assumer les conséquences de ces actes mais malheureusement, vous ne pouvez en aucun cas me demander de virer le Shérif Swan.

Je faisais de nouveau mon sourire de politicienne et devant son air ébahi, je me relevais et lui tendait ma main d'un geste très professionnel.

\- J'ai été ravi de m'entretenir avec vous, Monsieur Radcliffe. Mais salutations à vos cent un - pardon, à vos _cent _chiens.

Il me fusillait du regard mais me rendait tout de même ma poignée de main.

\- Madame le Maire, répondait-il froidement.

Je le raccompagnais jusqu'à l'extérieur et nous croisions Emma qui recevait un regard noir de la part du banquier. Une fois qu'il sortait, je me dirigeais vers la blonde avec une fausse moue colérique.

\- Tu es fière de toi ?

Elle baissait les yeux et se passait une main dans ses cheveux. J'avais l'impression de retrouver Henry lorsqu'il faisait une bêtise et qu'il culpabilisait.

\- Je ... Désolée.

J'haussais les sourcils.

\- Tu peux l'être, en effet !

Elle grimaçait.

\- Ne me vire pas ! S'il te plait !

\- Tu me supplies ?

\- Oui !

Je souriais en coin et alors que je m'apprêtais à lui avouer que ça c'était bien passé, elle attrapait mes mains et encrait son regard au mien.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais trouver ceux qui vandalise la boutique de Gold, ok ?

\- Je croyais que ce n'était pas important ?

Ses yeux étaient suppliants et je souriais en coin.

\- Tu as une semaine. Bon courage.

Elle soufflait de soulagement et j'étais presque désolée de devoir lui rappeler son principal problème.

\- Comment vas-tu réparer la voiture des Herman ?

Elle plissait les lèvres.

\- Ça va, elle n'est pas trop amochée. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais la faire réparer avant leur retour.

\- Et avec quoi comptes-tu payer la réparation ?

Elle grimaçait.

\- Peut-être que mes parents accepteraient de

\- Emma ! la coupais-je. Bien que j'imagine que tes parents seraient plus qu'enthousiastes de t'aider, tu ne dois pas oublier que tu as trente-deux ans et que tu ne devrais gérer ça sans eux.

Elle baissait la tête, honteuse.

\- Je sais …

J'allais répondre mais c'était ce moment que choisissait mon portable pour sonner.

J'échangeais un regard avec la blonde en sortant de ma veste mon téléphone où une photo d'Henry était affichait.

\- Décroches ! m'ordonnait-elle, impatiente.

Je souriais en coin et m'exécutait tout en m'éloignant d'elle sous son regard ahuri.

\- Tu es sérieuse, là ?, s'écriait-elle.

_\- Maman ?_

\- Henry ... Comment vas-tu ?

_\- Tu commences à me manquer._

La fragilité de sa voix était autant touchante que ses mots et je sentais mon coeur se pinçait dans ma poitrine.

\- Regina !, criait Emma alors que je quittais le poste.

Je l'ignorais en entrant dans ma voiture. Une fois derrière mon volant, je souriais.

\- Tu me manques aussi, mon chéri.

_\- Vraiment ?_

\- Bien sûr ! Tu n'as pas à en douter.

À son manque de réponse, je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Henry ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_\- Tu ne m'as pas appelé depuis deux jours !_reprochait-il_. Je sais que tu m'as envoyé des messages et que tu n'as pas trop le temps mais ..._

Je fermais brièvement les yeux.

\- Oh, je suis désolée. Je ... J'ai un peu été occupé et

La porte côté passager de ma voiture s'ouvrait brusquement et je voyais Emma s'installait à côté de moi avec un air mécontent sur le visage.

\- Je veux aussi lui parler !, s'exclamait-elle.

_\- Maman ?_

\- Henry, excuses-moi, il se trouve que ta mère à décider de s'incrustait dans notre conversation.

\- Emma est là ? C'est super !

Je souriais, satisfaite malgré tout par cette réponse.

\- Mets le haut-parleur !, grognait la blonde.

Je m'exécutais.

\- Hey gamin ! Tes vacances se passent bien ?

_\- Oui ! C'est trop cool ! Hier j'ai vu un dauphin !_

\- Wow, la chance.

\- Et tout à l'heure, Gold veut m'emmener nager avec des requins.

Ma réaction était immédiate, je poussais un cri de frayeur et le regard terrifié d'Emma m'indiquait qu'elle pensait la même chose que moi de cette idée suicidaire.

_\- Je plaisantais__, _riait-il. _Mais on va au zoo alors j'en verrais sûrement._

\- Et bah … passer l'après midi à regarder des bestioles enfermées … Qu'est-ce que ça doit être bien …

Je roulais des yeux en tournant la tête vers la jolie blonde.

\- Emma ! Henry adore ça !

\- Il n'y a pas de zoo à Storybrooke, comment sait-il qu'il aime ça ?

\- Non, je parlais des « bestioles ». Henry adore autant les animaux que tes parents.

Elle grimaçait.

\- Fan-tas-tique ! Je te préviens, gamin, si un jour tu veux un chien ou quelque chose dans le genre, je t'envoie vivre chez tes grands-parents !

Henry riait et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je le devançais.

\- Et si moi je veux qu'il est un animal de compagnie ?

\- Quoi ? Toi ? Si tu le voulais, il en aurait un depuis longtemps.

Je pourrais lui acheter un chien juste pour le plaisir de t'agacer.

\- Ah oui ? Bah tu sais quoi, on le mangerait à la place de la dinde, pour le repas de famille.

\- Le repas de famille ? Quel repas de famille ?

\- Noël, Pâques, fêtes des mères, Thanksgiving, premier de l'

\- Attends, la coupais-je. Qui places-tu derrière le « famille » ?

Ma question semblait la prendre au dépourvu. Elle me dévisageait quelques secondes avant de rougir.

\- Euh … je

_\- Vous avez changées._

Je sursautais en entendant Henry et Emma relevait lentement les yeux vers le téléphone.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_\- Juste que vous avez changé. On dirait que vous êtes mieux._

\- Mieux ? À quel propos ?

_\- À vous de me le dire._

La belle blonde plissait les yeux.

\- Hey, c'est quoi ce ton énigmatique ? Tu devrais passer beaucoup moins de temps avec Gold.

Je l'entendais rire.

_\- Désolé, j'essai d'être subtil._

\- Et tu n'y arrives absolument pas, jeune homme.

Emma ne semblait pas comprendre.

\- Quoi ? Moi je ne vois pas de quoi il parle.

Je souriais en coin. Évidemment, le contraire m'aurait fortement étonnée.

_\- Je disais juste que vous sembliez mieux vous entendre ..._

Il avait ce ton malicieux qui finissait de faire rougir la belle blonde.

\- Euh ... Ah ! Bah ... Oui. Oui, c'est vrai. On est amies.

_\- Amies ? C'est une bonne nouvelle._

Je retenais un soupir de soulagement. J'avais eu peur qu'il lui fasse avouer que nous étions un peu plus. Ça l'aurait gêné et elle n'aurait vraiment pas aimé.

\- Ouais, j'avoue que c'est dur d'être amie avec ta mère mais bon ... On fait ce qu'on peut.

Je la fusillais du regard et elle me répondait par un clin d'oeil qui la pardonnait instantanément tant son sourire l'accompagnant était beau et charmant.

_\- Oui, __Tink __dit toujours pareil._

Je tournais rapidement la tête vers mon téléphone, intriguée.

\- Tink dit ça ?

_\- Euh ... Oui. Mais elle t'aime quand même, hein ! Sinon, elle ne serait pas ton amie ..._

Elle riait.

\- Elle est vraiment drôle, cette petite.

_\- Qui ? Tink ou Maman ?_

Je roulais des yeux alors qu'Emma riait, fortement amusée.

\- Ta mère est beaucoup de choses, mais elle n'est pas drôle !

Je plissais les yeux.

\- Beaucoup de choses ? Je peux savoir ce que tu entends par là ?

\- Hum … Non !

Ses deux billes émeraude s'encraient à mes pupilles chocolat et le temps semblait s'arrêter alors que mon esprit vaguait jusqu'à quelques nuits plus tôt.

Son regard … intense.

Ses baisers … délectables.

Ses caresses … douces.

Son corps … sensuel.

Ses souffles … charnels.

Une nuit que je rêvais de revivre.

\- Ça va ?, demandait Emma, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Je lui lançais mon plus beau sourire et ça semblait la troublée au plus haut point.

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_, intervenait Henry.

\- Rien, mon chéri, tout va bien.

\- _Ah d'accord ..._

\- Hey gamin, ça te dirait d'entendre le dernier coup que j'ai fais ?

J'étais ébahie devant son large sourire.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es fière de toi ?

_\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Je veux savoir !_

Elle riait et racontait avec une beaucoup d'amusement son histoire.

Je l'écoutais d'une oreille distraite, plus concentrée sur son sourire qui s'agrandissait de plus en plus. Emma Swan devenait heureuse. Ses sourcils n'étaient plus continuellement froncés et sa mâchoire se décrispait.

Mon cœur s'amplifiait de bonheur à cette vision. Elle riait avec Henry et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer qu'un jour peut-être, le mélange de leur rire résonnerait dans ma maison, dans _notre_ maison. Je l'espérais tellement que ça en faisait mal.

\- Emma, soufflais-je. Je dois aller voir quelqu'un …

Elle tournait la tête vers moi, puis s'attachait et attrapait mon téléphone.

\- Bon, bonhomme, la voiture démarre alors tu vas peut-être plus rien entendre.

\- _De toute façon, je dois raccrocher si je veux aller au zoo._

\- D'acc, amuses-toi bien !

\- Bonne journée, Henry, m'exclamais-je en démarrant la voiture, réalisant bien qu'Emma ne descendrait pas.

Elle raccrochait et me souriait largement.

\- Alors, on va où ?

\- Chez moi.

Alors que je m'engageais sur la route, du coin de l'œil, je pouvais la voir hausser les sourcils avec un sourire amusé.

\- Tellement impatiente que tu ne peux pas attendre demain ?

\- Il faut que tu essayes de remonter le moral de Tink pendant que je vais rendre visite à un imbécile.

Elle secouait la tête.

\- Ton sourire exprime clairement que tu ne le penses pas imbécile.

Je souriais légèrement.

\- Peut-être …

\- Allez, balance ! C'est qui ? Le père à Sean ?

Je ravalais un rire moqueur.

\- Tu ne t'imagines quand même pas que je vais t'aider avec ça ?

\- Gina …

Elle avait utilisé un ton suppliant dont je me serais sans doute moqué si elle n'avait pas utilisé ce surnom.

\- Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

Semblant réaliser elle-même ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle rougissait légèrement.

\- Je … Je voulais dire … Enfin … Tu sais ? C'est juste … Hum … Tu vois, des fois les gens disent juste les dernières syllabes des prénoms … Neal m'appelle 'Ma.

\- Tu te compares donc à ton frère âgé de seulement quelques mois ?

\- Non ! Il y a … euh … bah …

Je secouais la tête avec un fin sourire.

\- J'aime bien.

Elle roulait des yeux.

\- Oui, je sais ! Tu _adores_ que je bégaie.

\- Non, je veux dire, j'aime bien que tu me m'appelles comme ça.

\- Gina ?

\- Hm.

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Cool.

\- Oui, _cool._

Et presque une heure plus tard, je me trouvais seule, devant la porte du Docteur Hopper, hésitante. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Et s'il me mettait dehors ? Et s'il m'en voulait encore vis-à-vis de mon passé et de ce que ma mère lui avait fait ? S'il ne m'apprenait rien si ce n'était qu'il était trop tard pour moi ? Et s'il se rendait compte de ce que je ressentais pour Emma ? À de nombreuses reprises, il m'avait aidé, donné de nouvelles chances. Mais, et si le Cricket avait des limites et qu'il avait assez donné pour moi ?

_« __Etant jeune, je me disais souvent des trucs comme « Et si mes parents m'avaient gardés ? » ou « Et si je ne m'étais pas enfui » pire « Et si les Swan n'avait pas eu d'autres enfants ? » Je m'imaginais toujours des univers parallèles et franchement, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose. »_

J'entendais la voix d'Emma résonnait en moi et c'était ce qui me convainquait de frapper mon poing contre la porte en bois. J'entendais Pongo aboyait et des pas – qui provenait sans doute de son maître – se rapprochait de moi jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la planche de bois qui nous séparait.

Il paraissait d'abord surpris de me voir sur le pas de sa porte, puis il souriait de son air convalescent habituel et toutes mes craintes s'évaporaient.

\- Régina, quel plaisir de vous voir ici.

Je souriais faiblement, mal à l'aise face à cet homme que j'avais tant déçu par le passé.

\- Docteur Hopper, je

\- Archie, me coupait-il.

Je le dévisageais avec surprise. Durant quelques secondes de silence, je rencontrais ses yeux aussi marron que les miens. Peut-être que les siens étaient plus clairs ? Peu importait, à vrai dire.

_\- Archibald_, reprenais-je avec une froideur que je ne contrôlais pas. Je suis venu pour …

Pour quoi, au juste ? Les mots me manquaient. J'avais simplement écouté les conseils d'Emma.

\- Entrez, je vous pris.

Il se décalait pour m'autoriser à m'introduire dans son cabinet. Cela faisait des mois, voir des années que je n'étais pas venu. Depuis que j'avais lancé cette fameuse malédiction qui avait permis à Emma et Henry de modifier leur passé et de vivre une nouvelle vie.

\- Installez-vous, déclarait-il en m'indiquant un fauteuil de sa main.

J'étais bien surprise lorsque mes yeux s'arrêtaient sur le siège en cuir noir. Il m'avait toujours placé sur le sofa adjacent à celui-ci.

Je m'exécutais cependant et il s'installait face à moi.

\- Puis-je vous servir quelque chose ?

Je secouais négativement la tête.

\- Merci, ça ira.

\- Bien.

Nous nous fixions dans le blanc des yeux, jusqu'à ce que je ne me redresse, enfin décidée à parler.

\- M'accorderiez vous du temps pour parler ?

\- Évidemment, vous savez que ma porte vous ais toujours ouverte.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, gênée, et en réalisant que c'était l'un des tics d'Emma, je la retirais vivement. Il semblait comprendre puisque son sourire s'élargissait, la sympathie flirtant avec l'amusement.

\- Alors, comment allez-vous, Régina ?

\- Si j'allais bien, je ne viendrais pas vous voir, répliquais-je, sur la défensive.

J'étais surprise par le rire qui sortait de sa gorge. Il avait bien changé, lui aussi. Il ne se serait pas permis ça, avant.

\- Je pense pourtant le contraire.

Et comme toujours, il avait raison. C'était justement parce que je me sentais trop bien que je venais le voir. Par peur et non par souffrance.

\- Vous n'allez pas _tout _perdre. Vous n'avez pas été gâté par la vie mais ça ne signifie pas qu'elle sera toujours contre vous.

\- Les méchants n'ont jamais le droit à une fin heureuse.

\- C'est vrai.

Ma gorge me serrée, je sentais mon estomac se retournait tellement la vérité me faisait mal.

\- Heureusement, reprenait-il, les méchants n'existent pas.

Je plissais les yeux, dubitative. Que racontait-il ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Il se redressait dans son fauteuil et me regardait par-dessus ses lunettes.

\- Les méchants n'existent pas, Régina. Le monde n'est fait que de personne qui font des choix. Certains en font des mauvais et les gens ont tendances à qualifier ces personnes là de « méchants ». Vous avez fait des mauvais choix, certes, mais vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçais, évidemment que je le savais.

\- Et c'est pour ça qu'il est difficile pour vous d'accéder au bonheur. Parce qu'avant que ceux qui vous entourent vous fassent confiance, vous devez d'abord croire en vous-même. Et c'est là une tâche bien difficile.

Je ne répondais pas, baissant les yeux.

\- Alors, Régina, qu'avez-vous à me raconter ?

Je relevais la tête vers lui, hésitante. Et puis, je me rappelais qu'Emma avait toute confiance en cet homme, alors pourquoi pas moi ?

\- Henry me manque énormément. Je souffre beaucoup de son absence. Je ressens un vide dans ma poitrine, depuis qu'il est parti.

\- Il reviendra très bientôt.

\- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte d'à quel point six jours peuvent être longs.

Il fronçait les sourcils, ne semblant pas comprendre.

\- Il ne rentre que samedi, précisais-je.

Il paraissait réellement surpris. Puis, je voyais un éclat dans ses yeux indiquant qu'il venait de comprendre quelque chose que j'ignorais certainement. Avec un doux sourire, il se renfonçait dans son siège, me faisant poursuivre.

\- Je l'appelle tous les jours. Du moins, _je devrais_ l'appeler tous les jours. Je ne l'ais pas fais hier, ni avant-hier, je me suis contenter de sms et ce matin, il semblait m'en vouloir.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir appelé ?

\- J'avais peur qu'il comprenne.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que j'avais changé.

Un silence lourd tombait avant qu'il en se redresse de nouveau et retire ses lunettes pour mieux me fixer.

\- Il ne me semble pas que vous ayez changé négativement.

\- Non, je ne pense pas non plus. Mais j'ai peur qu'Henry et ses yeux d'enfants ne se fassent trop d'espoirs et s'attendent à ce que j'ai entièrement changer.

\- Depuis qu'il est très jeune, Henry me parle de son ressenti et je peux vous assurer qu'il ne veut absolument pas que vous soyez quelqu'un d'autre. Il vous veut vous. Avec vos défauts. Ce qu'il demande, c'est que vous soyez heureuse. Et je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que vous êtes sur la bonne voie.

Je fronçais les yeux. C'était étrange.

\- Vous ne me parlez jamais de ce qu'Henry vous confie. Vous m'indiquez de quoi je devrais lui parler mais jamais ce qu'il vous dit. Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Parce que je vous parle en tant qu'ami et non en tant que patient.

\- Et pourquoi faire cela ?

Il inspirait fortement, apparemment agacé que je le pousse à m'en parler.

\- Parce que vous avez plus besoin d'ami que de psychologue.

\- Tinkerbell et Kathryn sont de très bonnes amies.

Lorsqu'il encrait ses yeux dans les miens, je comprenais mieux le sens de sa phrase. Derrière le « vous » se cachait en fait Emma et moi. On n'avait besoin d'un ami pour notre couple. Parce que Tink, Kat, Ruby Lucas et Mulan n'hésiteraient pas à tuer l'une si elle faisait du mal à l'autre.

Alors que si nous connaîtrions une période difficile – ce qui arrivait sans doute des le retour de ses parents – Archie Hopper serait là pour nous aider, il ne prendrait aucun parti.

\- Comment savez vous ?, demandais-je stupidement, comme s'il était surprenant qu'il le sache.

\- Emma est très bavarde.

\- Il me semblait qu'elle ne vous parlez pas de moi, soufflais-je, déçue que la blonde m'est menti.

\- Elle ne le faisait pas. Mais je sais lire entre les lignes. Lorsqu'elle parlait de la mère d'Henry, ou du Maire de Storybrooke … Son regard était différent.

\- Pourquoi parler au passé ?

\- Lors de notre dernière rencontre, elle s'est finalement décidée à se confier.

Je rougissais en me souvenant qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec lui le lendemain de la nuit que nous avions passés ensemble.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Elle ne le sait pas encore, n'est-ce pas ?

Je secouais la tête.

\- Emma n'est pas du genre à croire en la magie, alors s'imaginer être sous l'influence du véritable amour doit être inconcevable pour elle.

\- Et vous, vous le savez depuis longtemps ?

Je soupirais.

\- J'ai déjà été éprise par cette magie, il m'a été plus facile de la reconnaître.

\- Je vois …

Les minutes défilaient, et je me décidais à tout lui confier. Il était plus simple en effet de parler à quelqu'un comme ce Cricket qui ne portait aucun jugement. Quelqu'un qui ne parler pas d'Emma comme d'une « handicapée des sentiments » ou autres. J'adorais Tink, vraiment, mais parfois, avoir un avis neutre était bien meilleur.

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Lorsque je retournais au manoir, plus d'une heure et demi plus tard, j'avais la surprise de trouvais Emma et Tink devant un dessin animé d'adolescent où le personnage principal semblait démoniaque.

La fée était allongée sur le sofa, ses pieds confortablement posés sur un accoudoir et sa tête sur l'autre alors que l'autre blonde était assise par terre, en tailleur, les yeux fixés sur la télévision.

\- Je devrais vous laisser plus souvent toute les deux, vous semblez bien vous entendre.

Elles sursautaient toutes les deux et tournaient des têtes agacées vers moi. Je levais les mains en signe de défense.

\- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre pendant ce formidable dessin animé.

\- Tais-toi ! L va peut-être découvrir que Light est Kira !, s'écriait Tink.

\- Quoi ?!

Elle claquait sa langue contre son palais, pour me demander de me taire implicitement. Je levais les yeux au ciel, nullement vexée, et me dirigeais vers la cuisine où je préparais le repas.

Et vingt minutes plus tard, nous étions toutes les trois installées autour de la table de la cuisine. J'avais préparé de simples spaghettis à la bolognaise, sachant pertinemment que les deux blondes adoraient ça.

\- Alors … votre dessin animé était intéressant ?

Emma roulait des yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas un dessin animé.

\- C'est un manga, complétait Tink. C'est très différent.

\- Vous dites ça uniquement pour vous convaincre que vous ne regardez pas d'animations destinées aux adolescents.

\- Peut-être, avouait à moitié Emma.

Je souriais, amusée.

\- Et vous regardez ça depuis que je suis partie ?

\- Non, soufflait Tink. On a parlé …

J'haussais les sourcils en entendant cette réponde très peu précise.

\- Hm ?

\- De Killian, ajoutait le Shérif avant d'engouffrer un nœud de pâtes dans sa bouche.

\- Ah ?

Je ne quittais pas Tink des yeux, préoccupée par ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir derrière cet air indifférent qu'elle me montrait.

\- Je tourne définitivement la page, murmurait-elle en fixant son verre, une expression rêveuse sur le visage.

\- C'est bien.

J'étais un peu sceptique. Je savais bien qu'il avait été difficile d'oublier Robin. Je n'y étais parvenu que parce qu'Henry avait été là, réchauffant mon cœur blessé. Et puis, il y avait eu Emma.

Je relevais les yeux vers elle et elle détournait son regard de mon amie pour le porter sur moi. Elle souriait faiblement et je lui rendais aussitôt.

\- Est-ce que vous avez couchées ensemble ?

En entendant cette question déplacée de Tink, Emma s'étouffait avec ses pâtes. Je me levais pour aller lui taper dans le dos et l'aider à calmer sa toux.

Après quelques secondes paniques, elle semblait avoir digéré ses pâtes mais pas la question de Tink si j'en croyais le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait.

Pour se défendre, la petite blonde haussait les épaules avec un rictus moqueur.

\- Bah quoi ? Régina ne sait toujours pas décidé à me le dire alors … je me suis dis qu'en vous mettant au pied du mur … j'obtiendrais des infos.

Je roulais des yeux tout en retournant m'asseoir.

\- Ça ne te regarde en aucun cas, Tink.

Elle soufflait en reposant sa fourchette dans son assiette.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me le dire ? Je suis digne de confiance.

\- Pas du tout, rétorquait Emma.

\- Quoi ? Comment oses-tu dire ça ?

\- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne t'aime pas, hein. C'est juste que

\- Emma, tais-toi !

\- Non, je t'en pris, continues ! Oses !

\- Non … Tu vas te vexer, après.

\- Moi ? Me vexer ? N'importe quoi !

J'enfouissais mon visage dans mes mains. D'accord, imaginer une vie future avec Henry et Emma était super. Mais … Il y aurait sans doute beaucoup de choses à régler avant d'envisager d'officiellement nous mettre ensemble. Et la bonne entente avec nos amies étaient l'une de ses premières choses ...

* * *

_Voilà Voilà ! Alors, verdict ? :)_

_Je vous dis à bientôt - ou pas x) - pour la suite ;) Je vais vraiment essayer de poster assez tôt mais je ne voudrais pas bâcler le chapitre alors ... peut-être que quinze jours seront suffisant :D D'autant plus que ce chapitre contiendra le deuxième rendez-vous et une _petite _surprise ;)_

_Merci encore pour votre lecture et j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu avec ce chapitre :)_


	17. Un Dîner Rêvé

_Hello ! _

_Et oui, finalement, j'ai fini ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu ;)_

_Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos follows, favorites et Reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que cette fanfiction ait tant de réactions positives de votre part, vraiment merci :D_

_Ensuite, je voulais vous rappeler que les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne m'appartienne pas - Oui, ça faisait longtemps ;)_

_Je redis merci à Marionpotter39 pour la correction de tous ces chapitres :)_

_J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, comme promis : le deuxième rendez-vous durant une bonne partie et la dernière scène révèle une petite surprise ;)_

_Sur ce, Agréable Lecture, mes Adorables Lecteurs ^^_

* * *

_Un dîner rêvé _pour _**Emma Swan**_

Une fois habillée d'une robe bleue foncée au buste noir, j'enfilais mes ballerines et me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir.

\- Tu es parfaite, Emma, intervenait la voix de Mulan, derrière moi.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Certaine.

Je me tournais vers elle avec un fin sourire.

\- J'ai peur.

Elle souriait, comme si c'était drôle.

\- Je suppose que c'est normal. Mais elle doit stresser bien plus que toi. Alors essaie d'être calme.

J'hochais la tête.

\- Oui, comme elle l'a fait quand je l'ai emmenée au ciné. Elle était détendue et ça m'a bien aidée.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la pendule du salon.

\- Elle ne sera pas là avant une demie-heure … Je suis en avance.

\- C'est bien étonnant.

Je roulais des yeux et m'installais à côté d'elle, sur le sofa.

\- Je vais me rendre à la boutique de Gold, cette nuit, déclarait-elle.

J'haussais les sourcils, surprise par cette décision.

\- Tu vas essayer de les coincer ?

\- Tu as promis à Régina que tu les trouverais avant la fin de la semaine. Je suis ton adjointe, je vais t'aider.

\- Oui, enfin là, tu vas plutôt te taper tout le boulot. On pourrait y aller ensemble demain soir, tu sais ?

\- Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, soufflait-elle.

J'acquiesçais, comprenant bien qu'elle préférait faire ça plutôt que de passer la soirée avec Philip et Aurore qui, pour l'instant, étaient toujours un couple heureux.

\- Belle m'a parlé de Ruby, déclarait-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Quand ça ?

\- Hier. Elle voulait te joindre et comme tu étais chez Régina, elle ne voulait pas te déranger. Elle m'a dit qu'elle te rappellerait plus tard et elle m'a demandé des nouvelles de Ruby. Ça fait cinq jours qu'elle ne lui a pas parlé. Ni message, ni appel, rien. Elle s'inquiète beaucoup.

Je grimaçais.

\- Dernièrement, Ruby passe tout son temps au Granny's.

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait s'inquiéter ?

Je ne répondais pas. S'inquiéter pour Ruby ? Quelques jours plus tôt, j'aurais trouvé ça ridicule. Mais désormais … c'était différent. Je la comprenais, je savais ce qu'elle ressentait.

Après encore de longues minutes de silence, Mulan se tournait de nouveau vers moi.

\- Alors, avec Régina, ça évolue comment ?

\- Je commence sérieusement à l'apprécier.

\- Ce n'était pas déjà le cas ? me taquinait-elle.

Je secouais la tête.

\- Je commence à _beaucoup_ l'apprécier. Peut-être un peu trop, non ?

\- Tu me poses vraiment la question ?

J'haussais les épaules.

\- Tu en penses quoi ? Moi, ça me fait un peu peur.

\- Je pense que vous formez un beau couple. Mais je la connais bien moins que toi, alors … Difficile de juger.

Je souriais en coin.

\- Quand je pense à elle, je me sens bien. Pas comme avec Neal où j'avais toujours une petite crainte qu'il ne m'abandonne. Non, avec elle, je me sens en sécurité. Comme si notre couple ne pourrait jamais être brisé. C'est ridicule, je m'en rends bien compte. On est ensemble depuis quoi ? Une semaine ? Juste un peu plus. C'est absurde de penser qu'on pourrait se mettre officiellement ensemble et ne pas en subir les conséquences. Mais ... Je ne sais pas, je me sens bien avec elle. Et j'ai le sentiment que mes parents n'arriveront pas à nous empêcher d'être ensemble. Mais dois-je vraiment faire un choix entre Regina et eux ? Parce que c'est très dur. Je ne suis pas habituée à ça.

\- Je pense qu'il est encore un peu tôt pour penser à ça.

\- C'est vrai. Mais je me demande quand même si elle me voit comme un simple flirt ou si elle aussi envisage de poursuivre plus sérieusement cette relation.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de répondre qu'un frappement à la porte retentissait. Évidemment, ça aurait été surprenant qu'elle ne soit pas en avance.

Je me levais, le cœur battant, la magie crépitant, et allais ouvrir pour faire face à la magnifique brune. Ses cheveux ébène tombaient sur ses épaules dénudées et ses yeux couleur chocolat étaient soulignés de noir. Quant à ses lèvres, comme toujours, elles étaient maquillées de bordeaux.

Je baissais les yeux pour contempler sa tenue parfaite. Son bustier noir mettait en valeur sa poitrine bien plus qu'il ne le devrait. Le tout accompagné d'un jean noir serré et d'escarpin de la même couleur que le reste.

Ma mâchoire tombait alors que je la contemplais une seconde fois de la tête aux pieds.

\- Bonsoir, Emma.

\- Hm.

\- Dois-je en déduire que ma tenue te plaît ?

Je relevais les yeux vers son visage et son sourire en coin m'indiquait que j'avais eu exactement la réaction qu'elle attendait.

\- Tu es splendide, Régina.

Malgré tout, elle rougissait légèrement et avançait d'un pas, posait ses mains sur mes joues et m'embrassait tendrement.

\- Tu l'es aussi, soufflait-elle en s'éloignant.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à l'embrasser à mon tour, le raclement de gorge que j'entendais derrière moi m'arrêtait.

\- Mulan !, s'exclamait Régina en entrant dans mon appartement. Je ne savais pas que vous seriez ici.

Lorsque je me tournais vers elles, je voyais le dos de la brune laissé à moitié découvert. Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahissait mais je tentais de me reprendre. Je n'aurais jamais cru que voir une petite partie de sa peau me ferait autant d'effet. Et pourtant, des flash-back de notre nuit passée ensemble me revenaient, me déstabilisant complètement.

Je la regardais s'asseoir à côté de mon amie.

\- Comment se passe le travail, dernièrement ?

Mulan me jetait un regard interrogateur et je secouais la tête en soupirant.

\- Je te sers quelque chose ?

\- Je veux bien.

Je souriais malgré tout lorsqu'elle engageait la conversation avec Mulan et que celle -ci lui répondait avec son habituelle timidité.

\- Un verre de cidre ?

Elle haussait les sourcils et plongeait son regard dans de le mien.

\- Tu as de ça, toi ?

Je grimaçais.

\- Il ne doit pas être aussi bon que le tien.

Son sourire se faisait plus doux. Peut-être avait-elle remarqué ma crainte de la décevoir ?

\- Un verre de cidre serait parfait.

J'acquiesçais et les laissais bavarder en allant chercher trois verres et la bouteille que je posais vite sur la table basse avant que le tout ne m'échappe des mains. Ça n'aurait pas été cool.

J'écoutais avec attention leur conversation tout en nous servant à boire.

\- Oui, Emma m'a dit ça. Elle a souvent sous-entendu sans s'en rendre compte que tu savais faire bien plus de choses qu'elle.

Évidemment, cette remarque ne pouvait faire que rougir mon amie sous le sourire amusé de Regina. Je lançais un regard à celle-ci qui – d'un simple haussement de sourcils - parvenait à me faire comprendre que c'était sorti tout seul. Enfin, du moins, elle voulait me faire croire que c'était sorti tout seul.

Je leur tendais leur verre et m'installais sur un fauteuil, près de Regina.

Durant plus d'un quart d'heure, je les regardais échanger tranquillement en buvant leur verre. Elles semblaient plutôt bien s'entendre et j'étais agréablement surprise par cette constatation.

Une fois son verre fini, Regina le reposait délicatement sur la table avant de se relever.

\- Mulan, j'ai été ravie de vous voir.

\- Réciproquement.

Elles échangeaient une poignée de main formelle et alors que je pensais que nous allions enfin partir, elle lui posait la question à laquelle je m'attendais le moins

\- Est-ce que la relation que j'entretiens avec Emma vous pose un quelconque problème ?

Mulan semblait autant perdu que moi.

\- Euh ... Non.

\- Tant mieux, alors. J'avais peur que vous ne voyez pas notre couple d'un très bon œil ce qui aurait sans aucun doute fait beaucoup de mal à Emma.

\- Et si elle avait dit _oui_, tu serais partie sans moi ?

Elle se tournait vers moi avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait croire que parce qu'elle a dit _non_ je vais t'emmener avec moi ?

Là, je ne savais absolument pas quoi répondre. Je commençais à rager et elle devait s'en rendre compte parce qu'elle s'approchait prudemment, posait ses mains sur mes épaules et me lançait son éternel sourire infaillible auquel personne ne pouvait résister. À part mes parents. Et sûrement toutes les princesses à qui elle avait fait du mal. Et leurs princes. Et … Ok, j'étais peut-être la seule à qui ce sourire faisait tant d'effet.

\- Je plaisantais. Tu viens évidemment avec moi.

Je me reculais avec un regard noir. Ou c'est ce que j'aurais voulu faire mais sans que je ne le commande, je l'embrassais avec tendresse.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait dernièrement ? Comme si en sa présence mon corps agissait sans me demander mon avis.

\- Bon, s'exclamait Mulan, bonne soirée …

Son ton sous-entendait autant de choses que son regard et Régina lui répondait par un clin d'œil avant de me tirait par le bras vers la sortie. J'avais juste le temps d'attraper une veste avant que la porte ne se referme derrière moi.

En quelques secondes, je me trouvais dans sa voiture en route vers … vers où, d'ailleurs ?

Je tournais la tête vers elle.

\- Il n'y a pas un tas de restaurants à Storybrooke …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'irons pas au Granny's.

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Je me doute.

Son sourire en coin me faisait comprendre qu'elle ne me donnerait pas plus d'informations sur le resto où nous allions dîner.

\- Régina …

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu …

Je n'arrivais pas à formuler correctement ma question.

« _Est-ce que tu penses qu'on pourrait être un vrai couple ?_ » Très mauvaise idée.

« _Tu crois qu'on pourrait être plus … officielle_ _?_ » Minable.

« _On ne devrait pas parler de notre couple à Henry ?_ » Houlà ! Risqué.

Comment le dire ?

\- Oui ?, me pressait-elle.

\- Est-ce que je te suffis ?

Je rougissais brusquement en réalisant ce qui venait de sortir de ma bouche. Mon cerveau agissait _vraiment _n'importe comment.

Pourtant, elle ne riait pas. Elle me jetait un rapide coup d'œil avant de se re-concentrer sur la route, sourcils froncés.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Euh … non, rien. Oublies. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça.

Elle plissait les lèvres.

\- Tu veux dire « sexuellement » ?

Je rougissais d'autant plus.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi, c'est le cas ?

Mon inquiétude était à peine camouflée et cette fois-ci, elle affichait un rictus moqueur.

\- On n'a couché qu'une seule fois ensemble, Emma.

Mon visage était sans doute aussi rouge que le chaperon de Ruby. Mon cœur raisonnait à mes oreilles.

\- Euh … je … bah … oui, justement …

\- Tu voudrais qu'on fasse plus de sexe ?

Ok, là, son sourire était bien trop large. Elle se moquait ouvertement de ma gêne.

\- Arrête ! Je … ce n'est pas …

Je soufflais en enfouissant mon visage dans mes mains.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout là où je voulais en venir …

Et elle le savait très bien.

\- Nous voilà rendu !

Je relevais brusquement la tête, curieuse de savoir où nous étions, surprise d'être déjà rendue. Je découvrais alors …

\- La forêt ?!, m'exclamais-je, ébahie. C'est … original.

Elle attrapait son manteau noir sur la banquette arrière et sortait de la voiture. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, j'en faisais autant.

\- Viens là.

Elle me tendait sa main que je serrais dans la mienne tout en marchant à ses côtés dans un petit chemin. En ce mi-printemps, le soleil n'était pas encore couché, nous permettant de nous guider à travers cette forêt.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des loups, dans les parages ?

Son rire cristallin résonnait à mes oreilles, me faisant perdre toute crainte vis-à-vis de cet étrange endroit où elle me conduisait.

\- N'aie pas peur. Tu ne risques rien.

Et je la croyais sans même hésiter.

Je ne voyais que des arbres à des kilomètres à la ronde et je me demandais bien où elle m'emmenait.

Je suivais le rythme de sa marche et nous avancions lentement au cœur de cette grande forêt.

\- C'était quoi ce numéro avec Mulan ?

Elle haussait les épaules.

\- Si Tink soutient notre relation à cent pour cent, ce n'est pas le cas de Kat qui est un peu réticente. Je voulais savoir si Mulan pensait comme elle.

Je grimaçais.

\- Il faudra que je fasse mes preuves devant Kathryn, alors ?

Ma question semblait la surprendre puisqu'elle tournait vivement la tête vers moi, les yeux lumineux et un rictus au coin des lèvres.

\- Quoi ? demandais-je, soudainement inquiète.

Elle replongeait son regard au sol quelques secondes avant de relever la tête et d'encrer ses yeux au mien.

\- Tu … Tu voudrais ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Faire tes preuves à mon amie ? Excuses-moi. C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que ça comptait pour toi.

Mon cœur ratait un battement en réalisant que c'était pourtant vrai. Ça comptait pour moi. J'avais envie d'avoir la bénédiction de son amie.

\- Mais c'est le cas. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle te convainque que je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour toi.

\- Même si elle essayait, elle n'y parviendrait pas.

L'intensité de ce moment me faisait frissonner. Qu'est-ce que cette phrase voulait-elle dire ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas me parler en sous-entendu. Tu sais bien que je suis trop idiote pour les comprendre.

Elle souriait encore et ralentissait la marche.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu sois idiote ...

Wow ! Régina Mills venait-elle vraiment de me dire cette phrase qu'elle contredisait depuis des années ?

\- … Je pense que c'est parce que tu n'as pas assez confiance en toi, que tu ne le comprends pas.

Je plissais les yeux, hésitante et elle détournait la tête vers l'avant tout en me serrant plus fortement la main. De l'autre, elle m'indiquait quelque chose au loin que je n'aurais jamais cru voir dans cette si petite forêt.

\- Est-ce que c'est un chalet ?

\- Possible.

\- Sans decc' ? Je n'en reviens pas qu'il y est de ça ici ! C'est génial !

Elle riait, apparemment amusée par mon enthousiasme.

\- C'est un restaurant qui n'est pas très populaire. La plupart des habitants ignorent son existence. Lorsqu'il était enfant, j'emmenais fréquemment Henry ici. Il adorait. Ces dernières années, il m'est souvent arrivé de venir seule. C'est moins joyeux mais c'est tout de même sympa. Notamment l'hiver, c'est magnifique. On reviendra à noël, tu verras.

J'étais trop émerveillée par ce que je voyais pour vraiment faire attention à ce qu'elle me disait. Je ne le réalisais qu'une fois rendu devant le bâtiment en bois. Je m'arrêtais et la dévisageais. Je ressentais un tas d'émotions indescriptibles

Elle m'emmenait dans un endroit intime, un lieu où Henry et elle avaient partagé des souvenirs. Un endroit dont Henry ne m'avait jamais parlé, sans doute pour préserver le secret, le rendant un peu plus proche de sa mère. Et en plus de cela, elle venait clairement d'insinuer qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'à noël, dans plus de huit mois, nous serions encore ensembles.

Je n'étais pas douée avec les mots, ce n'était pas mon fort. Alors je me contentais de l'embrasser. Un baiser dans lequel j'essayais de lui faire passer tout ce que je ressentais à cet instant. Toute la tendresse et l'affection que j'avais à son égard.

Lorsque je m'éloignais d'elle, j'aurais pu jurer qu'elle tremblait. Et moi aussi. Je ressentais toute ma magie envahir mon corps. Mais pas de façon brutale et désarmante. De façon douce, agréable et chaleureuse. Je me sentais bien. Très bien même. Et j'espérais – je savais – que rien ne pourrait changer mes sentiments, désormais. Parce que ce que je ressentais pour elle était devenu trop fort. Et c'était autant inquiétant que plaisant.

Nous entrions dans le restaurant plus qu'original et j'étais de plus en plus émerveillée par ce lieu.

Si de l'extérieur, il paraissait un peu monotone à l'intérieur, plusieurs serveurs en costume s'affairaient entre les cuisines et les clients bien que ceux-ci étaient peu nombreux. Juste un couple âgé et une petite famille qui me paraissait unie et heureuse. Les parents se regardaient avec amour et les enfants se chamaillaient gentiment. J'aurais voulu avoir une famille comme ça.

Mon attention se reportait bien vite vers l'hôtesse d'accueil lorsqu'elle demandait à Régina des nouvelles d'Henry. Je repensais à ce qu'elle m'avait dit un peu plus tôt. Lorsque Henry l'avait abandonné pour moi, elle venait seule ici. Elle avait sans doute dû sympathiser avec le personnel.

\- Il va bien, merci.

Suite à cette courte réponse, la femme nous guidait jusqu'à une table de deux, près de la terrasse extérieure.

\- Celle-ci vous convient ?

J'acquiesçais vigoureusement.

\- C'est parfait !

Et alors que Régina s'installait, je restais debout, à fixer la vision que nous offrait cette place. Dehors, un lac s'étendait à travers la forêt, sur lequel des signes se promenaient. Les derniers rayons du soleil s'immisçaient entre les feuilles vertes des arbres presque fleuris.

\- C'est magnifique.

\- Ça te plait vraiment ?

Je tournais les yeux vers Régina qui arborait un sourire splendide, rafraîchissant son visage.

_\- J'adore_ ! Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux !

Je m'installais face à elle et regardais ses yeux s'illuminer de cette étincelle spéciale que je voyais souvent dans son regard, depuis quelques mois.

\- Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. J'avais peur que tu trouve ça un peu … ringard. Mais bon, c'est vrai que tu te balades en Beetles jaune alors … tu ne dois pas avoir une vraie notion de ce qui l'est ou non.

Cette pique me faisait sourire.

\- Comment se fait-il que personne ne vienne ici ?

Elle souriait en posant son regard sur les autres clients présents.

\- C'est un endroit qu'on préfère garder secret. Si tout le monde connaissait ce restaurant, ce ne serait plus aussi agréable.

Je hochais la tête.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison. Je jure que je ne parlerais jamais de ça à mes parents.

Elle riait, amusée.

\- J'espère bien ! Manquerait plus que je doive partager quelques choses avec eux !

Réalisant ses mots, elle perdait son sourire et baissait la tête, mal à l'aise. Ne voulant absolument pas gâcher cette soirée qui commençait très bien, je lui attrapais la main et la pressais quelque peu en signe de réconfort.

\- On ne parlera pas d'eux ce soir.

\- Il faudra bien qu'on en parle un jour, Emma, répondait-elle en relevant les yeux.

\- On a encore le temps …

\- Pas beaucoup.

\- Quelques jours …

Elle hochait la tête. Et nous n'abordions plus le sujet. Peut-être que si nous l'aurions fait, cela nous aurait évité bien des ennuis …

Régina semblait avoir déjà fait la commande puisque le serveur posait devant nous des assiettes où étaient joliment disposés du saumon, des tomates et autres crudités.

\- Est-ce que tu connais la nourriture saine ?

Je levais les yeux vers elle et croisais son regard amusé.

\- Comme tu es drôle ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime un hamburger de temps en temps que je ne mange que ça.

Je souriais lorsqu'elle arquait un sourcil, parce que j'étais sûre qu'elle le ferait et c'était amusant de constater à quel point je la connaissais bien.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je t'assure ! Il m'arrive même de boire de la soupe.

\- Oui, j'avoue ne pas l'avoir cru lorsque ton amie Ruby Lucas me l'a avoué, il y a de cela une ou deux semaines.

Je soupirais en commençant mon repas sous son regard fier.

\- Tu as toujours le dernier mot, grommelais-je.

Son rire était bien plus beau lorsqu'il était sincère. J'aimais ce son qui faisait emballer mon cœur. Peut-être était-ce une réaction étrange, non ? Je n'étais pas vraiment du genre romantique, avant. Mes parents avaient définitivement une mauvaise influence sur moi.

\- C'est l'une de mes nombreuses qualités.

\- Oui, et la première est sans aucun doute ta modestie.

Elle riait encore. Et j'adorais ça.

Le serveur qui nous servait à boire devait lui aussi trouver ce son agréable puisqu'il souriait sincèrement. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Parce que je comprenais qu'il était simplement heureux pour elle, sans doute l'une de leur plus fidèle cliente. Mon côté possessif n'avait pas à se sentir menacé. Ce que je voyais dans le sourire du jeune homme n'était rien d'autre que de la sympathie. Et ça me faisait plaisir de voir que d'autres gens voyaient en elle autre chose que la Méchante Reine.

Lorsqu'il s'éloignait, Régina se penchait vers moi.

\- Lui, c'est le fiancé de Boucle d'Or.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Comment crois-tu que j'aurais réussi à faire embaucher quelqu'un d'aussi incompétente que Tink, sinon ? Si mon amie travaillait pour elle, je trouvais un travail à son prince.

Je riais malgré moi.

\- Tu as tellement d'estime en elle …, ironisais-je.

Elle buvait une gorgée de vin avant de reposer son verre, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Je suis juste réaliste. Personne ne voulait d'elle. Et elle serait sans doute virée si je ne faisais pas chanter sa patronne.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Elle passe plus de temps à acheter les vêtements qu'à les vendre.

J'étais à peine surprise.

\- Je comprends pourquoi elle semble bien s'entendre avec Rub'.

\- Quoi ? Ton amie boit plus de verres qu'elle n'en sert ?

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. C'est juste que Ruby aussi aime beaucoup les vêtements.

\- Courts, précisait-elle.

Je riais. Il était vrai qu'elle avait tendance à garder les vêtements de Ruby et oublier complètement le style de Scarlett qui était sans doute bien plus sage.

\- C'est ce qui fait son charme.

\- Et selon qui ? demandait-elle, sourcils froncés.

Je mâchais ma salade sans la quitter des yeux. Elle attendait une réponse à sa question.

Une fois la feuille de salade avalée, je souriais de toutes mes dents.

\- Si je te réponds « selon moi », il se passe quoi ?

Elle me fusillait littéralement du regard.

\- Tu ne veux pas le savoir.

Son ton était menaçant et pourtant, je ne parvenais pas à retenir un petit rire de sortir de ma gorge.

\- Ça t'amuse ?, s'agaçait-elle.

\- Tu es jalouse de Ruby ?

\- Je ne le suis pas.

\- Et tu l'es aussi de Belle.

\- C'est ridicule.

\- Est-ce que tu l'es de Mulan ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Où vas-tu chercher tout ça ?

Je riais encore et son regard retrouvait un peu de clarté.

\- Ne te moque pas, soufflait-elle.

Je reprenais très vite mon sérieux et lui faisait un petit sourire.

\- Désolée.

Nous finissions tranquillement notre assiette et une fois débarrassée, alors que nous attendions le plat principal, je caressais doucement sa main afin d'attirer son attention. Elle relevait les yeux vers moi et je lui souriais sincèrement.

\- Est-ce que tu as peur ?

\- Oui, avouait-elle.

\- Moi aussi.

Elle hochait la tête.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, Emma, mais un jour, tu découvriras des choses affreuses sur moi.

\- Je connais ton histoire.

\- Tu ne connais pas les détails.

\- Et tu ne connais pas non plus ceux de ma vie.

\- Ils ne sont pas aussi terribles que les miens.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ?

Elle soupirait.

\- Tu n'as pas arraché le cœur de millions de gens. Tu n'es pas responsable de la souffrance de tout ton peuple. Tes parents ont souvent tendance à exagérer leurs sentiments. Mais ils n'ont pas exagéré mon histoire. Je suis un monstre et

\- Etait, la coupais-je. Tu _étais _un monstre. Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? J'ai été dans le passé, je te rappelle. Je t'ai vu emprisonner Marianne et m'enfermer à mon tour. Je t'ai vu brûler ma mère avant qu'elle ne se transforme en insecte.

\- Ce n'est pas un quart de ce que j'ai fait.

\- Et j'écouterais toute ton histoire du début à la fin si tu veux me la raconter. Ma mère m'en a dit beaucoup, tu le sais.

Elle allait répondre mais le serveur nous donnait à chacune une assiette de frites accompagnées de rôti.

\- J'ai commandé de façon à ce que tu te sentes un minimum dans ton élément.

Je comprenais qu'elle préférait changer de sujet et je n'insistais pas, plongeant mon nez dans mon assiette.

\- Après de _longues _minutes de silence, elle se raclait la gorge.

\- Emma ?

Je relevais la tête vers elle.

\- Oui ?

Son sourire s'illuminait et mon cœur ratait un battement en voyant cette magnifique vision, plus belle encore que la vue que nous donnait ce restaurant.

\- Est-ce que tu penses qu'on pourrait venir ici tous les trois, bientôt ?

Je souriais également.

\- Évidemment ! On déjeunerait là, un midi. Et ensuite, on irait au ciné.

\- Et finirait la soirée au manoir, devant les vidéos d'Henry enfant.

Je ressentais tant d'excitation à l'idée de vivre cette journée.

\- Ce serait tout simplement parfait !

Nous passions le reste du repas à préparer plein de projets dont certains irréalisables.

Lorsque le dessert - une glace aux fruits - arrivait, nous en étions à imaginer Henry dans dix ans.

\- Peut-être qu'il aura de la barbe ?

Regina grimaçait.

\- N'y pense même pas ! Je la lui raserais dans son sommeil.

Je riais en imaginant la scène.

\- Et tu feras comment pour t'introduire chez lui ? Je veux pas dire, mais à presque 23 ans, il ne vivra plus avec nous.

Son sourire se dissipait petit à petit, la tension était à son comble et alors que je commençais à craindre de lui avoir briser ses espoirs en lui avouant que Henry ne vivrait pas toujours au manoir, je réalisais le pronom que j'avais utilisé.

Je rougissais.

\- Enfin ... Il ... Je voulais dire ... Il vivra ni avec toi, ni avec moi.

Ses yeux pétillaient, ma magie aussi.

\- Alors ... Je serais seule, dans ce grand manoir « lugubre » ?

Je souriais en coin.

\- Tu admets enfin que c'est sinistre de vivre seule dans une baraque pareille ?

\- Pour l'instant non. Mais quand je serais vieille et moche ...

Je riais encore.

\- Je suis sure que même avec des cheveux grisonnants tu serais splendide.

Elle rougissait et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'aimer cette réaction.

\- Et même avec des lunettes ? demandait-elle avec une moue dégoûtée.

\- C'est très sexy, les lunettes.

\- Je ne serais sûrement plus sexy.

Je souriais, amusée.

\- Tu n'auras que la quarantaine. Tu seras encore potable.

\- Oh ... C'est sensée être une sorte de compliment ?

Je riais encore.

\- Tout à fait !

Elle secouait la tête, mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée.

\- Je te trouverais un mari, si tu veux, déclarais-je après quelques secondes de silence.

Elle me donnait un coup de pied dans le mollet et je grimaçais.

\- Aïe ! Ça fait mal !

\- C'est le but !

Sa voix était plus que sérieuse et son regard noir. Je levais les mains en symbole de paix.

\- Je plaisantais. De toute façon, je suis sans doute la seule à bien vouloir de toi.

Elle haussait les sourcils, faussement vexée.

\- Très bien, tu veux peut-être que j'aille voir Sidney ?

\- Berk ! Je vaux quand même mieux que lui !

\- Ah oui ? Tu penses ?

Je plissais les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas le cas ?

Elle souriait malicieusement.

\- Je ne sais pas. Nous sommes ensemble depuis peu, Emma. Tu as dit toi-même que je ne connaissais pas tout ton passé.

Je plissais les lèvres.

\- Finalement, tu as peut-être raison. Un jour, quand j'avais six ans, je me suis battue contre une fille de huit ans parce qu'elle disait que j'étais une débile mentale. La gamine a eu le poignet cassé et un œil au beurre noir. Et moi ... J'étais punie pendant un mois. Tu vois, je suis un monstre. Ça veut dire que Glass vaut mieux que moi ?

Elle riait à gorge déployée et je souriais, satisfaite d'être la cause de ce merveilleux son.

\- Oh oui, sans doute. Quelle petite fille cruelle tu étais !

Je souriais en coin.

\- Je casserais les dents à ce stupide journaliste s'il t'approche.

Elle reprenait son sérieux et se penchait en avant pour être plus près de moi.

\- Donc tu es bien possessive.

\- D'habitude, non.

Elle souriait sincèrement.

\- D'habitude, hein ?

J'acquiesçais.

\- Avec toi, je ne sais pas. C'est différent, je crois.

Elle reposait sa cuillère et se léchait sensuellement les lèvres.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Tu es sadique, Regina.

Évidemment, c'était le genre de chose qu'elle adorait entendre.

Elle me lançait un clin d'œil et une fois le dessert fini, elle m'attrapait les mains et encrait ses yeux aux miens d'un air totalement sérieux.

\- Est-ce que tu as aimé cette soirée ?

Je hochais vigoureusement la tête.

\- C'était merveilleux, 'Gina. J'ai adoré. D'abord, tu sympathises avec Mulan ce qui – malgré le fait que ce soit étrange – me fait énormément plaisir, en plus tu es incroyablement belle et tu m'emmènes dans ce restaurant splendide qui signifie tant pour toi et Henry ! Je n'aurais pas pu rêver meilleur deuxième rendez-vous que celui-là. Comment je vais pouvoir faire mieux pour le troisième ?

Elle souriait, apparemment enchantée à l'idée qu'il y en aurait un autre.

\- Et en plus, continuais-je, toi et moi, nos échanges, tout ça … Je ne sais pas comment expliquer mais je me sens juste bien.

Elle se relevait avec un sourire.

\- J'ai aussi beaucoup apprécié de partager ce repas avec toi.

Je me relevais à mon tour et nous retournions dans le hall où l'hôtesse d'accueil nous redonnait nos vestes que je ne me souvenais même plus l'avoir enlevées tant j'avais trouvé cet endroit merveilleux.

\- Votre dîner vous a plu ?

\- C'était très bien, Alice. Merci encore.

Je souriais poliment et remarquais avec surprise qu'à aucun moment Régina n'avait payé. Le belle brune comprenait sans doute mes questions parce qu'une fois sortie, elle s'expliquait :

\- J'avais déjà payé le repas, ne crois pas que je t'ai emmené ici parce que c'était gratuit.

Je souriais.

\- Je m'en fiche pas mal du prix que tu as payé ce repas. C'était tellement … Wow. Merci beaucoup pour cette soirée, Régina.

Nous traversions le chemin du retour main dans la main, sous le coucher du soleil.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je la faisais entrer dans mon appartement en lui proposant un dernier verre.

\- Installes-toi sur le sofa.

Elle s'exécutait et je nous servais à toutes les deux un verre de cidre.

\- Régina … J'aimerais qu'on forme un couple officiel.

Elle m'embrassait tendrement.

\- J'aimerais aussi, Emma. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Je baissais la tête.

\- Je veux qu'on profite un max de ces prochains jours et à leur retour, j'en parle à mes parents.

Elle ravalait un rire moqueur puis, posait une main sur ma cuisse sans me lâcher des yeux.

\- Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. Mais voir débarquer ta mère chez moi avec tout les habitants de la ville en renfort pour m'accuser de t'avoir ensorcelée ne fait pas partie de mes premiers fantasmes.

Je souriais tristement.

\- Je suis tellement désolée.

\- C'est moi qui devrait l'être.

Après quelques secondes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, j'affichais un sourire carnassier.

\- D'ailleurs … En parlant de fantasme …

Elle levait les yeux au ciel comme si elle était exaspérée alors que son sourire montrait clairement qu'elle était amusée.

\- J'étais sûre que tu dirais ça.

Et moins de dix minutes plus tard, nous étions dans ma chambre, découvrant chacune le corps de l'autre pour la seconde fois.

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Lorsque je me réveillais dans les bras de Régina, je pensais d'abord que c'était les rayons du soleil qui m'avaient tirés du sommeil.

Je passais une main dans les cheveux ébène de ma compagne. Le sentiment que je ressentais en la nommant ainsi – même si ce n'était que dans ma tête – me faisait un bien immense. J'aimais être à ses côtés et je prévoyais un bel avenir pour notre relation.

Mais j'étais bien vite stoppée dans mes pensées lorsque j'entendais un bruit vers l'entrée de mon appartement.

Non, ce n'était pas le soleil qui m'avait réveillée, juste le son d'une porte qui claquait. J'entendais des pas, des murmures. Je commençais à paniqué. Qui oserait s'introduire dans l'appart du Shérif à presque neuf heure ?!

Et puis, une voix tendre que je ne m'attendais absolument pas à entendre maintenant. Deux, en fait. Juste devant ma chambre.

\- Tu crois qu'elle dort ?

Et Régina avait sans doute créé une alarme contre cette voix puisqu'elle se redressait en sursaut, le regard effrayé. Alors que ma mère avait simplement murmuré c'est quelques mots.

On se dévisageait, autant effrayée l'une que l'autre. Qui aurait cru que ce serait à trente-deux ans que mes parents me surprendrait dans une situation si gênante ?

\- Je vais voir si elle est réveillée.

C'était la douce voix de Belle, rassurante.

\- Je viens aussi !

Régina balayait la pièce du regard à la recherche d'une sortie de secours alors que je ne pouvais pas quitter des yeux la porte en bois qui s'ouvrait subitement. On avait juste le temps de remonter le drap sur nos corps nus que Belle entrait dans la chambre alors que j'entendais ma mère marmonner derrière elle.

\- Pousse toi ! Je veux rentrer aussi ! Elle m'a tellement manqué !

Belle refermait aussi vite la porte qu'elle l'avait ouverte et je l'entendais vaguement dire à mes parents que j'étais occupée. Une excuse complètement ridicule qui permettait tout de même de nous faire gagner les quelques secondes nécessaires à Régina pour s'échapper dans un nuage de fumée violet pendant que je mettais un long tee-shirt qui traînait à côté.

La porte s'ouvrait une seconde fois, et cette fois-ci, je souriais faussement à ma mère qui entrait avec un large sourire.

\- Emma ! On t'a fait une surprise ! On rentre plus tôt. Alors, tu es heureuse de nous revoir ?

Elle s'approchait de moi pour me serrer dans ses bras.

\- Oui, bien sûr, c'est super !

Et ça ne l'était pas du tout !

Après de longues minutes d'étreinte, ma mère se reculait et balayait ma chambre du regard en fronçant les sourcils. Je rougissais alors en maudissant Régina d'avoir oublier d'emporter avec elle ses vêtements. Et sous-vêtements ! Elle regardait d'un œil moqueur le soutien-gorge à dentelle noire de mon amante qui traînait près de la porte mais avait le tact de ne rien dire, se contentant d'un simple :

\- J'ai l'impression que tu t'es bien amusée, sans nous.

Je riais nerveusement, et dans l'embrasure de la porte, Belle secouait la tête, exaspérée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Je la remerciais d'un discret hochement de tête et elle se contentait de sourire avant que Henry ne la bouscule pour venir sauter sur mon lit. Puis, entraient mon père et mon frère qui avait considérablement grandi ces dernières semaines.

J'étais heureuse de les revoir, hein ! Mais … J'aurais juste préféré que les retrouvailles se fassent dans d'autres circonstances ...

* * *

_Voilà Voilà ! Alors, verdict ? Vous en pensez quoi de cette petite surprise ? :') Et le rendez-vous, vous avez aimé ? Faites-le moi savoir ;)_

_Merci encore pour votre lecture et à bientôt - dans surement quinze jours, cette fois :)_


	18. Des Revenants Gênants

_Hello ! :D_

_Je suis vraiment très heureuse de vous retrouver parce que vous avez été très actifs pour le chapitre précédent et ça m'a ému. Si vous écrivez vous aussi, vous comprenez sans doute le bonheur que c'est de lire vos Reviews :) Vraiment Merci !_

_Si ça vous intéresse, je suis aussi joignable sur twitter : OciliaC _

_Encore un grand merci aux followers, fav' et Reviewers, ça me fait très plaisir ^^_

_Et sinon, Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, adorables lecteurs :)_

* * *

_**Des revenants gênants **_pour _Régina Mills_

J'étais assise dans mon sofa depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes et Tink m'écoutait avec toute l'attention qu'elle avait – c'est à dire très peu.

\- Et donc cette idiote de Belle ouvre la porte sans même frapper alors que nous étions toutes les deux nues et c'était vraiment très humiliant.

Rien que le fait d'en parler me faisait violemment rougir. Tink éclatait de rire sous mon regard noir.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !

\- Oh si, ça l'est !

Je plissais les yeux.

\- Kat' t'avait dit qu'ils rentreraient plus tôt que prévu ?

\- Non. Je pense qu'elle voulait aussi faire la surprise.

\- Et bien c'est ridicule !

\- Oh ... Allez ! Vois-le bon côté des choses, si vous l'aviez su, vous ne vous seriez sûrement pas vues hier.

Je souriais sincèrement et mon cœur battait encore en repensant à notre soirée si parfaite.

\- C'était ... Magnifique. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien.

\- Et tu l'as emmenée où ?

Je la dévisageais quelques secondes, hésitante.

\- Dans un restaurant.

\- Oui, je sais, mais lequel ?

\- Oh il est à l'autre bout de la ville, tu ne dois pas connaître.

Elle semblait suspicieuse mais ne relevait pas. Tant mieux. Je n'avais pas envie de partager ce petit restaurant avec quelqu'un d'autre que Henry et Emma.

Je souriais tendrement. Henry et Emma ... Ma famille. Bon ... Peut-être que j'accélérais un peu les choses mais ... Je savais que dès lors qu'elle aurait réglé ses problèmes émotionnels avec ses parents, elle serait prête à sentir la magie qui nous liait. Peut-être que ça l'effraierait plus qu'autre chose ? Mais je serais là pour la rassurer.

\- Tu es partie loin, là.

Je secouais la tête et reportais mon attention sur la petite blonde.

\- Excuses-moi. C'est juste que …

Je relevais soudainement la tête.

\- Henry ! Imagine si ça avait été Henry qui aurait ouvert !

Le rouge me montait encore aux joues.

\- Ça aurait été bien pire que si ça avait été ces stupides Charmants !

Tink riait aux éclats.

\- Tu veux dire que tu aurais préféré mourir dans d'atroces souffrances plutôt que de faire vivre à ton fils une scène gênante qu'un quart des enfants de son âge ont déjà vécue ?

Je grimaçais.

\- Ils sont trop bons pour me faire mourir à tort.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, je lui jetais un coup d'œil inquiet.

\- N'est-ce pas ?

Elle se tortillait, mal à l'aise.

\- Ça … Seul le temps nous le dira.

\- Ah oui ?

Elle haussait les sourcils, sourire en coin.

\- Ne crois pas qu'Emma et toi resterez un couple secret jusqu'à la fin de vos – non, de _leurs_ jours.

Je réalisais alors tout ce que cela signifiait. Bien sûr, j'y avais déjà pensé. Mais là, je prenais pleinement conscience de toutes les conséquences.

Évidemment, Emma en parlerait à ses parents, au bout d'un moment. Peut-être quelques jours, peut-être quelques semaines ou peut-être bien quelques mois … À ce moment là, je devrais m'entretenir avec ces imbéciles afin de leur assurer que je suis vraiment amoureuse de leur fille. Ce que je ne voulais absolument jamais faire ! Ça leur donnerait tellement d'emprise sur moi …

J'enfouissais mon visage dans mes mains.

\- Oh mon dieu … Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera quand ils sauront ?

\- Soit ils te tueront, soit tu devras faire les fêtes de famille avec eux. Bon courage pour ta vie future, Régina.

Je la fusillais du regard.

\- J'apprécie ton soutien, vraiment.

Le rire qui sortait de sa gorge se stoppait à l'instant où le son d'un frappement contre ma porte d'entrée raisonnait dans le manoir.

J'échangeais un regard avec la blonde.

\- Est-ce que c'est

Elle n'avait même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà, j'entendais la porte s'ouvrir et quelques secondes plus tard, Henry arrivait en courant dans le salon.

\- Maman !

Il me serrait fortement dans ses bras et je ne pouvais que répondre à l'étreinte. Dieu ce qu'il m'avait manqué ! Je remarquais qu'il avait légèrement bronzé et je le trouvais d'autant plus adorable ainsi.

\- Oh mon chéri !

Lorsqu'il se retirait, un temps indéfini plus tard, je pouvais voir dans ses beaux yeux marron des larmes qui perlaient. Je me penchais pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Tout va bien ?

Il hochait vigoureusement la tête et j'entendais un rire reconnaissable entre mille derrière lui.

Je me redressais pour voir Emma qui avançait jusqu'à nous avec un sourire en coin.

\- Il n'arrête pas de te demander. Je crois que tu lui as beaucoup manqué.

Et pour confirmer ses dires, Henry se serrait une nouvelle fois contre moi.

\- Je t'aime beaucoup, Maman.

\- Oh, je t'aime aussi mon petit prince.

Il rougissait en jetant un coup d'œil à Emma et celle-ci passait une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Bah alors, gamin ! Après avoir insisté pendant dix minutes pour que je t'emmène ici tu as honte ?

Il s'éloignait de moi, la tête baissée.

\- Non …

Tink riait.

\- C'est sûr qu'Emma ne doit pas avoir accueilli sa mère de la même façon que toi.

Je lui jetais un regard noir et la belle blonde en faisait autant.

Henry s'approchait d'elle, tout sourire.

\- Coucou Tink ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Super et toi ?

\- Oui ! Je suis tellement content de revenir !

\- C'était si nul que ça, la Californie ? le taquinait Emma.

Il se tournait vers elle avec un large sourire.

\- C'était trop bien ! J'ai fait plein de choses ! Je vais avoir des trucs à vous raconter !

\- Et on veut tous les détails, bonhomme.

Elle lui faisait un clin d'œil et je sentais ma magie crépiter en moi tant je ressentais de l'amour à cet instant. Henry, Emma. Ils étaient tout l'Amour que je pouvais éprouver.

Mais je me reprenais vite en remarquant l'échange de regard entre notre fils et Tink.

Je m'approchais d'Emma.

\- Je suis surprise que tes parents aient accepté de te lâcher.

\- Elle riait, apparemment amusée.

\- Ils avaient pas mal de choses à faire. Alléluia !

Je riais et me penchais vers elle afin qu'Henry - qui discutait désormais avec la fée verte - ne nous entende pas.

\- Madame Gold n'est pas trop ... perturbée ?

Elle grimaçait.

\- Tout va bien pour elle. Elle semble avoir trouvé ça très drôle. Perso, j'ai surtout trouvé la situation gênante.

J'acquiesçais, totalement d'accord avec elle.

\- Hey Maman ! Tu m'as toujours dit que c'était mal poli de faire des messes basses !

Je souriais à mon fils.

\- Tu as raison. Je demandais juste à Emma depuis quand vous étiez rentrés.

Je n'aimais pas lui mentir mais c'était pour son bien-être psychologique.

\- On vient juste de rentrer ! On a été directement à l'appart de 'Man. Du coup, je crois qu'on l'a réveillé.

Alors qu'Emma répondait par un rire nerveux, je forçais un sourire. Tink, elle, se retenait à grande peine de rire.

Remarquant nos réactions, Henry plissait les yeux, suspicieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien, mon ange. Tu as eu le temps de prendre ton petit-déjeuner ?

\- Non mais je vais aller le prendre au Granny's, tu viens avec nous ?

Je souriais de toutes mes dents.

\- Avec plaisir.

Je passais une main dans ses cheveux bruns et il me lançait un large sourire.

Tink se levait en soupirant.

\- Moi, il faut que j'aille bosser.

\- Tu ne t'es pas encore fait virer ?, demandait Henry recevant un regard noir en réponse.

\- Figures-toi que Boucle d'Or m'adore.

J'échangeais un regard complice avec Emma, nous rappelant toutes les deux notre conversation de la veille sur l'incapacité de mon amie à travailler.

Je regardais mon amie sortir avec enthousiasme alors qu'Emma retenait un rire.

Henry nous dévisageait à tour de rôle, un sourire en coin.

\- On est parti seulement quinze jours et vous avez réussi à devenir amies ? Je suis très heureux, hein ! Mais … ça me surprend un peu.

Emma levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Ça va, ce n'est pas comme si on était des pires ennemies avant votre départ, non plus !

J'arquais un sourcil et elle riait légèrement.

\- Quoi ? On s'entendait mieux, non ?

Face au silence qui lui répondait, elle roulait des yeux.

\- Rappelez-vous ! On a dîné ensemble au Granny's, le soir où j'ai fait mon malaise. Et le lendemain, en plus de me donner ma journée, tu m'as offert une tarte aux pommes !

\- La tarte ne venait pas de moi !

\- C'est ça ! Je t'ai grillée, 'Gina.

À peine le surnom était sorti qu'elle plaquait sa main sur sa bouche et nous lancions un regard inquiet vers Henry qui semblait se délecter de la situation.

\- Si ça peut vous éviter de paniquer, je veux bien faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

Et après cette malicieuse réponse, il sortait, un éblouissant sourire sur le visage.

Emma posait ses yeux sur moi avec une expression blasée.

\- On ne se demande pas qui l'a élevé.

Je souriais et attrapais mon sac à main et ma veste avant de partir à la suite de notre fils.

\- Tu crois qu'il est au courant ?, murmurait-elle derrière moi alors que je fermais à clé la maison.

\- Ce serait si grave que ça, si c'était le cas ?

\- Oui !, s'écriait-elle, attirant le regard d'Henry, accoudé à la voiture quelques mètres plus loin.

Je tentais de ne pas être vexée. _Personne_ ne devait savoir. Elle avait su faire une exception pour les amies. Mais la famille, c'était bien plus compliqué, non ?

Je tournais les yeux las vers elle.

\- Continue de paniquer comme ça et sois sûre qu'Henry ne sera pas le seul à se douter de quelque chose. « 'Gina » ? Sérieusement ? Fais un effort.

Elle semblait agacée.

\- Désolée si je ne suis pas une pro des relations secrètes.

Je la fusillais du regard.

\- Si tu sous-entends que moi j'en suis une parce que Daniel et moi nous cachions, c'est vraiment bas de ta part.

Elle écarquillait les yeux alors que les miens s'humidifiaient.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Désolée, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire.

Je clignais des yeux pour chasser ces stupides larmes. Depuis quand étais-je si émotive ?!

\- Bon !, criait Henry. Quand vous aurez fini, on pourrait peut-être aller au Granny's.

On hochait la tête et je montais – non sans quelques expressions de dégouts – dans la voiture d'Emma.

Sur le chemin, alors que nous roulions dans le silence depuis un bon moment, Henry se redressait sur son siège, un large sourire collé aux lèvres.

\- Au fait, 'Man ! Tu as fait comment pour réparer la voiture des Herman ?

La belle blonde écarquillait les yeux avec terreur alors que je ravalais un rire moqueur.

\- Elle n'a absolument rien fait, répondais-je à sa place.

\- Oh mer - Mince !, reprenait-elle sous mon regard réprobateur. Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Comment je vais leur dire ?

\- Si tu veux mon avis, tu n'aurais pas besoin de le faire, ils vont très bien le remarquer tout seuls.

\- Merci, Régina. C'est très rassurant, vraiment.

Henry riait, autant amusé que moi par la situation.

\- Hey ! Ne riez pas tous les deux ! Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! Je n'ai pas du tout les moyens de payer la réparation.

\- Et ne crois pas avoir de promotion. Tu passes tes journées à dormir.

\- On n'a rien d'autre à faire !

\- Tu expliqueras ça à Rumplestilskin lorsqu'il te demandera pourquoi il y a un tel chantier devant sa boutique.

Elle soufflait, agacée.

\- Dis, gamin ! C'était l'idée de qui de rentrer plus tôt ?

Il riait encore.

\- Grand-Ma', bien sûr !

Elle roulait des yeux.

\- Bah tiens ! Etonnant !

Elle se garait sur le parking du Granny's et nous entrions dans le restaurant tous les trois. Ainsi, nous représentions l'image parfaite d'une famille unie et les clients semblaient du même avis puisqu'ils se retournaient vers nous avec curiosité.

Nous décidions d'y prêter peu d'intérêt et d'aller nous installer à une table. Près de la fenêtre. La serveuse avait un mouvement d'arrêt en découvrant Henry.

\- Euh … Qu'est-ce … vous ? Vous êtes de retour ?

Emma soupirait.

\- Ravie de voir qu'on n'est pas les seules à qui on a voulu faire la surprise.

La serveuse s'installait.

\- Alors … Belle est …

Son regard semblait horrifié lorsqu'elle se laissait tomber à côté d'Emma. Face à elle, Henry lui lançait un sourire encourageant.

\- Elle va bientôt nous rejoindre.

Je tournais la tête vers lui, plus que surprise. Je ne voulais absolument pas voir cette femme qui m'avait surprise dans une position très embarrassante quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Quoi ?, s'écriait la brune aux mèches rouge. Be … Belle va venir ici ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Euh … Peut-être parce que tu es son amie, tu te souviens ?, répondait Emma avec un sourire crispé.

La jeune serveuse enfouissait son visage dans ses mains et je me sentais très mal à l'aise.

\- Hum … Miss Lucas ? Vous … Vous allez bien ?

\- Non !, grognait-elle. Ça ne va pas du tout.

J'échangeais un regard avec Emma qui paraissait embarrassée. Je devinais qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- Tu sais quoi, Ruby ? Quand tu nous auras servis nos petit-déj, tu n'auras qu'à te joindre à nous !

Elle roulait des yeux.

\- C'est très gentil de ta part, bonhomme, mais j'ai du boulot.

Elle se redressait.

\- Deux chocolats chauds à la Cannelle et un café noir sans sucre, c'est ça ?

Nous acquiescions et la regardions s'éloigner.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?, demandait Henry à Emma.

Pour toute réponse, elle grimaçait.

Je souriais tendrement au brun.

\- Alors, raconte-nous, c'était comment ?

\- Génial ! J'ai adoré ! On a vu plein de choses et fait des trucs énormes ! En plus, on a bien rigolé ! C'était vraiment super !

J'embrassais le haut de son crâne et Emma se levait légèrement pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- Tant mieux si ça t'a plu, gamin. Maintenant, tu as plein de choses à rattraper. Notamment au niveau du collège.

\- Pas tellement ! Grand-Ma' m'a quand même donné des cours, tu sais ?

Cette discussion me rappelait un fait important et en relevant les yeux vers Emma, je voyais qu'elle m'interrogeait du regard, hésitante à aborder le sujet.

\- Mon chéri, commençais-je, prudemment. Tu aimes aller au collège ?

Il fronçait les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

\- Calme-toi, bonhomme. On veut juste savoir si ça te plait. Si … Tu t'entends bien avec tes camarades …

Il soufflait en serrant les bras contre son torse.

\- Vous avez été à la réunion ? Le prof de maths pense que je subis leurs moqueries mais ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Tu es sûr ?, m'inquiétais-je.

\- Oui, Maman ! Rien de grave. En fait … pour être tout à fait honnête, c'est arrivé une fois …

Emma semblait autant inquiète que moi.

\- Mais Arthur – vous savez ? Mon ami.

On hochait la tête et il poursuivait.

\- Il a pris ma défense et depuis, tout se passe bien.

\- C'était à propos de quoi ?

Je lançais un regard exaspéré à la belle blonde, voyant notre fils se renfrogner, surement honteux.

Elle soufflait.

\- C'est juste … Je voulais savoir si …

Elle me jetait un regard inquiet avant de baisser les yeux et c'était à cet instant que je comprenais où elle voulait en venir.

Je me tournais subitement vers Henry, le cœur battant.

\- Est-ce que c'était à cause de moi ?

Ma voix tremblait et j'aurais pu en avoir honte si je n'étais pas si inquiète. S'il s'avérait que j'étais la raison pour laquelle mon fils souffrait, jamais je ne m'en remettrais.

\- Non, Maman.

Il avait toujours les yeux baissés et il me paraissait vraiment mal à l'aise.

\- Henry … est-ce que c'est parce que je suis la Mé

\- Etait, corrigeait Emma.

\- Est-ce que c'est parce que _j'étais_ la Méchante Reine ?

Il relevait subitement la tête vers moi.

\- Non ! Ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Oh. Bien.

\- Tu nous en parlerais si ça avait à voir avec nous, hein ?

\- 'Man ! Je t'ai dit que tout allait bien. Ils ne m'ont plus agacé depuis qu'Arthur m'a défendu.

Emma allait poser une autre question mais il la devançait.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autre chose, s'il vous plait ? On ne s'est pas vu depuis longtemps !

J'hochais la tête.

\- Bien sûr, mon chéri.

Nous avions presque fini notre petit-déjeuner lorsque la femme de Gold nous rejoignait, un sourire en coin que je mourrais d'envie d'arracher.

Elle s'installait à côté d'Emma sans même nous demander l'autorisation et je la détestais pour s'immiscer ainsi dans notre « repas de famille ».

\- Vous allez bien Madame Mills ? Ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vu.

Son ton me paraissait moqueur et ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Emma semblait comprendre l'ironie dans sa dernière phrase puisqu'elle me lançait un sourire désolé avant de fusiller – trop gentiment à mon gout – son amie du regard.

J'aurais volontiers répondu par une réplique cinglante mais elle était l'une des plus proches amies d'Emma et ce ne serait pas très intelligent de ma part.

\- En effet.

Elle balayait le restaurant du regard avant d'arrêter ses yeux vers le comptoir où Miss Lucas servait … Raiponce. Elles avaient tout l'air de flirter ensemble et j'interrogeais Emma du regard. Elle haussait les épaules avec une grimace et reportait son attention sur son amie.

\- Hum … Tu … Ruby est un peu surchargée en ce moment mais … elle sera sans doute ravie de te voir plus tard.

La bibliothécaire lançait un sourire rassurant à Emma en posant une main sur son avant bras. _En posant une main sur son avant bras _! Mais pour qui se prenait-elle, au juste ?

\- Ce n'est rien … Je comprends. Mais je suis déjà très heureuse de te retrouver, Emma. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué. Comment vas-tu ?

Je tentais de paraître indifférente de la scène qui se jouait sous mes yeux mais comme je n'y arrivais aucunement, je me raclais la gorge pour me calmer.

\- J'ai beaucoup de travail. Je devrais vous laisser. Henry, mon chéri, on se retrouve ce soir ?

\- Oui !

\- Je le déposerais en débauchant, déclarait Emma avant de reporter son attention sur sa voisine.

Je serrais les dents et déposais quelques billets devant la serveuse avant de sortir du restaurant en direction de la Mairie.

Je n'avais d'autre choix que d'y aller à pied et si je trouvais d'abord ça reposant, je changeais vite d'avis en croisant la stupide mère d'Emma, accompagnée de leur adorable deuxième enfant qu'elle poussait dans une poussette.

\- Régina !, s'écriait-elle avec un large sourire. Comment vas-tu ?

Je plissais les yeux, suspicieuse. Depuis quand semblait-elle si amicale ?

\- Il y a un problème ?

Elle faisait cette mimique si caractéristique d'elle incliner la tête sur le côté avec son sourire empli de bonté et son regard doux à en vomir.

\- Non, Régina. Je m'inquiétais juste pour toi.

Je la dévisageais, cherchant une faille et finissait par soupirer.

\- Je … J'ai appris que Robin et Marianne allaient avoir un second enfant …

J'haussais les sourcils. Je n'en avais pas du tout entendu parler et je constatais que l'apprendre ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Elle se permettait de me sourire amicalement.

\- Tu sais … si tu veux en parler, je

\- Ok, stop !, la coupais-je dans son élan en faisant un pas de recul. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé durant vos foutues vacances mais nous n'avons pas cette relation là !

Elle baissait la tête, comme honteuse.

\- Je sais.

Et lorsqu'elle relevait les yeux vers moi, ce n'était plus cette petite fille naïve que je voyais. Non, c'était cette jeune femme qui me défiait avec détermination. Celle qui protégeait son peuple et tous ceux qu'elle aimait.

\- Je sais, Régina, répétait-elle d'une voix grave. Mais il va bien falloir t'y faire si tu veux entrer dans la famille.

Tout en prononçant cette phrase qui faisait louper un battement à mon cœur, elle ancrait son regard au mien. Déterminée et sûre d'elle. Elle avait compris, elle savait. Dans le fond, ce n'était pas si surprenant que ça. Elle avait beau être naïve sur beaucoup de choses, en terme d'amour, elle s'y connaissait.

\- Tu m'as comprise ?

J'acquiesçais.

C'était une promesse si je faisais souffrir sa fille, elle déterrerait la hache de guerre.

\- Bien. Alors bonne journée, Régina.

Je ne répondais pas, la regardant poursuivre son chemin tout en fredonnant une chanson à son fils.

Mon cœur battait à toute allure. Les choses devenaient vraiment sérieuses. Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur.

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

En milieu d'après-midi, toujours tracassée par ma discussion avec Blanche, je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer sur mon travail. Ainsi, je décidais de faire un tour dans la boutique de Tink.

Je l'apercevais, discutant gaiement avec Mulan.

Je m'approchais d'elle et elles se tournaient vers moi avec de larges sourires.

\- Bonjour, Régina, me saluait la jeune asiatique.

Je souriais poliment et Tink posait une main sur mon épaule, le regard rieur.

\- Elle me racontait comment tu l'as prise au dépourvu, hier !

Je me tournais vers l'amie d'Emma.

\- Encore désolée si cela vous a mise mal à l'aise. Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tout allait bien.

Elle secouait la tête.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème. Au contraire, ça m'a rassurée. Vous savez … j'avais peur qu'Emma se fasse encore avoir.

J'ancrais mon regard au sien.

\- Je ne joue pas avec elle.

C'était des mots sincères et elle semblait le savoir puisqu'elle hochait la tête avec un large sourire.

\- Bon, je sais qu'on n'est pas vraiment débordées mais … je devrais me remettre au boulot. Je n'arrive toujours pas à mettre la main sur ces jeunes qui tentent de détruire la boutique de Gold.

Je ravalais un rire.

\- Si vous arrivez à les coincer, faites bien savoir au Shérif Swan que vous aurez toutes les deux le droit à une prime.

Elle souriait largement.

\- J'imagine que ça pourrait lui servir. Sean Herman était très en colère lorsqu'il est venu la voir au poste, ce matin.

Tink riait fortement.

\- J'imagine, ouais !

Je souriais également.

\- Elle s'en est bien sortie, au moins ?

\- Ça aurait pu être pire. Je crois qu'elle a réussi à gagner un peu de temps.

Après un dernier sourire, elle sortait, me laissant seule face à la petite blonde. Elle fronçait les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? J'ai remarqué que tu semblais troublée.

Je soupirais en balayant des yeux la boutique plutôt calme.

\- C'est Blanche, soufflais-je.

Elle plissait les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Elle sait, chuchotais-je.

\- Emma lui a dit ?

\- Non ! Je … je ne sais pas si elle sait que nous sommes ensemble mais … en tout cas, je pense qu'elle sait qu'on est … liées.

\- Oh merde !

Je regardais encore par-dessus mon épaule, m'assurant que personne n'écoutait.

\- Elle t'a menacée ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, c'était étrange …

\- Comment ça ?

Elle attrapait mon poignet et me guidait jusqu'à l'arrière boutique.

\- Je suis seule, aujourd'hui, expliquait-elle rapidement. Alors, raconte, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- Elle semblait d'abord amical et … je lui ai fait remarquer que nous n'avions absolument pas cette relation et

\- Ça c'est malin, me coupait-elle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

\- Je veux bien faire des efforts, mais pardonner à cette femme ? Il va me falloir du temps pour oublier. Et je sais qu'elle pense exactement la même chose. C'est pour ça que je crois qu'elle a compris que c'était le véritable amour. Sinon, elle ne ferait pas l'effort de m'adresser la parole. Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait.

Elle semblait hésiter.

\- Est-ce que … est-ce que tu vas en parler à Emma ?

\- Tu es malade ?! Je ne lui parlerais pas de ça ! Ni de sa mère ni de notre magie ! On est loin d'être prêtes à se dire « je t'aime ». On n'a même pas passé le stade du troisième rendez-vous.

Elle roulait des yeux.

\- En même temps, vous vous connaissez depuis des années ! Il va peut-être falloir la bouger un peu, là. Parce que sinon, dans dix ans, elle pensera encore que vous flirtez seulement.

\- Tu exagères !

\- Pas du tout ! Je veux bien croire que tu ne veux pas la brusquer, mais n'oublie pas qu'Emma est totalement aveugle. Elle ne comprendra pas tant que tu ne l'aideras pas à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Je

\- Non ! , me coupait-elle. Je sais bien que tu te protèges également en évitant tout ça, mais ça ne pourra être que bien, Régina. Une fois qu'elle sera pleinement consciente de l'importance que tu as pour elle, tu auras enfin ta fin heureuse. Et tu ne devrais pas attendre.

Je soufflais, agacée d'admettre qu'elle avait raison.

\- Tu crois que je devrais faire quoi, alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas … Ce soir, les Charmants et les autres vacanciers comptent fêter leur retour. Kathryn nous invite. Profites-en.

\- Mais comment ?! Je ne vais pas lui faire une déclaration devant ses parents !

\- Non ! Mais … je ne sais pas, trouve un moyen pour attirer son attention. Il faut que vous sautiez un cap, ce soir. Ou pas ce soir mais bientôt. Parce que sinon, elle a le temps de te négliger pour ses parents et à ce moment là, tu ne pourras compter que sur moi pour sécher tes larmes.

Je souriais en coin.

\- C'est joliment dit.

Elle me lançait un clin d'œil.

\- Tu as vu ça ?

J'inspirais fortement.

\- Tout va bien se passer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, Régina. Tu ne devrais pas stresser.

Un rire nerveux sortait de ma gorge.

\- Notre futur est entre mes mains, comment ne pas stresser ?

Elle roulait des yeux.

\- Même si tu te foires, elle reviendra forcément vers toi un jour. Tu es son Amour Véritable.

Je plissais les yeux.

\- Tu es au courant que tu te contredis grandement, là ?

Elle grimaçait.

\- J'en peux plus moi d'attendre que vous passiez à l'étape suivante ! Alors, c'est vrai que ce ne serait pas un drame en soi puisqu'un jour ou l'autre, tu sais qu'elle te retrouvera. Mais … C'est malsain de nous faire attendre, comme ça.

\- Nous ?, répétais-je surprise.

\- Oui ! Ruby, Henry, Archie, Mulan, Kathryn … Nous, on veut votre bonheur, alors vous avez intérêt à vous magner, c'est clair ?!

Je riais, amusée par cette réaction.

\- Je vais voir … Je … vais peut-être faire quelque chose.

Elle levait les bras au ciel d'un air théâtral.

\- Alléluia ! Nous sommes sauvés.

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Plus tard dans la soirée, je me trouvais effectivement devant la porte de la grande demeure des Charmants. Henry m'attendait à l'intérieur, ayant passé la journée avec Emma.

J'inspirais fortement avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette de ma main libre, l'autre étant occupée à tenir le gâteau au chocolat que j'avais pris le temps de faire un peu plus tôt.

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait sur Emma et son large sourire. Elle portait un simple jean et un débardeur blanc qui moulait parfaitement ses formes.

\- Régina !, s'exclamait-elle avec enthousiasme. Je suis heureuse que tu sois venue.

Je souriais également.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si Kathryn m'avait laissé le choix.

Malgré le rire qui sortait de sa bouche, je la sentais tendue. Je me doutais qu'elle avait peur que ses parents nous démasquent. J'aurais bien voulu l'aider à se détendre mais …

\- Régina !, s'écriait Miss Lucas, à son tour. C'est vraiment vraiment cool que vous soyez venue !

J'arquais un sourcil alors qu'Emma me faisait entrer.

\- Ne fais pas attention, me murmurait-elle alors que je passais devant. Elle cherche un moyen d'éviter Belle et comme il est évident que celle-ci ne viendra pas te parler …

Je roulais des yeux avant de les poser sur la jeune serveuse.

\- Je suis également _ravie _de vous voir, Miss Lucas.

Emma me débarrassait du gâteau et je me laissais entrainer dans le salon par la serveuse du Granny's. Nous passions devant Gold et sa femme qui ne prêtait que peu d'attention à lui. Les Charmants, jouant avec leur dernier enfant et Henry. Kathryn et Jim, regardant des photos avec les Hermans …

\- Votre princesse est un tout petit peu stressée, chuchotait Ruby Lucas en s'arrêtant dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Un tout petit peu ?, répétais-je amusée.

Elle riait exagérément et lorsqu'elle posait sa main sur mon bras je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Vous vous servez de moi pour rendre jalouse votre dulcinée, c'est bien ça ?

\- Ne vous plaignez pas, répondait-elle avec un sourire afin de faire croire aux autres que nous sympathisions. Ça permet que votre relation avec Em' ne soit pas si flagrante.

Je soupirais. C'était tout à fait vrai. Cependant, ce que la brune aux mèches rouges ne semblaient avoir remarqué, c'était qu'Emma et Belle n'étaient pas les seules à nous regarder de travers. Non, mon ancienne belle-fille en faisait tout autant.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, installée sur le divan avec Miss Lucas, Tink et Kathryn. Cette dernière semblait un peu mal à l'aise en la présence de la serveuse du Granny's. Je trouvais cela amusant, remarquant qu'au fil de ces derniers jours, j'avais fini par me faire à la personnalité un peu … _superficielle_ de la brune.

\- Alors, c'était vrai ce qu'Henry disait ?, demandait Tink. Vous avez vraiment nagé avec des dauphins ?

La grande blonde acquiesçait, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'était vraiment sensationnel. Je suis sûre que tu adorerais ça, Tink.

\- Oh oui ! Je suis sûre, aussi.

Je souriais.

\- N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui n'a pas voulu partir avec Kat'.

Elle soufflait.

\- Je sais. Et je ne regrette pas.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Non ! Ce qui s'est passé à Storybrooke ces derniers jours … ça vaut sans doute mieux que de devenir amis avec n'importe quel animal marin.

Je roulais des yeux et Miss Lucas riait en posant une main sur ma cuisse. Je me tendais et lui jetais un regard noir. Elle la retirait aussitôt et reportait son attention sur la fée.

\- Je suis d'accord ! On a vu l'improbable se réaliser sous nos yeux. C'est … sensationnel.

Kathryn me jetait un coup d'œil inquiet, sans doute incertaine de comprendre ce qu'elles voulaient dire.

\- Enfin bon … J'imagine qu'il nous reste au moins dix ans avant de voir un peu plus …, soufflait la brune aux mèches rouge.

Tink hochait vigoureusement la tête.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à Regina tout à l'heure. Sérieusement, on est frustrée, nous !

Je les dévisageais, blasées. Malheureusement, avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Mary-Margaret venait s'installait au côté de Tink, face à moi.

\- Alors … de quoi discutez-vous avec tant de passion ?

La petite blonde riait nerveusement.

\- Rien, rien … Juste de fringues.

Je roulais des yeux et je retenais de lui apprendre à mentir. Quoi que … elle me causait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, inutile de lui donner des méthodes pour faire pire.

\- Oh, oui, c'est vrai que tu travailles pour Boucle d'Or. Tout ce passe bien ?

J'aurais pu rire de l'expression de la brune qui laissait clairement comprendre qu'elle doutait des capacités de Tink mais … je préférais prendre le parti de mon amie.

\- Pour quelles raisons ça se passerait mal ?

Je savais pertinemment que ma question sonnait un peu trop sèchement mais je ne pouvais pas faire mieux.

\- Je ne sais pas, Régina. Il faut s'attendre à tout …

\- Je te sens moins optimiste qu'avant. Décidément, ce voyage t'a fait beaucoup de bien.

Elle baissait la tête, jouant avec ses cheveux – qui avait quelque peu repoussé – et j'étais plus qu'agacée de remarquer la ressemblance avec Emma.

\- Je suis toujours la même Régina, désolée de te l'apprendre. Je n'ai jamais changé.

C'était faux. Elle avait changé en grandissant. Elle était bien moins naïve que la petite fille qui était responsable de la mort de Daniel. Moins égoïste, aussi. Elle était devenue plus sûre d'elle, plus aventurière … C'était désormais une _gentille._ Une héroïne.

En fait, je savais parfaitement que j'étais la cause de ce changement. Comme j'étais la cause de tout ce qui c'était passé dans sa vie.

Elle était, de tous les vivants, la personne qui me connaissait le mieux. Le passé que nous partagions était triste et cruel.

Mais il y avait aussi eu le temps où je la voyais comme ma petite-sœur. Où je me plaisais à lui inculquer les valeurs que sa mère n'avait pas eu le temps de lui transmettre. Où je l'avais aidée à vaincre ses peurs et soigner ses peines.

Un temps où je l'appréciais.

\- Eh oh !, s'écriait Tink, me faisant sursauter. Tu étais partie où dans tes songes, là ?

Dans le passé, tout simplement.

* * *

_Voilà Voilà ! Alors, verdict ?_

_Avec les fêtes de fin d'année, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir poster vendredi prochain mais je promets de faire de mon mieux :)_

_Merci pour votre lecteur et à bientôt pour la suite ;)_


	19. Des Révélations

_Salut ! _

_Et oui, je suis à jour, ça change :')_

_Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos réactions, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir :D_

_J'espère que vous avez passé un très bon Noël ;)_

_Sur ce, agréable lecture, mes adorables lecteurs :)_

* * *

_Des Révélations _pour _**Emma Swan**_

Tout en discutant avec Belle, je jetais de fréquent coups d'œil à Ruby, Regina et ses amies. Ma mère les avait rejointes depuis quelques minutes maintenant et voyant le long regard que Mary-Margareth échangeait avec la belle brune je commençais à paniquer.

\- Oh oh ! Je ne le sens pas du tout, ce coup-là …

\- Emma, soupirait Belle. Calme-toi, un peu. Elles ne font que discuter, comme des gens civilisés.

\- On parle de ma mère et Regina, là. _Elles ne se parlent pas_ comme des gens civilisés.

\- Oui, tu as peut-être raison.

Elle se tournait pour les regarder à son tour mais son attention était vite attirée vers Ruby qui détournait aussitôt les yeux.

Lorsque ma colocataire se retournait vers moi, je pouvais voir son visage crispé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Je lui lançais un sourire compatissant qui devait sans doute plus ressembler à une grimace.

\- J'imagine qu'elle s'est prise la vérité en pleine face.

\- Quelle vérité ?

\- À ton avis ?

Elle baissait les yeux, les plis de son front prouvant son inquiétude ou sa réflexion.

\- Comment ça se passe, avec Gold ?, demandais-je en regardant le concerné discuter avec Henry.

Elle relevait la tête en soupirant.

\- Je me sens tellement étrange avec lui … Je ressens toujours de l'affection mais … c'est différent. Il me fait peur, parfois. Ses pouvoirs comptent plus que moi pour lui et … c'est blessant.

J'acquiesçais, comprenant plus ou moins ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Il représente beaucoup pour moi mais c'est comme si j'avais le sentiment que … je devais passer à autre chose.

Je repensais à Neal – pas mon frère, mon ex – et je comprenais désormais tout à fait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Tout comme Gold pour elle, Neal avait été mon premier amour et j'avais passé des années à l'aimer. Puis, il m'avait brutalement été arraché et j'avais la désagréable sensation que je le trahissais, parfois.

Je reposais mon regard sur Regina, qui discutait avec Kathryn, laissant ma mère, Tink et Ruby de leur côté.

Elle souriait, elle était magnifique. Je me souvenais que son amie ne m'appréciait pas beaucoup – ou du moins n'appréciait pas ma relation avec Regina – et je gardais en mémoire d'en discuter avec elle.

Regina avait aussi beaucoup souffert. Et peut-être qu'elle aussi, elle avait l'impression de trahir Daniel, lorsqu'elle était avec moi.

Parfois, j'étais tellement occupée par mes problèmes que j'oubliais que Régina aussi en avait. Peut-être même plus ? Que lui coutait le simple fait de devoir _sympathiser _avec ma mère ? Pour elle, ça devait être difficile. Après tout, je ne connaissais pas l'histoire dans les moindres détails, mais je savais qu'elle l'avait haïe durant des années. Et peut-être que maintenant, elle la détestait plus par habitude qu'autre chose, mais j'imaginais que ce devait être tout aussi torturant pour elle.

Et elle le faisait pour quoi ? Henry ! Et peut-être aussi un peu pour moi. Tous les efforts qu'elle faisait … Personne ne semblait en prendre conscience.

\- Emma ?, soufflait Belle.

Je détournais mon regard de la vision parfaite que m'offrait Régina pour la reporter sur mon amie qui m'indiquait d'un signe de menton que je venais clairement de me faire griller en pleine contemplation.

Ma mère, à plusieurs mètres de moi, me dévisageait, sourcil haussé.

Je rougissais brusquement et me tournais dos à elle sous le ricanement de Belle.

\- Arrête de rire ! Tu crois qu'elle a compris ?

\- Comprendre quoi, Emma ?

\- Que je … que … Régina et … moi ?

\- Hm hm. Et tu serais capable de me faire une phrase ou … ?

Je la fusillais du regard.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

\- Non, justement. Je ne sais pas. J'ai tout loupé et je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que vous êtes exactement.

\- On est … un couple ?

\- Tu as l'air sûr de toi, c'en est terrifiant.

Je soupirais en me laissant tomber sur une chaise.

\- Nous sommes en couple, c'est sûr mais … Je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer maintenant que vous êtes de retour. Mes parents seront sans cesse sur mon dos et j'ai peur que …

\- Oui ?

Je soufflais, les joues légèrement rouges, honteuse de ce que j'allais dire.

\- Je sais que c'est ridicule mais … J'ai peur de ne plus lui suffire. Je veux dire … C'est vrai, quoi ? Il faut que je partage mon temps entre elle, Henry, mes parents, vous … Peut-être que cette situation finira par l'agacer plus qu'autre chose et qu'elle me plantera avant même qu'on ne fasse notre troisième rendez-vous …

À cette dernière phrase, le regard de mon amie devenait plus enthousiaste.

\- Alors ? Raconte ! Vu ce que j'ai surpris ce matin, j'imagine que la soirée d'hier était sympathique.

Je ne parvenais pas à cacher le large sourire qui se formait sur mes lèvres.

\- Sympathique ? Tu rigoles ? C'était sensationnel ! Tu sais, j'ai eu pas mal de rendez-vous galant … Enfin, quelques-uns. Mais celui-là ! Il était parfait.

Elle me souriait tendrement.

\- Je suis heureuse pour toi.

Toujours avec un sourire, je tournais la tête vers Régina et surprenait son regard sur moi. Ses lèvres formaient un rictus rassurant. Elle semblait plutôt heureuse et j'en étais rassurée.

Notre échange était coupé lorsque mon père se plaçait devant moi, Neal dans ses bras.

\- Tu veux porter ton frère, Emma ?

Je regardais le petit blond qui me tendait ses mains, la mine éblouissante. Ses joues rebondies, rougies, et ses yeux bientôt aussi verts que les miens le rendaient adorable.

\- 'Ma !

Je souriais tendrement en l'attrapant. Je le serrais contre moi sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Hey bonhomme, tu sais que tu m'as manqué ?

\- 'Ma !

Il attrapait l'un de mes doigts qu'il serrait dans ses petites mains frêles.

\- On dirait qu'il est heureux de te retrouver, déclarait mon père, les yeux illuminés par tout son amour pour nous.

\- Bien sûr qu'il est heureux ! Je suis la meilleure sœur qu'il puisse rêver d'avoir.

Mon frère répondait par un rire – enfin, ce qui devait être un rire version bébé – alors qu'Henry nous rejoignait.

\- Ça va les chevilles, 'Man ?

Je faisais mine de regarder mes pieds avec une moue dubitative.

\- Ça pourrait être pire.

Mon fils levait les yeux en une parfaite imitation de sa mère adoptive alors que Belle et David échangeaient un sourire amusé.

\- On devrait peut-être se mettre à table, non ?, proposait Henry après quelque secondes de silence.

J'haussais les épaules.

\- Tu es prêt à vivre le repas le plus étrange de toute ta vie ? Perso, je ne suis pas contre attendre encore un peu.

Mon père posait une main sur mon épaule.

\- Tu dis ça à cause de Régina et Rumple ? Ne t'inquiète pas … On peut bien laisser nos différents de côté pour quelques heures.

_Et pour la vie ?_, pensais-je au fond de moi.

Et après ça, je fronçais les sourcils. Je venais vraiment de penser finir ma vie avec Régina ?

L'idée n'était pas déplaisante. Au contraire, elle provoquait une sensation agréable en moi. Comme si ma magie me chatouillait.

Je reposais les yeux sur mon frère mais les relevais aussitôt, lorsque j'entendais ma mère s'approcher de nous.

\- Tout va bien ?

Elle s'emmitouflait dans les bras musclés de mon père qui l'accueillait avec un large sourire.

\- Tout va bien, répétait-il d'un air serein.

Et j'aurais aimé avoir la même certitude.

_SwanQueen_

Avant que nous nous trouvions assis à la table où une quinzaine d'invités étaient installés, je n'avais jamais remarqué que la maison de mes parents était si grande.

Cela faisait désormais une bonne demi-heure que nous avions commencé le repas et l'ambiance était étonnamment bonne. Il fallait dire que les clans ne s'étaient pas vraiment mêlés entre eux. En bout de table, Tink, Kathryn, Jim et Regina s'étaient mis le plus loin possible de mes parents. Ruby et moi faisions les intermédiaires entre eux et les Hermans, qui se retrouvaient bien malgré eux en face de Belle et Rumple, eux-mêmes à côté de mes parents ainsi que Neal et Henry.

Ce plan de table improvisé me contraignait à me trouver entre Tink et Belle. Régina était en face de la fée donc peu loin de moi. Malheureusement le fait que ce soit Ruby à côté d'elle était loin de me rassurer.

\- Au fait, Emma, intervenait Tink, alors que nous commencions le plat principal. Tu as fini par les trouver, les petits voyous ?

Je roulais des yeux alors que l'attention de beaucoup était désormais portée sur nous. La plupart n'avait pas entendu parler de cette histoire de vandalisme et c'était sans doute mieux comme ça, d'autant plus que Rumple était presque à côté de moi.

\- Non, non, répondais-je d'une voix désinvolte afin de ne pas trop m'étendre sur le sujet.

\- Ah bon ? Mulan a dit que vous les choperiez bientôt.

\- Oui, bientôt …

\- Une idée de qui ça peut être ?

\- Tink, s'exclamait Regina, comme pour me secourir. Ça ne te regarde pas.

Comme très souvent lorsqu'elle s'adressait à son amie, elle avait pris une voix calme et légèrement autoritaire.

\- Ah bon, pourquoi ?

La vérité, c'était qu'on soupçonnait fortement son nouvel ami, Poucet, ainsi que deux-trois copains à lui. Lorsque j'en avais parlé à Régina par appel téléphonique un peu plus tôt dans la journée, avait été catégorique. Personne ne devait savoir tant que nous n'aurions pas de preuve. Et je trouvais que c'était une assez bonne idée.

\- Puisque c'est une affaire qui ne concerne que les Shérifs et la Mairie, répondait Régina d'une voix totalement neutre.

\- Ok … Comme vous voudrez.

\- Bon !, s'exclamait Ashley. Qu'est-ce qu'on a raté pendant ces deux dernières semaines ?

Mon regard s'ancrait automatiquement à celui de Regina, et après un petit sourire, nous reportions notre attention sur la blonde.

\- Pas grand chose, répondait Ruby d'une voix si malicieuse que même la plus naïve de toute – alias ma mère – ne l'aurait pas cru.

Je lui jetais un regard noir alors qu'elle me faisait un sourire crispé. À l'autre bout de la table, mon père fronçait les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il y a eu un problème ?

\- Non !

Un simple mot crié par Regina et moi en même temps. Voilà ce qui nous avait grillé.

La belle brune se raclait la gorge.

\- Juste … L'anniversaire de Tink qui a été un désastre et nous avons dû régler tout ça.

\- Ah oui ? Comment ça ?, demandait ma mère, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Je lui lançais un sourire rassurant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'est occupé de tout.

Rumple affichait un sourire énigmatique, comme à son habitude.

\- Et bien, si vous ne désirez pas nous parler de ce qu'il s'est passé à Storybrooke durant notre absence, cela nous donne une petite idée de l'ampleur des dégâts.

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Il n'y a pas de dégâts. Où est-ce que vous allez chercher tout ça ? On ne peut pas juste parler de vos vacances ?

Ma mère se penchait pour pouvoir me voir.

\- Excuse nous d'être curieux, Emma. C'est juste qu'on a beaucoup parlé de la Californie et on aimerait beaucoup savoir comment ce sont passés ces derniers jours pour vous. N'y vois pas une intrusion dans ta vie privée.

Je baissais la tête, honteuse. Encore une fois, Je m'étais emportée pour pas grand chose.

\- Oui, je … Et bien, on s'est occupé comme on a pu. Quelques soirées par-ci par là …

Face à moi, Ruby retenait un rire et je tentais désespérément de l'ignorer alors qu'Ashley, assise à sa droite, la dévisageait en souriant.

\- Connaissant Ruby, vos soirées devaient être bien animées.

\- Et encore !, s'écriait Tink. Ruby, c'est rien comparé à Ivre-Emma.

Le rouge aux joues, j'enfouissais mon visage dans mes mains. _Merci, Tink !_

Etonnamment, mon père semblait amusé de l'apprendre.

\- J'imagine qu'il serait préférable pour mon bien-être psychologique que je n'en sache pas plus, n'est-ce pas ?, demandait-il, un sourire en coin.

\- En effet, David, répondait Ruby. Tu ne veux pas savoir !

\- Ça va !, me défendais-je. N'exagérez pas, non plus !

Les regards de Tink, Ruby et Regina se posaient sur moi avec stupéfaction. Evidemment, elles avaient raison. Une fois que j'avais de l'alcool dans le sang, je devenais infernale. Mais mes parents n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir. Et Henry non plus, d'ailleurs. Il regardait la scène avec attention, examinant à tour de rôle sa mère et moi.

\- Est-ce que c'est pendant l'une de ses soirées que vous êtes devenues amies, toutes les deux ?

Un silence de plomb tombait dans la pièce après cette innocente question. Ils étaient surement surpris d'entendre parler de cette « amitié ». Mais Tink, Ruby, Regina et moi échangions des regards hésitants. C'était finalement la belle brune qui répondait avec son large sourire qu'elle ne réservait qu'à Henry.

\- Non, mon chéri. On ne devient pas amies en une soirée. Comme toute relation, c'est quelque chose qui se construit sur plusieurs jours, et ça prend beaucoup de temps. Emma et moi sympathisons, certes, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir dire que nous sommes les meilleures amies du monde.

Je ravalais un rire nerveux. J'étais très mal-à-l'aise de parler de ça devant mes parents. Et s'ils devinaient ce qui se cachait sous cette amitié ?

\- Ça c'est clair !, répondais-je. Je trouve toujours que ta mère est bien trop maniaque pour son propre bien.

\- Et toi, tu ne l'es pas assez, rétorquait Régina.

\- Si c'est encore au sujet de ma voiture, tu ne te plaignais pas quand j'ai dû te ramener de l'anniversaire de Tink parce que mademoiselle s'était subitement

\- Emma, me coupait-elle, le regard insistant.

Réalisant que je m'apprêtais à faire une boulette monumentale, je buvais une gorgée de mon verre avant d'inspirer fortement.

\- Nan, vraiment … il ne s'est rien passé d'intéressant pendant ces deux semaines, jugeait bon de rajouter Ruby.

_SwanQueen_

Seulement après deux heures de conversation gênante, Regina se décidait à rentrer. Je la raccompagnais donc à la porte, et prétextant parler d'Henry, je sortais sous le perron, avec elle.

\- Ok, je n'arrive pas du tout à rester calme, murmurais-je.

Elle acquiesçait, l'air grave.

\- J'avais cru comprendre, oui. Si tu ne veux pas que tes parents nous sautent dessus, il va peut-être falloir faire des efforts, Emma.

\- J'essaie, tu crois quoi ! C'est juste que … être là, avec toi et avec eux c'est très difficile. Figures-toi que leur cacher des choses n'est pas une passion.

\- Alors dis-leur !

Elle l'avait dit avec énervement et son regard noir m'indiquait clairement qu'elle était plus qu'agacée par la situation.

\- Tu ne parles pas sérieusement ? Ils sont arrivés seulement ce matin ! Et puis, ça ne fait même pas une semaine qu'on est ensemble, on ne va pas les mêler à ça.

Elle croisait les bras contre sa poitrine tout en ravalant un rire amer.

\- C'est ça, fait comme si c'était pour eux, que tu nous cachais.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Regina, je ne comprends pas. C'est toi-même qui disais que ce serait une catastrophe s'ils le découvraient.

\- J'ai dit ça parce que je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens, d'accord ? Tu es incroyablement difficile à cerner, Emma.

\- Je rêve ! C'est toi qui dis ça ?!

\- Oui ! Tu sais comment je me sens, là ? J'ai l'impression que tu es une adolescente qui cache son petit-ami rebelle à ses parents, par peur d'être privée de sortie.

\- Et bah désolée de te l'apprendre mais c'est à peu près la situation.

Elle reculait d'un pas en levant les mains.

\- Super ! Emma Swan aime s'envoyer en l'air avec moi parce qu'elle est en crise de l'adolescence !, s'exclamait-elle.

J'écarquillais les yeux et jetais un rapide coup d'œil à la porte, pour être sûre de ne pas voir mes parents l'ouvrir furieusement en l'entendant.

En remarquant ma réaction, elle ravalait un rire amer.

\- Ils ne vont pas sortir prendre ta défense ou t'enfermer dans ta chambre, si tu veux savoir. Parce que tu es une adulte contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire.

\- Hey ! Calmes-toi, là ! Je sais que je suis une adulte, ok ? J'ai dû prendre mes responsabilités très jeunes et je l'assume totalement !

\- Et bah tant mieux parce que figures-toi que c'est à cause de moi, que tu as dû subir tout ça.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette réponse.

\- Et oui, tu aurais été une Princesse tout à fait Charmante. Mais que veux-tu, il faut croire que je suis née pour te pourrir la vie, à toi et ta famille.

\- Ne dis pas ça, Régina.

Je m'avançais d'un pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense ça et je me sentais responsable de son mal.

\- Tu ne peux pas me faire culpabiliser comme ça.

Elle me dévisageait quelques secondes avant de rire amèrement et de descendre les marches du perron.

\- Alors ça, c'est super. Elle culpabilise ! Elle n'a rien fait, mais elle culpabilise !

Elle ancrait son regard au mien.

\- Tu es bien la fille de tes parents, Emma. Tu es si … _gentille. _

Sa voix s'affaiblissait et mon cœur se serrait douloureusement lorsque je comprenais toute la tristesse qui l'habitait.

\- Tu es toujours là, avec ton sourire et ton regard rieur. Toujours prête à aider tout le monde. Mais il va falloir que tu ouvres les yeux, maintenant. Tu as assez dormi comme ça. Arrête de jouer à celle qui ne voit rien et qui ne comprend rien. Parce que je sais que cette magie, tu la sens aussi. Tu refuses juste de l'admettre. Et c'est bien dommage.

Et je la regardais partir, seule, dans le noir de la nuit. Elle était magnifique et triste.

Et moi, je n'étais pas prête. Pas prête pour ça.

Lorsque je rentrais dans la maison, de longues minutes après le départ de la belle brune, tous se tournait vers moi. Leurs sourires s'effaçaient et ce n'était qu'en passant devant un miroir que je remarquais mes yeux rougis.

\- 'Man ? Tu as pleuré ?

Je regardais mon fils, installés dans un fauteuil, à moitié endormi. Ses cheveux bruns bataillaient sur sa tête. Lui qui habituellement était impeccablement coiffé. Le digne fils à sa mère.

\- Maman est partie ?

De nouvelles larmes s'immisçaient dans mes yeux et avant de ne craquer devant lui, je préférais grimper rapidement les escaliers et m'effondrer sur le lit de la chambre d'amie qui m'avait été assigné pour la soirée.

Me revenait en mémoire mon malaise, des jours plus tôt. Lorsque j'avais revu tout mon passé avec Regina. Et cette étrange vision d'elle et moi dans ce restaurant.

Je me souvenais aussi de certaines bribes de conversation entre Regina et Tink, que j'avais quelques fois surprises.

Et les réactions parfois étranges de la belle brune.

Notre magie. Je la sentais continuellement dans tout mon corps. Et si ces derniers jours, c'était agréable, ce soir, elle me torturait.

Je comprenais doucement et c'était terrifiant.

Après encore de longues minutes de réflexion, j'entendais un frappement contre la porte en bois puis, avant que je ne puisse poliment aller l'envoyer balader, ma mère entrait avec son sourire compatissant et venait s'asseoir à mes côtés.

Elle passait une main dans mes cheveux sans perdre son sourire.

\- Regina est extrêmement complexe.

Je la laissais parler, inutile de l'interrompre. Je savais que lorsqu'elle était décidée à faire l'un de ces longs discours rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

\- Et j'y suis sans doute pour quelque chose. Je fais partie de son passé. Tout comme elle occupe une partie intégrante de ma vie. Regina et moi … c'est une relation très compliquée.

Elle s'arrêtait, comme pour me laisser le temps de bien intégrer ses mots.

\- J'ai toujours su que la fin de cette histoire ne finirait pas simplement avec la mort de l'une. Nous sommes liées bien malgré nous. Surtout malgré elle.

Elle souriait tristement.

\- Je l'ai beaucoup faite souffrir. Elle était mon amie, et je l'ai laissée sombrer dans les ténèbres. Je n'ai rien fait pour la retenir et je m'en veux énormément.

Mon cœur me faisait de plus en plus mal. Elle n'était pas censée m'apaiser ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Mais il semblerait que c'était décidé ainsi. J'étais destinée à la laisser partir et rencontrer David. Ainsi, nous pouvions te donner naissance. Et elle était destinée à me haïr au point d'arracher le cœur de son propre père pour lancer cette malédiction.

Elle me caressait tendrement la joue.

\- Vous deviez vous rencontrer ainsi, à Storybrooke. C'est le destin qui l'avait choisi, Emma. Tu n'y peux rien.

\- Je … Je me sens …

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens.

\- Elle me déteste …

Elle riait. Comme si c'était drôle.

\- Justement, ce n'est pas le cas. Et j'imagine que c'est bien ça le problème.

Elle marquait un temps de pause, encore. Puis, reprenait de sa voix calme, posée.

\- Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur. L'amour est quelque chose de beau, de magnifique.

Un sanglot sortait de ma gorge et elle inclinait la tête, avec une moue qui me laissait penser qu'elle se retenait de pleurer, elle aussi.

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître effrayant. Surtout avec quelqu'un comme Régina. Mais toutes les deux, vous avez vécu beaucoup de choses. Et n'est-ce pas logique, au final ?

\- Logique ?, répétais-je amèrement. Rien de tout ça n'est logique.

\- Vous avez tellement en commun, elle et toi.

\- On est de parfaits opposés.

\- Oh Emma, je t'aime mais tu ne t'imagines même pas à quel point tu peux avoir tort. Vous avez toutes les deux souffert. Et vous méritez le bonheur.

\- Elle pense que c'est de sa faute si j'ai souffert.

Elle souriait tristement, encore.

\- Et c'est sans doute le cas.

Ma gorge se serrait et elle secouait la tête.

\- Mais c'est aussi grâce à elle que tu es toi et que tu as pu avoir Henry. Et c'est aussi elle qui va contribuer à ton bonheur. Parce qu'elle t'aime.

Un autre sanglot me submergeait et cette fois, ma mère venait s'allonger à côté de moi, ancrant son regard au mien.

\- Ne le vois pas comme une malédiction. Ne subis pas cette magie. N'en sois pas esclave.

\- Je n'y arriverais pas.

\- À l'aimer ?

\- Si. Je pense que je l'aime déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'arriverais pas à chasser tous ses démons. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Elle mérite tellement mieux que moi. Je ne vais que la faire souffrir.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu une telle chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas faire partie d'une famille.

\- Vous apprendrez.

\- Elle souffre.

\- Oui. Depuis longtemps.

\- Je ne veux plus qu'elle souffre.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Tu ne la déteste pas, hein ?

Elle ne répondait pas, replaçant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

\- Elle va rendre heureuse ma petite fille.

Elle me serrait dans ses bras alors que j'éclatais en sanglots.

\- Chut … Tout va bien, Emma. Tout va bien …

Je me laissais bercer par elle durant toute la nuit … Ça faisait du bien, d'avoir une mère.

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Les jours étaient passés à une lenteur incroyable. J'entamais le sixième sans avoir vu Régina. C'était douloureux mais j'en avais besoin. Je devais mettre mes idées au clair.

Grâce à ma mère, j'avais réussi à accepter petit à petit la situation. Régina était mon Véritable Amour.

Et oui, ces quelques jours enfermée dans la maison de mes parents avaient été très bénéfiques. Mais désormais, si je ne voyais pas la belle brune bientôt, je sombrerais dans la folie.

Je prenais une gorgée de mon chocolat chaud à la cannelle alors que mon père s'installait face à moi.

J'en avais parlé à ma mère mais jamais avec lui. Et même s'il le savait certainement, je ne voulais pas lui dire. Je voulais attendre. Je voulais en parler avec Régina.

\- Tu vas faire quoi, aujourd'hui ?

J'haussais les épaules.

\- Je vais aller voir Henry.

Donc, Régina aussi. Je l'avais envoyé chez elle quelques jours plus tôt, effrayée à l'idée qu'elle soit seule dans son grand manoir.

Il hochait la tête, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Est-ce que tu retournes à ton appartement ?

Je baissais les yeux, gênée.

\- Oui. Désolée de vous avoir dérangés.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non, Emma. On est heureux de t'avoir avec nous.

Je souriais avant de finir mon chocolat chaud.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je dépose Neal à la garderie, en passant ?

Il me dévisageait, hésitant et je lui répondais par un sourire rassurant.

\- Ma voiture est sûre. Peut-être pas à cent pour cent mais … Il ne va rien lui arriver.

Il finissait par acquiescer. Ces derniers jours, j'avais aussi passé du temps avec mon frère que je trouvais de plus en plus adorable.

Mon portable sonnait, me faisant sursauter.

Je décrochais en voyant la photo de Mulan s'afficher. Elle m'appelait quotidiennement pour prendre des nouvelles et, de chez moi, je l'aidais à mener l'enquête sur les jeunes qui avaient décidé de se faire plus discrets depuis le retour de Gold.

\- Oui ?

_\- Je te dérange ?_

\- Non, j'allais sortir.

_\- Oh ? Vraiment ?_

Je souriais. J'avais le cœur plus léger et il était temps d'aller discuter avec Regina. Il fallait que j'arrête de me cacher chez mes parents. J'étais prête, désormais.

\- Oui. Tu voudras que je passe au poste ?

_\- Fais ce que tu as à faire avant. Tu pourras me rejoindre plus tard._

\- Tu es sûre ?

_\- Oui. C'est juste … J'ai une piste plausible, je te raconterais._

\- Super. À plus tard ?

_\- Oui, bon courage, Emma._

\- Merci. Je vais sans doute en avoir besoin.

_\- Tout va bien se passer._

\- J'aimerais en être aussi sûre.

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai confiance._

Je souriais.

\- Allez, je te laisse, à bientôt.

Je raccrochais et croisais les yeux bleus de mon père. Son sourire était crispé.

\- Fais attention à toi, Emma.

Je tentais de lui répondre par un sourire rassurant.

Ma vie future risquait d'être très compliquée. Mais c'était quelque chose que je pouvais surmonter. J'y croyais.

_SwanQueen_

Debout devant la porte du Manoir Mills, je n'arrivais pas à me décider à frapper. Et si elle m'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir contactée ? Et si elle était toujours en colère contre moi ?

J'inspirais fortement. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être lâche. _Je devais_ avoir cette discussion.

Alors que j'allais enfin me décider à frapper, la porte s'ouvrait sur Henry, son sac sur les épaules, impeccablement coiffé, et vêtu de son uniforme du collège.

\- Oh ! Gamin ! Comment tu vas ?

Une fois la surprise de me voir ici passé, il me serrait fortement dans ses bras.

\- 'Man ! Ça fait des jours que je t'attends !

\- Je sais … je suis désolée.

Il s'éloignait un peu pour pouvoir ancrait ses yeux bruns aux miens.

\- Tu es là pour elle, hein ? Tu vas la voir ? Dis, tu ne vas pas être méchante ?

Je me penchais pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Non, Henry. Bien sûr que non. Je ne vais pas être méchante avec elle.

Il soupirait de soulagement et j'avouais être un peu déçue qu'il ait pu croire que je voulais du mal à sa mère.

\- Tu comprends, je ne veux plus qu'elle souffre.

\- Et elle ne souffrira plus.

\- Promis ?

\- Oui, gamin. Tu as ma parole. Je ne lui ferais aucun mal et je ne laisserais plus personne lui en faire.

Un éclatant sourire s'affichait enfin sur son visage. Ses yeux brillants se plissaient.

\- Alors c'est super ! Je suis heureux de te voir ! Mais … je vais devoir y aller si je ne veux pas louper le bus.

\- Oh, bien sûr, oui, vas-y.

Il me serrait une dernière fois dans ses petits bras avant de s'éloigner, me laissant seule devant cette porte ouverte.

Je prenais une grande inspiration pour la énième fois et je finissais par enfin entrer dans cette demeure, refermant la porte derrière moi.

\- Henry ?, s'écriait la voix enrouée de la belle brune à travers les murs.

Je localisais sa voix et me rendais dans la cuisine. Elle était dos à moi, vêtue d'un pyjama en soie bleu. Assise sur une chaise haute face au plan de travail.

\- Bonjour, Régina.

Elle sursautait en se tournant vers moi et la vision de ses yeux rougis et sa mine triste me brisait le cœur.

J'étais surprise de la voir dans cet état.

\- Tu … Que fais-tu là ?

Je m'avançais d'un pas et elle se relevait de sa chaise pour me faire face.

\- Je voulais te voir.

\- Déjà ?

J'ignorais si c'était de l'ironie ou non. Surement. Mais son ton était vraiment sérieux et ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens.

\- Six jours, soufflait-elle. C'est long.

\- Je sais. Mais c'était nécessaire.

Elle acquiesçait.

\- Je suis désolée, Emma.

Je fronçais les sourcils, prise au dépourvue par ses excuses.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui devrais te demander pardon ?

\- Non !

Elle s'approchait encore, réduisant la distance entre nous.

\- Je m'étais promise de ne pas te mettre au pied du mur, avec ça. Je sais que ça a dû être un choc pour toi.

\- Non … Je …

Elle plissait les lèvres et je grimaçais.

\- Si, c'est vrai. Mais tu avais raison. Il était temps que j'arrête de me voiler la face.

Elle baissait les yeux, le regard triste. Je posais délicatement une main sur sa joue pour lui relever la tête et ancrer mon regard au sien.

\- Regina … Je suis heureuse que ça soit toi.

\- Ça aurait été plus simple si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Surement. Mais je n'arrive pas à imaginer quelque chose avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et c'était déjà le cas avant que je réalise ce lien qui nous unis.

Je m'approchais encore un peu plus d'elle.

\- J'ai été tellement nulle avec toi, si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

\- Emma ! Tu n'as pas à … Ce n'est pas … tout ça, tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi.

\- Non, c'est vrai.

N'y tenant plus, j'approchais lentement mes lèvres des siennes. Elle m'avait énormément manquée. Lorsque nos bouches se rencontraient, je sentais ma magie se décupler. Mon cœur battait à une vitesse irréelle et j'étais sûre d'entendre le sien en faire autant.

Nos langues se mêlaient l'une à l'autre et j'avais encore envie de plus. Toujours.

Mes mains se posaient sur sa taille alors que les siennes se rejoignaient derrière ma nuque.

Un temps indéfini plus tard, nous nous séparions finalement, front contre front. Ses yeux restaient clos alors que je la détaillais avec attention. Elle ne souriait pas. Elle semblait concentrée. Mais elle était magnifique.

\- Ma mère m'a soutenue.

\- Elle te soutiendrait dans n'importe quelle décision, soufflait-elle.

\- Je pensais que tu avais peur de ce qu'elle penserait.

\- C'était avant que je réalise qu'elle t'aime plus qu'elle me déteste.

\- Elle ne te

\- Si, Emma, me coupait-elle. J'ai fait souffrir tous ses amis, son peuple, sa famille.

Je ne répondais pas. Elle se reculait, attrapait ma main et me guidait jusque sur le divan du salon.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'engages avec moi sans savoir tout.

Je déglutissais, comprenant l'importance de ce moment.

\- Cora était une femme horrible. Elle était avide de pouvoir et n'aimait rien d'autre que ça. Pas même son mari. Pas même sa fille.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement et je m'approchais d'elle pour la serrer dans mes bras. Elle se laissait aller en posant sa tête sur mon épaule et repliait ses jambes à côtés. Même ainsi, en pyjama, l'air grave, elle était splendide.

\- Elle voulait que j'aie ma place dans la Royauté. C'était son unique but. Pour ça, je n'avais le droit à aucune erreur. Je devais être parfaite. Ma posture, mes mots, ma façon de parler. Tout chez moi devait ressembler à une Reine.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que c'était réussi.

\- Elle maîtrisait la Magie Noire bien mieux que n'importe quelle sorcière et n'hésitait pas à me le rappeler lorsque je faisais un faux pas. Mon père la craignait autant que moi et jamais il n'a eu l'audace de prendre ma défense. Zelena aurait voulu être à ma place. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de l'horreur qu'à été mon enfance.

Je me sentais mal pour elle. Son regard était perdu dans ses souvenirs et je ne voulais pas l'interrompre.

\- Et puis … J'ai rencontré Daniel, le garçon d'écurie.

Elle marquait un temps de pause et je devinais que c'était parce que les émotions étaient bien trop fortes.

\- Il était adorable avec les chevaux et c'est une des raisons qui m'a poussée à faire plus ample connaissance avec lui. Au début, c'était une innocente amitié. Et puis avec le temps, j'ai fini par devenir folle amoureuse. J'étais dépendante de lui à un point dont tu ne t'imagines même pas.

Je l'écoutais avec attention, la serrant plus fortement dans mes bras lorsque je la sentais faiblir.

\- Un jour, alors que j'étais censée m'entraîner à l'équitation, Daniel et moi avions décidés de nous promener, ensemble. On était heureux et on s'amusait beaucoup.

Je comprenais qu'elle s'apprêtait à me raconter sa première rencontre avec ma mère.

\- On discutait de choses et d'autres lorsque Blanche a débarqué sur son cheval en furie. J'ai appris par la suite que le cheval était en fait ensorcelé par Cora. À ce moment-là, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais, c'était sauver cette petite fille visiblement en danger.

Elle inspirait fortement.

\- J'ai grimpé sur Rocinante et j'ai sauvé la vie de ta mère. Je ne savais pas le prix que cet acte de bravoure aller me coûter par la suite. Sinon, j'y aurais sans doute réfléchi à deux fois avant de lui courir après.

Elle passait une main sur son visage avant de soupirer.

\- Je me souviens de l'admiration dans les yeux de Daniel, lorsque je l'avais rejoint, plus tard. Il était impressionné et pour la première fois, j'étais fière que quelqu'un remarque ma … _bonté._ Ou du moins, fière que quelqu'un me félicite pour ça. Parce que ma mère trouvait ça ridicule, elle. Mais elle me connaissait assez bien pour savoir que je sauverais la vie de cette petite fille avec qui j'avais commencé à sympathiser.

Un rire amer ronronnait dans sa gorge avant qu'elle ne poursuive.

\- Plusieurs jours plus tard, le roi Léopold demandait ma main. Cora a accepté à ma place, comme toujours. C'est à partir de là que le véritable enfer a commencé.

\- Régina …

\- Laisse-moi poursuivre.

J'acquiesçais.

\- C'était un roi aimé de tous. Lui et sa femme. Lorsque la Reine Eva a perdu la vie, ça a été un vrai drame au Royaume. Prendre la place de cette femme, cette Reine, cette mère … Ça a été une tâche très difficile.

Je voyais ses yeux s'humidifier.

\- Tout d'abord, parce que le peuple voyait en moi une fille incapable de diriger ce Royaume. Ensuite, parce que … Parce qu'en tant que sa femme, Le Roi attendait de moi que je puisse … que je … que …

\- Tu n'es pas obligée, Régina.

\- J'y tiens.

\- J'ai compris, tu sais ?

\- Je devais lui faire un héritier mâle. Je n'y suis pas parvenu. Et ça le … ça le mettait hors de lui.

Etait-il normal que je ressente autant de colère envers mon grand-père ?

\- Et la troisième difficulté de ce mariage, reprenait-elle, préférant ne pas s'attarder sur l'abus qu'elle avait subi, c'était sans aucun doute de devenir la belle-mère de cette petite fille si joyeuse, enthousiaste, égoïste et atrocement collante.

Elle secouait la tête.

\- Elle voyait plus en moi une nouvelle amie qu'autre chose. Elle me demandait de jouer avec elle, de lui parler de moi. Elle était orgueilleuse et je lui apprenais à devenir humble, modeste. Elle avait besoin d'une mère. Mais moi aussi, j'en avais besoin.

Elle se raclait la gorge.

\- Pendant ce temps là, entre mes devoirs de Reine, de femme et de belle-mère, je voyais toujours Daniel. Il me voyait souffrir et ça le mettait hors de lui. Mais il parvenait toujours à me faire sourire et … Je l'aimais beaucoup. C'est pour ça que je l'ai suivi lorsqu'il m'a proposé de partir avec lui. J'étais amoureusement naïve et je croyais qu'on pouvait échapper à mon triste sort. Et puis un jour … Blanche nous a surpris. J'ai fait tout mon possible pour lui expliquer que j'étais amoureuse, que c'était pour mon bien. Que ce n'avait pas à affecter notre amitié. Seulement si elle gardait le secret.

Je voyais son visage se crisper par la colère.

\- Et elle n'a pas su se la fermer !, s'écriait-elle en se redressant légèrement.

Elle fermait les yeux avant de venir se blottir dans mes bras.

\- Cora l'a manipulée. Comme elle manipulait tout le monde. Et je m'y attendais. C'est pour ça que je n'ai presque pas été surprise de la voir débarquer dans les écuries. En revanche, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'elle arrache le cœur de mon fiancé et l'écrase sous mes yeux.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et je sentais qu'il en était de même pour moi.

\- Après ça, tout s'est brisé. Complètement. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, perdre son Véritable Amour. Et crois moi, c'est la pire torture. Suite à ça, j'ai tenté plusieurs fois d'en finir avec ma vie. Ma misérable vie. Mais ton _idiote _de mère était toujours dans mes pattes, à me surveiller … Avec ses grands sourires et sa bonne humeur lorsque je souffrais … j'ai fini par la haïr. Comme je haïssais tout le monde. Alors j'ai fait la rencontre de Rumplestilskin …

À partir de là, l'histoire de sa vie était longue et effrayante. Mais j'écoutais attentivement chacun de ses mots.

Si bien que de nombreuses heures plus tard, je connaissais sa vie entière, dans les moindres détails et contrairement à ce qu'elle semblait croire, je ne la haïssais pas pour tous ses crimes.

\- Voilà, Emma, murmurait-elle, à bout de souffle. C'est ma vie. Je suis cette femme tordue. Ce monstre qui en a voulu pendant des années à ta mère parce qu'elle n'a pas su tenir une promesse lorsqu'elle avait onze ans. Je suis

\- Tais-toi, la coupais-je.

Elle encrait son regard au mien. Ses yeux bruns étaient rougis et emplis de larmes.

\- Tu as assez parlé. C'est à mon tour maintenant.

Elle secouait la tête.

\- Pas maintenant, Emma. Tu n'es pas prête.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ?

\- Tu trembles.

Je déglutissais difficilement.

\- C'est juste que

\- Que mon histoire est terrible, terminait-elle.

\- C'est juste que je suis en colère contre le monde entier pour t'avoir fait subir ça.

\- Je suis presque sûre que le monde entier n'y est pour rien.

Je l'embrassais tendrement et elle y répondait sans hésiter.

\- Je serais ravie d'entendre ton histoire. Mais d'abord, je devrais aller m'habiller. Et me maquiller. Et toi, tu devrais aller travailler. Parce que sinon, tu ne pourras jamais payer les Herman. Et en plus, il me semble que tu as rendez-vous avec Archie, tout à l'heure.

Je caressais doucement sa joue.

\- Je t'aime, 'Gina.

Elle relevait les yeux pour me dévisageait et j'étais ravie de voir un large sourire prendre possession de ses lèvres.

Une nouvelle vie commençait.

* * *

_Voilà Voilà ! Alors, verdict ? J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu avec ce chapitre. J'avoue avoir eu nombreux doutes sur certain passage alors n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)_

_Pour le chapitre suivant, je ne l'ais pas encore commencé mais je pense qu'il sera le dernier avant l'épilogue ;)_

_Merci encore pour votre lecture et à bientôt :D_


	20. La Clé du Bonheur

_Salut ! :D_

_Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une très bonne année, que 2015 soit une année de bonheur - Et de SwanQueen !_

_Bon, ensuite je voulais remercier tout ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser un Review, ça me fait énormément plaisir. Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre aux Guest et je trouve ça dommage parce que vos Reviews me font énormément plaisir._

_Ensuite, merci à ceux qui fav' et follows cette Fanfiction qui touche déjà presque à sa fin._

_Je voulais aussi m'excuser parce qu'au début de cette fiction je vous avais parlé de couple secondaire et au final, je ne les ais pas vraiment fait progresser, alors désolée :)_

_Bref, Bonne lecture, mes adorables lecteurs ;D_

* * *

_**La clé du Bonheur **_pour _Regina Mills_

À peine une heure après qu'Emma soit partie, je me rendais au Granny's où je devais trouver Kathryn. Je m'installais face à elle alors qu'elle me dévisageait, l'air grave.

\- Il y a un problème ?, m'inquiétais-je.

Elle haussait les épaules.

\- Tout dépend de la raison de ce large sourire sur ton visage.

Je soupirais.

\- Kat' … Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Emma, au juste ?

Elle plissait les lèvres.

\- J'ai peur pour toi. Elle est connue pour faire souffrir ceux qui l'aiment.

\- Et tu sais quoi ? Je suis connue pour voir mourir tous ceux qui m'aiment. Décidément, on a plus de points communs que je ne le pensais.

Elle roulait des yeux.

\- Régina … Je ne veux que ton bonheur

\- Et je ne l'aurais qu'avec elle.

\- Je trouve juste ça étrange, elle et toi. C'est la fille de mon ex-mari, quand même, et la petite-fille du tien.

Je grimaçais.

\- Plus étrange encore Elle est la fille de ma belle-fille.

Elle souriait en coin.

\- Alors c'est au tour de Blanche d'être ta belle-mère, c'est ça ?

Je retenais un rire.

\- Chacun son tour !

\- En espérant que ce ne soit pas une méchante belle-mère.

\- Elle ne pourra pas faire pire que moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle riait.

\- C'est sûr ! De toute façon, elle est trop bonne pour te faire le moindre mal.

Je plissais les lèvres.

\- Oui, enfin, ça n'empêche que j'appréhende un tout petit peu les repas de famille.

Nous échangions un sourire puis, elle se redressait, l'air bien plus sérieux.

\- Bon, je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour ça. Je crois que Tink voit quelqu'un.

J'haussais les sourcils.

\- Pardon ?! Tink ? Non, elle m'en aurait parlé.

\- Est-ce que tu sais où est-ce qu'elle est, là ?

\- Et bien … elle travaille ?

Elle secouait négativement la tête.

\- La boutique est fermée, aujourd'hui.

\- Vraiment ?

Je fronçais les sourcils. Certes, Tink et moi ne partagions pas tout mais j'avais cru qu'elle me parlerait au moins de ça.

\- Elle n'est pas du genre à avoir des secrets, déclarais-je.

\- Non, c'est vrai. C'est pour ça que c'est inquiétant.

Je cherchais dans ma mémoire le moindre petit détail qui pourrait nous éclairer.

Et puis … je me souvenais subitement du jour où elle m'avait avoué être devenue amie avec Jefferson. Et tous les sourires idiots qu'elle lui lançait. Et le lendemain de son « anniversaire », je me rappelais vaguement l'entendre parler d'une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec lui. S'étaient-ils rapprochés durant la soirée ?

\- Oh non …, murmurais-je.

\- Quoi ? Tu sais qui ça peut être ?

J'ancrais mes yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu n'approuves pas ma relation avec Emma ? Et que penses-tu de Tink et le Chapelier Fou ?

Elle écarquillait les yeux, surprise.

\- Non ? Elle ne peut pas … Il est tellement … étrange.

\- Comment Tink fait-elle pour me surprendre un peu plus chaque jour ?

Elle riait.

\- Oui, elle est vraiment douée !

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Lorsque j'arrivais au poste du Shérif, quelques minutes plus tard, j'avais l'étonnante surprise de trouver trois enfants assis sur un banc, face à Mulan et Emma, le regard dur. Ils semblaient penauds et très mal à l'aise.

\- Je réitère ma question, s'exclamait Emma avec un sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas. _Pourquoi_ est-ce que vous tentez si désespérément de vous introduire dans la boutique de Gold ?

Je me raclais la gorge, faisant tourner vers moi toutes les têtes. Emma me lançait un éblouissant sourire alors que les enfants semblaient terrifiés.

\- Régina !, s'écriait la blonde. On a réussi à les choper, ces voyous. Moi qui pensais que ça ferait de l'action en ville, en fait, c'est juste quatre gosses qui ne savent pas quoi faire de leur soirée …

Je plissais les yeux en m'avançant vers les camarades d'Henry.

\- Maximilian Poucet, August Booth, ainsi que Grace. Quelle surprise !

Je tournais la tête vers les deux Shérifs.

\- Leurs parents sont prévenus ?

\- Bah … techniquement, à part Jefferson et Geppetto …

J'acquiesçais, me rappelant que le plus grand était orphelin.

\- Ils ne devraient pas tarder, répondait finalement Mulan. De toute façon, ils sont bien trop jeunes pour qu'on puisse faire autre chose qu'un avertissement, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exact.

Emma soufflait en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Bon, alors, vous allez répondre à ma question ou pas ?

\- C'est l'idée de Max !, s'écriait le jeune August, nous surprenant tous.

La fille de Jefferson jetait un regard noir au roux.

\- Comme s'il t'avait forcé ! C'est toi qui as insisté pour être dans le coup !

Emma roulait des yeux.

\- On s'en fiche ! On veut juste avoir des explications.

\- Et nous, on voulait juste des réponses, murmurait faiblement Grace.

J'échangeais un regard avec Mulan et Emma.

\- Comment ça ?, questionnait l'asiatique.

Maximilian inspirait fortement en ancrant son regard au mien.

\- Je veux retrouver mes parents et je me suis dis que s'il y avait bien quelque part où je pourrais trouver des indices, ce serait dans la boutique de ce Rumpelstilskin.

Emma soupirait, agacée.

\- Et tu ne t'es pas dit que tu pouvais simplement nous demander de l'aide ? À nous, les Shérifs ?

\- Je sais bien ce que vous pensez de moi … Vous en auriez rien eu à faire ... Après tout … je suis un orphelin qui vit sur un trottoir.

Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir le teint livide d'Emma.

\- Je … excusez-moi, je … je reviens.

Je la regardais s'éclipser sous les yeux inquiets de Mulan. Elle me lançait un regard.

\- Je m'occupe d'eux, déclarait-elle. Leurs parents ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

J'acquiesçais et partais rapidement à la suite de la jeune blonde.

Je la trouvais assise sur un banc, dehors.

\- Emma ?

Elle relevait ses yeux humides vers moi, un sourire crispé étirant ses lèvres.

\- Désolée. Ce n'est pas du tout professionnel.

Je m'asseyais à ses côtés.

\- Tu t'endors constamment sur ton bureau alors … niveau professionnalisme, tu n'es plus à ça près.

J'étais fière de la voir sourire mais rapidement, elle reprenait une expression sérieuse.

\- J'ai été une orpheline qui vivait dans les rues, moi aussi. Pas longtemps. Mais lorsque j'ai fugué pour la première fois, je n'avais nul part où aller. Moi aussi, j'ai cherché mes parents. Durant de longues années. Tu sais … mon métier était de retrouvé les gens alors … un couple qui abandonne leur fille au beau milieu d'une route, ce n'était pas plus compliqué qu'un arnaqueur en fugue. Mais je ne les ai jamais trouvé et … c'était très déroutant.

J'hochais la tête et elle ravalait un rire.

\- En même temps, comment j'aurais pu trouver Blanche-Neige et son Prince Charmant ?

Je posais ma main sur sa cuisse, en réconfort.

\- Tu t'en veux ?, demandais-je, incertaine.

Elle acquiesçait.

\- Je m'en veux d'avoir passé les trois-quarts de ma vie à les chercher. J'aurais pu … Je ne sais pas, essayer de construire ma propre famille ?

Je retenais une grimace et elle ravalait un rire, le remarquant.

\- Ouais, ça aurait été bizarre … Mais … plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que j'aurais pu aller de l'avant plutôt que de toujours penser au passé. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que ma vie à commencé lorsqu'Henry s'est pointé chez moi. C'est comme si les vingt-huit première années de ma vie n'était rien d'autre qu'un ramassis de conneries.

Après quelques secondes de silence, je me décidais à parler.

\- Je crois qu'il faut définitivement qu'on arrête de ressasser le p

\- J'ai tué une amie !, s'écriait-elle avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase.

Je tournais brusquement la tête vers elle, yeux écarquillés. Elle semblait paniquée et en même temps soulagée. Comme si elle avait besoin de le dire depuis trop longtemps.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu … Tout ce que tu as fait, c'était parce que tu étais en colère et que tu ne contrôlais pas vraiment tes émotions mais moi … c'est simplement parce que je suis lâche.

\- Emma … Je ne comprends pas … Tu as fait quoi ?

Elle inspirait fortement sans me quitter des yeux.

\- Lorsque j'étais en fugue, j'ai fait la rencontre de Lily. On s'est tout de suite entendu. Elle m'apprenait des techniques de vols, je lui apprenais à fuir. On est restée ensemble durant plusieurs semaines. À tel point qu'on se connaissait par cœur. Je l'appréciais beaucoup et … un jour, j'ai appris qu'elle se fichait de moi. Qu'elle avait des parents qui l'aimaient. J'étais en colère, énervée. Pendant plusieurs années, je n'ai plus eu de contact avec elle. Et un soir, elle a frappé à ma porte, me suppliant de l'héberger.

Elle déglutissait difficilement.

\- Elle paraissait mal, elle avait besoin d'aide ça se voyait. J'aurais pu – j'aurais _dû_ – l'accueillir, au moins pour une nuit. Elle m'a suppliée, me parlant de ces hommes qui la poursuivaient. Mais … j'en avais assez. Elle m'avait déjà trahie. Et puis entre temps, il y avait eu Neal et j'en avais plus que marre d'être prise pour une idiote. Je lui ai claqué la porte au nez.

Je regardais la larme s'échapper de ses yeux et roulait tout le long de son visage.

\- Quelques jours plus tard, tous les journaux de Boston en parlaient … De cette jeune femme assassinée par un gang.

Je savais ce que c'était d'avoir la mort de quelqu'un sur les épaules. Je ne voulais pas ça pour Emma. Elle ne le méritait pas.

\- Emma … Tu n'es pas responsable.

\- Je le suis ! Elle était venue à Boston exprès pour moi ! Je … J'étais rancunière pour une histoire qui s'était passée des années plus tôt et …

Elle soufflait.

\- Je suis vraiment sans cœur.

Je secouais la tête.

\- C'est la chose la plus stupide que tu aies dit.

\- J'aurais dû lui offrir mon aide.

\- Et je n'aurais pas dû chercher à tout prix vengeance. C'est ainsi, Emma. Tu as fait de mauvais choix et j'en ai fait aussi. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne mérite pas d'être heureuse.

Elle tournait la tête vers moi, un sourire en coin.

\- C'est marrant, en fait, tu as le même genre de discours que ma mère.

Je la fusillais du regard.

\- Ne me compare plus jamais à elle.

Elle riait légèrement, chassant rapidement les fantômes du passé. Il était temps pour nous d'être heureuse.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que … qu'on devrait … est-ce que tu crois qu'on devrait en parler à Henry ?

Durant quelques secondes, je pensais qu'elle parlait de son passé. Mais je comprenais vite qu'elle voulait en fait parler de notre futur.

\- Je pense que ce serait un bon début.

Je lui agrippais la main et nous échangions un sourire. J'étais bien, ainsi, avec elle.

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Emma et moi étions tranquillement installées sur la balancelle dans mon jardin. Nous discutions depuis de nombreuses heures, de tout, de rien. Nous parlions d'Henry, de sa passion pour le sport, de la mienne pour le piano … Elle me parlait de la petite fille violente qu'elle pouvait être avec certain de ses camarades et je m'en amusais grandement.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies vraiment cassé deux dents à ce pauvre petit garçon.

\- Hey ! Ce n'était pas un pauvre petit garçon ! Il m'avait traité de Barbie !

\- Mais enfin ! Ce n'est même pas une vraie insulte.

Elle me jetait un regard outrée.

\- Tu rigoles ? C'est la pire insulte qu'on m'ait faite ! Et pourtant … il y en a eu des tas. « _Miss Swan, l'illettrée de service »_ par-ci « _Shérif Swan l'idiote qui n'a pas d'éducation_ » par-là …

Je me mordais les lèvres retenant un rire avant de poser ma main sur sa cuisse et d'ancrer mon regard au sien.

\- Je me sentais menacée ! Et puis … tu ne t'es pas laissée faire sans rien dire, non plus. J'ai eu le droit aux nombreux « Madame le Maire, la grande garce ».

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !, se défendait-elle aussitôt.

\- Oh Emma !, m'écriais-je avec un large sourire qui remettait en doute mon reproche. Tu le pensais tellement fort !

\- Tu _étais _une garce !

Je souriais en coin.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

Elle riait et j'étais certaine qu'elle sentait autant que moi la magie danser entre nous.

Après quelques secondes, nous nous dévisagions, des sourires rayonnants sur le visage.

\- Tu ne m'as vraiment pas fait de cadeau, Régina, soufflait-elle.

Je grimaçais.

\- J'ai des remords …

\- Menteuse !

Je riais, amusée.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ?

\- Tu as _adoré _me faire tous ces coups foireux !

\- Comme si tu n'avais pas aimé y répondre !

Nous tournions en même temps les yeux vers le pommier dans ma cours.

\- J'ai toujours du mal à croire que j'ai vraiment osé faire ça.

\- Oui, moi aussi.

Je reportais mon attention vers elle et nous échangions encore un sourire avant qu'elle ne se penche pour m'embrasser. Je m'éloignais au dernier moment et elle haussait les sourcils, surprise.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux quand même pas que je te rachète un pommier ?

Je riais en secouant la tête.

\- Henry ne va pas tarder, ce serait dommage qu'il le découvre avant qu'on lui en parle, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle soufflait, dépitée.

\- Juste un petit baiser … S'il te plait … 'Gina …

Je détournais les yeux pour ne pas céder.

\- Je devrais aller préparer le gouter, il sera là d'une minute à l'autre.

Je rentrais à l'intérieur sans quitter mon large sourire et je savais – je sentais – qu'elle souriait tout autant que moi.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle m'aidait à préparer une tarte aux pommes – étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? – nous sursautions en entendant la porte claquer.

\- Maman ! Je suis rentré !

\- On est dans la cuisine !, criais-je.

\- On ?, répétait-il en nous rejoignant.

Un sourire apparaissait sur son visage lorsqu'il remarquait Emma.

\- Cool ! 'Man ! Je me doutais que vous vous réconcilierez !

\- Et pas qu'un peu ! Je cuisine, tu imagines ?

Il riait en s'approchant de sa mère.

\- Heureusement que Maman sait cuisiner, parce que ce n'est pas avec toi que je serais bien nourri, répliquait-il en jetant un coup d'œil sur les pommes qu'Emma avait épluchées qu'à moitié.

Je roulais des yeux en m'approchant d'elle.

\- Emma ! Fais un effort, un peu !

Elle me lançait un faux regard noir et relevait l'éplucheur entre nous.

\- Cette chose ne marche pas.

\- Fonctionne, corrigeait Henry avec malice. Ça ne peut pas marcher, ça n'a pas de jambes.

\- Tu ne tais jamais, toi ?, sifflait-elle.

Il souriait de toutes ses dents et j'en faisais tout autant.

\- On ne se demande pas de qui il tient ça.

Elle haussait les sourcils.

\- De toi, évidemment. J'ai toujours su que tu étais une grande bavarde derrière tes airs hautains.

Je secouais la tête en lui arrachant l'ustensile des mains.

\- Henry, tu veux bien le faire ? J'ai l'impression que ta mère sera plus douée pour le manger.

\- Hey !, s'indignait-elle alors que j'échangeais un sourire moqueur avec Henry.

Je vais déposer mon sac, d'abord, je reviens tout de suite.

\- Prends-ton temps, gamin !, s'exclamait Emma, alors qu'il montait les escaliers.

Je la dévisageais quelques secondes.

_\- Prends-ton temps _? Ne serais-tu pas un tout petit peu en train de stressée ?

Elle répondait par un sourire crispé.

\- Et s'il ne comprend pas ?

\- Il comprendra.

\- Et s'il n'approuve pas ?

\- Pourquoi il n'approuverait pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas … Peut-être … Peut-être qu'il voudrait un petit frère ou une petite sœur !, s'écriait-elle soudainement.

Cette réplique me prenait au dépourvue. Un frère ou une sœur ? Non … Henry n'en voudrait pas … si ?

Je grimaçais.

\- On n'abordera pas le sujet des enfants, murmurais-je. Juste nous deux, ensemble.

\- Oui, enfin, à son âge, il sait quand même comment on fait des enfants.

J'haussais les sourcils.

\- Il sait aussi qu'il a été adopté !

Un silence planait pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle s'approche d'un pas.

\- Tu voudrais adopter ?, demandait-elle, doucement.

J'écarquillais les yeux et reculais quelque peu.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas !, chuchotais-je. On ne va pas avoir cette discussion alors qu'on est ensemble depuis seulement quelques jours !

Elle baissait la tête, l'air honteux.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, excuse-moi.

J'allais répondre mais Henry revenait auprès de nous, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bon, alors, vous m'expliquez ?

Je roulais des yeux alors qu'Emma le dévisageait, sourcils froncés.

\- Hein ?!

\- Bah … vous me dites pourquoi est-ce que 'Man est là et que vous faites des messes basses ?

Je lançais un sourire rassurant à Emma avant de porter mon attention sur Henry.

\- On finira cette tarte plus tard, allons discuter.

Evidemment, je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait qu'Henry était déjà au courant de ce qui se passait entre sa mère et moi. Mais mieux valait en discuter sérieusement quand même.

Je posais mes deux mains sur les épaules d'Henry et le dirigeais vers le salon, Emma à notre suite. Il se plaçait sur un fauteuil et nous nous installions sur le sofa en face de lui.

Emma avait le dos droit, les lèvres pincées et le regard bien ancré sur notre fils comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait.

\- 'Man … Tu me fais peur, là …

\- J'aime ta mère.

Son ton avait été brusque, rapide, et sec.

\- Quoi ?

Il ne semblait pas si surpris, juste un peu étonné qu'elle lâche ainsi le morceau.

Je me tournais vers elle, sourcils froncés.

\- On n'avait pas prévu de commencer comme ça, Emma.

Henry riait.

\- Vous vous êtes entrainées ?

Je lui lançais un regard réprobateur.

\- Figures toi qu'en temps normal, ce n'est pas censé être le genre de choses qu'on balance d'un coup, comme une phrase banale.

Emma fronçait les sourcils.

\- Hey, gamin. Tu n'as pas compris ou quoi ? _J'aime ta mère_ ! Régina Mills ! Je l'aime d'amour. Genre, je veux l'embrasser.

Il riait encore et je devais bien avouer que j'avais mille peines à me retenir d'en faire autant.

\- Pourquoi tu rigoles ?! Ce n'est pas une blague ! Je te jure ! On s'est fait pleins de bisous, on a même...

\- Emma !, la coupais-je avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin. Stop … Je crois qu'il a compris.

Henry en pleurait de rire sous les yeux ébahis de la belle blonde.

\- Tu crois qu'il fait une crise ? Tu sais, une fois, j'ai eu une sœur qui s'est mise à rire comme une folle parce qu'elle était stressée à cause d'un futur examen. C'était vraiment flippant.

Je secouais la tête et me penchais pour poser ma main sur la cuisse d'Henry.

\- Mon chéri, calme-toi, tu vas faire peur à Emma …

Il séchait ses larmes de joie et nous dévisageait tour à tour. Puis, il s'arrêtait finalement sur Emma.

\- 'Man … Je l'avais déjà deviné, ça.

\- Tu … quoi ?!

\- Tink a balancé Maman. Et puis, en plus, pendant les vacances tu m'as laissé un message téléphonique – tu te souviens ? – où tu disais que tu m'aimais et que peut-être tu aimais aussi Maman.

Elle virait au rouge cramoisie et je posais une main sur son bras.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on parle de ton problème d'alcool, chuchotais-je.

\- Je ne suis pas alcoolique !, se défendait-elle aussitôt.

Je souriais.

\- Oui, je sais, je parlais des effets néfastes que l'alcool a sur toi.

Elle me lançait un faux regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur Henry.

\- Alors pendant tout ce temps … tu le savais ?

\- Yep ! En revanche, j'ignorais que vous étiez … ensemble ?

Je souriais de toutes mes dents.

\- C'est ça. Nous sommes un couple. Et on voulait t'en parler. Pour savoir ce que tu en penses.

\- Je trouve ça super ! On va pouvoir former une vraie famille !

Emma semblait enfin se détendre.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Je vous aime toutes les deux très fort et savoir que vous vous aimez aussi très fort, c'est cool ! Ça veut dire que je vais partager de très bons souvenirs avec vous deux, ensemble et on va s'éclater !

\- Alors tu ne veux pas de frangin ?

\- Emma !, m'écriais-je.

Henry haussait les sourcils.

\- Euh … Quoi ?

\- Rien, rien … Ta mère n'a juste aucune notion des sujets abordables au début d'une relation.

Il riait encore.

\- Alors, tu emménages avec nous, 'Man ?

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Je vois … Tu n'as pas non plus ces notions là …

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Dans la soirée, alors qu'Henry faisait ses devoirs, je raccompagnais Emma jusqu'à sa voiture.

\- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir rester pour le dîner ?

Elle souriait.

\- J'ai promis à Belle et Ruby …

J'arquais un sourcil.

\- Elles se reparlent ?

\- Non. Je leur ai séparément promis de se retrouver au Rabbit Hole.

Je plissais les yeux.

\- Je n'aime pas que tu ailles dans ce bar.

\- Tu rigoles ? C'est le début de beaucoup de choses ce bar !

Je lui tapais l'épaule.

\- Tu étais ivre morte, Emma ! C'était la première fois que je te voyais comme ça.

\- Hey ! J'y vais surtout pour les réconcilier, pas pour m'amuser.

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine.

\- Et que feras-tu lorsqu'elles se bécoteront et que tu devras tenir la chandelle ?

Elle haussait les sourcils, apparemment surprise.

\- Ok … Déjà, je ne pense pas qu'elles soient du genre à se bécoter. Et en plus … est-ce que tu a peur ?

\- Peur ? De quoi ?

Elle souriait en coin.

\- Peur de ce que je pourrais faire si je me trouvais seule dans un bar …

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Bien sûr que non. À part terminer ta soirée dans le lit d'une belle inconnue, je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire d'autre …

Elle riait et s'approchait lentement de moi.

\- 'Gina … Si peu de confiance ?

\- Qui aurait confiance en Ivre-Emma ?

\- Moi !

\- Toi ? Tu ne comptes pas ! C'est de toi qu'on parle !

Elle posait de doigts sur mon menton pour le relever et pouvoir ancrer son regard au mien.

\- Je te promets de bien me tenir, Régina.

J'haussais les épaules.

\- Hm. Bien sûr.

Elle reculait en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je vais me sentir vexée, là.

Je grimaçais.

\- Désolée … C'est juste que … c'est comme si je te promettais de ne lancer aucun pique à ta mère, c'est impossible !

Elle baissait la tête, les mains derrière le dos. Un silence tendu s'immisçait entre nous et je me sentais au plus mal.

\- Emma, je

\- Non, me coupait-elle. Je comprends ! C'est dur de me faire confiance parce que je suis

\- Emma !, l'interrompais-je à mon tour. J'ai confiance en toi. Ce n'est pas ça le problème.

\- C'est quoi, alors ? Ruby ? Belle ? L'alcool ?

\- Un peu les trois, j'imagine …

Je décidais de regarder partout sauf vers elle. Je m'en voulais de me comporter ainsi sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Du coin de l'œil, je la voyais faire un pas vers moi.

\- Régina, je suis sincèrement désolée si la manière dont je me suis comportée dans les jours passés t'a vraiment fait du mal. Mais désormais, je sais ce que je suis, ce que je veux. Je sais que je ne ferais rien qui pourrait compromettre notre couple même si lorsque je suis bourrée je fais parfois des choses un peu … incontrôlées. Mais au final … Tout ce que j'ai fait quand j'étais ivre, c'était avec toi …

Je reportais finalement mes yeux sur elle, et après un tendre sourire, je m'approchais pour l'embrasser. Elle y répondait aussitôt.

J'avais passé tellement de temps pour obtenir ce bonheur là, que j'avais terriblement peur qu'il m'échappe.

\- Bonne soirée, murmurais-je lorsque ses lèvres quittées les miennes.

Je la regardais rouvrir lentement les yeux et me lançait un éclatant sourire.

\- Je te tiendrais au courant de l'avancé Ruby-Belle. Je sais que cette histoire t'intéresse malgré tout.

J'haussais négligemment les épaules, refusant d'admettre qu'elle avait entièrement raison.

\- Si tu insistes …

Elle secouait la tête, amusée avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Au fait … Est-ce que … enfin je veux dire … Kathryn …

Je posais une main sur sa joue.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Kathryn n'est pas un réel problème en soit. Je l'ai déjà presque convaincue que tu étais une charmante compagne.

Elle riait légèrement.

\- Je voudrais dîner avec elle.

J'haussais les sourcils.

\- Avec Kathryn ?

\- Oui. Et Tink. Je voudrais faire les choses bien avec tes amies. Elles sont un peu ta famille, alors …

J'étais totalement attendrie par ces mots.

\- Emma … Tu n'es pas obligée.

\- Si ! Ça compte pour toi. Donc, ça compte pour moi.

J'acquiesçais.

\- Bien. Mais alors, je me forcerais à partager également un repas avec tes amies.

Elle riait encore.

\- Arrêtes ! Je sais que tu adores Ruby, Belle et Mulan.

Je grimaçais faussement.

\- Elles sont tes amies alors … que je les apprécie ou non …

Elle jetait sa tête en arrière avec un petit rire exagéré.

\- C'est ça ! Comme si c'était une fatalité.

Je m'approchais un peu plus et elle posait ses mains sur mes hanches pendant que je croisais mes bras sur sa nuque.

\- En vérité … c'est surtout que je préfère commencer par le plus facile.

Elle arquait les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas ou je voulais en venir.

\- Tes amis … avant ta famille …

Elle me souriait alors.

\- On va y aller tranquillement.

Je ravalais un rire moqueur.

\- Dit celle qui parlait d'adoption quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Ça va ! Je voulais me préparer à ce qu'Henry nous poserait comme question.

\- Il l'a bien pris, non ?

\- Oui. Il a été super.

\- Comme toujours.

\- Il est parfait.

\- Comme sa mère, répliquait-elle, fièrement.

\- Adoptive, bien sûr.

Elle se reculait, faussement vexée.

\- Hey ! Moi aussi je suis géniale.

\- Oui, enfin bon, tu devrais peut-être partir parce que si tu arrives en retard, ton plan « réconciliation » tombera à l'eau.

Elle grimaçait.

\- Souhaite-moi bonne chance, ça ne va pas être gagné.

Je ravalais un rire.

\- Non, en effet.

Je l'embrassais rapidement mais tendrement avant de me reculer pour de bon.

\- Allez, file.

Elle acquiesçait et après un dernier sourire, rentrait dans sa ridicule voiture jaune avant de partir.

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

J'étais confortablement allongée dans mon lit, en pleine lecture d'un roman lorsque mon téléphone vibrait sur ma table de nuit.

Je finissais le paragraphe que je lisais, entrainée dans l'histoire malgré moi, puis j'ouvrais le message que j'avais reçu. Je n'étais pas réellement surprise de constater qu'il venait d'Emma.

« _Mission Réussi __)_ »

Je secouais la tête avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Après tout, il était vrai que la jeune Ruby Lucas méritait elle-aussi d'être heureuse. Et si pour ça elle devait briser le couple de l'homme le plus cruel de la Forêt Enchantée en bien … soit. Je la soutenais.

Je décidais cependant de répondre par un sarcasme.

« _Oh ? Tu arrives toujours à utiliser ton portable ? Je suis surprise._»

Fière de moi, je reposais mon téléphone sur la table de chevet, prête à reprendre ma lecture.

Mais j'étais encore une fois interrompue lorsque je recevais la réponse. J'attrapais le marque page que je plaçais dans le bouquin avant de le fermer et de prendre mon portable.

« _Je__suis meme pas bourrree__!_ »

Je roulais des yeux.

« _Bon retour parmi nous, Ivre-Emma__._ »

J'attendais la réponse qui mettait du temps à arriver.

« _Je penseatoi …_»

Je soupirais. Ça aurait pu être agréable si seulement son problème d'écriture ne rappelait pas qu'elle était ivre.

Agacée, je décidais de ne pas répondre et d'éteindre ma lampe de chevet, prête à me coucher.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, mon portable me surprenait encore en vibrant atrocement fort dans cette chambre trop silencieuse.

« _Tu men veux ? : (__ » _

Je roulais des yeux.

« _Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur tes amies, Emma._ »

« _Je suis a lappart, belle et rub au Grannys._ »

Je grimaçais en remarquant que son écriture s'empirait à chaque message.

« _Alors tu devrais peut-être dormir. Ça te ferait le plus grand bien._ »

« _Cest toi qui me ferait le plu granbien…_ »

Je fixais l'écran de mon téléphone plusieurs secondes, hésitante.

« _Dors, Emma._ »

« Quan jepense a toi j ai pa envi de dormir .. »

Je déglutissais difficilement.

« _Tu devrais._ »

Au fond de moi, je priais pour qu'elle ne réponde pas. Parce que connaissant l'état d'Emma, cette discussion pourrait aller dans une mauvaise direction.

« _Tu a mi ta nuisettesexy ?_ »

\- Emma …, grognais-je.

« _Non. Laisses-moi dormir._ »

« _Gina, tu fais la tete ?_ »

J'inspirais fortement.

« _Non, je veux juste que tu dormes. Je te connais, tu t'en voudras demain._ »

« _Pourquoi je men voudrai ? je dis que la verite._ »

Je fermais quelques secondes les yeux, réfléchissant à ce que je pouvais répondre à ça.

« _S'il te plait,_ _Emma. Dors. On se voit demain._ »

« _C est loin demain…_ »

« _Dors, ça passera plus vite._ »

« _Jai envie de toi…_ »

Je lâchais un hoquet de surprise.

_« __Prends une douche froide, ça ira mieux. __»_

_« __Tes mechante :'( __»_

_« __Il parait, oui. __»_

Alors que je pensais qu'elle s'était finalement endormie, mon portable vibrait dans mes mains.

_« __Je vais prendre une douche chaude, et je penserais a toi. __»_

Je me redressais légèrement, les joues légèrement rouges.

_« __Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de le savoir, Emma. __»_

_« __Je le faisais souvent en prison. __»_

Ma respiration commençait à s'accélérer contre mon gré. Je décidais de ne pas répondre. Je ressentais une bouffée de chaleur lorsque certaines images se formaient dans mon esprit.

« _Tu me reponds parce que c est bien fait que j etais en prison ?_ »

Je fronçais les sourcils.

« _Bien_ _sûr que non, Emma ! Je n'oserais jamais penser ça !_ »

« _Je t en voudrais pas, hein._ »

Je ressentais un pincement au cœur et j'étais énervée contre moi-même de ne pas savoir quoi répondre.

« _J ai couché avec lily une fois._ »

Je restais en arrêt pendant trente seconde. Finalement, cette Lily n'avait eu que ce qu'elle méritait ! Avant que je ne puisse plus longtemps me réjouir de la mort de cette pauvre fille – il fallait croire que j'étais toujours une femme cruelle – je recevais un autre message.

« _Je rigole ! C était pour voir si tu etais jalouse._ »

J'étais plus que soulagée de l'apprendre.

« _C'était ridicule._ »

« _Aha ! ça veut dire que tu y a cru !_ »

Je retenais un sourire.

« _Tu ne devais pas aller prendre une douche ?_ »

« _Si mais j'arrive pas à me deshabiller alors j'abandonne._ »

Je lui aurais bien proposer de l'aider mais elle m'aurait sans doute pris aux mots.

« _Bonne nuit, Emma. Fais de beaux rêves._ »

« _Mes reves ne me montreront que toi, ma douce et sulfureuse Gina._ »

Je secouais la tête, un sourire au coin des lèvres malgré moi. Puis, j'éteignais mon portable avant de m'allonger confortablement dans mon lit.

Ah … Emma ! Ma vie s'annonçait bien animée à tes côtés.

* * *

_Voilà Voilà ! :D Alors ? Heureux ?_

_Bon, le prochain chapitre que je publierais sera l'Epilogue et je me demandais si vous seriez intéressé qu'après ce chapitre, je publie une sorte de chapitre Bonus où on verrait des scènes banales - ou pas - de leur vie. J'ai quelques idées qui pourrait être assez drôle alors si vous êtes interessé bah, dites le moi ;)_

_Sur ce, à bientôt et merci encore pour tout ce que vous faites pour cette fanfiction :D_


	21. Epilogue

_Salut tout le monde,_

_Je voulais sincèrement vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Je n'aurais jamais cru possible que cette fanfiction ait autant de followers, ça me fait énormément plaisir :D_

_C'est pourquoi, afin de vous remercier vraiment, j'ai décider décrire un chapitre Bonus ;) Si vous avez des idées d'une scène que vous pourrait trouvé intéressante à lire, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je l'écrirais peut-être ;)_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos Reviews, à chaque nouveau chapitre ils sont plus touchant qu'au précédent, vraiment MERCI !_

_Bref, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, mes agréables lecteurs :D_

* * *

Epilogue

_**Dîner avec les « beaux-amis »**_pour _Emma Swan_

Je prenais une grande inspiration tout en marchant dans l'allée de la petite maison.

\- Ça va bien se passer, soufflait Régina.

J'hochais vigoureusement la tête.

\- Bien sûr ! Il n'y a pas de raison !

Elle embrassait ma joue en attrapant ma main libre, l'autre tenant une bouteille de vin.

\- Tu es sûre qu'elle aime, au moins ?

\- Emma … Détends-toi !

\- Ouais, c'est ça … On verra comment tu te sentiras la semaine prochaine.

Si en ce beau samedi midi, nous étions invitées chez Kathryn et Frederick pour les présentations officielles, le samedi suivant, nous invitions mes parents.

\- Dis-toi que tu as au moins Tink de ton côté …

\- Ouais, c'est déjà ça …

\- Et je serais là, aussi.

\- Tu jures de ne pas faire le coup de débarrasser la table pour me laisser seule avec eux ?

\- Emma … Ne sois pas idiote …

Arrivées devant la porte, Régina appuyait sur la sonnette pendant que mon cœur battait excessivement vite.

Pour l'occasion, j'avais revêtu une robe rouge plutôt courte alors que Regina s'était habillée d'un tailleur noir. Je commençais à stresser de ne pas avoir choisi une tenue adéquate lorsque la porte s'ouvrait sur une Kathryn au large sourire.

\- Bonjour, s'écriait-elle en nous faisant entrer. Henry n'est pas avec vous ?

Elle nous débarrassait de nos vestes ainsi que de la bouteille que j'avais emmenée et je laissais Regina répondre.

\- Non, il passe le week-end chez un ami. Pour une fois qu'il sort, on n'allait tout de même pas l'en priver.

Elle acquiesçait en nous dirigeant vers le salon.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord.

Sur le sofa, Tink et Jefferson étaient collés l'un à l'autre à plus grande surprise. J'échangeais un regard avec Régina qui se retenait difficilement de rire.

\- Tink ! Je vois que tu es venue accompagnée …, déclarait-elle tout en faisant la bise à son amie.

\- Et oui, comme ça, Emma ne sera pas la seule à subir les présentations officielles.

Je devais avouer que ça me soulageait un peu. Au moins, ils ne seraient pas tous concentrés sur moi.

Je m'approchais à mon tour et Tink me serrait dans ses bras.

\- Emma ! Tu es ravissante.

Je me reculais en rougissant.

\- Euh … merci. C'est gentil.

Je saluais ensuite Jefferson et Jim qui venait d'arriver dans le salon.

\- Je vous en prie, installez-vous, s'exclamait Kathryn.

Je choisissais de m'assoir dans fauteuil noir et Régina s'asseyait sur celui juste à côté. Elle me lançait un sourire rassurant et ça me calmait quelque peu.

\- Je vous sers quoi ?, demandait poliment Frederick.

Je regardais les bouteilles sur la table, et alors que je m'apprêtais à choisir quelque chose de corsé afin de m'aider un peu, Régina répondait pour nous.

\- Je pense qu'Emma et moi nous contenterons d'un verre de cidre, merci.

Ok, visiblement, elle avait peur que je devienne ivre. Ce que je pouvais comprendre. Jefferson affichait un sourire en coin et je me rappelais vaguement de Ruby lui racontant toutes les horribles histoires d'Ivre-Emma, lors de l'anniversaire de Tink.

Une fois mon verre à la main, j'affichais un sourire crispé en tentant de suivre le fil de leur conversation qui avait tourné sur … l'art. J'aimais Regina et ses amis riches, vraiment.

\- Oui, exactement !, s'écriait Kathryn. Fred et moi avons adoré ce musée, nous y retournons sans aucun doute. Tu y as déjà été, Emma ?

Naturellement, elle me posait la question afin de m'aider à m'incruster. Mais en vérité, ça ne faisait que me mettre plus mal à l'aise.

\- Euh … non. Je … je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un musée à Storybrooke.

\- Il y en a plusieurs, en fait, répondait Jim. Mais ils ne sont pas tous très intéressant.

Je retenais un rire moqueur, je voulais bien le croire !

\- Je t'y emmènerai, intervenait Régina. Il est vraiment bien.

Elle arborait un sourire moqueur et je me retenais de lui lancer un regard noir.

\- J'en serais ravie, mentais-je, agrandissant son sourire.

\- J'imagine, oui.

Son regard était rieur et son sourire éclatant. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Mais elle détournait rapidement le regard pour le porter sur le petit-ami de Tink – si j'avais bien compris.

\- Et toi, Jefferson. As-tu déjà été dans ce musée ?

Il acquiesçait, visiblement autant mal à l'aise que moi. Pourtant, pour être honnête, il appartenait bien plus au monde de Kathryn et Frederick qu'à celui de Tinkerbell.

\- Il m'a forcé à y aller avec lui, soufflait dramatiquement la petite blonde. C'était vraiment … _naze !_

Tout en prononçant le dernier mot, elle m'avait lancé un regard noir et je me demandais si ça signifiait qu'elle avait fini par découvrir la véritable signification de ce mot.

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?, demandait Kathryn, très sérieusement.

\- C'est tellement ennuyant !

Je me penchais légèrement vers Régina alors qu'elle commençait à débattre avec le couple d'ami de la belle brune.

\- Dis …, chuchotais-je. Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle me déteste ?

Elle souriait légèrement.

\- Pour t'être jouée d'elle ? Sans doute. Mais elle te pardonnera vite, n'aie pas peur.

Je déglutissais difficilement. Ok, donc en plus de devoir assurer à Kathryn et Frederick que je méritais Régina, je devais également me faire pardonner auprès de Tink … On allait bien s'amuser !

Quelques _longues_ minutes plus tard, nous étions installés autour de la grande table du salon. Je me trouvais entourée de Régina et Tink, face à Jim.

\- Alors, Emma, déclarait ce dernier. David m'a dit que tu avais beaucoup voyagé avant Storybrooke. Tu as déjà été en Californie ?

Je secouais négativement la tête.

\- J'en ai toujours rêvé mais je n'ai jamais pu.

\- Oh, c'est dommage.

\- Hm hm.

Je me sentais timide, mal à l'aise. Je regrettais d'avoir eu cette stupide idée de rencontre officielle.

Après un petit silence gênant, Frederick décidait finalement de se concentrer sur Jefferson, à sa gauche sous le regard intéressé de Tink.

Je décidais de suivre la conversation de Kathryn et Régina, puisqu'après tout, c'était surtout cette grande blonde que je devais convaincre.

\- … était tellement heureux, déclarait Régina. J'avais l'impression de lui apprendre qu'on allait à Disneyland.

Je grimaçais.

\- Vivre à Storybrooke, c'est un peu comme vivre à Disneyland, intervenais-je.

Regina posait sur moi un regard amusé alors que Kathryn, elle, semblait plutôt perplexe.

Je me raclais la gorge, gênée.

\- C'était une blague, hein ! Vous n'avez rien à voir avec ces personnages niais ! Dans la vraie vie, vous êtes mieux, vraiment !

Je voyais le sourire moqueur de la magnifique brune. Quant à son amie, elle haussait toujours les sourcils.

\- Mais pour toi, commençait-elle, lentement. On est quand même des personnages de contes ?

Je la dévisageais un instant. Etait-ce une question piège ?

\- Euh … bah … Non ?

\- C'est une question ?

J'avais l'impression de faire face à une horrible belle-mère. Pire encore que la Méchante Reine !

\- Non, je … C'est difficile de répondre à cette question, en fait. Evidemment, je sais que vous êtes des personnages de contes mais en même temps … Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à vous voir vraiment à leur place.

\- Tu as donc du mal avec le fait que Régina soit la Méchante Reine ?

\- Kathryn …, murmurait celle-ci d'un ton réprobateur.

Mais elle l'ignorait superbement, ses yeux bleus fixés dans les miens. _Ok Swan, c'est le moment où faut assurer !_

\- Je connais le passé de Régina. Je sais qu'elle a des torts et que son histoire n'est pas des plus joyeuses qui soit. Et j'aimerais te dire que je m'en fiche. Mais ce serait mentir. J'aime du plus profond de mon cœur Régina. Et je suis là pour l'aider à vivre avec son passé. Elle a tendance à vouloir l'oublier et je sais qu'elle ne le pourra jamais. Alors je me présenterais à ses côtés et je vais l'aider à vivre avec la culpabilité qui de toute façon, ne pourra jamais partir entièrement. Je sais que c'est dur pour elle. Mais Henry et moi sommes là pour lui rappeler jour après jour qu'elle a également fait de très belles actions. Et je l'aime vraiment beaucoup.

Un silence planait durant quelques minutes. J'étais de plus en plus nerveuse, doutant que mes mots aient été les bons.

Je me tournais vers Régina dont les yeux s'humidifiaient légèrement. Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Je … désolée, je … peut-être que …

\- Emma, me coupait Kathryn, son ton calme, neutre, flippant. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu ne la ferais pas souffrir. Et je te remercie de me l'avoir confirmé. Je sais maintenant que je peux compter sur toi pour la rendre heureuse.

Je soupirais de soulagement et ça semblait les amuser.

\- Avoue, déclarait Tink. Tu as peur de nous !

Je riais nerveusement.

\- Bah … j'ai un peu l'impression de rencontrer ma belle-famille. Mais tout va bien !

Jim riait.

\- Sois tranquille, on ne va pas te tuer.

Régina attrapait ma main sous la table en la pressant doucement. Je comprenais alors que mes mots l'avaient touchée et qu'elle m'en était reconnaissante.

\- Bon, m'écriais-je, beaucoup plus détendue. Au tour de Jefferson, maintenant.

Ils riaient tous en portant leur regard sur le brun qui semblait au plus mal.

\- Je ne kidnapperais pas Tinkerbell et j'essaierais de ne pas la torturer.

Je ravalais un rire moqueur bien que la peur effroyable que j'avais ressentie lorsque je m'étais retrouvée dans son manoir pour la première fois me revenait lentement à l'esprit.

Kathryn penchait la tête afin de mieux voir le Chapelier.

\- Quel humour morbide.

\- Bof, intervenait Tink. Moi aussi j'ai un humour décalé !

\- Et Emma aussi, déclarait Regina avant de boire une gorgée du vin rouge qui nous avait été servi pour accompagner la viande.

\- Hey !, m'indignais-je. Je suis très drôle !

Elle souriait en coin avant d'acquiescer et de reporter son attention sur Jefferson.

\- Grace a rencontré Tink ?

\- Evidemment. Elle a été la première au courant.

\- Elle m'a adorée !, s'écriait la fée.

Je souriais, amusée.

J'avais l'impression de vivre une de ces scènes, à la fin d'un film, où tout allait bien. Tout le monde était heureux et nous commencions notre Fin Heureuse.

_SwanQueen_

Le soir, sur le chemin du retour, Regina était restée étonnamment silencieuse et je m'en inquiétais.

\- Ça s'est mal passé ?, demandais-je finalement.

Elle ne détournait pas les yeux de la route mais souriais largement.

\- Ça s'est très bien passé, Emma. Je suis tellement heureuse.

Je soupirais de soulagement.

\- Tu m'as fait peur !

Elle souriait en coin.

\- Je m'inquiète juste pour Tink. Jefferson est quand même un homme très étrange.

\- C'est clair que ce couple est carrément bizarre. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

Elle riait légèrement avant de se reprendre un air sérieux.

\- Au fait … tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté comme s'était passé cette soirée avec Ruby et Belle.

Je grimaçais légèrement.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir bu ! Mais tu comprends, j'étais avec Ruby et … elle était là avec son large sourire, ses yeux pétillants, à me supplier de trinquer avec elle …

\- Alors elle et Belle sont … ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, à vrai dire. Quand Ruby a débarqué au Rabbit Hole et qu'elle m'a vue avec Belle … elle a voulu direct faire demi-tour. Et avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. C'est Belle qui s'est levée. Elle lui a expliqué qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'il y est de tension, qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour elle, que …

\- Emma ?, me coupait-elle. Tu es restée plantée là ? À les regarder dans ce moment très intime ?

\- Evidemment ! De toute façon, elles m'auraient raconté après, alors …

Elle secouait la tête, exaspérée et je décidais de poursuivre.

\- Bref ! Belle lui a fait tout un discours très touchant en finissant sur le fait qu'elle avait compris que Gold lui faisait beaucoup plus de mal qu'autre chose et … bah … elles ne sont pas quitter des yeux pendant au moins deux heures ! Et puis, je crois qu'elles se sont embrassés et … Merde Régina !

\- Emma !, s'écriait-elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!

\- Je suis tellement désolée ! Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça ! Le lendemain matin, quand j'ai lu mes messages, j'ai tellement culpabilisé.

Elle roulait des yeux, apparemment agacée.

\- Oui, j'imagine.

\- Je ne veux plus que ça m'arrive, 'Gina.

\- Moi non plus, j'aimerais que ça ne t'arrive plus.

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien me pardonner ?

Elle arrêtait la voiture devant sa maison et je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Tu ne me déposes pas à l'appart ?

\- Non. Tu dors avec moi, cette nuit, déclarait-elle d'une voix très autoritaire.

Je souriais largement.

\- Ah oui ? En quel honneur ?

\- Tu as plu à Kathryn et Frederick. Et Tink t'a même pardonné de t'être moquée d'elle à propos de ce mot ridicule.

Je sortais de la voiture sans perdre mon sourire.

\- Je t'aime 'Gina.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Emma. Mais je t'aimerais encore plus si tu arrêtais l'alcool.

Arrivée près de la porte d'entrée. Je me plaçais face à elle, ancrait mon regard au sien.

\- Je te promets de faire attention, désormais. J'ai des responsabilités, maintenant. Avec toi et avec Henry. Et je ne rentrerais jamais bourrée à la maison et je ne t'enverrais pas de message explicite et je

\- Emma, me coupait-elle. Tais-toi.

Elle m'embrassait tendrement.

\- Allons-nous coucher.

J'acquiesçais et la suivais à l'intérieur de cette grande demeure dans laquelle je passais désormais bien plus de temps que dans mon petit appartement.

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

_**La soirée angoissante **_pour _Régina Mills_

J'inspirais fortement tout en rejoignant Henry dans le salon. Il mettait tranquillement le couvert et une fois fini, il relevait la tête vers moi.

\- Maman !, s'écriait-il. Pas trop stressée ?

Je répondais par un simple sourire crispé et il s'approchait de moi, le regard rieur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis sûr que ça ne se passera pas si mal.

Je grimaçais, je n'en étais pas si convaincue.

\- Tu devrais aller rejoindre 'Man, maintenant. Elle doit surement t'attendre.

J'acquiesçais.

\- Je reviens rapidement. Si tes grands-parents arrivent, sers leur quelque chose à boire.

\- On les a invités pour 20h !

\- Oui, enfin, tu les connais, si leur fille aime se faire attendre, ce n'est pas du tout leur cas, à eux.

Il riait légèrement.

\- C'est vrai. Allez, à tout à l'heure.

J'hochais la tête et sortais.

Il était prévu que j'aille chercher Emma au poste étant donné que son immonde voiture avait enfin rendu l'âme et qu'il n'était pas question qu'elle empreinte la mienne vu ce qu'elle avait fait de celle des Herman.

Lorsque je rentrais dans son bureau, je n'étais pas surprise de voir que ses trois amies étaient avec elle.

Si Mulan restait discrète, plongée dans des documents, Ruby riait aux éclats, suivie par Emma.

Je fronçais les sourcils en m'avançant.

\- Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien, ici.

Belle – que je n'avais pas remarquée – me souriait de toutes ses dents. Et c'était à cet instant que je comprenais qu'elle était bien mieux sans Rumple.

\- On se rappelle certains souvenirs.

Je souriais poliment et rejoignais la belle blonde qui m'embrassait tendrement, sous le sifflement de la jeune serveuse du Granny's.

Je me séparais d'Emma à contre cœur pour fusiller du regard Miss Lucas qui me lançait un large sourire.

\- Bonjour, Regina !

\- Miss Lucas, répondais-je d'un ton formel.

Elle riait, apparemment amusée.

\- Je vous souhaite bon courage pour cette soirée.

Je perdais le peu d'enthousiasme que j'avais les minutes précédentes en me souvenant de ce qui m'attendait. Emma semblait le comprendre puisqu'elle me prenait la main en me lançant un sourire encourageant.

\- Tout se passera bien.

\- Je n'ai pas peur.

Ma voix était bien trop tendue pour que ce mensonge soit un minimum crédible. Mais peu importait.

Mulan se relevait pour s'approchait à son tour.

\- Henry et Emma seront là. Vous ne serez pas seule.

\- Emma est autant stressée que moi.

La concernée détournait les yeux, gênée et Belle haussait les sourcils.

\- Je croyais que tu étais à l'aise avec ça.

Ruby me lançait un clin d'œil.

\- Elle ne peut rien vous cacher, à vous !

\- Non, en effet.

Après quelques secondes de silence je remarquais que Ruby et Belle se tenaient vraiment proches, leurs doigts s'effleurant discrètement.

\- Henry est à la maison ?, demandait Emma.

\- Oui, il est prêt.

\- Il a mis son costume ?

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Emma ! Il ne va pas mettre un costume pour accueillir tes parents.

\- Et toi ? Tu t'habilles comment ?

Je mimais de réfléchir avant d'afficher mon sourire sadique.

\- J'avais pensé à l'une de mes robes d'avant … Celle que j'avais pour leur mariage, c'est une bonne idée, non ?

Elle me fusillait du regard avant de se tourner vers ses amies.

\- Elle est drôle, hein ?!

\- Très !, s'extasiait Ruby.

Emma et Belle lui lançaient un regard noir et la belle blonde me lâchait la main pour s'avancer d'un pas afin de lui faire face.

\- Je n'aime pas trop que tu admires ma femme, si tu vois ce que je veux dire …

J'haussais les sourcils en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, tentant d'ignorer les battements frénétiques de mon cœur.

\- Ta femme ?, répétais-je.

Elle se retournait aussitôt, le rouge aux joues.

\- Euh … je voulais dire … ma … enfin … ma compagne, quoi !

\- Hm hm.

Elle soufflait, agacée et Miss Lucas riait encore.

\- Aucun problème, Emma, je ne vais pas toucher à ta Reine.

\- Il y a intérêt !, grognait-elle comme réponse.

Mulan secouait la tête, amusée.

\- Tu as l'air un peu sur les nerfs, depuis ce matin, Em'. On se demande pourquoi …

L'expression sur le visage de la blonde à cet instant était tout à fait touchante. Je comprenais qu'elle avait autant peur que moi que ce dîner se passe mal. Et ça ne me rassurait pas du tout …

\- Je … On devrait y aller, non ?

J'acquiesçais et me tournais vers ses amies.

\- À bientôt.

\- Vous nous raconterez !, s'écriait Ruby.

Belle souriait en coin.

\- Si vous vivez encore.

\- Belle !, s'indignait Emma. Tu es censée être toujours rassurante ! Rub' a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi !

Mulan la prenait par les épaules et ancrait son regard au sien.

\- Calme-toi. Tes parents t'aiment, tu aimes Régina, tout se passera bien.

La blonde hochait plusieurs fois la tête.

\- Ouais … C'est cool.

La jeune asiatique relâchait son amie avec un dernier sourire pour nous deux et j'attrapais la main d'Emma pour sortir du bâtiment.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses lèvres pincées.

\- Emma …, soufflais-je.

\- Je t'aime.

C'était la seule phrase qu'elle prononçait durant tout le trajet du retour.

_SwanQueen_

\- Gina !, criait Emma du bas des escaliers. Ils arrivent ! Dépêches-toi de descendre !

J'inspirais fortement en me regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir. Je portais une courte robe cintré blanche qui contrastait avec ma peau hâlée et mes cheveux ébène dont certaines mèches frôlaient mes épaules dénudées. J'avais choisi de me maquiller très peu, juste un peu de rouge à lèvres, évidemment. Pour l'occasion, j'avais sorti mes escarpins blancs qui me rajoutaient de bons centimètres en plus. Je refusais de paraître plus petite que Mary Margaret!

J'entendais sa voix agaçante résonner dans le hall d'entrée et je fermais brièvement les yeux en tentant de calmer mon cœur.

Après une dernière inspiration, je me décidais à sortir de la salle de bain dans laquelle j'étais depuis plus d'une heure. Alors que je descendais lentement les marches de l'escalier, je croisais le regard admiratif d'Emma et je ne pouvais retenir le large sourire qui s'étirait sur mes lèvres. Elle aussi, elle était très belle bien qu'elle ne portait qu'un simple débardeur blanc moulant et un short noir dévoilant ses fines jambes que je trouvais très séduisantes.

Remarquant qu'il ne fallait peut-être mieux pas que je contemple ainsi la belle blonde devant ses parents, je posais mon regard sur eux tout en les rejoignant.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir, Régina, saluait la petite brune avec un sourire crispé.

Collé à elle, son mari se contentait d'hocher la tête, créant une certaine tension à peine supportable.

Le petit Neal, dans ses bras, tendait les mains vers Emma qui le prenait sans hésiter. Une fois bien calée contre sa poitrine, elle se tournait vers moi.

\- Alors, il n'est pas mignon mon frangin ?

\- Adorable. Comme sa sœur.

Elle me souriait de toutes ses dents et le raclement de gorge d'Henry me rappelait qu'il fallait vraiment que j'évite ce genre de remarque.

Je reportais mon attention sur notre fils qui avait mis une belle chemise blanche avec un jeans foncé. Exactement comme son grand-père …

\- Bien, déclarais-je. Allons prendre l'apéro à l'extérieur …

Ils acquiesçaient et nous sortions nous installer autour de la table en bois qu'Emma m'avait aidée à installer, quelques jours plus tôt. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher mais il ne faisait pas encore froid.

Un silence gênant planait entre nous alors qu'Emma servait à boire. Seuls les rires d'Henry jouant avec Neal, un peu plus loin, venaient un peu perturber le calme mordant.

\- Hum …, déclarait-elle, une fois assise à côté de moi, face à ses parents. Alors, vous étiez chez Ashley et Sean, hier ?

\- Oui, nous fêtions la réparation de sa voiture, répondait son père, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Je retenais un rire moqueur alors que la belle blonde semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai …

Après quelques secondes encore de silence, je me raclais la gorge. C'était trop tendu, il fallait absolument que je trouve un sujet qui tienne. Mais quoi ?!

\- Donc ..., intervenions en même temps Blanche, Emma et moi.

Nous échangions un sourire gêné et je dirigeais ma main vers ma désormais belle-mère.

\- Je t'en prie, vas-y.

\- Euh … je … je me demandais si tout se passait bien pour toi, Régina.

Je la dévisageais quelques secondes hésitantes.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

La phrase était sortie plus sèchement que je ne le voulais et Emma me jetait un rapide coup d'œil réprobateur. La petite brune se redressait sur sa chaise, autant mal à l'aise que moi.

\- Je voulais dire, hum …

\- Je ne reçois plus de menaces de mort, si c'est ce que tu voulais savoir.

\- Gina !, sifflait Emma.

Sa mère lui lançait un sourire rassurant.

\- Non, c'est rien, je comprends.

Evidemment, _Miss-Bonté_ !

Et plus les minutes passaient, plus la tension devenait difficile à supporter.

Nous étions finalement passés à table et l'entrée avait été encore pire que l'apéro. Même Henry n'avait pas osé parler. Alors que je posais le plat principal sur la table, Emma soufflait.

\- Bon, ok, je sais que c'est un peu bizarre pour vous de partager un repas avec votre ennemie, mais là, ça devient un peu lourd.

Je tournais brusquement la tête vers elle, ahurie.

\- Voyons, Emma, ce n'est pas …

\- Je suis d'accord avec 'Man !, intervenait Henry.

Je décidais de les ignorer en servant la viande aux Charmants.

\- Vous aimez ?

Ils hochaient aussitôt la tête, comme s'ils craignaient que je ne les tues s'ils répondaient par non.

\- Tant mieux, alors …

Emma roulait des yeux.

\- Elle n'a pas mis du poison là-dedans !

\- On n'a jamais dit le contraire !, se défendait aussitôt le blond.

\- Et j'ose espérer que vous ne l'avez pas même pensé ! Parce que je compte bien rester avec Régina très longtemps alors des repas comme celui-ci, on en fera très souvent !

Tous les regards se portaient sur elle, effrayés à l'idée de devoir revivre ça, encore et encore … Elle plissait les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Dites quelque chose enfin !

Je souriais légèrement en me réinstallant à ses côtés.

\- Emma, on t'aime tous les trois beaucoup. Mais je ne crois pas qu'on puisse oublier toutes ses années en une seule soirée. Accepte juste cet apaisant silence.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout apaisant, grognait-elle.

Mary Margaret se redressait sur sa chaise.

\- On est désolé de te compliquer la tâche, Emma. Mais tu dois savoir qu'on ne s'opposera jamais à ton couple avec Régina. On a juste besoin d'un peu temps pour … accepter cette idée.

Comme toujours, ses mots avaient un effet positif pour son interlocutrice. Emma souriait désormais, comprenant que la situation était très délicate et que seul le temps permettrait d'apaiser certaines choses.

Suite à cette discussion, le repas passait bien plus rapidement grâce à Emma et Henry qui avaient finalement décidé de monopoliser la parole.

Lorsque je me levais finalement pour débarrasser la table et aller chercher le dessert, alors qu'Henry se levait à son tour, prêt à m'aider, sa grand-mère le poussait à se rassoir d'une pression sur l'épaule puis, elle reposait les yeux sur moi avec un petit sourire.

\- Je vais t'aider.

Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais deviner à l'expression d'Emma qu'elle avait également compris ce que ça signifiait une discussion importante entre sa mère et moi.

Dans la cuisine, alors que je sortais une tarte aux fraises du frigidaire, Blanche me regardait faire avec attention.

\- Fraises …, soufflait-elle.

J'acquiesçais en marquant un temps de pause, mon regard également posé sur la tarte.

\- Tu t'en souviens ?

Sa voix était faible, ça me rappelait le passé, encore.

\- Comment oublier ?, sifflais-je, agacée.

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Ça partait d'une bonne intention ! Je les avais cueillies avec amour, je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elles nous rendraient malades toutes les deux.

\- Le problème, Blanche, c'est qu'avec toi, ça part toujours d'une bonne intention.

Mon ton était amer et elle baissait les yeux, gênée.

\- Sauf quand j'ai tué Cora. J'ai volontairement agi de la mauvaise façon.

Je serrais les dents à ce souvenir, je décidais finalement de ne pas répondre et de reporter mon attention sur elle. Elle souriait tristement.

\- Comme quand tu as tué tous les innocents.

\- Si c'est pour me reprocher mon passé, tu ferais mieux de

\- Regina, me coupait-elle. Je veux juste te dire que j'aime ma fille de tout mon cœur. Et je t'ai aussi beaucoup appréciée par le passé. Tu n'étais pas ma belle-mère. Tu étais mon amie. Et tu m'as fait du mal. J'ai beaucoup souffert. Je t'ai vue sombrer dans les ténèbres à petit feu. C'était terrifiant. Je ne suis malheureusement pas parvenue à te retenir. Et j'en suis désolée.

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Pas parce que ses mots étaient touchants. J'ignorais comment je me sentais à cet instant. Tout un tas d'émotions vaquait en moi, de la culpabilité à la rancœur. De la tristesse à la tendresse. De la haine à l'amitié. Je ne pourrais plus jamais être « amie » avec Blanche. Mais je devais l'avouer, elle avait été un personnage très important dans ma vie et sa présence avait malgré tout quelque chose de réconfortant. Elle était agaçante, toujours. Mais il y avait très peu de personnes avec qui j'avais eu quelques moments de bonheurs dans la forêt Enchantée, et elle en faisait partie malgré moi.

\- J'aime Emma, déclarais-je solennellement.

\- Je sais. Promets-moi de ne jamais lui faire du mal.

Je détournais les yeux.

\- Tu sais parfaitement que je ne lui en ferais pas.

\- Je voudrais que les choses soient plus simples. Pour nous, pour elle.

\- Elles le deviendront.

Son sourire éclatant revenait aussitôt. Et lorsque nous revenions au salon, Emma me lançait un regard interrogateur auquel je répondais par un sourire rassurant.

\- Tout le monde aime les fraises ?, demandais-je.

Ils acquiesçaient et en remarquant que la belle blonde ouvrait lentement la bouche, un regard amusé au coin des lèvres, je la fusillais du regard, certaine de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

\- On préfère les pommes, mais on se contentera de ça.

Ses parents la dévisageaient d'un air réprobateur mais finissaient par sourire à leur tour.

Au final, la soirée finissait bien mieux qu'elle avait commencé.

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

_**Comme dans un rêve**_pour _Emma Swan_

Cela faisait désormais plus d'un mois que nous avions officialisé notre relation. Les habitants de Storybrooke – bien que dubitatifs au début quant à la sincérité de Régina – avait fini par accepté notre couple.

En ce beau dimanche ensoleillé, Régina et moi avions décidé de déjeuner au Granny's, seules toutes les deux, Henry passant la journée chez ses grands-parents.

J'ouvrais la porte et laissais passer Régina avant de rentrer à ses côtés, main dans la main.

J'avais mis un simple jeans serré et mon éternelle veste en cuir rouge. Je portais le badge de Shérif accroché à ma ceinture. Je souriais, j'étais heureuse.

Régina portait une jupe noire s'arrêtant au-dessus de ses genoux, assortie à sa veste droite qui cachait sa chemise bordeaux. Comme ses lèvres. Ses lèvres qui se tordaient en un large sourire. Ses yeux chocolat pétillaient de joie et de bonheur. _Régina_.

Nous nous installions à une table de deux et échangions un long baiser sans jamais nous lâcher la main.

C'était à cet instant que ça me frapper. Tout était passé tellement vite que j'en avais oublié cette étrange vision que j'avais vu des jours éternels plus tôt. C'était exactement cette scène.

Nous étions heureuses, et c'était facile.

* * *

_Voilà Voilà ! :D Alors, cet épilogue, il vous a plu ? ;)_

_A bientôt - sans doute plus longtemps qu'une semaine parce que je vais mettre pas mal de temps à écrire les Bonus - pour le tout dernier chapitre, ça me fait tout drôle de dire ça :o_


	22. Bonus

_Salut tout le monde :D_

_Me voici enfin avec le tout dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction ;) J'espère que vous ne m'en voudra pas pour l'attente_

_Je voulais sincèrement vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait, les reviews ont été nombreux, les followers également et je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de Favoris. Sérieusement, vous avez été géniaux, je vous remercie encore pour tout !_

_Merci également aux Guest à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas exprimer toute ma gratitude dans des réponses mais sachez que ça me touche à chaque fois._

_Bon, sinon, le tout dernier : Agréable lecture, mes adorables lecteurs ;)_

* * *

Bonus

_Soirée en famille pour Emma Swan_

Cela faisait désormais plus de neuf mois que nous étions ensemble et il y avait certain rituel qui s'était petit à petit mis en place. Lorsque je sortais de ce musée d'un ennui profond que Regina adorait tant, j'enfonçais mon bonnet sur la tête, sous le sourire amusé de ma compagne.

\- Ce que tu peux être frileuse, s'amusait-elle.

\- Je déteste le froid depuis que j'ai rencontré une adorable femme au joli nom d'Ingrid.

Elle secouait la tête, exaspérée. Puis, elle me prenait la main et nous longions la rue dans un calme apaisant.

\- Tu crois qu'Henry est sorti ?, demandait-elle alors que nous arrivions près du cinéma.

\- Je ne pense pas, il m'aurait envoyé un message.

Elle hochait la tête, les lèvres pincées.

\- 'Gina … Il a quatorze ans, c'est normal qu'il sorte un peu avec ses amis.

\- Je sais. Mais je n'aime pas qu'il passe du temps avec la fille de Jefferson.

Je ravalais un rire moqueur.

\- Je te ferais dire que c'est Tinkerbell qui les a obligés à devenir amis.

\- Il avait le béguin pour elle, il y a quelques temps, continuait-elle sans se préoccuper de ma précédente remarque. J'espère juste que ce n'est plus le cas parce qu'elle semble très amoureuse de Poucet.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, notre fils ne va pas se marier à la belle-fille de ton amie.

Elle soupirait alors que nous nous arrêtions devant notre voiture, garée à quelques pas du cinéma dans lequel se trouvait Henry et ses amis.

\- Je prends le volant, déclarait-elle en s'installant à la place du conducteur. Je fronçais les sourcils en ouvrant la porte, côté passager.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu as déjà conduit à l'allée et tu ne semblais pas très rassurée.

\- Emma … ce n'est qu'une fine couche de neige …

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Je ne vais pas abîmer ta voiture !

\- Tu veux bien t'asseoir et fermer cette porte ? J'ai froid !

Je m'exécutais en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

\- Bon, on dîne toujours chez mes parents, demain ?

Elle soufflait, agacée.

\- Tu me le demandes comme si j'avais le choix.

Je m'enfonçais dans le siège, légèrement énervée.

\- Ils font beaucoup d'efforts, tu sais ?

Elle ne répondait pas et je tournais la tête vers elle. Ses yeux étaient dans le vague et ses sourcils froncés.

\- 'Gina ?

\- Oui, murmurait-elle. Je sais. Mais peut-être que ta mère en fait un peu trop, non ?

\- Elle veut que ça se passe bien. Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de vouloir avoir une relation plus cordiale avec sa belle-fille.

\- Je comprends ! Mais peut-elle au moins arrêter de me parler de mariage ?

Je grimaçais.

\- Oui, bon, c'est vrai qu'elle est un peu agaçante, avec ça.

\- Elle a rallié Henry à sa cause !, s'indignait-elle.

J'haussais les sourcils, surprise par cette nouvelle.

\- Quoi ? Il t'en a parlé ?

\- Pas à toi ?

\- Non ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il voulait qu'on se marie.

Elle baissait la tête, mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne veux pas d'un mariage.

J'attrapais sa main et lui faisais un doux sourire.

\- Je sais, 'Gina. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça me va. On n'a pas besoin de ça pour savoir qu'on s'aime, après tout. La magie est là.

Elle souriait faiblement.

\- Mon mariage avec Léopold était horrible. Tous ses amis qui me jugeaient. Et Blanche qui était si enthousiaste …

Je détournais les yeux. En colère contre tous ceux qui lui avaient un jour fait du mal.

Après quelques minutes de silence, j'apercevais Henry sortir du cinéma. Regina devait également l'avoir vus puisqu'elle démarrait la voiture. Nous regardions notre fils saluer ses amis avant d'entrer dans la voiture.

\- Alors, gamin, c'était comment ce film ?

Il souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Génial ! J'ai adoré !

J'affichais une fausse moue triste alors que Regina sortait du parking.

\- Ravi d'apprendre qu'au moins l'un de nous deux s'est amusé.

Il riait fortement alors que la belle brune à mes côtés se contentait de secouer la tête avec un fin sourire.

\- Tu t'amuserais peut-être plus si tu ne passais pas tout ton temps à te plaindre en traînant des pieds.

\- Je te comprends, 'Man ! Quand j'étais petit, Maman m'emmenait tout le temps là-dedans. Ce que c'était chiant !

\- Henry !, s'exclamait Regina, un air réprobateur sur le visage. Tu passes définitivement trop de temps avec ta mère. C'est quoi ce langage ?

Il baissait la tête d'un air honteux.

\- Désolé, Maman …

\- Hm.

Un silence s'immisçait doucement dans la voiture, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions près de la forêt, de longues minutes plus tard.

\- Cool !, s'écriait Henry. On mange au chalet ?

\- Bah ouais, bonhomme. C'est le rituel, tu as déjà oublié ?

\- Non mais je pensais que vous y irez que toutes les deux, ce mois-ci.

\- Pourquoi ça ?, demandait Regina lorsque nous sortions de la voiture.

Le – désormais - grand brun serrait ses bras contre son torse pour se protéger du froid.

\- Je ne sais pas … Juste … comme ça.

Je levais les yeux au ciel tout en avançant le long du chemin.

\- Je ne demanderais pas ta mère en mariage, gamin !

Il affichait une moue déçue.

\- Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas vous marier ?

Regina ne répondait pas, je le faisais donc à sa place.

\- Et bien, déjà, tu imagines à quel point ma mère serait horripilante ? Tout devrait être romantique, et typiquement Charmant et … ce n'est pas nous, ça. Tu comprends ?

Il haussait les épaules et je croisais le regard de Regina. Elle souriait discrètement et j'en faisais autant.

\- De plus, rajoutait-elle. Nous sommes ensembles depuis seulement neuf mois.

\- Et alors ?!, s'indignait Henry. 'Man vit avec nous depuis plus de cinq mois et ça se passe très bien ! De toute façon, vous êtes unies par la magie du Véritable Amour alors je ne vois pas en quoi vous avez besoin de plus de temps !

\- C'est clair qu'en général, dans les Disney, c'est assez courant de se marier avec des inconnus.

Regina me fusillait du regard et je forçais un sourire.

\- Heureusement, nous sommes plus intelligentes que dans les dessins animés, me rattrapais-je.

Elle secouait la tête et reportais son regard en face de nous. En remarquant son large sourire, j'en faisais autant et la vision face à moi me coupait le souffle. C'était la première fois que je venais ici lorsque qu'il neigeait et le spectacle était encore plus beau qu'à l'accoutumé. Le toit était recouvert d'une grosse couche de neige et plusieurs guirlandes étaient accrochées par-ci par-là. Deux grands sapins illuminaient l'allée. C'était magnifique.

Je tournais les yeux vers Regina qui me lançait un large sourire.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'à Noël c'était d'autant plus beau.

\- Et je constate que tu avais encore une fois raison.

\- Bon, grognait Henry. On rentre ? J'ai froid, moi !

Regina soufflait.

\- Tu pourrais te montrer plus enthousiasme, chéri.

\- Je te jure que je le serais quand on sera à l'intérieur, au chaud.

Nous souriions et entrions rapidement dans ce beau chalet. Alice, que j'avais finalement appris à connaître, nous accueillait avec son large sourire habituel.

\- Bonsoir, vous allez bien ?

Elle souriait à Henry.

\- Tu as le nez tout rouge.

Il lui lançait un regard noir.

\- Fait froid dehors, murmurait-il.

Elle souriait, amusée.

\- J'imagine, oui.

Par habitude, nous enlevions nos manteaux – et bonnet et écharpe pour Henry et moi – et la jeune blonde les emportait avec elle alors que le fiancé de Boucle d'Or nous guidait jusqu'à notre table. Une table de trois, près de la fenêtre. Je remarquais alors que l'intérieur était aussi accueillant que l'extérieur. La lumière tamisée rendait l'endroit plus intime et le petit sapin dans le coin était familial.

\- J'adore ce restaurant, déclarais-je en m'installant à côté de Regina, Henry face à moi. Je veux que ma tombe soit juste à côte, comme ça, j'aurais toujours une vision sur ce magnifique chalet.

\- C'est très morbide, Emma.

J'haussais les épaules.

\- Je vous préviens juste. Comme la mort peut nous prendre à n'importe quel moment, au moins, vous

\- Emma !, s'écriait Regina d'une voix très aiguë, le regard dur.

Je déglutissais difficilement en remarquant que la belle brune semblait terrorisée. C'était à cet instant que je réalisais que l'idée de me perdre devait être encore plus horrible pour elle que pour moi. Elle avait déjà connu ça, elle savait ce que ça faisait de perdre sa moitié.

Je lui prenais la main et lui faisais mon plus beau sourire.

\- Je reste avec toi, 'Gina. Désolée.

Elle hochait lentement la tête. Henry se raclait la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Hum … Dites … Est-ce que je peux dormir chez Arthur, demain ?

J'arquais un sourcil.

\- Encore ?, s'exclamait Regina. Et pourquoi ne viendrait-il pas à la maison, lui ?

Il détournait les yeux, le rouge aux joues.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demandait-elle, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. Ton ami a peur de moi ? Est-ce que ses parents lui ont encore dit que j'étais une sorcière ? Il a fini par les croire ?

\- Mais non Maman ! Ça n'a rien à voir !

\- Tu es sûr ?

Je ravalais un rire moqueur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, 'Gina. Henry aime juste allez chez Arthur pour voir sa sœur.

\- Sa sœur ?, répétait-elle avec incompréhension alors que notre fils me fusillait du regard.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Il n'a pas le béguin pour Grace. Il l'a pour la sœur d'Arthur.

Regina haussait les sourcils.

\- C'est vrai, Henry ? Pourquoi l'as-tu dis à Emma et pas à moi ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas dit à 'Man !, se plaignait-il.

Je ravalais un petit rire moqueur.

\- Tu n'as pas eu à me le dire. Je t'ai cramé rien qu'en voyant ton regard lorsqu'Arthur en parle.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai pas de regard spécial !

\- Oh si, soufflait Regina. Comment j'ai pu ne pas le remarquer ?

Nous échangions un sourire avant de reporter notre attention sur notre fils dont le regard était étincelant et ses joues toujours rougies.

\- Ses yeux …, murmurait-elle.

\- Et son sourire niais …

\- Je n'ai pas de sourire niais !

C'était vrai, mais c'était aussi plus drôle de prétendre le contraire.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Il soufflait.

\- Parker …, soufflait-il.

\- C'est une petite rebelle, précisais-je à l'intention de Regina.

\- C'est faux ! Elle s'est juste battue contre un gars du lycée !

\- Contre plusieurs gars du lycée, corrigeais-je. Et en dehors du lycée. Parce qu'elle s'est déjà retrouvée au poste, figures-toi.

\- Oh mon dieu !, s'écriait Regina. Mais pourquoi l'apprécies-tu ?

Je ricanais sous le regard noir d'Henry.

\- 'Man exagère ! Parker s'est juste battue contre August, devant le lycée. Et c'était de la légitime défense !

\- Bah tiens ! Moi aussi quand j'ai cassé le poignet d'une garce, en primaire c'était de la légitime défense !

Deux regards chocolat se posaient sur moi avec stupéfaction.

\- Emma … Concrètement, combien de tes camarades as-tu déformés quand tu été jeune ?

\- Je me pose aussi la question, 'Man. Parce qu'à vrai dire, j'ai l'impression que tu nous parles sans arrêt d'une nouvelle histoire comme celle-ci.

\- Hm. Je suis d'accord avec Henry. On entend fréquemment parlé d'un ou une ancienne camarade que tu aurais malencontreusement agressé.

Je leur faisais un sourire crispé.

\- Peu importe.

\- Ça, déclarait Henry, ça veut dire beaucoup.

Je roulais des yeux mais retrouvais mon sourire après que Regina décide de m'embrasser tendrement.

Comme tout les mois, cette soirée était tout ce qu'il y avait de romantico-familiale. On discutait, se taquinait, plaisantait. On se confiait, racontait nos journées, se plaignait. On parlait du futur, préparait des projets, rêvait. C'était tout simplement agréable.

* * *

_Journée Shopping pour Regina Mills_

Je souriais de toutes mes dents, assise sur un siège devant la cabine d'essayage dans laquelle était Emma depuis de longues minutes désormais.

\- Bon !, m'indignais-je. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Je n'y arrive pas, 'Gina ! C'est trop … hum … trop pas moi !

Je roulais des yeux sans perdre mon sourire.

\- Allez, montres-moi !

\- C'est hideux !

Je me levais et tirais discrètement sur le rideau pour découvrir Emma, habillée d'un chemisier blanc et une très courte jupe rouge, dévoilant ses jambes musclées et sensuelles.

\- Oh mon dieu, Emma …, grognais-je d'une voix rauque.

Elle posait son regard sur moi et je pouvais la voir sourire malicieusement.

\- Eh bah … On dirait que ça te plaît !

Je souriais de toutes mes dents.

\- On prend l'ensemble.

Elle fronçait ses sourcils blonds et tournais la tête pour se regarder dans le miroir.

\- Je ne sais pas …

Ses yeux se posaient sur ses jambes et elle grimaçait.

\- Ça ne me va pas du tout ! Tu devrais l'essayer, toi !

Je secouais la tête.

\- Emma ! Ça fait des heures que tu cherches et malgré le grand nombre d'articles qu'on te propose, rien ne te conviens ! Il est hors de question qu'on parte si tu n'as pas de tenue pour le baptême de ton frère !

\- Mais j'en ai une !

Je posais mes mains sur mes hanches avec un regard réprobateur.

\- Tu parles de cette vielle robe que tu as depuis bien avant Storybrooke ?

Elle soufflait, agacée.

\- Je n'aime pas avoir les jambes mises à découvert ...

Je relaissais tomber mes bras et la dévisageait alors qu'elle détournait le regard, gêné. Au fil de l'année passée – car oui, nous étions bien en couple depuis déjà plus d'un an - j'avais de nombreuse fois dû rassurer Emma par rapport à son physique. Elle avait honte de ses cicatrices et je trouvais ça idiot puisqu'elles ne faisaient que lui donner un charme plus … féroce ?

\- Emma …, soufflais-je en m'avançant d'un pas, entrant entièrement dans la cabine. Tu es très belle.

\- Hm.

Je soulevais son menton à l'aide de mon index.

\- Emma !

\- Oui, grognait-elle.

Je soupirais alors qu'elle se plaçait face au miroir, le regard dur. Je me collais dans son dos, posais ma tête sur son épaule et ancrais mes yeux dans le reflet des siens.

\- Fais-moi plaisir et achète-le.

Elle arquait un sourcil d'un air suggestif.

\- Je peux aussi te faire plaisir d'une autre façon …

\- Berk !, s'écriait une voix presque grave, en dehors de la cabine. Je t'ai entendu, 'Man !

Je riais, amusée.

\- Henry ! Tu as trouvé un costume ?

\- Yep ! Et 'Man a trouvé une tenue ?

Je me tournais pour ouvrir les rideaux en grand et Henry souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Très jolie ! Tu devrais l'acheter.

Je le remerciais intérieurement en me tournant vers la belle blonde.

\- Tu vois ? Même Henry approuve.

\- Il est juste pressé de rentrer à la maison !

Je soufflais, exaspérée.

\- Très bien ! Ne l'achète pas ! Mais tu te débrouilleras pour expliquer à ta mère pourquoi tu n'as pas de tenue !

Elle soupirait également en se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir.

\- Il faut que je trouve des collants.

Je souriais.

\- Parfait ! On va trouvé ça !

\- Alléluia !, s'écriait Henry. Et dire que je pensais que Maman passait du temps dans les magasins, je n'aurais jamais cru que 'Man pouvait être pire.

Nous lui lancions toutes les deux un regard noir qu'il ignorait superbement.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, nous défilions dans l'allée du centre commerciale tout en bavardant.

\- Alors gamin, tu sors avec Parker ?, demandait malicieusement Emma.

Notre fils rougissait légèrement.

\- Non, murmurait-il. Je l'ai invité au ciné, vendredi soir. Mais je crois qu'Arthur n'est pas vraiment pour.

Regina grimaçait.

\- Il veut protéger sa sœur, c'est remarquable. Mais il devrait savoir que tu ne lui feras pas de mal.

Il haussait les épaules sans nous répondre et lorsque nous passions devant l'espace culturel, c'était naturellement que nous y entrions, sans prendre la peine de se consulter. Chacun savait qu'il s'agissait du seul magasin que nous apprécions tous.

\- Emma, murmurais-je alors que notre fils partait devant. Pas de nouvelle console !

\- Je ne comptais pas en acheter.

\- Ah oui ?

Pour toute réponse, elle m'embrassait et s'éloignait à la suite de notre fils. Je roulais des yeux en me dirigeant au rayon livres. J'avais l'étonnante surprise d'y trouver Jefferson, semblant chercher quelque chose en particulier.

Lorsque je m'approchais d'un pas, il tournait la tête vers moi.

\- Bonjour, murmurait-il.

\- Tu cherches quelques choses en particulier ?

\- C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Grace.

\- Oui, Henry m'en a parlé. C'est gentil à elle de l'inviter.

Il haussait les épaules.

\- Je crois qu'ils sont amis.

Je souriais.

\- Exact. Comme nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Il relevait les yeux dans les miens et je pouvais voir l'ombre d'un sourire se former sur ses lèvres. Au fil des derniers mois, il était vrai que Jefferson et moi avions trouvé quelques points en commun et je me surprenais à l'apprécier.

\- Comment va la Sauveuse ?

\- Bien. Elle est un peu préoccupée par le baptême de son frère mais ... elle va bien.

Il semblait amusé.

\- J'imagine que sa mère ne doit pas lui laisser beaucoup de temps de répit.

\- Non, en effet. Elle l'appelle à la moindre occasion pour s'assurer que tout est parfait.

Il reportait son attention sur les étagères.

\- C'est un très bel amour.

Je me penchais un peu plus vers lui. Il avait tendance à toujours murmurer et ça ne facilitait pas la compréhension de ses phrases, souvent énigmatiques.

\- Pardon ?

\- L'amour de la Sauveuse envers vous. C'est très beau.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cela.

\- Vous devez être terrifiée.

Je me redressais, mal à l'aise.

\- Si Cora considérait l'amour comme une faiblesse, c'est sans doute parce qu'elle n'a jamais su ce que c'était, l'amour.

\- Je ne faisais pas référence à ça.

Il laissait le silence planer quelques secondes avant de répondre de cette façon spéciale qui me faisait toujours un peu peur. Dans un souffle, il murmurait des vérités tristes.

\- Le plus dur lorsqu'on a déjà perdu quelqu'un de cher à notre cœur, c'est qu'on a toujours peur de perdre tous les autres.

Je baissais la tête.

\- Exact.

Du coin de l'œil, je le voyais sourire tristement.

\- J'ai été heureux de discuter avec vous, Regina. À bientôt.

Il prenait un bouquin au hasard - à moins qu'il ne l'avait déjà repérer un peu plus tôt - et s'éloignait vers la sortie.

Je secouais la tête perturbée.

\- C'était Jefferson ?

Emma apparaissait à mes côtés avec un fin sourire.

\- Ce mec est vraiment bizarre.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

J'attrapais sa main et lui souriais tendrement.

\- Alors, qu'as-tu acheté ?

\- Moi ? Rien.

\- Emma !

Elle me lançait un sourire crispé.

\- Aucune console, promis ! Juste quelques jeux vidéos.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu sais qu'avant, Henry était un adorable garçon qui aimait la lecture et l'extérieur ? Tu as fait de lui un délinquant.

Elle riait exagérément.

\- Henry ? Délinquant ? Tu rigoles ? Il est le meilleur élève de sa classe. Il a seize ans et comme tous les ados, ils aiment les jeux vidéos et les filles.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Comment ça « et les filles » ?*

Elle grimaçait.

\- Désolée de te le dire comme ça, 'Gina, mais je crois bien que Parker ne sera pas sa petite-amie. Je l'ai vu avec une blonde, il y a quelques semaines. Elle semblait très amoureuse de lui.

\- Quoi ?! Et tu ne me l'as pas dit !

\- Oh bah ... Je n'avais pas envie que tu l'embêtes avec ça. Tant qu'il fait pas de nous des grands-mères.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Emma ! Mais ça ne va pas ? Il n'a que seize ans ! Je suis sûr qu'il est loin de penser au sexe !

Elle allait répondre mais Henry entrait dans notre champ de vision, son portable à la main.

\- Grace me propose de dormir chez elle, le soir de son anniversaire.

\- Hors de question !, m'écriais-je alors qu'Emma riait aux éclats.

\- J'aime cette famille, déclarait-elle après s'être calmée.

Je souriais également. Moi aussi, j'aimais cette famille.

* * *

_Des Vacances pour Emma Swan_

\- Nan mais ce n'est pas vrai !, m'écriais-je alors que Regina sortait de la maison avec une nouvelle valise. Tu sais que la voiture est déjà pleine ?

Elle roulait des yeux en nous rejoignant, Henry et moi, sur le bord de la route, prêts à partir.

\- Je ne pars pas sans ça !

\- C'est quoi ? Tu as déjà tout ce qu'il faut. On va être en maillot de bain tous les jours !

\- Tu veux rire ?, intervenait Henry. Ce serait mal connaître Maman. Elle va vouloir aller visiter les alentours et hors de question pour elle de sortir sans un bon tailleur.

\- Sérieux ?, m'indignais-je. Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté de partir en vacances avec vous ?!

\- Nous sommes une famille, Emma.

Après un dernier regard noir, elle ouvrait le coffre de la voiture.

\- Il faut que tu trouves de la place pour cette valise.

Je la dévisageais, ébahie.

\- Si tu veux l'emmener, tu la garderas sur tes genoux !

Ses fins sourcils bruns se fronçaient de cette même façon qu'ils le faisaient chaque fois qu'ils étaient contrariés.

\- Ce sont nos premières vacances, tu ne peux pas gâcher ça, Emma.

Je soufflais.

\- Sérieusement, 'Gina ? Je ne peux pas gâcher ça ? Je te ferais dire que c'est toi qui a annulé toutes les fois où on devait partir au cours des années précédentes.

Henry se raclait la gorge, mal à l'aise.

\- Vous devriez peut-être trouver une solution, plutôt que de vous disputer comme ça.

\- Henry, chéri, s'exclamait Regina, un large sourire aux lèvres. Ne sois pas ridicule, nous ne nous disputons pas.

\- Ah non ?, intervenais-je, autant confuse que notre fils.

Elle s'approchait de moi et m'embrassait tendrement avant de se reculer d'un pas.

\- Une dispute vient d'un désaccord. Or, là, nous savons toutes les deux que tu vas finir par céder et placer cette valise à la place de ton sac de sport.

Puis, elle s'installait dans la voiture sous mon regard ébahi. À mes côtés, Henry ravalait un rire moqueur.

\- Elle est vraiment douée, hein ?

Je grimaçais.

\- J'ai beau l'aimer à un point que tu ne t'imagines même pas, je trouve quand même qu'elle est une vraie garce, parfois.

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Après de longues heures de route, nous arrivions enfin à la maison d'hôte que nous avait réservée Regina.

\- Enfin !, s'écriait Henry. On va vraiment bien s'amuser.

Je souriais de toutes mes dents et sortais de la voiture. Je découvrais la grande demeure dans laquelle nous allions passer la semaine. Ça ressemblait à un grand Manoir moderne en pierre blanche. Sur sa droite, j'apercevais une piscine creusée au beau milieu d'un jardin fleuri.

\- Alors, Emma, intervenait Regina en sortant à son tour. Ça te plaît ?

\- Je t'aime, 'Gina !

Elle me lançait un clin d'œil et Henry se raclait la gorge.

\- Bon … Bah … Il y a plus qu'à sortir les valises …

Je me tournais vers lui et posais mes mains sur ses épaules larges.

\- Tu sais quoi, gamin ? Tu es l'homme de la famille, maintenant. À dix-huit ans, tu peux bien emmener nos bagages à l'intérieur.

\- Emma !, s'indignait Regina.

\- Quoi ? C'est de ta faute s'il y en a autant !

Elle secouait la tête, amusée.

\- Exact. Mais tu as raison, il faut bien le préparer. Après tout, je suis sûre que Grace est du genre à avoir plein de valises, elle aussi.

Nous remarquions avec amusement que les joues de notre fils viraient rapidement au rouge.

\- Maman ! Je ne vais pas me marier avec Grace !

\- Ah oui ?, déclarais-je. Alors finalement, tu préfère Parker ? Ou peut-être Charly ?

Je passais une main dans ses cheveux bruns alors qu'il me fusillait du regard.

\- Je te taquine. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es un vrai tombeur.

\- Et de toute façon, s'exclamait Regina, Il a encore le temps pour se marier.

\- Oui, après tout, je connais certaines personnes qui refusent de le faire alors qu'elles ont trente-six et trente-huit ans.

Regina plissait les yeux.

\- Dis donc, tu ne serais pas en train d'insinuer qu'on est vieille, là ?

Il soufflait, agacé.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir !

Comme à chaque fois que notre fils abordait le sujet, je pouvais voir à quel point cette idée pouvait gêner Regina. Pourtant, je devais bien l'avouer, moi, je m'imaginais très bien m'unir avec elle de façon officielle. Qu'elle porte mon nom ou que je porte le sien …

\- Bon, déclarait-elle. On ne va pas rester à fixer cette maison pendant des heures. Allons-y.

\- Tu appelles ça une maison ?, ironisais-je. Chez moi, on dit « Villa ».

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Qu'il était agréable de partager sa vie avec une femme aussi merveilleuse qu'elle.

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Lorsque je sortais de la piscine, je sentais le regard intéressé de Regina sur moi et je décidais de marcher sensuellement jusqu'à elle, mes cheveux humides se balançant dans mon dos. Allongée sur un transat, ses lunettes de soleil sur les yeux et son corps seulement recouvert par un bikini noir, Regina était diablement belle.

Je m'asseyais à ses pieds que je prenais l'initiative de masser et elle relevait ses lunettes sur sa tête.

\- Sexy, murmurait-elle, sa voix m'électrisant bien rapidement.

\- Tu trouves ?

Je lâchais ses pieds et posais mes mains sur les accoudoirs du transat afin de garder l'équilibre alors que je me penchais sur elle pour l'embrasser. Elle poussait un faible gémissement lorsque ma peau trempée se posait sur la sienne. Puis, tout en répondant avidement au baiser, elle posait ses mains sur ma taille, me maintenant bien contre elle. J'avais chaud malgré l'humidité de ma peau. Je posais mon genou entre ses jambes pour ne pas tomber sur elle pendant que je caressais sa peau. Alors que mes douces caresses s'approchaient de sa poitrine, un raclement de gorge retentissait.

Je me relevais en brusquement, instaurant un grand vide entre Regina et moi. La vielle femme face à nous nous fusillait du regard et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle ressemblait à Granny.

\- Mesdames, sifflait-elle. Je venais vous informer que le repas était servi.

J'acquiesçais rapidement, gênée, alors que Regina tournait la tête, refusant de regarder la femme qui venait – pour au moins la troisième fois de puis le début du séjour, soit deux jours – de nous surprendre dans une position compromettante.

\- On arrive, répondais-je, pressée de la voir partir.

Après un sec hochement de tête, elle s'éloignait, nous laissant à nouveau seule.

Je me laissais tomber sur le transat de Regina.

\- Tu sais, chérie, je pense que la prochaine fois, un petit gîte sera sans doute préférable à une grande maison d'hôte. Je déteste vivre avec des inconnus !

Elle riait légèrement en se redressant en position assise.

\- Tu penses qu'elle va tenter de nous empoisonner ?

Je lui caressais tendrement la joue.

\- Je n'espère pas. On a déjà tenté de m'empoisonner, et crois-moi, j'en garde de très mauvais souvenirs.

Elle riait encore. Un rire franc que j'avais pris l'habitude d'entendre.

\- Je t'aime, 'Gina.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Emma. Mais je pense qu'on devrait aller retrouver notre fils et nos charmants hôtes.

Je riais à mon tour et nous les rejoignions, main dans la main.

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

\- Emma !, s'indignait Regina, le haut du corps désormais trempé. Tu triches ! C'est à Henry d'initier la bataille !

\- Ouais, 'Man ! C'est les plus jeunes qui commencent !

Je leur tirais la langue et Regina levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es puérile.

Je reposais mon pistolet à eau au sol.

\- Écoutez, Mrs et Mr Mills, on fait une bataille d'eau, ok ? Il n'y a pas de règles dans ce jeu !

\- Bien sûr que si, contredisait aussitôt Regina, sa bombe à eau dans la main, prête à être lancée. Tu ne peux pas tirer tant qu'Henry n'a pas déclaré la guerre.

\- C'est ridicule. Regina, tu as inventé cette règle lorsqu'Henry avait huit ans. Aujourd'hui, il en a dix de plus et je pense qu'on peut jouer comme tout le monde !

\- Maman …, intervenait notre fils d'une fausse voix enfantine qui ne correspondait pas du tout à sa carrure plutôt musclée. Pourquoi 'Man ne veut pas jouer le jeu ?

\- C'est rien, mon chéri. Emma est simplement mauvaise joueuse.

\- Pas du tout, me défendais-je, en vain. Vous vous liguez contre moi, comme d'hab !

La belle brune haussait les sourcils, faisant passer son amusement pour de la surprise.

\- C'est simple, Emma. Soit tu acceptes nos conditions, soit tu ne joues pas.

Je levais les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré. C'était une habitude que j'avais pris à force de côtoyer Regina.

\- Foutus Mills !

\- On t'aime aussi, 'Man.

Je fusillais le brun du regard.

\- Fais gaffe, toi ! Souviens toi ce que j'ai fait pour toi, récemment …

Il écarquillait les yeux et lançait un sourire crispé à Regina.

\- Tu sais … Ce n'est pas si grave si elle ne suit pas nos habitudes. Après tout, nouveau membre dans la famille, nouvelle règle.

\- Emma n'est pas nouvelle dans la famille. Ça fait trois ans !

Puis, elle se tournait vers moi, sourcils froncés.

\- Avec quoi fais-tu chanter notre fils ?

Je répondais par un clin d'œil, et Henry baissait la tête honteux.

\- Ce n'est rien, Maman …

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?

Après quelques secondes de silence, sans que je n'ai le temps de réaliser, une bombe se trouvait écraser sur mon torse.

\- 'Gina !, m'écriais-je.

Elle prenait des mains le pistolet à eau d'Henry et nous menaçait tour à tour.

\- Racontez-moi !

\- J'ai-surpris-Grace-et-Henry-allongés-moitiés-nus-dans-son-lit, récitais-je rapidement.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrait alors qu'elle laissait l'arme tombait au sol. Elle semblait plus qu'horrifiée.

\- 'Man !, s'écriait Henry, le visage entièrement rouge. Tu avais promis !

Regina le dévisageait avec un regard noir.

\- Henry ! Tu as couché avec elle ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! J'étais juste torse-nu, 'Man exagère !

Bon, oui, j'exagérais peut-être un peu, mais ça avait été tellement traumatisant pour moi …

\- Oh mon Dieu, je n'y crois pas …

Elle se tournait brusquement vers moi.

\- Et toi, tu ne m'as rien dit !

\- Euh … Si on faisait cette bataille d'eau ?

Elle me fusillait du regard et je baissais les yeux, mal à l'aise.

\- Ça va, c'est de son âge. À dix-huit ans, j'étais déjà enceinte.

\- Oui, bah je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'être grand-mère tout de suite, tu vois ?

\- Hey ! On se protège !

Lorsqu'on tournait lentement la tête vers lui, il semblait réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Euh … Je … Ce n'est pas … Oh merde !

\- Langage Henry !

Il baissait les yeux.

\- Pardon, Maman.

Un long silence tombait durant lequel nous nous dévisagions tous les trois. Chacun de nous était gêné par la situation.

\- On pourrait oublier cette conversation ?, demandais-je, priant intérieurement pour qu'ils acceptent. *

\- S'il vous plaît, oui !, s'écriait aussitôt Henry.

Regina souriait en coin.

\- On en parlera quand on rentrera. On ne va pas gâcher nos vacances.

Nous acquiescions, totalement d'accord.

Après cet étrange moment, nous passions l'après-midi à rire, courir, fuir. Une journée en famille, banale et agréable, qui m'ouvrait encore un peu plus les yeux sur ce que je voulais vraiment.

Voilà pourquoi, le soir venu, je rejoignais Regina sur le balcon de notre chambre.

Elle regardait les étoiles avec fascination. Je me plaçais à ses côtés et elle posait aussitôt sa tête sur mon épaule. Je l'encerclais de mes bras et levais à mon tour les yeux vers le ciel étoilé.

\- 'Gina …

\- Hm ?

\- Épouses-moi.

Je n'avais pas besoin de long discours, de dîner romantique ou quoi que ce soit d'autre pour lui demander ça. Juste de l'amour et des promesses.

Elle tournait la tête vers moi, à peine surprise.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je t'aime.

\- Le mariage n'est pas toujours une preuve d'amour.

\- Mais pour nous il le sera.

Elle soufflait doucement, hésitante.

\- Je ne sais pas, Emma.

\- Tu as tout le temps d'y réfléchir.

Elle acquiesçait, m'embrassait tendrement et se calait dans mes bras.

\- Cette semaine était fantastique. Merci beaucoup, Emma. Tu avais raison. Quitter Storybrooke ne pouvait pas me faire de mal.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Promets-moi que tu ne feras plus ce que tu as fait le mois dernier.

\- Emma …

\- Je suis sérieuse.

Elle baissait les yeux, gênée, ou agacée.

Le mois précédent, alors que je bossais avec Mulan sur les installations de panneaux publicitaires, j'étais tomb »e de l'échelle, me blessant dangereusement à la tête. Je sortais à peine de l'hôpital que Regina s'était enfuie sans donner de nouvelles. Deux jours durant, elle nous avait abandonné, Henry et moi.

\- J'avais peur. Voir tout ce sang autour de toi …

Sa voix s'affaiblissait.

\- J'ai cru que … Et si tu partais, toi aussi ? Comme Daniel. Comme mon père. Comme tout ceux que j'aime.

Je resserrais mes bras contre elle.

\- Tu ne peux pas vivre dans la peur de nous perdre.

\- Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

\- Regina, je serais toujours avec toi. Je t'en fais la promesse.

\- Tu ne pourras peut-être pas la tenir.

\- Je resterais toujours avec toi, 'Gina. Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur. On mourra vieilles et ensembles.

Elle souriait, peu convaincue, mais un peu rassurée quand même.

* * *

_Un mariage original pour Regina Mills_

\- Emma …, grognais-je alors qu'elle m'embrassait le cou avec ardeur et sensualité. Il y a tout un tas de personnalités importantes dans la salle d'à côté !

\- Et alors ? On fête notre union.

Je souriais en regardant les papiers posés sur le bureau.

\- Je viens de nous marier, Emma.

Ça semblait enfin la faire réagir puisqu'elle s'éloignait pour regarder à son tour les papiers signés.

\- Ça fait deux ans que je t'ai demandé de m'épouser.

\- Et c'est fait, désormais.

\- Et dire que mes parents voulaient une longue cérémonie. J'ai hâte de leur dire qu'on s'est mariée seules dans ton bureau, juste avant de faire sauvagement l'amour.

\- Emma !, m'indignais-je.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'en as pas envie ? Tu n'es même pas un peu excitée par la femme devant toi au doux nom d'Emma Swan-Mills.

Je souriais de toutes mes dents avant de l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime, Emma Swan-Mills.

\- Je t'aime, Regina Mills-Swan.

\- J'adore mon nom.

\- J'adore le mien. Tu penses qu'Henry pourrait s'appeler Swan-Mills ?

Je la fusillais du regard.

\- Il s'appellera Mills-Swan.

\- Hey !

Je l'embrassais encore. D'abord tendrement, puis, avec de plus en plus de passion.

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

\- Vous avez fait QUOI ?!, s'écriait la voix aiguë de Blanche.

Emma baissait la tête, mal à l'aise.

\- On s'est marié samedi dernier, murmurait-elle une seconde fois, devant tous nos proches.

Je lui serrais plus fortement la main, afin de lui donner du courage.

\- On ne voulait pas de cérémonie. Juste faire la fête, expliquait-elle.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on vous a tous invité, aujourd'hui. Pour célébrer ça avec vous.

J'entendais le rire moqueur de Ruby, suivie de près par celui de Tink alors que mes beaux-parents me dévisageaient toujours avec colère. J'avais comme l'impression que le fait que leur pire ennemie se marie avec leur fille était moins grave que le fait qu'ils n'aient pas assister au mariage.

\- Vous ne portez même pas de robe de mariée !, s'indignait la petite brune.

Emma réajustait sa cravate. Elle était parfaite dans son costume masculin-féminin.

\- Regina en porte une, aujourd'hui.

Tous les regards se portaient sur ma tenue qui n'était absolument pas une robe de mariée. Une robe rouge sang, moulant tout mon corps et laissant entre-voir un léger décolleté.

\- C'est une blague ?, demandait son père, semblant hésitant.

\- Oui, répondait-elle dans un souffle, m'arrachant un sourire.

Henry s'approchait de nous avec un large sourire. Il portait une chemise classe et un pantalon noir. Nous l'avions prévenu que les vêtements chics étaient de rigueur pour ce que nous nous apprêtions à annoncer.

\- Je suis très content pour vous !

J'haussais les sourcils.

\- Vraiment ? Tu ne nous en veux pas ?

\- Tu veux rire ? Ça fait des années que j'attends que vous soyez mariée. Alors, vos bagues de fiançailles, où sont-elles ?

J'échangeais un regard complice avec Emma. Sachant la colère que cette nouvelle créerait à ses parents, nous avions pris la décisions de faire l'échange d'anneaux devant eux.

\- Dans la boite à bijou de Regina. Ça te dirait de nous les apporter ?

Il hochait la tête, un large sourire aux lèvres et se précipitait à l'étage.

Un silence tombait alors dans le jardin où tous nos proches nous regardaient, ne sachant trop quoi dire.

\- 'Ma va se marier ?, intervenait la petite voix de Neal, au pied de sa sœur.

Elle s'accroupissait pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Yep'. C'est cool, hein ?

\- Ouais !

Ils se tapaient dans la main et je relevais les yeux vers Blanche, dont le regard était plus dur que jamais.

\- Dans ce monde, il me semble qu'il faut d'autres signatures que les mariées pour que ce soit officielle. Comment avez-vous fait ?

\- Je suis Maire, lui rappelais-je.

Elle croisait les bras contre sa poitrine, furieuse.

\- Je ne voulais pas de grande cérémonie, avouais-je, d'une voix basse, souhaitant être entendue uniquement par elle. Je ne voulais pas porter une grande robe blanche que tu m'aurais aidé à mettre et que tu places des fleurs dans mes cheveux. Je ne voulais pas avoir un bouquet dans les mains.

\- Tu aimes Emma. Ça aurait été différent de Léopold.

\- Ce mariage simple est ce qui nous correspond le mieux. Ce qu'on voulait, c'était juste faire la fête avec nos proches.

Elle baissait la tête.

\- Je comprends. C'est juste que … David et moi ne voulons pas que vous nous laissiez à l'écart.

Je retenais le rire moqueur qui se formait dans ma gorge et arquais un sourcil.

\- Vous voulez peut-être qu'on vous invite dans notre lit, aussi ?

\- Regina, soufflait-elle, agacée. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- C'est juste que depuis qu'Emma et toi viviez ensemble, intervenait David, on a l'impression que vous faites votre maximum pour nous ignorer.

\- On mange chez vous un dimanche sur deux !

\- Mais vous ne vous comportez jamais comme un couple !, s'écriait à nouveau Blanche. Comme si vous avez peur que nous découvrons que vous êtes amoureuses l'une de l'autre.

À ce moment là, Emma se relevait, ayant fini sa discussion avec son frère et j'attrapais sa cravate pour l'attirer à moi. Une fois son corps collait au mien, je l'embrassais langoureusement sous les sifflements de Ruby et Tink.

Lorsque je me séparais de ma femme – qu'il était de bon de pouvoir l'appeler ainsi – elle me dévisageait, surprise. Je lui lançais mon plus beau sourire et reportais mon attention sur sa mère qui roulait des yeux, à mon plus grand étonnement. Je m'attendais plutôt à la voir s'évanouir.

\- Regina …, soufflait-elle d'un air las.

Elle semblait juste fatiguée. Même plus énervée.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse poursuivre, Henry nous rejoignait à l'extérieur avec les deux bagues posaient sur son livre préféré où « _Once Upon A Time … _» était écrit en lettres d'Or.

Il s'avançait vers nous avec un large sourire.

\- J'ai voulu prendre un coussin, pour faire comme dans les films mais … J'ai vu ce livre sur mon étagère et je me suis dit que … C'est grâce à lui que vous vous êtes rencontrées alors … Pourquoi pas ?

J'embrassais tendrement son front.

\- Je t'aime, Henry.

Emma, les larmes aux yeux, se contentait de lui lancer un large sourire avant de prendre l'un des anneaux en or posé sur le bouquin. Gravé en lettres noires à l'intérieur de l'anneau, une simple phrase qui signifiait pourtant beaucoup. « _L'amour est notre force. _»

\- Regina …

Je tendais délicatement ma main et elle s'empressait de me passer la bague autour du doigt. Ses yeux émeraudes dans les miens, son sourire heureux, fier.

J'avais fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie, mais épouser Emma Swan n'en était pas une.

Une heure plus tard, je discutais avec Jefferson et Ruby, installés autour de la table du jardin, des verres à moitié plein dans les mains.

\- Alors c'est tout ?, s'exclamait Ruby, perplexe. Vous n'allez même pas faire de Lune de Miel ?

Je souriais en posant mon regard sur Emma, plus loin. Elle riait avec Belle et Mulan.

\- Nous n'en avons pas encore discuté, mais je sais qu'elle adorerait aller Canada.

\- Le Canada ? Répétait Jefferson. Pourquoi ?

Je soupirais.

\- J'imagine qu'un jour le globe a arrêté de tourner lorsque son doigt était posé dessus. Une sorte de rêve d'enfance.

Ils acquiesçaient.

\- Donc tu vas l'emmener au Canada ?, demandait Ruby.

\- Possible, répondais-je dans un souffle alors que le regard d'Emma traversait la cours pour se poser sur moi.

Elle me faisait un signe de la main auquel je répondais par un large sourire avant de reporter mon attention vers la jeune serveuse.

\- Comment ça se passe, pour toi et Belle ?

Elle haussait négligemment les épaules. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elles étaient en couple, et pourtant, leur relation était très discrète. Jamais nous les voyons faire marque d'affection l'une envers l'autre. Et si elles ne vivaient pas ensemble dans l'ancien appartement d'Emma, j'en viendrais à douter de leur couple.

\- Gold ne nous facilite pas la tâche.

J'acquiesçais. Dès qu'il avait compris que sa Belle lui échappait, il avait tout fait pour la reconquérir, au plus grand désespoir des deux amies de ma femme. Il menait la vie dure à Ruby et gâtait Belle.

\- Cet homme est malsain, commentait Jefferson. Je sais que Grace a très peur de lui.

\- Et elle n'est pas la seule, déclarais-je.

Puis, je souriais en posant mon regard sur sa fille qui discutait tranquillement avec Tink dont le ventre arrondi lui donnait un air plus sage et responsable.

\- On dirait qu'elles ont hâte d'accueillir une nouvelle petite fille dans la famille.

L'ancien Chapelier fou les regardait à son tour. Ses yeux exprimaient la même chose que je ressentais lorsque je voyais Emma et Henry partager des moments de complicité. De l'amour et de la fierté.

C'était étrange comme le bonheur nous faisait nous sentir. Ces fourmillements dans nos ventres, cette impression de légèreté.

\- Honnêtement, je suis presque certain que ce sera un garçon, finissait-il par dire. Il agacera tellement sa sœur qu'elle nous accusera, Tink et moi, de l'avoir mis au monde.

Je riais, amusée.

\- Oui, c'est fort probable. La différence d'âge sera peut-être une contrainte.

Ruby haussait les épaules.

\- Regardez Emma et Neal, malgré leur trente ans de différence, ils s'aiment.

\- Il n'a que cinq ans, remarquais-je. Attend de voir quand il sera un adolescent. Je connais Emma. Elle va vouloir jouer la sœur surprotectrice.

Nous riions ensemble en imaginant ce que serait notre futur. Heureux et agréable. Bien loin de notre passé triste et douloureux.

* * *

_La rencontre avec la belle-fille pour Emma Swan_

Nous étions toutes les deux installées sur le sofa, attendant avec impatience que notre fils rentre, accompagné de sa petite-amie.

\- Tu pense que c'est Grace ?, demandait Regina, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Ne sois pas stupide. Ils ne sont plus ensemble depuis des années ! Je pense plutôt à Parker.

\- Parker ? Je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée. Et je crois qu'il n'a jamais osé passer le cap avec elle. Et puis … Avec ses parents, ça complique un peu.

\- Oh merde !, m'écriais-je sous son regard surpris. Imagine c'est Arthur !

Elle roulait des yeux.

\- Là, c'est toi qui est ridicule. Arthur est son plus fidèle ami. Ils sont juste _amis._

Je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans le divan, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu te rends compte ? Notre fils veut officiellement nous présenter sa petite-amie.

\- Il devient enfin un homme. J'avais peur qu'il passe sa vie à enchaîner les filles. Soyons honnête, depuis quelques années, il est vraiment un petit tombeur.

Je riais, amusée.

\- C'est clair ! Il les a enchaînées ! Et ça y est, il a trouvé la bonne.

Elle grimaçait.

\- Oui, enfin, ne t'emballe pas trop, Emma. Il n'a que vingt-deux ans.

\- Vingt-deux ans, répétais-je dans un souffle. Ça passe tellement vite. Tu réalises ? Ça fait douze ans qu'on se connaît.

Elle m'embrassait tendrement.

\- Et sept ans qu'on est ensemble, murmurait-elle contre mes lèvres.

\- Deux ans de mariage, rajoutais-je. Et j'arrive encore à te supporter.

Elle ravalait un rire moqueur.

\- C'est moi qui te supporte, toi, tu profites.

Je m'éloignais, sourcils haussés.

\- Non. Je supporte ton réveil même le week-end, les brunchs avec tes amis ennuyants, les horribles visites au musée, tes séries à l'eau de rose, tes crises de maniaqueries, ton prof de yoga, tes - Stop, me coupait-elle. Moi, je supporte tes grasses-matinées, tes horripilants parents, tes sucreries, ta façon de ne pas savoir nettoyer derrière toi, ton langage parfois un peu trop familier, tes jeux-vidéos, ton frère hyperactif, tes films d'horreurs, ton somnambulisme et pleins d'autres choses encore.

Je plissais les yeux, presque vexée, et en le remarquant, elle se collait à moi avec un fin sourire.

\- Mais j'aime ton corps d'athlète, ton humour navrant, ta tête au réveil, ton imagination débordante, ton romantisme que tu tentes tant bien que mal de cacher, ta maladresse, ton espoir, ta joie …

Je l'embrassais à mon tour.

\- Me voilà bien embêter, je suis obligée de te trouver des qualités, maintenant.

Elle me tapait l'épaules, faussement vexée et je riais en me recollant à elle.

\- J'aime ta cuisine.

\- Oh, trop aimable.

\- Ton sarcasme. Il me fait doucement rire.

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche mais je posais un doigts sur ses lèvres.

\- Sauf quand ça blesse ma mère. Mais j'aime aussi ces rares moments où vous sympathisez ensemble. Comme j'aime te voir t'occuper de Neal comme s'il était ton fils. J'aime aussi te voir sourire, ça c'est ce que je préfère. Oh ! Et j'aime ton autorité, ton charisme, ta personnalité. J'aime ta classe, ta générosité camouflée, ton entêtement.

\- Tu es plus têtue que moi.

Je riais légèrement.

\- C'est clair !

Elle secouait la tête, amusée, et alors que nous nous embrassions encore, on entendait la porte s'ouvrir et des pas s'avancer.

Nous nous relevions rapidement, angoissée à l'idée de rencontrer cette fille dont notre fils semblait éperdument amoureux. Je les entendais s'arrêter dans le couloir et je supposais qu'Henry – en bon gentleman – la débarrassait de son manteau.

\- Charly ? Proposais-je à Regina.

Elle secouait la tête.

\- Trop simple. Notre fils aime les filles à problèmes.

\- Tess ?

\- Non, c'est une garce.

\- Alice ?

\- Quoi ? Elle a au moins dix ans de plus !

\- Non, seulement cinq !

\- Il la déteste.

\- C'est vrai.

Alors que j'allais proposer un autre nom, Henry et une petite brune entraient lentement, main dans la main, gênés, anxieux, amoureux. Ses cheveux tombaient dans son cou, encore trop court pour être attachés, et ses yeux gris clairs nous dévisageaient, une à une. Ses fines lèvres souriaient timidement. Elle était toute fine, mais plutôt jolie.

\- Parker !, m'écriais-je. Je le savais ! Henry est dingue de toi depuis tellement longtemps.

\- 'Man !, s'indignait celui-ci, le rouge aux joues.

À côté de moi, Regina restait interdite. Les parents d'Arthur et Parker avaient à de nombreuses reprises exprimés leur colère face à ma femme. Dans la Forêt Enchantée, elle les avait enfermés dans ses cachots ou quelque chose comme ça. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'Henry avait mit tant de temps à nous la présenter. Les deux jeunes la dévisageaient avec appréhension. La petite Parker se rappelait sans doute de cette fois là où ses parents s'étaient plaints à Mulan que Regina avaient battu Arthur, après qu'il ait passé quelques jours chez nous. Tout ça parce qu'il s'était égratigné l'épaule en jouant dehors.

\- Tu avais raison, murmurais-je, notre fils aime les problèmes.

Elle souriait enfin, puis s'avançait jusqu'à eux. J'en faisais tout autant.

Elle tendait sa main à la jeune fille.

\- Il me semble que nous n'avons jamais eu le plaisir de se rencontrer. Parker Frost, c'est ça ?

Elle acquiesçait tout en lui serrant la main, timidement. Je lançais un clin d'œil à Henry qui me répondait par un sourire crispé. Moi qui pensais que je ne le verrais jamais autant stressé que durant la période de ses examens.

Regina lui relâchait la main avec un fin sourire et la petite brune se tournait vers moi, hésitante.

Je décidais de la prendre par les épaules et de lui faire la bise comme le ferait les belles-mères cool.

\- Nous, on se connaît déjà.

Lorsque je me reculais, je pouvais remarquer que ses joues rosissaient légèrement et je décidais de lui lancer un sourire rassurant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondait Henry, à ma place. 'Man ne peut pas te reprocher de t'être retrouver à son poste après t'être battue. Elle a cassé le poignet ou les dents de plusieurs de ses camarades, quand elle était jeune.

Je le fusillais du regard alors que Regina levait les yeux au ciel d'un air dramatique.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu étais un mauvaise exemple

. - Hey ! Au moins, je n'ai jamais terrifié tout un peuple, moi !

Alors que les deux jeunes se crispaient à cette réplique, ma femme, elle, semblait plus exaspérée que vexée.

\- Non mais bon, on se demande si tu ne tenterais pas de m'empoisonner chaque fois que tu prépares le petit déjeuner.

\- Et moi qui essaie de faire quelque chose de bien …

Nous échangions un sourire complice avant de reporter notre attention sur nos invités.

Nous nous installions dans le salon, prenions tranquillement l'apéro.

Henry nous parlait de son travail, vendeur dans la boutique de Gold, pendant que Parker se faisait très discrète.

\- Et après, il m'a promis de me raconter l'histoire de chaque objet qu'il possède. Je ne m'ennuie vraiment pas, avec lui.

Je soupirais.

\- Franchement, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas devenir shérif ?

\- Non mais ça ne va pas !, s'indignait Regina. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

Je ravalais un rire moqueur.

\- Et tu t'en fiches que moi je sacrifie ma vie chaque jour ?

\- Bien sûr que non, il n'y a rien de très dangereux à Storybrooke mais … Henry serait capable de se blesser en allant chercher un chat dans un arbre.

\- Maman !

Nous riions toutes les trois alors que le brun était rouge, honteux.

Regina se tournait vers Parker, un sourire amical sur le visage.

\- Et toi, que fais-tu, actuellement ?

Elle se raclait la gorge, reposait son verre de cidre sur la table basse, puis, répondait, le dos droit :

\- En fait, je fais des études de droit.

\- À Storybrooke ?

\- Par correspondance. Et, à côté …

Elle détournait les yeux.

\- … Je suis aussi barman au Rabbits Hole.

J'haussais les sourcils.

\- Sérieux ?! Moi aussi j'ai travaillé dans un bar après la prison. Bon … C'était pas le meilleur job que j'ai pu trouvé mais

\- Emma, me coupait Regina d'un air réprobateur.

\- Mais, reprenais-je, l'ignorant totalement, ça payait bien et c'était toujours mieux que d'être strip-teaseuse.

J'étais la seule à rire de ma blague, mais je ne m'en formalisais pas, j'avais pris l'habitude, avec le temps.

\- Le Rabbit Hole ..., s'exclamait Regina. C'est un bar qu'Emma affectionne beaucoup.

Je roulais des yeux.

\- N'exagère pas ! On pourrait croire que je suis une fidèle cliente. C'est faux ! Ça fait des mois que je n'y suis pas allée. Ce que j'aime dans ce bar, c'est que c'est l'endroit où nous nous sommes rencontrées.

Henry arquait un sourcil, et Parker semblait autant perdu que lui.

\- Est-ce que 'Man est en plein délire ?, demandait-il à sa mère.

Elle secouait négativement la tête, semblant à peine concernée, ses yeux posés sur son verre, dans ses mains.

\- C'est après une soirée dans ce bar, qu'à commencer notre histoire.

\- Sérieux ?! Mais ce n'est pas du tout romantique ! Vous aviez couché ensemble avant de savoir que vous vous aimiez ?!

\- Henry ! Ça ne te regarde pas !

\- Bah, je suis votre fils quand même.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, gamin. Notre première fois, on l'a fait après notre premier ren

\- Emma !, me coupait Regina d'une voix aiguë. Pourrions nous parler d'autre chose ?

\- Pas de problème !

Je me tournais vers les jeunes tourtereaux.

\- Parlez-nous de vous. Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps, exactement ?

Henry rougissait mais Parker, elle, semblait avoir repris confiance en elle. Je reconnaissais mieux la gamine à qui j'avais eu affaire par le passé.

\- Ça va bientôt faire deux ans, en fait. C'était au vingt ans d'Arthur qu'Henry m'a embrassé pour la première fois.

\- Roh, c'est mignon !

\- Emma, arrête, tu les gênes.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne trouves pas ça mignon, toi ?

Elle me souriait, ses yeux pétillants.

\- Si, évidemment.

Je me tournais de nouveau vers les jeunes.

\- Je suis désolée, c'est juste qu'il faut bien vous préparer à la rencontre avec ma mère. Croyez-moi, elle voudra tout savoir dans les moindres détails.

Regina se redressait, un large sourire au lèvres.

\- Peut-être qu'elle jugera votre relation plus intéressante que la nôtre et qu'elle nous fichera enfin la paix !

\- Ne rêve pas trop, 'Gina. Elle ne nous laissera jamais tranquille.

Elle soufflait sous le regard amusé de Parker qui se détendait de plus en plus.

Les minutes défilaient rapidement et nous apprenions à connaître Parker qui se révélait être plutôt drôle dans son genre.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais des enfants ?, demandait subitement ma femme, vers la fin du repas.

\- Gina !, m'écriais-je. Tu ne vas pas un peu trop vite, là ?

Elle m'ignorait, attendant la réponse qui ne semblait pas vouloir venir.

La jeune femme paraissait soudainement mal à l'aise. Comme si on venait de lui demandait la seule chose qu'elle voulait garder pour elle. Je réalisais que c'était sans doute le cas, et ça me faisait légèrement appréhender.

Henry posait sa main sur celle de sa petite-amie, et il nous lançait un sourire crispé.

\- Maman … Parker a

\- Je n'aurais pas d'enfant, le coupait-elle, le regard noir, triste, anxieux.

Un silence de plomb tombait dans la pièce. Notre fils et sa copine attendaient notre réaction avec crainte.

\- Tu … es stérile ?, demandais-je maladroitement.

Elle baissait les yeux, apparemment gênée.

\- Non, je … je ne le suis pas mais … Je n'en veux pas. J'ai … Il y a quelques années,

\- Tu n'es pas obligée, Parker, l'interrompait Henry, la voix douce, le regard compatissant.

Elle secouait la tête, et reportait ses yeux gris, humides, vers nous.

\- J'ai fait une fausse couche lorsque j'avais dix-huit ans et je ne tiens pas à ce que ça se reproduise.

Elle avait son histoire, son passé. En de nombreux points, je pouvais m'identifier à elle.

\- Bien, répondait finalement Regina. C'est votre choix, _à tous les deux_. Je comprends ton ressenti et je ne crois pas qu'Emma et moi soyons en position de te juger.

Nous lui souriions amicalement et elle et Henry échangeaient un regard empli d'amour.

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

\- Je crois que c'est la bonne, déclarais-je alors que Regina me rejoignait dans notre lit.

\- Je pense qu'ils s'aiment beaucoup.

Pourtant, elle semblait soucieuse.

\- Mais ?

Elle soufflait tout en emmitouflant dans mes bras.

\- J'ai peur pour lui. Je sais que tu vas me dire que si nous avons réussi à nous marier malgré ma relation avec tes parents, alors ma relation avec ceux de Parker ne devrait pas poser de problème mais … Je ne voudrais pas encore une fois lui créer des difficultés à cause de mon passé.

Je passais mon bras derrière son dos, la collant un peu plus à moi.

\- Ne te préoccupes pas de ça. Je me souviens avoir entendu pas mal de choses sur les Frost. Il semblerait qu'Arthur et Parker ne vont plus vraiment voir leur parents.

\- C'est triste.

\- Elle va se faire une nouvelle famille.

\- Pas si elle ne change pas d'avis sur les enfants.

Je soupirais.

\- Ce sont leurs problèmes, ils arriveront à les gérer.

\- Tu me parais bien égoïste pour une héroïne.

\- Je ne suis pas égoïste. C'est juste que … Tu vois ma mère ? Je ne veux absolument pas m'immiscer dans leur vie comme elle s'immisce dans la nôtre.

Elle riait, m'embrassait le nez, la bouche, le cou …

\- Gina, soufflais-je.

\- Notre fils est heureux, ça se fête.

Je riais à mon tour avant de la faire basculer, pour me placer sur elle.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison …

* * *

_La perte d'un tuteur pour Regina Mills_

Vêtue tout en noir, je m'avançais dans le cimetière aux côtés d'Emma. Sa main serrait fortement la mienne.

Je relevais les yeux vers elle et elle me lançait un fin sourire triste. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Pas même après sa rédemption qu'il avait acquis grâce à Henry. Non, elle avait toujours vu en lui le manipulateur, le sorcier, le _méchant._

J'aurais pu en dire autant. Mais la vérité, c'était que ce personnage représentait presque toute ma vie. Il avait été là dès mon plus jeune âge. Je l'avais détesté durant toute sa vie, à n'en point douter. Mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, je réalisais juste qu'il était comme moi. Tous ses actes cruels étaient dû à la perte de son père, sa femme, son fils.

\- Regarde notre fils, soufflait Emma.

Je tournais les yeux vers Henry, près de la tombe. Ses épaules carrés étaient recouvert par un beau costume noir, chic, triste. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient devant ses yeux humides.

À côté de lui, Parker semblait mal à l'aise. Elle posait une main sur son bras, sa tête sur son épaule. Elle tentait de le réconforter du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Il a passé beaucoup de temps avec lui, ces dernières années.

Elle acquiesçait.

\- Neal aussi.

En même temps, nous tournions le regard vers son frère, un peu plus loin. Il n'avait que onze ans, mais sa grande taille lui rajoutait facilement quelques années en plus. Sa tête était baissée et ses parents avaient chacun une main posée sur ses épaules. Tous deux semblaient très sérieux. Pas triste, cependant. Juste chamboulés par la mort de cet homme qui avait su dicter toute notre vie à coup de manipulation et sorcellerie.

Peu de gens étaient présents, une dizaine tout au plus.

Le calme de la cérémonie était interrompu par un cri étouffé.

Emma relevait subitement la tête alors que je fermais les yeux.

\- Belle …, murmurait-elle d'une voie rauque.

J'inspirais fortement en écoutant ses pleurs. Je refusais de la regarder dans cet état. Ruby devait sans doute tenter de la réconforter, en vain.

Aucun discours ne fut prononcé. Belle n'en avait pas la force et personne d'autre ne le connaissait assez pour ça. Henry aurait bien voulu dire quelques mots, mais je savais bien qu'il ne savait pas lesquels choisir.

Rumplestilskin avait été un personnage complexe, extravagant et terrifiant. Il m'avait enseigné la magie, m'avait aidé à me débarrasser de ma mère et convaincu de lancer cette malédiction.

Ce que je savais de cet homme, c'était que malgré tout, il était un grand romantique. L'amour avait toujours aidé son inspiration. Chaque pacte était basé sur ce sentiment.

Quel homme intriguant il avait été … Il resterait gravé dans nos mémoires, pour sûr.

* * *

_Devenir Grand-mère pour Emma Swan_

\- Mais putain 'Gina ! Accélère !, criais-je, côté passager.

Elle soufflait, plus qu'agacée.

\- Calme-toi, Emma ! Nous arriverons dans dix minutes.

\- Mes parents pourraient arrivés avant nous ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Elle ne répondait pas, le regard sagement posé sur la route. Elle me paraissait bien trop détendue.

\- Est-ce que tu es au courant que notre fils est ENFIN papa ?!

\- Oui, Emma, je sais. Mais rien ne presse. Laisse-le profiter de son enfant, un peu.

\- Je suis grand-mère ! C'est horrible ce qu'on devient vieille, 'Gina !

Elle riait.

\- C'est un petit garçon.

Je tournais brusquement la tête vers elle.

\- Quoi ? Comment tu le sais ? Il te l'a dit ?

\- Non. Mais je suis certaine que c'est un garçon.

\- Ce serait cool, il y a décidément trop de femme dans la famille.

Elle souriait de nouveau.

\- Je suis heureuse, déclarait-elle finalement, après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Moi aussi. Je serais Mamie Emma et tu seras Grand-Maman Regina.

Elle roulait des yeux.

\- Je serais simplement Regina.

Je riais doucement en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Tu n'as pris aucune ride, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle soufflait de soulagement.

\- Seigneur !, s'exclamait-elle d'un ton théâtral. Me voilà rassurée !

Je souriais, amusée.

\- Dis ! Tu savais que Neal fréquentait Mélody ?

\- Mélody ?, répétait-elle, incrédule. Ce nom me dit vaguement quelques chose.

\- Tu as raison de parler de vagues. C'est la fille d'Ariel et Killian.

Elle semblait étonnée. Cela faisait des années que nous ne les avions pas vus. Ils vivaient dans un coin reculé de la ville.

\- Comme quoi … L'amour a vraiment un drôle d'humour.

\- Tu trouves aussi ?

Nous souriions, amusées, alors que Regina se garait sur le parking de l'hôpital.

_SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

\- Et maintenant ?!, demandais-je encore une fois lorsque Whale s'approchait de nous.

Il souriait, moqueur.

\- Oui, maintenant, vous pouvez aller les voir.

Il n'avait pas à me le dire deux fois, je courais presque jusqu'à la chambre 108 – Et oui, Storybrooke et ses coïncidences presque flippantes ...

Lorsque j'ouvrais brutalement la porte, Henry ne sursautait même pas. Il avait les yeux fixés sur un adorables bébé qu'il portait dans ses bras avec toutes l'assurance d'un jeune papa.

Allongée dans le lit, près d'eux, Parker me lançait un large sourire. Elle semblait fatiguée mais épanouie.

Cette femme faisait partie de la famille à part entière. Elle avait su battre ses démons du passé, et même si Regina et moi ne lui avouerions jamais, on l'admirait pour ça. J'avais même fait d'elle mon adjointe, Mulan m'ayant quittée pour travailler au cinéma, avec sa femme, Aurore.

\- Emma !, s'agaçait Regina, derrière moi. Tu es dans le passage ! Laisse-moi entrer !

Je ravalais un rire moqueur.

\- Bah alors ! On est tout de suite moins patiente, là !

Je me décalais alors qu'elle me jetait un faux regard noir. Et son attention était aussitôt attirée sur le petit bébé.

\- Oh mon dieu !, s'écriait-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Elle s'approchait d'Henry et du nouveau Mills.

\- Je peux ?, demandait-elle, le regard suppliant.

Henry hochait doucement la tête et il plaçait délicatement son bébé dans les bras de Regina.

\- Maman, 'Man, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter Nolan Arthur Mills.

Je souriais en coin.

\- Nolan ? Son arrière-grand-père va être fier.

Personne ne me répondait, tous concentrés sur le très beau bébé.

Je m'approchais de Regina et souriait de toutes mes dents à l'enfant.

\- Coucou, toi ! Tu viens d'entrer dans une famille folle-dingue qui va t'aimer et te chérir jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

J'embrassais le haut de son crâne.

Voilà. C'était notre fin. Notre bonheur. J'étais heureuse et je savais que plus rien ne pourrais venir gâcher ça.

* * *

_**Pour la vie et plus encore**_

Je marchais lentement, à l'aide de ma canne, sur le petit chemin, près du chalet-restaurant dans lequel j'avais passé de merveilleux moments. À mes côtés, ma petite-fille, Gina, la fille aîné de Nolan.

Si j'entamais ma soixante-douzième années, cette jeune fille habituellement si joyeuse n'en étais qu'à sa dix-septième.

\- Papy Henry…, commençait-elle, doucement. Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

Je ne répondais pas, marchant encore dans un silence reposant. Je ne m'arrêtais qu'une fois arrivé devant une grande pierre tombale blanche. Dessus, un tas de fleurs et de messages gravés.

_« A notre Sauveuse »_

_« A notre Reine »_

_« A mon amie »_

_« A Ma sœur et son épouse »_

_« A notre fille »_

_« A mes grands-mères »_

Et tant d'autres encore …

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on vient les voir ?, demandait la jeune brune.

Je m'asseyais sur un banc, juste en face.

\- Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, Gina.

Elle s'exécutait aussitôt.

Si son nom était le surnom de ma mère adoptive, son caractère était plutôt celui d'Emma.

\- Est-ce que tu sais qui elles sont ?

Elle haussait lentement les épaules.

\- Elles sont décédées quand j'étais très petite.

\- C'est vrai. Elles sont parties ensemble, tu le savais ?

\- Comment ça ?

Je soupirais d'aise. Parler d'elles me faisaient toujours du bien, ça m'apaisait.

\- Un soir, elles m'ont rappelé qu'elles m'aimaient, et qu'elles avaient eu une vie qu'elles changeraient pour rien au monde. Le lendemain matin, elles étaient toutes les deux décédées, l'une dans les bras de l'autre.

\- C'est très … romantique.

\- En effet. C'est magnifique.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que ce sera pareil, pour toi et Mamie Parker ?

Je décidais de ne pas répondre à la question. C'était ailleurs que j'avais prévu de mener la conversation.

\- Elles s'aimaient à un point dont je n'ai jamais pu imaginer. Jamais au cours de ma longue vie, je n'ai pu croiser un amour aussi puissant.

Elle restait silencieuse.

\- Elles étaient uniques.

\- Tu as eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir des mères comme elles.

Je souriais encore.

\- Oh oui. J'en suis tellement fier. Tu sais … J'étais leur fils, mais j'ai l'impression de les avoir vu grandir. J'ai participé à leur amour. Je l'ai vu se former et se renforcer chaque jour.

\- J'aurais aimé les connaître un peu plus …

\- Et elles auraient aimé te voir grandir. Si tu savais comme Regina était fière que ton père te nomme ainsi. Et Emma avait beau faire semblant d'être jalouse, elle l'était tout autant.

Elle acquiesçait, le regard posé sur la tombe.

\- Tu sais, ma grande, tout le monde les admiraient.

\- Oui, je le sais.

\- Elles ont eu un grand parcours. Une vie difficile à accepter. Mais elles parvenaient à contourner chaque obstacle. Des véritables héros, comme tu n'en as jamais vus.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, elle se raclait la gorge.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ?

Je lui prenais gentiment la main.

\- Tu as un cœur tellement pur, Gina.

Elle baissait la tête gênée.

\- Je suis si différente …

\- Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de ta magie.

Et pourtant, ça l'effrayait. Parce que les fées et mes mères mises à part, plus personne ne possédait la magie à Storybrooke avant que Gina ne naisse. Avant que ses pouvoirs ne se manifestent, lorsqu'elle était très jeune.

À l'époque, Regina et Emma s'étaient montrées très fières. Mais mon fils et sa femme en avaient été effrayé.

\- J'arrive à peine à la contrôler.

Je souriais doucement, malicieusement.

\- Il y encore quelqu'un, qui pratique la magie, ici.

Elle rougissait doucement.

\- Jude ne m'aidera jamais, rétorquait-elle.

Qu'il était amusant de se dire que la fée Jude était une descendante de Tinkerbell et Jefferson.

\- Peu importe, Gina. Je voulais juste que tu saches qu'Emma comptait ne jamais toucher à sa magie. Elle en avait terriblement peur. Mais Regina l'a aidée. Et toute leur vie, elles se sont soutenues.

Un long silence planait encore entre nous.

\- Alors … s'exclamait-elle, finalement. Tu crois qu'il est possible de savoir que tu vas finir ta vie avec une personne en particulier ?

\- Elles, elles le savaient. Au fond, elles l'ont toujours su, même lorsqu'elles ne se connaissaient pas encore.

\- C'est étrange …

\- En effet.

Elle souriait.

\- Est-ce que tu trouves que je leur ressemble ?

\- Énormément. Tant physiquement que dans ton caractère. Tu leur ressembles à toutes les deux.

\- Je le prends pour un compliment.

\- C'en est un.

Nous restions encore de longues minutes à regarder la tombe fleurie, près du lac, près du chalet.

\- Elles se sont aimées pour la vie ?

Je souriais de toutes mes dents, comme lorsque j'étais enfant.

\- _Pour la vie, oui. Et plus encore._

_F__IN_

* * *

_Voilà Voilà ! C'est enfin fini, après ces longs mois à partager cette fanfiction avec vous, je les finalement terminée. Et c'est grace à vous, merci encore !_

_Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me contacter par PM ou sur twitter : OciliaC_

_J'espère qu'on se vera très bientôt avec une nouvelle fanfiction, si l'inspiration me prend, je n'hésiterais pas à vous la faire partager._

_Encore un grand merci à vous ! Vous me rendez fière :')_

_Ça me fait un peu de peine quand même, de vous quitter ;)_

_Allez, merci encore et à bientôt :D_


End file.
